El quebranto de la bestia
by ELOWYN3
Summary: Porque antes del quebrantamiento, está la altivez del corazón...y el Lord de las Tierras del Este no será la excepción...
1. Prólogo

Este trabajo, es dedicado desde el inicio hasta el final para mi paisana hermosa, Diana. Este fic lo realicé con mucho cariño para tí.

Los que conocen mi manera de trabajar, una vez más bienvenidos. Para los nuevos, también les doy la calurosa bienvenida y les aviso que actualizo una o dos veces por semana y que generalmente envío mensajes personales a los lectores interesados. A los que les moleste mi servicio personalizado, me avisan para no incomodarlos...jjjeje...sí, soy algo intensa cuando me emociono con mis fics...sin más preámbulos...aquí les dejo...

**...&&&...**

**EL QUEBRANTO DE LA BESTIA.**

**PRÓLOGO**

-**Con tu orgullo cavarás tu propia tumba. La altivez de tu corazón será tu eterna condena…serás el causante de tu propia perdición…no podrás escapar de la soledad tu prisión.-** manifestó en murmullo el ser andrógino de blanca vestimenta quien reposaba en lo alto de una rama seca. No se podía reflejar con claridad su rostro, excepto su blancuzca figura alrededor de un oscuro lago que residía en medio de la espesura de la nieve sobre el bosque.

**-¿Quién eres?-** Preguntó el hombre alto de cabello plateado y porte dominante, con la elegancia de un Pegaso en las constelaciones, abriéndose espacio en la espesura de la neblina.

**-Un mensajero-** respondió el ser desde su rama, a la vez que mecía sus pies al aire como juego inocente. **–Ellos no están complacidos contigo-** continuó con voz monótona sin dejar entrever estado emocional alguno.

**-¿Quienes son ellos****? ¿A quienes te refieres? ¡CONTESTA!-** Exigió el altivo de mirada fría ambarina empuñando sus garras, listo para atacar.

**-¿Siempre todo a tu manera principito?** La respuesta de la figura sonó con tendencias burlonas aún sin dejar de mover sus pies ni abandonar su tranquilidad.

**-¡Muéstrate!-** Exclamó como orden a la figura que no se dignaba en revelar su rostro.

**-Algún día -** dijo en suspiro pesado como quien lidiaba con la testadurez encarnada **–y no puedes irte…aún no te he dado el mensaje-** reprendió el ser desde su lugar con la voz peligrosamente seca extendiendo una de sus manos, cuando vió que su concurrente albino se disponía a abandonarle.

El egocéntrico hombre quedó congelado de espaladas al locutor desde su sitio cuando escuchó la reprensión. Ningún músculo de su cuerpo le respondía por más que lo intentara y, en contra de su voluntad prestó oídos **-dime lo que tengas que decir-** gruñó en supuesta resignación.

**-La guerra entre los humanos está a punto de comenzar…resguarda en el Este a**** los de la región Sur o serán extintos, porque los del Norte hicieron alianza con los del Oeste.-** Terminó de dar el mensaje el ser, desde su lugar en la alta y seca rama.

**-¿Es una broma?- **Seguía incrédulo tras escuchar el mensaje **- ¿Yo, el Lord de las tierras del Este resguardar a los nefastos humanos?- **Escupió todo la repugnancia que sentía hacia la raza débil, para carcajear sarcásticamente.

**-Exacto-** respondió el ser con la naturalidad de ver a un gato verde o a un cerdo volando.

**-¡JAMÁS! ¡NO VOY A REBAJARME!-** Gritó iracundo **- Por tu insensatez cobraré tu vida- **y giró en busca del ser blancuzco, para cortarle la cabeza tan pronto se vió liberado de la parálisis de segundos atrás…inútilmente afiló sus garras, porque el supuesto enemigo había desaparecido entre la espesura de la niebla, dejando la sensación de que aquello no había sido más que una ilusión.

**-No estás alucinando si es lo que crees-** apareció la voz de la nada, hablando a espaldas del altivo platinado.

La egocéntrica criatura lanzó un gruñido acompañado de un provisto ataque, para terminar golpeando a la nada.

**-Fallaste-** habló la voz con tranquilidad escuchándose desde otro ángulo como luz veloz.

El hombre de imponente presencia no se rendiría tan fácilmente. ¡Nadie había podido escapar de sus garras! ¡Nadie lo empataría en fuerza y poderío! Y enceguecido por el orgullo, lanzó una vez más un ataque titánico a gran velocidad jamás igualada por los suyos…dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción al creer dar en su objetivo.

**-Aparte de tu orgullo y altivez, creo que la idiotez es otro de tus grandes problemas-** comentó divertido el ser desde otro árbol, aún conservándose en incógnita y muy lejos de la reciente arremetida.

**-¿Por qué debo proteger a seres tan repugnantes como los humanos?**-Recobró su postura fría y dominante, tras haber fallado su ataque.

**-Ya te lo dije, porque ellos corren peligro-** respondió con obviedad acomodándose en otra rama.

**-¿Por qué yo?-**

**-¿Por qué no?-**

**-PORQUE ELLOS SIGNIFICAN NADA PARA MÍ… ¡SÓLO SON BASURA! NI SIQUIERA ME SATISFACE ACABAR CON SU PATÉTICA EXISTENCIA, MUCHO MENOS SALVARLES EL PELLEJO-** Habló sin cautela los labios del hermoso egocéntrico.

**-Tu actitud no deja otra opción-** lanzó un bufido de fastidio más para sí que para el hombre vanidoso que se encontraba en tierra, quien gozaba de excelente sentido auditivo, por lo que respondió…

**-¡NUNCA HARÉ LO QUE ME PIDAN SEAN QUIENES SEAN!-**

**-¡Oh sí, sí que lo harás….!…al fin y al cabo, antes del quebrantamiento está la altivez - -** terminó diciendo con leve sonrisa la resplandeciente figura, para evaporarse junto a la nada con la espesa bruma.

…………………………


	2. Frío despertar

**I**

**-¡Señor Seshomaruuuu! ¡Señor Seshomaruuuu!-** chilló a su amo, una criatura verde relacionada con la familia de los sapos de la prehistoria, tal vez resultado de una mutación o alteración de genes **-¡Por fín te encuentro! –**

El albino se encontraba recostado en un enorme tronco de mil años. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo sabía, todo era aún muy confuso. Había luchado veinte días seguidos y sin descanso en la frontera con el Oeste, contra una legión demoníaca quienes querían apoderarse de las tierras del Este. La victoria final quedó de su lado, pero el cansancio y el sueño se apoderaron de él de una extraña manera jamás experimentada. Recordó verse en la espesura de la neblina bordeando el oscuro y congelado lago. Se reincorporó, para cerciorarse de que el paisaje de su alucinación, fantasía o lo hubiera sido, era distinto al que veía ahora: Puro cadáveres y nieve escarlata.

Los largos y sedosos cabellos plateados se mecieron al compás de la fría brisa de invierno. Su armadura se conservaba impecable aún después de haber luchado arduamente por defender sus terrenos. **–Permitir que los humanos entren a mis tierras-** masculló por lo bajo contemplando el reino de cadáveres en descomposición, viendo aquello como la más remota improbabilidad. Ni siquiera otorgaba permiso a seres sobrenaturales pisar sus llanuras, mucho menos consentiría que los de baja raza hicieran su entrada allí. ¡Un gusano gozaría de mayor privilegio en sus prados! Que un ser humano que transitara por accidente o mera coincidencia por sus dominios.

Las tierras del Este era el lugar más apetecido del mundo. A parte de gozar de tierra fértil para la agricultura, extensos e interminables ríos, rebosar en flora y en fauna, también era deliciosamente rica en minas preciosas como oro, plata, diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros…y otras pedrerías desconocidas aún por hombre o bestia. Pero el señor Seshomaru no protegía con ahínco sus terrenos por lo anterior; lo hacía porque esas codiciosas praderas eran la herencia familiar de su padre estimado y respetado. Afecto que no logró encontrar en nadie más.

La incalculable riqueza de las tierras del Este, fué motivo de guerra tanto en las bestias como en los humanos quienes pretendían conquistarlas. Por siglos y siglos las luchas eran desatadas por décadas, pero el enemigo codicioso e insaciable, siempre terminaba muerto aunque hicieran el simple ademán de poner un pie en las ricas praderas; pues de eso se había encargado la generación Taisho.

Los pies de la figura dominante se apresuraron en abandonar a la residente sepultura. Pues el olor de los cuerpos en descomposición, empezaba a heder con mayor fuerza en la sensible nariz. El fiel sirviente cara de sapo, que correspondía al nombre de Jaken, le siguió los pasos.

Tomaría días, tal vez meses para un humano, regresar a su palacio. Si él se transformaría en la bestia kanina, sólo le tomaría horas, pero no tenía prisa por llegar.

Caminó el sendero de los árboles secos, cubiertos de la capa blanca y fría. Era un espectáculo tenebrosamente majestuoso; un túnel ramificado de arboledas desnudas invitaba al osado albino a ser transitada por ellas. Ese día, el sol no quiso hacer su aparición, lo cual aumentó la pesadez del aire…pero nada de aquello lograba intimidar a la hermosa criatura de porte regio, quien caminó posesivamente por sus praderas. El agudo olfato advirtió un olor que no debería estar allí **-humanos-** escupió la palabra más repudiada por sus labios, para dirigirse a velocidad inigualable al lugar dónde le indicaba la brújula de su nariz, dejando atrás a su sirviente.

**-¡Señor Seshomaruuuu! No me deje solito amito bonitoooo-** lloriquió ridículamente la cosa verde tras perderle la pista a la gallarda bestia.

…&&&…

Era muy sutil el olor, pero allí estaba. No serían más que trescientos kilómetros por recorrer. Al acercarse a su objetivo, notó que el aroma a percibir, estaba acompañada de sangre…y no se trataba de una persona en particular, se trataba de dos y una estaba a punto de derramar la última gota roja.

Habría arrematado sin compasión desde el aire contra los indeseables invasores, pero el trabajo era innecesario… uno de ellos estaba herido y el otro moriría en fracción de minutos. Podía oler la muerte merodeando por los alrededores cobrándose una víctima.

Aterrizó sin hacer mucho esfuerzo en tener cautela, pues su naturaleza de por sí era silenciosa y desapercibida para los débiles humanos. Al apreciar a dos bultos abrazándose entre sí en la búsqueda incesable de calor, abandonó el sigilo de sus pasos y se dejó ver por ellos…o mejor dicho, por él.

**-¿Quién es?-** Interrogó la débil voz empuñando inútilmente una espada oxidada.

Obviamente el orgulloso platino no respondería a la insensata pregunta. Se limitó a observarles con repudio como si aquello pudiera terminar con su roñosa existencia. Desde su lugar y con premeditada distancia, detalló al joven con herida de muerte; le habían incrustado una profunda cortada en el inicio de su espalda, a parte de llevar consigo otras magulladuras en brazos y piernas. Toda su sangre había sido derramada en el camino, trazando su ruta de muerte inevitable. Más que fatigado y agobiado, notó que éste estaba más preocupado por el pequeño ser que llevaba cobijando en su pecho: Una jovencita.

La mirada ambarina reparó en la mujer con la herida en el hombro, yaciendo inconciente en los brazos del futuro cadáver. Aunque no se trataba propiamente de una "mujer" en todo el sentido que demandaba la palabra; pues su olfato le indicaba, que la chiquilla habría tenido por mucho dos menstruaciones…esos estados naturales que hacen su labor de transformación en el sexo femenino…por lo tanto, su cuerpo aún se encontraba en proceso de desarrollo…ella no tendría más de catorce años.

**-Me me me…llamo Kohaku-** habló el chico temblando de frío, tratando de cubrir lo que más pudiera a la joven. No sabía por qué, pero algo en ese ser albino llamó su atención, independientemente de cómo él le veía ahora.

La bestia orgullosa y egocéntrica, decidió retirarse del cuadro deprimente. No porque a él le hubiera dado nostalgia y compasión ver a los chicos ser presa del frío y de las heridas, sino porque no toleraba la tristeza que emanaban de los ojos oscuros del hombrecito, quien no tendría más de diecinueve años. Eran sentimiento que no se permitía experimentar, no entendía ni le interesaba descubrir porque significaban debilidad. Al igual, no tenía caso quedarse allí…aquel moriría por las graves heridas y ella de frío.

**-¡Espera!-** Gritó con mucho esfuerzo el Joven, a la ancha espalda de la figura alta.

El vanidoso, giró su rostro para observarle sobre el hombro, dejando en claro la diferencia de altura y poder. Le vió levantarse con esfuerzo titánico cargando con él a la muchacha. ¿Qué lo hacía seguir vivo? ¿De dónde había sacado las fuerzas para cargar con un peso extra si a dudas pena podía con el de él? Frunció el ceño, mirando como bicho raro al hombrecito…le había sorprendido. ¡Nadie podía sorprenderlo! ¿Por qué éste desgarbado con un pie en la tumba sí pudo? La actitud reacia del joven aferrándose a los últimos hilos de alientos de vida, fué motivo suficiente para hacerle merecedor de prestar oídos por primera vez a las palabras humanas.

**-Ella…ella es mi prometida Lin-** se fué acercando lentamente a la figura dominante con la chiquilla en sus brazos. **–No queríamos entrar a tus terrenos…pero nos estaban persiguiendo y el único refugio que encontramos fué aquí, en tus praderas. Te suplico que permitas dejar con vida a la joven que está en mis brazos. Cuando despierte, ella se irá de tus tierras para no volver.-** Continuó el relato a los atentos oídos del Lord, cuyo silencio, fué la única afirmación aprobada a su petición.

Así que el humano sabía que él es el Lord Seshomaru Taisho, dueño de las tierras del Este. Era de esperarse, todos debieron escuchar de su persona. Nunca supo por qué éste debilucho no le temía, aún siendo conocedor de su identidad de bestia orgullosa y voraz.

Se puso de rodillas con el cuerpo de la joven en su regazo. Del maltrecho bolsillo, Kohaku sacó un pequeño frasco con algún contenido. Al destaparse el recipiente, el fino olfato kanino delató las esencias que componían al líquido…trataba de una mezcla de alcohol y yerbas que difícilmente se encontraba en la espesura del bosque del Sur y que abundaban en las del Este. Las temblorosas manos abrieron la boca femenina, para verter unas gotas de la sustancia. Acto seguido, obligó a la chica inconciente a mandar el néctar y el sobrante, lo guardó tras cerrar la tapa y empuñarla en las pequeñas manos cuya dueña seguía inconciente.

Si antes no entendía la actitud del chico, ahora sí que menos. Aquella sustancia habría detenido y desinfectado la hemorragia de su herida, dando la posibilidad de una recuperación. Pero en cambio ¿Qué hizo? Vertió el contenido de aquel líquido para que ella lo bebiera…es de saberse que aquella medicina, no sólo ayudaba a curar el cuerpo; también era muy utilizado, en especial por humanos, para generar fuente de calor en tiempos de invierno evitando la hipotermia, haciendo que la sangre y los músculos se ejercitaran constantemente para proveer a la persona energía y calor de sobra.

El joven volvió a ponerse sobre sus pies, para caminar los pasos restantes que lo acercaban a la figura platina. La vista se nubló, las fuerzas menguaron, su aliento empezó a desfallecer. Pesadamente cayó de rodillas a pocos metros del Lord, quien en acto reflejo y a gran velocidad recibió a la chiquilla en sus brazos. Los ojos oscuros se levantaron para enfocarse en la mirada ambarina cuya frialdad había sido reemplazada por la curiosidad y los interrogantes, cobijando sin proponérselo a la jovencita en su pecho.

El Lord de las tierras del Este, aún no se podía explicar el por qué había reaccionado así… ¿Por qué su orgullo le falló y la había tomado para que la muchacha no tocara piso? Era tan…de humanos. Estuvo a punto de lanzarla de nuevo a los brazos del muchacho, o al frío suelo de ser preciso, pero entonces se encontró con una mirada de parte del joven que no supo interpretar. Para no delatar su supuesta debilidad, preguntó soezmente **-¿Por qué?-**

Kohaku sonrió. Aunque la pregunta no era específica, él entendió a lo que se refería. El aire frío no ayudaba a la necesidad de sus pulmones. La respiración empezó a hacerse entrecortada, amenazando que pronto se congelaría su cuerpo junto a la nieve.

**-¡¿POR QUÉ?-** Exigió desesperado la respuesta el albino, cargando a la chiquilla aún en sus brazos. En sus trescientos años de existencia, era la primera vez que interrogaba a un humano; la primera vez que le dirigía sus palabras a la especie inferior.

**-¿Por qué decidí usar la medicina en ella y no en mí?- **Los ojos oscuros se desvió hacia su prometida, extendiendo la mano magullada y temblorosa para tocar el rostro angelical **-Porque cuando amas, entregas lo que no tienes con tal de verla sonreír…y con mucho gusto ofreces tu último palpitar para verle con vida y a salvo. Entonces, tu postrero aliento se vuelve un tibio suspiro para agradecer al cielo por haberla conocido, por haberla amado…pero sobretodo, agradeces por haber sido correspondido…-**

No pudo retener por más lapso sus energías…no pudo robarle más tiempo al tiempo. La mano abandonó con mucho pesar la caricia de la pequeña figura, y el resto del cuerpo se desplomó sobre la nieve murmurando al aire un **–te amo- **con la firme esperanza de que en medio de la inconciencia, ella pudiera oírle…la fría muerte no se hizo esperar más. Mientras el manto negro invadía la retina oscura, el joven Kohaku vió a un ser resplandeciente acercándose a él indicando que todo estaría bien; que sus pasos no se equivocaron en llegar a las tierras del Este y que su instinto no le falló, en permitir que el Lord recibiera a su amada en los brazos.

Tampoco pudo saber el por qué exigió y necesitaba escuchar urgente aquella respuesta. Le observó detenidamente, queriendo encontrar algo extraordinario en él. Algo que le explicara la tenacidad y estupidez de los humanos para proteger a otros a costa de sus vidas, y aún así poder sonreírle a la muerte. Ahora, extrañamente entendió el significado de aquella mirada de minutos atrás…el muchacho le estaba dando las gracias.

…&&&…

Llevaba mucho tiempo así ¿cuánto más tardaría en despertar? ¿Los humanos siempre duermen tanto? Con un dejo de molestia apartó la mirada del rostro angelical cuyos párpados y largas pestañas aún ocultaban las ventanas del alma: Los ojos.

¿Quién fué el ridículo que inventó que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma? De seguro que debió ser un nefasto humano. ¡Bien! Alcanzaba a dar otra vuelta de mil o dos mil kilómetros por las tierras del Este, para asegurar que no había enemigos merodeando por los alrededores aún después de la última batalla. La figura dominante salió de la cueva dejando al pequeño cuerpo reposando, no porque le interesara el bienestar de la chiquilla ni nada analógicamente cercano; pero sin querer queriendo terminó haciendo la muda promesa a un moribundo de dejarla vivir, y él debía cumplir con ello. No porque lo obligaran, sino que a diferencia de la repugnante raza humana, el Lord Seshomaru no se retractaba ni faltaba a su palabra, sin importar si el juramento terminaba haciéndolo a una cucaracha o a un gusano.

Parecía que el último enfrentamiento sirvió de escarmiento para toda una población de enemigos humanos y sobrenaturales. Había sido una de las batallas más largas y sangrientas de las que había comandado. Ahora los osados que pretendían o tenían aspiraciones de ser futuros oponentes, lo pensarían mejor antes de volver a poner un pie por las codiciosas praderas.

A vuelo de pájaro, pudo olfatear y corroborar que ningún olor ni presencia que no fueran la de los animalitos residentes allí, estuvieran invadiendo. Bueno, en realidad sí había intrusos, pero uno hacía dos días murió y el "otro" yacía inconciente en una cueva…a decir verdad, el sustantivo correcto a utilizar sería ¡otra!

No le tomó más de dos horas para terminar el recorrido. Tocó tierra, con la gracia de un águila que se dignaba a bajar de su peñasco en la búsqueda de su presa…ella ya había despertado, lo que significa, desterrarla de sus terrenos de una vez por toda.

Decidió quedarse afuera de la cueva varios metros lejos de la humana. No estaba interesado en verla bostezar y estirarse como suelen hacer aquella raza cuando aterrizaban del mundo de los sueños. Podía olfatearla, se removía lentamente de su lugar…aún no despertaba del todo. La escuchó susurrar un nombre: Kohaku. ¿Ése no era el nombre de su prometido? Ahora lo estaba llamando con más insistencia apareciendo el quiebre de voz…se percibían lágrimas, ella comenzó a llorar al descubrir en su pequeña mano la medicina que el chico le dejó antes de morir. Se estaba acercando, pero los labios no dejaban de pronunciar con asiduidad al muerto…y allí está.

La blanca luz cegó sus retinas acompañada de una brisa descomunalmente fría. Al acoplarse en el ambiente, contempló la nieve a su alrededor…no había rastros de su prometido, pero a varios pasos de ella se encontraba la majestuosa presencia de una figura de cabellos sedosos y plateados, de porte elegante y hasta se podría decir que petulante. Enfocó sus ojos con mayor detenimiento en el Lord de armadura, pensando que si éste era el paraíso, debería ser más cálido y, el mirar de aquella persona más tierna y no dos bloques de hielo dorados por orbes **-¿Estoy muerta?- **Preguntó confundida al hermoso ser de gélida mirada ambarina, tal vez confundiéndolo con alguna especie de ángel…un ángel muy frío y tieso, pues había más calidez en la mirada de un muerto congelado que en la de él.

¿Qué si estaba muerta? Ésa era la pregunta más estúpida que en su vida había escuchado. No se preocuparía en desperdiciar saliva para responderle, es más, ¡no tenía por qué hablarle! Al fin y al cabo ése era su lugar, no el de ella. Si por error habló por primera vez con la especie inferior quien resultó ser el prometido de ésta y ahora muerto, no lo volvería a repetir. Desvió la mirada hacia una pequeña pendiente, en donde congelado moraba un cuerpo bajo la espesa nieve.

Siguió la dirección de la mirada del ser, para reparar en una pequeña cuesta y un bulto allí bajo la capa blanca. Era difícil saber qué era… ¡O QUIÉN ERA! Salió corriendo al reconocer el borde de la capa de su amado. ¡Se trataba de Kohaku… no había lugar para las dudas!

Los pies se hundían sobre la nieve hasta sus rodillas. Sentía aguijones en todo su cuerpo al contacto con el invierno…pero debía seguir…debía alcanzar a Kohaku.

¡Qué tonta! Ahora le iba a dar hipotermia. No debió salir a caminar la altura de cien metros de nieve sobre la tierra. ¡Qué idotas son la mayor parte del tiempo los humanos! ¿Por qué siempre apuestan hasta el último aliento a las menguadas esperanzas? Algún día descubriría el significado de aquella palabra: Esperanza… ¡NAHHH! Sería perder el tiempo en algo tan iluso como aquello. Al igual, eso lo utilizan los débiles cuando no quieren reconocer la inevitable derrota. Definitivamente eso no iba con él. No la perdió de vista en todo el trayecto; tropezó veinte veces para caminar diez pasos ¡qué patético! Y todo por llegar a un cadáver congelado…pero aún así, por mera y egoísta curiosidad, le sostuvo la mirada por tiempo indefinido.

Estaba tieso. Parecía más un segmento de hielo que un pedazo de carne. Lucía morado, tenía sus ojos cerrados…pero mostraba una extraña pacificad de la cual nunca sabría su motivo. Observó las mejillas violetas que en alguna ocasión lucieron rosadas y coloradas, para encontrar allí una lágrima cristalizada adherida en su piel…su último llanto. Abrazó con ímpetu contra su pecho al que un día fué su prometido. En vano trató compartir de su calor para revivirlo…él ya se había ido. El alarido de dolor se escapó desgarrándole la garganta sin piedad y las lágrimas no fueron reprimidas. Gritó su impotencia, gritó de dolor, gritó de desesperación, gritó su mala suerte, gritó… para desahogar lo que las palabras no podían expresar.

Nunca supo por cuánto tiempo lo estuvo abrazando aún creyéndolo suyo. Cuando disminuyeron las lágrimas, las pequeñas manos dejaron con sumo cuidado el cuerpo recostado de nuevo. Quería detener el dolor, desaparecerlo de su ser…o desaparecer ella junto a él. Ahí acurrucada, miró sobre su hombro al albino quién observaba con gélida y egoísta monotonía. Se encontraba a más de cien pasos lejos de ella. Volvió la vista cerca del estimado cadáver buscando algo…empuñó la espada oxidada que se encontraba en el regazo del inerte muchacho. Se puso sobre sus pies, para encaminar sus pasos con mucha determinación hacia el hermoso y orgulloso hombre. No esperó para llegar a más cercanía y se abalanzó contra él con furia desmedida... la razón se nubló junto al sentido de supervivencia…ya nada importaba.

¿Por qué esa insípida lo atacaba ahora? Naturalmente que el Lord esquivó sin esfuerzo alguno los intentos de embestidas de la furiosa muchacha. Aquello no representaba ni siquiera como pre-calentamiento antes de la lucha; parecía más como un juego, uno en donde el depredador jugaba con su presa…y por obvias razones ella era la presa.

**-¿TÚ LO HICISTE? ¿TÚ LO MATASTE?-** Gritó los interrogantes a la rápida figura que se esfumaba como fantasma tras cada ataque que ella lanzaba. Embistió a su derecha, a su izquierda, arriba, abajo…pero el ser parecía leer los movimientos aún antes de ejecutarse… ¿A parte de rápido era telepático?

El juego ya era aburrido y la humana parecía no cansarse. En la última arrematada, detuvo con su garra derecha la espada, apretando con fuerza desmedida la frágil muñeca. En esa misma posición, sujetó del cuello a la muchacha elevándola por los aires hasta la altura de sus ojos ámbares.

**-¿Por….qué…..lo mataste? No…no pretendíamos…quedarnos en tus…tierras…sólo…huíamos…-** Pronunció entre cortado por la falta de oxígeno mirando fijamente al Lord. La presión sobre su muñeca era aterradora, sintió torcer sus huesos, intensificándose el dolor de su hombro herido.

Él la agarró sujetando su cuello…pero aquello no la asustó…pues anhelaba alcanzar a Kohaku. Las lágrimas cálidas rodaron de la mejilla hasta tocar la piel de la bestia albina y en un sollozo casi inaudible para los oídos humanos más no para él, exclamó **-¡Lo mataste…lo mataste…lo…!-**

Interrumpiendo la oración, el albino negó con la cabeza la afirmación de la chica. Las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos castaños profundos, rodaron por la epidermis de la garra que sujetaba el frágil cuello. El brebaje salino era cálido y nostálgico al mismo tiempo.

Con el sencillo gesto de confesión, el Lord se libró de toda culpa y abruptamente la soltó cayendo ella a sus pies. Observó las gotas que se habían impregnado en su piel…olían a sal…más nunca en su vida había tenido tan cerca suyo esa molécula líquida conocida como llanto ¿a qué sabrán? ¿Sabrán a como huelen? ¿Huelen tanto como el dolor? Y por simple curiosidad, lamió el néctar…sabían a sufrimiento y amargura.

En contra de su voluntad, se obligó a tomar una bocanada de aire por mera necesidad física. Tosió para reponerse de la asfixia. Entonces ¿él no había matado a Kohaku? Qué tonta se puede llegar a ser cuando el dolor te ciega. Justo ahora recordó que su prometido había recibido heridas de muerte mientras huían por el bosque. Abrió sus ojos de la impresión… ¡él podía haber sanado sus heridas con la medicina que le había dejado en su mano! ¿Por qué se la dió a ella? No quería saber la respuesta…ya la sospechaba: Por amor. ¡Dios! Si hubiera sido por amor, él hubiera tomado la esencia del frasco y la estaría esperando hasta que despertara; si hubiera sido por amor, Kohaku no debió ser tan egoísta en entregarlo todo para que ella vivera con la ausencia de su calor.

**-¡KOHAKU ME DEJASTE LA PARTE MÁS DIFICIL!- **Exclamó en alarido dolor, aún sin removerse de los pies del Lord. Levantó la vista para ver a la imponente figura. Empuñó una vez más la espada y se abalanzó de nuevo contra él.

¿Y ahora qué? ¡Ya le confirmó que él no había matado a su prometido! No lo pronunció, puesto que un humano no es merecedor para escuchar palabras audibles del Lord de las tierras del Este, pero le respondió con la cabeza ¿acaso no era suficiente?

¡Qué terco son los humanos! En especial cuando son humanos hembras, porque ellas actúan según lo que sienten, no lo que piensan… ¡ni siquiera razonan! Aquel pensamiento filosófico no era de su propia experiencia. Lo había escuchado de otras bestias y humanos cuando merodeaban por sus alrededores y les pillaban en conversaciones triviales y una de ellas era sobre el carácter de las mujeres. Ya fastidiado de esquivar los veinticinco ataques, ¡oh sí! llevaba la cuenta de los ataques, decidió ponerle fin al ridículo y fuera de argumento, el reclamo vengativo. Tomó una vez más a la chica del cuello y la aprisionó contra un enorme tronco.

Estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza, pero la expresión no identificada del pardo de los ojos femeninos cohibió su propósito… ¿esa era una mirada de satisfacción? ¿Ella le estaba provocando? ¿Quería que él la matara? ¿LA HUMANA LO ESTABA USANDO PARA SU CONVENIENCIA? ¡JAMÁÁÁÁÁSSS! Acompañado de un gruñido bestial, la lanzó junto a la espesura de la nieve y se esfumó cual neblina al sol.

Con todo el peso que demanda la ley de la gravedad sobre un cuerpo en el aire, calló al frío granizo blanco. El dolor de su hombro demandó atención por primera vez desde que despertó. Aquello se podía interpretar como un rechazo a su petición de ser asesinada por el Lord del Este…un doloroso rechazo que ahora no sólo su hombro sino también su trasero testimoniaba debido a la "grandiosa" caída. El aterrizaje jamás deseado, aclaró en instantes fugaz sobre lo que debía hacer. Kohaku entregó hasta el último aliento para que ella viviera…si intentaba suicidarse, el esfuerzo del muchacho habría sido en vano. Muy en contra de su voluntad, se puso en pie para caminar hacia el cuerpo de su prometido…con todo el lamento del mundo tenía que darle sepultura.

….&&&…..

La costumbre de su pueblo era incinerar a los muertos para que su alma encontrara libertad eterna. La fría brisa de invierno hubiera impedido su labor. Arrastró el cuerpo de Kohaku hasta la cueva, para depositarlo sobre las ramas secas que había recolectado de los alrededores.

**–Es fácil morir por alguien quien amas…pero es difícil sobrellevar la carga de tu existencia cuando te han arrebatado el corazón y con éste la vida-** murmuró la joven frente al cuerpo ya listo para ser quemado. Lanzó la antorcha que había preparado de manera improvisada con unas hojas secas, a las ramadas donde yacía su varón…ante sus ojos se consumió el hombre de su vida. Las orbes de castaños oscuros, contempló con dolor cómo las flamas envolvían lentamente la piel morena de su prometido hasta dejarlo cenizas. Se quedó allí por varias horas más hasta apagarse la llamarada. Literalmente, Kohaku se había esfumado.

Giró sus pasos hacia la entrada de la cueva y antes de irse, miró de soslayo a los restos de cenizas que eran elevadas por el indiferente hálito –**adiós mi vida-** Le susurró al viento que se llevaba la esencia de su prometido a la nada; la vida reducida en polvillos oscuros a merced del aire para partir hacia el otro mundo, se despidió en tierna caricia de la joven que lloraba **-también te amo mi cielo- **se quebró la voz femenina al sentir en sus mejillas el retumbar de la brisa quien desapareció en dirección del sur, trazando el nuevo camino a recorrer y que ella logró comprender.

...

Continuará...


	3. II Asalto

**II Asalto**

**…**

Desde la copa de un enorme árbol, la mirada ambarina acompañó a la pequeña figura que se dirigía hacia el sur. ¡Qué bien! Se había ahorrado el trabajo de desterrarla con sus propias manos. Aunque a esos pasos tan pequeños que ella daba, le tomaría semanas o hasta meses en salir de sus tierras y la paciencia definitivamente no era una de sus virtudes; tenía que aligerar esa caminata, puesto que llevaba quince días observándola. Entonces se recostó lo más cómodamente posible en una ramada más cercana a la chica, tomó aire y…lanzó un rugido que espantó a las criaturas y a las aves de los alrededores e inevitablemente, alertó el sentido de supervivencia de la muchacha, pues inmediatamente había empezado a correr ¡Qué inteligente Lord Seshomaru!

¡Qué estúpidos y miedosos podían llegar a ser los débiles humanos! Allí estaba ella, corriendo como conejito indefenso entre la espesura del bosque sólo porque escuchó un simple rugido de bestia. Y eso que se trataba de la misma muchachita que en días pasados le atacó sin pudor alguno.

…&&…

Y otra vez estaba suspirando. Llevaba mucho tiempo así y aún no lograba superar lo ocurrido…cuán frágil, por no decir débil… ¡Bah! ¡Qué importa! Él es el señor, podía hablar como deseara, entonces diría: ¡Cuán débil llegaba a ser una mujer!

¿Cómo era posible que la vida se le fuera en cada suspiro? Ella había estado así desde que salió de la cueva tras quemar el cuerpo de su prometido. En la lejanía, presenció la patética despedida que le hizo a su amado, las patéticas lágrimas que derramó mientras el fuego consumía a Kohaku…y ahora, era testigo del patético caminar de la humana… ¿Cuál sería el nombre de la presente historia? Se podría titular: El patetismo en su máxima expresión… pero más patético era él observando por ¡dos meses! Cada detalle de la muchacha y mirando cada uno de sus pasos.

Para entonces, ya sabía que a ella no le agradaba comer mucha carne. Prefería las frutas y las verduras. Duraba media hora para bañarse, y no salía del agua hasta no ver sus dedos arrugados como viejita. Para dormir, solía cubrirse de pies a cabeza, no roncaba ni hablaba dormida, pero padecía de insomnio últimamente. Cuando se siente sola y con miedo, empieza a hablar con los árboles, los animales, las montañas, el viento…y todo lo que se le atravesara. Bueno, eso sólo sucedía cuando Lin se sentía sola, lo cuál significaba: Todo el tiempo. Él había sido el único oyente presente… ¡está bien! No había sido el único oyente presente porque estaba el resto de los animalejos del bosque, pero sí era el único que poseía uso de razón.

…&&&…

Esta vez el sol se apresuró en ocultarse más temprano de lo esperado. Sólo faltaban dos kilómetros para salir de las tierras del Lord, así que Lin decidió que reanudaría su caminar en la alborada. El invierno había descendido anticipando la anhelada primavera. Recogió unos leños secos no muy lejos de allí, para hacer la fogata…pues hacía mucho fresco aún.

La noche era clara, la luna nueva iluminó todo a su paso espantando posibles pesadillas. El eterno firmamento que siempre era adornado por las hermosas luciérnagas estelares, se dejó admirar en todo su esplendor por los ojos castaños que denotaban nostalgia**…-Kohaku-** susurró al manto estrellado como si quisiera que le dieran noticias de su amado y, se dejó envolver por el ameno ambiente que le brindaba tranquilidad.

…&&&…

El sensible olfato percibió un aroma del cual antes no se había percatado porque allí no estaba. Provenía de kilómetros a distancia, en dirección a la humana. Fué acercando sin mucha prisa sus pasos a destino, pero a medida que avanzaba, se sintió embrujado por la fragancia. Hacía días que no la veía, pero la brújula de su nariz nunca le perdió el rastro y justo ahora, podría jurar por su vida que el embriagante perfume emanaba de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que una miserable humana fuera dueña de tan sutil olor? ¡Tenía que averiguarlo!

Como lobo hambriento se acercó a su presa. Se encaramó en una rama alta para observarle y olfatearle de nuevo, esta vez con mayor deleite. Estaba allí, tranquila en reposo. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que ella era la causante de tan exquisito bálsamo que despertaba los bajos instintos de cualquiera que gozara el talento de su nariz.

¡Lo detectó! Provenía de la intimidad de la chica. Primorosa humedad cuyo hogar lo encontró en el interior de tus entrañas, he incitaba con fervor a ser degustada.

Bajó desde su lugar para detenerse a un lado de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que la adicta fragancia jamás experimentada por él, la poseyera una nefasta humana?

¡Qué ridículo eran los seres humanos! En especial los hombres. Pues creían que cuando se "enamoraban", eran conquistados por la belleza, delicadeza y nobleza femenina, cuando en realidad, los insignificantes individuos eran atrapados por el olor que emanan ellas en su interior para ser poseídas. Y lo más ilógico de todo, es que ninguno de los dos eran concientes de aquella verdad. Que lo que llaman "amor", no era más que la reacción física natural que en los animales se les llaman celo. Por lo tanto, los humanos y los animales no distaban mucho después de todo.

¡ESTÚPIDOS HIPÓCRITAS! Elegían a una hembra de acuerdo a sus éticas religiosas, cuando en realidad, la cortejaban por sus bajos instintos según la fragancia que más le gustaban. ¡JÁ! ¿Los seres humanos superiores a los animales? Al menos los animales conocían el tiempo y la hora de aparearse; mientras que los humanos se dejaban llevar por idioteces como los sentimientos, en la espera del momento indicado; para saber que terminaban con doce hijos que alimentar y hasta más.

El perfume no había sido adulterado, según lo indicaba su nariz. Allí, en medio de la tranquila inspiración de la niña con fragancia de mujer, el egocéntrico Lord se aventuró a especular con su olfato, más a fondo la esencia de la muchacha. Cerró los ojos y transpiró todo de ella memorizando cada rincón de su ser...a jazmines y canela… ¡no! A rosas y lavandas, ¡no! A…a… ¡No había olor que la pudiera comparar! La joven resultó ser una hermosa y codiciada flor que el mundo desconocía y que él nunca antes había tenido la dicha de aspirar.

Podría dejarla ir. Sólo faltaban dos kilómetros para que saliera de su tierra de una buena vez por toda. Era una lástima no poder plantar esa flor en el jardín de sus extensas praderas, o mejor dicho, llevarla consigo para aspirarla cuantas veces quisiera. ¡Cuánto anhelaba robarla para él! …pero esos estúpidos pensamientos tuvo que desecharlos con repudio al identificarlos como humanos.

Retrocedió unos pasos, meditando y cuestionándose por qué las hembras de su propia especie no podían oler como la chiquilla que reposaba junto a la fogata. El olor de aquellas eran dominantes, regio y hostigante, al punto de repeler en ocasiones al macho de la misma índole; pero el de ella, era sutil, dócil y embriagante, nada que ver con las orgullosas de su raza. Tal vez por eso era cautivante; por la inocencia que transmitía el efluvio llegando hasta su esquiva nariz. Al fin y al cabo, él no se dejaba atrapar tan fácilmente por tretas femeninas…hasta ahora.

Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando cayó en cuenta de algo: Ella era aún muy joven y, pronto podría conseguir otro prometido para convertirse en su esposo…y aquello significaba que la pureza de su perfume sería adulterada por la penetración de un imbécil que olería a grasa de cerdo. Un vuelco en el interior de su pecho le hizo regresar al lado de la chiquilla. Sintió rabia ante la posibilidad de perder aquella fragancia en manos de un infausto que intentara tocarla.

¡No podía dejar que un humano se quedara en su tierra! Estaba en juego su orgullo y egocentrismo, pero tampoco quería desterrarla porque el aroma correría tras ella. ¿Qué hacer?... ¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuándo el Lord de las tierras del Este se debatía en asuntos tan insignificantes? ¡Él era un guerrero de alta estirpe! ¡Había comandado por siglos guerras tras guerra que lo llevaron a la victoria absoluta! Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que esta batalla la estaba perdiendo aún antes de pelearla?...la solución estaba clara: Ella sería para él.

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? ¡Por supuesto! El la poseería y luego la desterraría de su tierra una vez la haya despojado del elixir de su nueva adicción. Así no volvería a tener la tentación de perseguirle fuera de sus praderas con el único propósito de olerla, como tampoco tendría que retenerle a su lado por tiempo indefinido. Porque al posesionarse del pequeño cuerpo, el olor se vería adulterado…pero por él. ¡JAJAJA! Nadie tendría el privilegio de degustarla antes, sólo él. Y así, se vería librado del hechizo que la infame muchacha le había lanzado, cuyas consecuencias ella debía pagar.

Todo volvía a estar bajo control ahora. La observó por breves instantes, para estudiar por dónde debía empezar con el banquete. La acompasada respiración de ella seguía sin inmutarse. Un animal podría destrozarla y no se daría por enterada… ¡qué idiota! Una de las muchas reglas de la vida es no bajar la guardia en ningún momento…porque nunca sabrás lo que te depare el adversario. Sonrió maliciosamente, estaba disfrutando del prólogo de lo que sería la mejor noche de su vida.

El frío aire golpeó sus mejillas advirtiéndole el peligro. Los ojos castaños se abrieron inesperadamente, para encontrarse con la gélida mirada ambarina que le observaba de extraña manera. **-¿Tú?-** Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, demandando respuesta inmediata que nunca llegó verbalmente.

No pudo prever el despertar de la muchacha. Estaba tan distraído en olfatearla que no se preparó para el antícipe reclamo de ella. Pero aquello no alteraría sus planes. La observó de pies a cabeza como quien codiciaba un manjar.

Ella aún era joven y no sabía de batallas, pero el instinto de supervivencia le alertó para que corriera. De un salto se puso sobre sus pies, quedando frente a la hermosa criatura egocéntrica pero quien en esos momentos no inspiraba la más mínima confianza.

La mirada ambarina seguía mirándola enigmáticamente, en la espera de cualquier ataque, para utilizarlo como excusa y aprisionarla bajo su cuerpo de un solo y certero movimiento.

¿No quería atacar ni defenderse la muchacha? ¡Já! Eso se podía resolver fácilmente. Dió amenazadores pasos hacia ella, quien impulsivamente tomó la oxidada espada para arrematar contra él.

Perfecto. Jugó a las espadas por unos segundos, para luego sujetarla de las muñecas y arrinconarla contra un tronco…

¡IDIOTA! La podría arrinconar contra un tronco, si tan sólo hubiera uno cerca y no a cincuenta metros; puesto que la muy romántica prefirió abandonar la protección de los árboles, para contemplar las estrellas…algo muy infantil.

Lin pataleó con todas sus fuerzas al saberse suspendida en el aire con una sola mano de parte del platino. Mordió lo que podía de la dura piel del hombre, pero aquello no pareció más que una cosquilla al Lord, quien sonrío ampliamente con malevolencia, para luego depositarla en el suelo y seguidamente el cuerpo de él se postró encima suyo.

Con las ansias de un sediento, el Lord Seshomaru se despojó de la armadura, desnudando al tiempo su torso. Inmediatamente, ahogó los sollozos de la chica sin compasión con su garra, cubriendo la cavidad vocal, para irle rasgando prenda por prenda y olfatear con mayor deleite la codiciada piel. Era de sospecharse; el olor que emanaba la chica, no sólo se concentraba en su intimidad, sino también, se extendía lujuriosamente por toda la fina epidermis…entonces no le quedó más opción que degustarla por completo palmo con palmo, hasta el más recóndito de sus rincones.

Faltaba poco para llegar a su objetivo y ya se sentía excitado al tener en su campo visual el descubierto: De las blancas piernas, la diminuta cintura, los hombros pequeños y redondos…coronado con el escote y nacimiento de sus pechos… ¡esto era el paraíso! No había mejor manjar que ella. Una cachetada en su duro rostro lo sacó de la ensoñación.

¿Estaba siendo rechazado por una humana? ¿Por esa chiquilla insolente? La ira se apoderó de su ser, mezclándose con la sobre excitación. No tenía planeado embestirla de una vez, pero no podía dejarla sin castigo… ella pagaría por su osadía. La sujetó de las manos ubicándola por encima de la cabeza de su cabellera oscura. Las fornidas piernas masculinas inmovilizó el pequeño cuerpo que se revolcaba debajo suyo en clara resistencia. Perfectamente podía noquearla con un golpe en la cara, pero no lo haría. La dejaría sin rasguño, puesto que era poseedora de una exquisita piel ¿a qué sabrá? Inclinándose, lamió la mejilla de ella recorriendo su lengua hasta la oreja.

Se inclinó con deleite, concentración y ahínco, hasta el cuello femenino para extasiarse del aroma residente allí, como en el resto del cuerpo. Quería impregnarse de ella. Besó con gruñido excitado la fina epidermis, abriéndose camino hasta el nacimiento de los pechos de terciopelo. Una vez cumplido el recorrido, se dedicó a estirar su garra sobre el pedazo de tela para descubrir el par de frondosas y rosadas montañas que egoístamente se ocultaba tras el retazo. Estaba a punto de lograr el cometido, cuando un cambio se instaló… ¿qué sucedía? ¿Dónde estaba el olor que lo enloquecía?

Se separó unos centímetros de la muchacha, quien se conservaba rígida, tensa, nerviosa y con rabia. ¿Dónde estaba el perfume que de ella provenía? Se acercó nuevamente a oler la piel, para descubrir que su fragancia afrodisíaca fué reemplazada por el sudor, las lágrimas y otros componentes físicos propios de un cuerpo que se encontraba en defensiva y preso del miedo.

Todo lo que incluía el estado anímico de la chica en ese momento, había opacado la esencia floral y apetitosa. No le gustó. No quería tomarla así. Se sintió vacío, hueco. Como cuando un hambriento mandaba su mano al plato pero no hallaba la comida…era algo similar al momento que el Lord transitaba en ese instante.

Entonces…ella podía darle y quitarle el placer en cuestión de segundos... ¡CON ÉL NO SE JUGABA!... el olor tenía que estar allí, en alguna parte del menudo cuerpo, sólo era cuestión de encontrarlo, escudriñarlo con paciencia.

Bruscamente levantó y acercó a la muchacha contra su pecho para oler el oscuro cabello…nada. Tomó los brazos de ella y empezó a olfatearlo desde los hombros hasta las palmas de las manos…nada. Agarró con fuerza excesiva la diminuta cintura y deslizó la nariz desde el cuello y fué bajando hasta el vientre… ¡la encontró! Aún era muy sutil, pero en aquel lugar estaba, muy oculto en el interior de su intimidad. Todo el olor de su piel se esfumó para concentrarse allí…era como una especie de defensa y represalias que tomaba el cuerpo cuando se veía obligado a actuar en contra de su voluntad.

¿Qué se suponía que hacía él? **–Maldito-** masculló con asco, lágrimas y la poca fuerza que podía ejercer desde abajo del enorme cuerpo. Ojalá pudiera matarlo con sus propias manos. Maldito y mil veces maldito. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer alguien tan débil como ella? ¿Cómo huir de alguien como él? Miró al cielo rogando intervención divina. Prefería morir en sus garras que vivir con el peso de un ultraje por el resto de su existencia.

Sonrió para sí. Sonrió como hacía tanto tiempo no podía. Allí estaba el olor, pero se volvería a extender por la delicada piel femenina si ella le deseara. ¿Cómo obligarla a excitarla? ¿Cómo obligarla a desearlo para que la fragancia no se cohibiera? Eran los interrogantes más extraños de su vida, puesto que nunca tuvo que pensar en las necesidades del sexo opuesto cuando quería intimidad…él siempre había sido codiciado por otras de su misma especie. Sólo se le ocurrió mantenerla aprisionada por minutos indefinidos bajo su cuerpo, agarrando los brazos femeninos por encima de la cabeza.

La dominante figura, esperó largo rato postrado encima de la menuda figura para que se acostumbrara a su calor. Sólo escuchó la respiración de ella y su palpitar que empezaba a desacelerar sin proponérselo… ¡funcionó! Y… allí estaba de nuevo la divina fragancia que tímidamente se extendía por la delicada piel.

¿Qué se proponía ahora? ¿Por qué no terminaba de una vez con aquella tortura? No era que ella estuviera dispuesta a ser usada por él, pero tampoco quería prolongar algo que por lo visto había resultado inevitable. No pudo controlar la acompasada respiración que volvía a su ritmo natural, como tampoco su palpitar; parecía como si su propio cuerpo sin consentimiento alguno se resignara a la mala suerte y se entregara de una buena vez por toda como manso cordero traicionándola a ella.

Se tranquilizó. El menudo cuerpo nunca abandonó la resistencia pero parecía que la resignación o agotación física había ganado terreno. De ser así, no esperaría por más tiempo. Medio se reincorporó, para continuar degustando el delicado efluvio con sus labios la nívea y esplendorosa piel que le envolvía como elixir. Siguió el camino del cuello hasta el plano y desnudo vientre…y otra vez se estaba resistiendo la chiquilla. Parecía, como si la atrevida caricia le recordara que debía defenderse…tenía que concluir su objetivo, antes de que el sudor y el miedo volvieran a opacar la codiciada y adictiva fragancia.

Ambas garras sujetaron las delicadas piernas, subiendo de a poco el odioso y pedazo de retazo de faldón que cubría la desnudez…-**_puedes resistirte todo lo que quieras niña…pero tú tienes la culpa por tentarme de ésta manera…y ahora pagarás las consecuencias…-_** pensó de manera egocéntrica, observando el rostro angelical que apretaba los labios reprimiendo un sollozo y cerrando los ojos surcado en lágrimas desesperadas…

**-Por favor…no lo hagas…te lo suplico…-** Susurró la muchacha como último recurso a la bestia encarnada en aquel porte de ser etéreo y carente de compasión.

¿Suplicando? ¡JÁ! No sería suficiente para interrumpirle y no daría marcha atrás. ¡Nada podría detenerlo! La bestia voraz se había librado tras percibir a kilómetros el exquisito perfume que de ella emanaba y él, el Lord de las tierras del Este tendría que ponerle fin. La utilizaría, el olor se adulteraría y luego la desecharía como mugriento andrajo…y ése sería el castigo por haber pisado sus praderas. Así la humana débil e insignificante no volvería a visar sus terrenos y él se despojaría de la adicción y de la tentación de retenerla para sí.

**_-¿Te crees inquebrantable Lord Seshomaru Taisho?- _** Habló una voz susurrando en sus oídos…pero sólo él podía escucharle porque la chiquilla sequía tensa y convulsionando de miedo.

Un intenso dolor se apoderó de su pecho, mandándose la mano justo al corazón**…..-¿_Qué sucede? Conozco aquella voz….-_ **El malestar se había intensificado y ahora le recorría por todo el cuerpo como corriente…sentía dentro de sí una llama; fuego quemándole las entrañas.

Tuvo que aflojar el agarre…ya no tenía suficiente fuerza para contener a la muchacha debajo suyo.

La chiquilla al ver su oportunidad de escape, no esperó que el Lord se quitara de encima suyo y lo empujó como pudo para escapar. Sintió un agarre en su tobillo derecho que la tumbó de nuevo cara al suelo y también percibió la silueta del hombre tratando de mantener el control y posicionarse de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, pero no dió cabida para quedar otra vez prisionera…tomó la espada que yacía en el suelo por el ataque bloqueado anteriormente, y pasando el oxidado metal por entre la ceja y la mejilla, le hirió el ojo izquierdo para librarse.

No había previsto aquel ataque. Estaba tan desesperado en detenerla, que se había olvidado de sujetarla con la fuerza necesaria…pero ya ni eso le quedaba, porque tampoco pudo pronosticar la patada en su quijada que lo tumbó al piso. En medio de la idiotez, se reincorporó para verla corriendo tras sujetar sus prendas y enfundar la vieja espada…fué entonces, que indignado y con el orgullo mordazmente herido, decidió perseguirla…

No alcanzó a dar más de diez pasos…no pudo seguir ignorando el extraño dolor que se clavó en él como aguijones venenosos…el sufrimiento se había vuelto intolerable aún para una extraordinaria criatura de alta estirpe como él, el Lord.

Se desplomó con todo el peso de su cuerpo cerca de un lago…la mirada ambarina se nubló…y su ojo herido no se regeneró como solía hacer cuando su piel era lastimada.

Antes de perder la conciencia, para lamento suyo reconoció la fastidiosa voz de nuevo susurrando en sus oídos…

**_-Tu caída es ineludible. Con tus propias palabras has enlazado condena…y ha llegado la hora de pagar consecuencias…- _**

Maldita voz que osó pronosticar su destino….

…&&&…

Continuará…


	4. III Pequeños cambios

**III "Pequeños" cambios**

¿Por qué sentía frío? Por primera vez en su vida, la humedad había calado sus huesos. Abrió los ojos, descubriendo que la mojada tierra ya no penetraba con fervor y agudeza la sensible nariz como solía hacer. ¿Qué había sucedido? Trató de reincorporarse, pero la vista aún seguía nublada y en su boca, presintió un sabor ahumado. Chasqueó con la lengua y escupió en el suelo cúmulos de sangre…tonta humana, le había reventado el labio… ¡un momento! Desde cuándo un humano podía proporcionarle tanto daño? Se levantó gruñendo y maldiciendo a la joven, con el objetivo de perseguirla y despellejarla viva.

Rápidamente se puso sobre sus pies, pero al dar el primer paso, pisó su propia estola y cayó inmediatamente al suelo de cara. ¡RAYOS! ¿Desde cuándo era tan torpe? Iba a levantarse de nuevo, pero se percató de algo más…su calzado le quedaba grande.

Observó con mayor detenimiento abajo, notando cómo fácilmente las botas patinaban alrededor de su pie...o su pie patinaba alrededor de la bota. En todo caso algo no andaba bien. Estiró las manos para quitar el calzado, aún tenía el torso desnudo, pero también detalló que sus pantalones extrañamente se habían agrandado.

Palpó sus piernas, notando la delgadez en reemplazo de sus tonificados y largos músculos…luego observó por primera vez sus brazos y espectorales y **–¡Yo no soy así de desgarbado!...¡Parezco un esqueleto!- **Exclamó asombrado, a la vez que se ponía en pie, para confirmar sus sospechas**…-¡Tampoco soy tan bajito!-** siguió hablando confuso, al notar que sus pantalones se arrastraban veinte centímetros más de lo normal.

El quiebre de algo en movimiento llamó su atención. Giró la cabeza en dirección al ruido que provenía del lago. El hombre se acercó a las aguas cristalinas, para presenciar cómo el líquido transparente se transformaba en reluciente hielo frente a sus ojos. Lo que alguna vez fué una cantera, ahora era un nítido espejo.

Con medida precaución se acercó allí. Asomó su cabeza, para encontrarse el reflejo de un muchacho de no más de treinta años con barba y cabello blanco, descuidado en su presentación y con una cicatriz atravesando el ojo y la mejilla izquierda…la misma que la humana le había hecho

**-¡QUÉ ES ESTO!-** Demandó explicación a la nada, observando a su alrededor para buscar al culpable. Con brusco movimiento volvió a inclinarse hacia el reflejo… ¿Dónde estaban sus garras y puntiagudas orejas? ¿Se suponía que ése de allí era él? ¡ESTABA IRRECONOCIBLE!...tenía más la apariencia de un… ¡¿HUMANO?

Levantó las manos para tocarse la cara…sí era él. Su larga, platinada y sedosa cabellera, ahora era un pedazo de caucho de tono blancuzco gris sin vida que le llegaba hasta el cuello. ¡Eso no era cabello! Parecía más un nido de pájaros, nada que ver con la esplendorosa melena que rebasa hasta sus caderas. Y esa barba… ¡A él ni siquiera le gustaba tener bigote! ¿Ahora por qué tenía una barba? Lo hacía lucir más viejo. Y esa cara…sus rasgos varoniles y elegantes, ahora era una cara redonda, con pecas y de ancha nariz. También descubrió que su ojo izquierdo era más pequeño que el derecho debido a la cicatriz que le proporcionó la humana…pero el color de sus orbes seguían intactas… ¿Sus ojos dorados fué lo único que se conservó de su imponente presencia? Y su grave y majestuosa voz, ya no era tan imponente cuando hablaba, era más bien, ¿como decirlo? ¿Ronca, apagada, tenue y normal como un humano cualquiera? Sí algo así, puesto que ya no era tan profunda, grave y nítida como la de un poderoso Lord que con tan sólo hacer acto de presencia y articular una palabra, ya demandaba admiración y atención inmediata.

Lanzó atroz grito a los cielos reclamando la sangre de quién osó en hacerle esto… ¡Rebajarlo a un nefasto humano!... **-¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO? ¡APAREZCA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-** Reclamó furioso caminando de un lado al otro sin apartarse del espejo del lago. Empuñó sus manos, respiró hondo, y lanzó un ataque al aire obligando la intervención de sus garras…pero no funcionó porque ya no las tenía. Entonces hizo algo más absurdo todavía…

Esto era un sueño, él no se podía rebajar a ser un simple humano…no era un sueño era una pesadilla, porque no concebía verse, oler ni lucir como humano…no era una pesadilla era una alucinación, …no era una alucinación, era el hechizo de alguien que se quería desquitar de él, algún enemigo o cualquier otro adversario. El hecho, es que con mucho esfuerzo, más del que quería, terminó por encaramarse en una rama alta…habría volado hasta ella, pero resultaba que ahora tampoco podía volar…bien, ya llegó a la copa, sólo tenía que lanzarse y despertar o romper el encantamiento.

Un hombre habría contado hasta tres generalmente…pero él no era un hombre, así que se lanzó desde allí, esperando….esperando…esperando… ¡IDIOTA! ¿ESPERABAS QUE TE SALIERAN ALAAAAS? Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que las tripas se habían acumulado en su garganta…tal vez moriría en el aire antes de tocar piso…y lo recibiría nada más ni nada menos que el lago congelado…

El lago se desintegró en cuestión de segundos, para recibir y aminorar el impacto del terco personaje que se había lanzado desde la rama. Pero aún con todo, el "nuevo humano" no estaba en posición correcta para caer al agua, motivo por el cual se desplomó de cara y en plancha**…-¡AAAAAAHHHHH….AAAUCCCHHHH!- **El cuerpo flotó por inercia. Ahora lo acompañaba un ardor en todo el frente suyo por la piel.

Sentía espinas clavándose en todo su cuerpo por la temperatura bajo cero grado de allí, a parte de sentirse asmático por tanta agua que tragó…para una próxima ocasión, debía gritar mentalmente y no abrir la bocota. Entonces aprendió una valiosa lección: Los humanos no son de la familia de los anfibios.

Sintió el cuerpo pesado. A dudas pena pudo nadar hasta la orilla. Llegado allí, se desplomó en el prado de fresca hierba. Esto no podía estarle pasando a él. El Lord Seshomaru Taisho rebajado a un humano. Deplorable raza que debió extinguirse de la faz de la tierra como los dinosaurios. Estaba en medio de sus pensamientos, cuando una preocupación lo asaltó… se reincorporó rápidamente, abrió los pantalones y se miró allí abajo, para asegurarse de que todo lo que un hombre, tanto humano como bestia, tuviera sus "cosas" en su debido lugar.

Al parecer, su…su…como lo llamaban los humanos, lucía normal dentro del rango de la palabra …las dos campanitas colgando tal cual como antes…ahora parecía que esa parte de su cuerpo era la más velluda…síp, parecía que todo estaba en su lugar…hasta la verruguita que acompañaba a su amiguito… ¿Uh? ¿Verruguita? **-¡ESA VERRUGA NO ESTABA ALLÍ!-**

**-¡Ay qué latoso resultaste!- **Se escuchó de la nada una voz que los oídos del Lord reconoció al instante.

**-¿Dónde estás?... ¡MUÉSTRATE!-** Ordenó, tratando de encontrar al ser indeseable. Giró desde su lugar buscando cualquier pista que lo llevaran al personaje** -¿quién eres? ¡EXIJO TU IDENTIDAD!- **

**-Ya te lo dije…sólo soy un simple mensajero-** volvió a hablar la voz de manera despreocupada, conservándose aún en incógnita.

**-¡Lo sabía! Tú eras el del lago, el de mi alucinación…y supongo que también eres el responsable de mi desgracia-** Farfulló Seshomaru mirando la copa de los árboles esperando encontrar a la figura andrógina.

**-¿Qué se supone estás buscando?**- Interrogó el incógnito con divertimiento.

**-¿No lo sospechas?-** Devolvió sarcásticamente el albino sin abandonar la labor de búsqueda.

**-¿Tanto te interesa verme?- **

**-Si eres el mismo desgraciado que me hizo todo esto… ¡entonces sí!-**

**-¿Tanto te ofende lucir como humano?-**

**-No sólo me ofende; también me humilla y me repugna- **

**-Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que imaginé- **suspiró en pesadumbre la voz en incógnita.

Seshomaru dejó de observar la copa de los árboles para verse envuelto de neblina opacando la visión de todo. A lo lejos y de borrosa manera, se podía apreciar la silueta de alguien que iba cobrando nitidez a medida que se acercaba a él.

La figura de un hombre con capa de blanco mandril se dejó ver, esparciendo la niebla a su alrededor. Al llegar frente al Lord, con la mano se descubrió el rostro. Era de piel clara, cabellos oscuros, ondulados y largos y ojos levemente rasgados.

**-Puedes llamarme Naraku**- respondió a la pregunta que tardó en articularse en los labios del Lord.

**-¿Qué ganarías haciéndome todo esto?-** Interrumpió el Lord con enfado, mirando de pies a cabeza a su interlocutor quien se dignó a presentarse después de todo.

**-Ayudándote a entender**- se limitó a responder.

**-¿Entender qué?- **

**-Es algo que debes descubrir por tí mismo. Yo sólo te muestro el sendero…tú debes caminarlo.-** Respondió apacible. Luego soltó una sonrisa burlona y retomó el tema anterior **-¿Me reclamabas por algo que supuestamente no debería estar en tus**…- se detuvo en breve mirando la entrepierna del Lord para no reventar en carcajada –**cosas?**-

**-La verruga**- recordó su preocupación anterior, olvidándose por completo del reclamo por haberse transformado en humano **–esa verruga no estaba allí-** señaló "allí" con su dedo índice por encima de sus pantalones.

**-¿Estás seguro?**- Puso su dedo en el mentón de forma pensante. Luego estiró brevemente el cuello en dirección al demandante que hacía algo realmente cómico e infantil…

**-Creo que sigue ahí**- murmuró. Seshomaru abrió lentamente los pantalones para ojear él mismo y constatar que el visitante indeseable ya se hubiera ido de su entrepierna, pero un ojo chismoso quiso pasarse de listo…

**-Déjame ver**- Naraku hizo ademán gracioso de asomar las narices por donde no debía.

**-¡OYE!- **Chilló indignado el Lord y cerró austeramente sus pantalones. Luego trató de dar un golpe a ese ser que se hacía llamar Naraku, pero cayó de cara contra el piso, al ser esquivado en un parpadeo de ojos.

Naraku rió lo más ruidosamente posible. Tuvo que ponerse la mano en el estómago para controlar el dolor que empezaba a sentirse allí de tal euforia. Al ver la cara de reproche del lord, decidió calmarse medianamente **-¿tanto escándalo por "eso"?- **Disimuló con mucho esfuerzo la burla que amenazaba asomarse por sus labios, y levantó un dedo en dirección de la entrepierna del albino ceniza para revertir dicho invento** -¡Ya está! ¿Satisfecho?-**

El Lord volvió a ver dentro de sus pantalones, comprobando que dicho intruso ya no se hallaba allí en su amiguito. Luego recordó la condición nefastamente humana a la que fué sometido y reclamó** -¡DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES!- **Más que exclamar, exigió el nuevo hombre de cabello blanco ceniza.

La sonrisa abandonó los labios del ser con capa de mandril, para reemplazarla con una mueca seria acompañada de una implacable mirada de advertencia **– lo que te hice fué nada, comparado con lo que pensabas hacerle a la chiquilla- **

Seshomaru no hizo comentario al respecto. Recobró la fría compostura y lentamente se encaminó en busca del resto de su vestimenta, pues aún tenía el torso desnudo.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en total silencio. El joven Lord y ahora recién humano, terminó de vestirse evitando encontrarse con la mirada del ser de capa, pero no pudo prolongar por más tiempo la ausencia de palabras **-ella se lo merecía**- dijo en tono indiferente y cortante. Típico de alguien quien cree tener siempre la razón y hacer las cosas a su voluntad, a su manera y a su necesidad.

Naraku le seguía los pasos. Al escuchar la patética… ¿Qué se suponía que fuera aquello? ¿Una excusa? En fin, tras permitir que el Lord "se defendiera" preguntó **-¿por qué se lo merecía?- **

**-No tengo por qué dar razones de mis actos a un desconocido. Y lo que haya intentado hacerle a la chiquilla de pacotilla no es asunto que te corresponda. Éstas son mis tierras, estoy en mi derecho de defenderla- **Argumentó con sequedad.

**-Esa no era tu razón y lo sabes. Ella estaba próxima a salir de tus terrenos y luego intentaste ultrajarla…ibas hacerle daño a una inocente- **

**-¡CALLATE!- **Ordenó** -Los humanos no son más que deplorable raza quienes perfectamente podrían dormir y compartir un plato de comida con los cerdos. Esos imbéciles solo sirven únicamente de rodillas y postrados en el polvo del suelo, para que seres como ¡YO! Los pisoteemos y les recordemos que son nada.- **Y sin esperar más palabras, salió a la deriva de cualquier dirección dando por terminada aquella conversación.

**-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices! …no vaya a ser que te enlaces con tus propias palabras-** Gritó a la lejana espalda del necio Lord quien no se tomó el trabajo de

escucharle.

…&&&&…..

Pronto el ocaso llegaría a su fin y él no había parado de caminar desde la mañana. El ejercicio que ejecutó durante todo el día, empezó a tener efectos secundarios nunca antes vividos como el cansancio, ampollas en los pies y agotamiento total en todo el sentido de la frase. Y no sólo eso, ahora era testigo de algo que particularmente no le molestaba tanto como cuando era una bestia y tenía nombre propio: HAMBRE.

Generalmente con un sólo bocado de comida tendría para días enteros y su resistencia no se vería afectada. Pero en sus nuevas y nefastas condiciones, sospechaba que la rutina alimenticia cambiaría de curso como también otras cosas como; el agotamiento, la sudoración excesiva, puesto que ya sentía un extraño olor en sus axilas, la fragilidad de su piel que sangraba con el primer roce de cualquier objeto filudo, la deficiencia de sus sentidos para prevenirse de cualquier enemigo o ambiente hostil…entre otras que prefería no descubrir en esta nueva fase que esperaba no durara más de un día.

Se desplomó en la sombra de un tronco. Había trascendido el límite del agotamiento. ¡Maldita sea la debilidad humana! Ya no podía oler el camino, tropezaba con todo, se lastimaba con todo y con todo su asqueroso ser volvió a maldecir al que le hizo eso.

Recostó su cabeza un instante. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos. Nunca en su vida había dependido tanto de éste sentido visual como ahora. Pero la oscuridad limitaba la capacidad de éstos para proyectar el ambiente que le rodeaba, motivo por el cual decidió dejar descansar sus retinas doradas.

Un delicioso olor se paseó sin previo aviso por su nariz despertándolo inevitablemente de la ensoñación y hambruna en la que sucumbía…también por primera vez.

Ese olor era a… ¿Carne? Las orbes doradas se dejaron ver detrás de los párpados que antes estaban cerrados. Siguió la dirección que indicaba su ya no tan aguda nariz…y allí estaba. Una fogata con un pedazo de liebre asándose en un delgado palo con las flamas de la hoguera. Observó a su alrededor a dos humanos, al parecer una pareja. Aquella deducción la sacó al verlos tan conglomerados y, aunque no era experto en temas de relaciones humanas, el lenguaje corporal tanto en bestias como en la nefasta raza, tenían ciertos parecidos y muy a pesar suyo lo reconoció...no hacía falta ser veterano en estos asuntos, pues ellos estaban abrazados y susurrando palabras de amor y cariño con extrañas muecas y acentos más propios de retrasados mentales.

**-¿Oíste algo?-** Interrogó el joven señor a su mujer que pretendía dormir en el refugio de su pecho plano y protector.

**-No estoy segura**- respondió la mujer mirando en dirección donde al parecer provenía el ruido.

Con excesiva transpiración, tomó un tronco cercano para subastarse de protección. Ojalá también pudiera hacer lo mismo para armarse de valor y confianza, pero temía por su mujer y mucho más en aquel estado tan delicado.

**-Quédate ahí. No te muevas**- le susurró a la pelinegra tratando inútilmente de transmitirle confianza, cuando en realidad él mismo quería salir corriendo. Sintió pisadas acercándose a ellos. Empuñó el tronco esperando el momento preciso para golpear al enemigo…y estaba a punto de lanzar la primera arremetida, cuando vislumbró en la tenue luz de la luna, la figura de un hombre que no medía más de 1.75 de estatura, algo delgado y de torpe caminar; pues el muy tonto al abrirse espacio por las frondosas hojas de bambú, se golpeó el rostro con una gruesa rama.

Y él que creía que las cosas no podían ser peor de como que ya estaban. Había decidido ir a tomar la liebre que ellos estaban preparando para comerla. Dejándose llevar por las ansias de la hambruna esquivando cuanta hoja pudiera; pero no contó con que las estúpidas ramas le golpearan en el rostro. Sólo le quedaba sobarse el lugar afectado…como humano le dolía más de lo deseado.

**-¿Quién eres?- ** Preguntó el hombre, haciendo bajar sus defensas.

¡Qué te importa metido! De buena gana le hubiera respondido al cretino ese, si tan sólo no recordara que los humanos no son merecedores por escuchar la potente voz del Lord de las tierras del Este…y que a propósito ya no poseía. De mala gana esquivó las ramas que le impedían el paso y se acercó aún más a su objetivo: La fogata.

Se detuvo a seis pasos de su cometido, cuando el joven señor, un campesino, se interpuso en su camino. Paseó los ojos desde la fogata hasta la mujer. Arrugó el ceño, cuando su mirada reparó en el vientre de ella que era constantemente acariciado por la mano femenina y se preguntó ¿No está lo suficientemente gorda como para que se vaya a tragar ahora esa liebre asada? ¿Tan orgullosa está de la barriga que no puede dejar de contemplarla? También pensó que era la panza más redonda que en su vida había visto y que ese tipo de alimentación no era la mejor para alguien gordinflón… síp, mejor sería que la pareja se dedicaran a comer verduras. Las retinas ambarinas se posaron otra vez sobre la comida e inconscientemente se lamió el labio superior, acto que hizo gruñir de paso el hambriento estómago.

La pareja se dedicó una mirada cómplice y asintiendo mutuamente, el hombre ofreció **–Mi esposa y yo íbamos a degustar éste humilde pedazo de carne. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?- ** Interrogó amablemente a la expectante mirada dorada que le retiró la expresión de moribundo, adoptando otra vez una pose de altivez, orgullo y autosuficiencia que más que sorprender, sacó una carcajada al señor.

**-Es buena idea que nos acompañes. ¿Vienes de muy lejos?-** Intervino esta vez la mujer con derroche de amabilidad y ternura.

Eran demasiado amables y compasivos para su hostigado gusto. Ignoró la invitación cortés de la pareja y se dirigió sin permiso alguno al pedazo de carne que yacía ahí, en la espera de un jugoso mordisco.

**-¡Es nuestra comida!-** Se apresuró en detenerle el hombre desde su posición **–Si quieres, podemos compartirla. Pero debes entender que también tenemos hambre- **acercándose a él.

El albino ahora humano, le empujó con fuerza haciéndole caer al piso. Desenfundó la espada y la posicionó en la nuez del hombre. Un poco más de presión y el filudo metal le atravesaría sin chistear. Campesinos débiles al fin y al cabo, siempre presa fácil para bestial como él.

**-¡No te muevas Lenay!-** Ordenó a su mujer desde el piso con el filoso metal reposando en su nuez **-si él lo quiere comer todo…pues que así sea-** resolvió el hombre, para poder tranquilizar a la asustada señora. Segundos después, el albino tomó la liebre y empezó a devorarla frente a los ojos de la pareja que se abrazaron mutuamente observándole.

En la lucha de la supervivencia, siempre tiene las de ganar el fuerte. El débil ha de morir. Por el rabillo del ojo, las retinas doradas observaron a la pareja que le observaba mientras él terminaba de devorar toda la carne. Ellos no se tomaron la molestia de salir corriendo después de éste asalto y él, no se tomó el trabajo de comer en otro lado después de cometer el robo. ¿Por qué debía huír? ¿Acaso no eran éstas sus tierras y aquella su liebre por haber sido cazada en sus terrenos? Pues con mayor razón se quedó allí.

Estaba terminando de masticar el último pedazo de carne, cuando observó cómo la mano masculina acariciaba el vientre de la mujer con devoción y sonrisa, seguido de unos arrullos de los que se dedican especialmente a los bebés. ¡Un momento! Entonces… ¿ella no estaba gordinflona porque sí? Enfocó con mayor detenimiento su mirada en la pancita que sobresalía de la ropa…

¡QUÉ IDIOTA HABÍA SIDO! Si hubiera tenido el sentido olfativo de una poderosa bestia, como lo que es él, habría descubierto a kilómetros que esa mujer estaba en período de gestación. Pero como hasta ahora estaba aprendiendo a hacer uso de su vista con mayor esfuerzo, le era muy difícil saber temas como aquellos.

Antes podía librar batallas en medio de la oscuridad; ahora, necesitaba de toda la luz solar para hacer cosas sencillas como no tropezar con las malditas piedras del camino o como en este caso, determinar cuándo una mujer estaba preñada. Por obvias razones, el Lord no estaba interesado en el estado delicado de la mujer, tal vez porque le molestaba la proliferación de la raza humana. Pero aún así, se sintió algo extraño después del descubrimiento del tercer personaje en aquel vientre.

El futuro padre sacó de su mochila las únicas dos manzanas que tenía. Una la entregó a su mujer y la otra la lanzó al albino quien de un momento a otro estaba meditando quién sabe en qué**… -Tómala- **

Los rápidos reflejos por lo visto habían decidido abandonarle junto a su fuerza y poderío bestial. La manzana cayó a sus pies sin darle tiempo de atraparla en el aire. Se agachó para tomarla y miró en dirección a su locutor e indeseable proveedor humano, para preguntarle con su dorada mirada el por qué, ya que los labios no se dignaron en pronunciar palabras.

**-Es para que lo comas en el camino. Es lo único que me queda por ofrecerte. A propósito, me llamo Kumoro- **respondió al interrogante visual del albino, a la vez el futuro padre se presentaba y acunaba a la mujer en su pecho.

¿Por qué no le atacó cuando iba a robarle la comida? ¿Por qué ahora le ofrecía el único alimento que le quedaba? De verdad que los humanos eran extraños. La ámbar mirada se cruzó con las orbes castañas y serenas del hombre, para ser testigo de que la amabilidad ya no residían en los ojos de él. Habían sido opacados por la decepción y… ¿compasión? ¿Qué tipo de expresión se suponía fuera aquella que el campesino le dedicaba? No lo entendió entonces, pero aún así el albino egocéntrico se sintió raro.

Los galopes de unos caballos lo sacaron de la meditación y alertaron el sentido de supervivencia de la pareja, quienes se pusieron en pie e intentaron correr pero fueron interceptados por diez centauros armados.

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-** demandó uno de ellos bajando de su caballo para apuntar con vehemencia hacia los tres personajes que se encontraban alrededor de la fogata.

**-Sólo… so…so…somos campesinos que..que… descansan por aquí-** respondió con humildad el hombre abrazando protectoramente a su mujer.

**-¡CÁLLATE!-** Ordenó como dictador uno de los hombres armados, al parecer, el líder de los caudillos. –**Y tú… ¿quién eres?-** Interrogó con una mueca de sospecha mirando al albino quien se había conservado en mutismo…y ni aún bajo amenaza, se dignó a responder.

El Lord conservó su posición estáticamente desafiante, con la espalda erguida, manos empuñando su espada y mirando fijamente a los hombres de aura maliciosa. Puede que él hubiera perdido sus poderes, pero conservaba otras habilidades propias de su naturaleza como el discernimiento de la maldad y oscuridad…y pudo leer con claridad las intenciones de aquellos malandrines…tenían sed de sangre.

Aún abrazando a su mujer, el campesino se despojó de su morral y la arrojó a los pies del líder -**Es todo lo que tengo…si quieren, pueden llevárselo-** ofreció humildemente sin querer mirarlo a los ojos, frotando al mismo tiempo la espalda de su cónyuge para tranquilizarla, ya que había empezado a respirar más rápido de lo saludable para ella y para el bebé.

¡Qué aburrido! Estaba esperando algún tipo de resistencia por parte de la pareja, o tal vez un ataque sorpresa del hombre misterioso con cabello color blanco ceniza… ¡pero nada! Eran tan agresivos y amenazantes como un conejito rosado. Y no complacido, el cabecilla de los bandidos tomó el morral esculcando algo de valor, para luego atravesar con suspicacia y maldad pura, una lanza en el vientre de la mujer.

**-¡NOOOOOO! ¡LENAYYY!-** Gritó Kumoro con el corazón desgarrado, al ver cómo su mujer se desplomaba en el duro piso desangrando a su bebé.

**_-¿Con qué necesidad habría hecho eso?-_** Interrogó mentalmente y con mucha repugnancia el Lord de las tierras del Este, observando al campesino abrazar a su mujer y llorando desconsolado cuando ella expiró el último aliento. Él no se caracterizaba por ser compasivo, pero por muy témpano que resultara su personalidad, nunca se aprovecharía de las desventajas de otros. ¡Cierto! Les robó un poco de comida, pero aquello era nada, comparado con la masacre que se estaba desatando actualmente por puro capricho. Y sin más preámbulo, empuñó la espada esperando el momento adecuado para el ataque.

**-¿Por qué maldito? ¿POR QUÉ?-** Gesticuló con rabia y dolor hacia los malhechores, buscando disimuladamente una vara para atacarlos.

**-¿Por qué? Pues…por diversión…- ** se rió el líder con los otros nueve -**y también para que aprendas a llevar contigo objetos con algo de valor para que te podamos robar en una próxima ocasión-**

**-¡AAAHHHHHH!- **Se lanzó al ataque el campesino sin importar ni medir las desventajas que en sus hombros pesaban** -¡MALDITOS!-**

Seshomaru a su vez, atacó en compañía del campesino, considerando que era el momento perfecto…pero necesitaba de una estrategia para ganarle a diez hombres armados sobre sus caballos…pues ya no contaba con el ímpetu y poder que lo caracterizaba hacía dos días.

Aunque ya no poseía la misma fuerza y velocidad, aún era todo un maestro en el uso de la espada. Pudo vencer a cinco oponentes con esquivar y propinar golpes y cortadas en parte primordiales de la anatomía humana. No obstante, el campesino no contaba con el mismo adiestramiento del egocéntrico Lord puesto que ya había recibido su dosis de metal sobre la piel; pero era de reconocer que no lo hacía tan mal para tratarse de un ignorante en el arte de la guerra…el amor, la venganza y el dolor, eran mezclas mortales para la estimulación de un desolado hombre que acababa de perder lo más apreciado de su patética existencia.

Atisbó a la derecha para atacar a la izquierda. Esquivó arriba para arremeter por abajo. Todo esto se trataba de un precalentamiento…los bándalos necesitaban prepararse mejor si pretendían vivir del hurto a filo de espada. Una mueca en forma de arrogante sonrisa, adornó los labios del Lord de cabello blanco ceniza. Desde la perspectiva corriente, se creería que el vanidoso hombre habría atacado para defender al campesino y vengar la muerte de la mujer….pero en realidad, lo hacía por simple y mero egoísmo. En ningún momento tuvo condescendencia del la pérdida de Kumoro, sino más bien, se trataba de posesión territorial; es decir, la batalla se estaba desatando sobre SUS praderas y por SUS bosques. Si alguien debía matar al invasor, sería precisamente él, el LORD de las tierras del Este…y absolutamente nadie tenía el derecho de tomarse papeles que no le correspondían. Esos bandidos tendrían que pagar con su sangre por la enorme falta.

El filo caliente de un metal atravesando el corazón, seguido de un agónico grito, desvió la atención del Lord del Este. Efectivamente, el campesino fué vencido, cayendo de rodillas con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

La pequeña distracción le costó un bastonazo en su ya no tan fuerte abdomen. Lo tumbó sordamente, sacándole todo el aire, acompañado de otras diez manos encima suyo quienes aprovecharon su caída y le agolparon hasta el cansancio. Como pudo y por el rabillo del ojo, observó al campesino de rodillas quien portaba un sereno semblante esperando humildemente y con ansias la última embestida.

Los cinco hombres ya sobre el cuerpo del Lord, afirmaron el agarre sobre él, para girar a mirar el final del infeliz y recién viudo quien literalmente se desangraba desde el corazón.

Los otros cinco bándalos restantes, estaban alrededor del moribundo arrodillado. Uno por uno, desenfundó de nuevo la espada y fueron clavándola con mal sana diversión en las diferentes partes del cuerpo del campesino, para hacerle prolongar la agonía antes de yacer en la muerte…y si esperaron gritos y súplicas de parte de éste, se quedaron con las ganas de escucharlos, porque la víctima enmudeció completamente…ni siquiera un sollozo se equivocó para salir de sus labios.

Sin más fuerzas, Kumoro se desplegó sobre el piso, para terminar de marchitarse junto a las hojas residentes bajo suyo bañándolas de espeso carmesí. Los oscuros ojos buscaron la mirada ámbar del hombre de cabello ceniza aprisionado bajo el peso de los otros cinco bándalos, para dedicarle su última sonrisa en esta vida. Tras suyo, una mano ajena se elevó con espada …

¿Por qué sonreía de esa manera? Pronto entendió el mensaje…iba a reunirse con su amada. Aquella mirada ya la había visto anteriormente en una chiquilla ignorante y débil, quién buscaba la muerte al ofrecerse como oponente al más poderoso youkai…una chiquilla que le desafió con el único propósito de morir en el intento para no sentir más el dolor de la ausencia de su prometido. ¿Tan poderoso era el amor que podía levantar o hacer caer a alguien? Nunca en su vida se había hecho aquel interrogante, nunca en su vida había experimentado tal alquimia fantasiosa…ni siquiera en la privada acaricia de una madre…y de pronto, se sintió como un cuerpo vacío.

El certero puñal despegó del cuerpo la cabeza del campesino, mandándola a rodar cinco metros lejos. **–Y yo que pensé que nos daría más diversión-** mencionó uno de los atacantes con algo de decepción, para luego mirar al otro prisionero **-¿y qué se supone hacemos con él? ¿También lo matamos y ya?-**

**-No es necesario. Ya tengo enormes planes con él- **respondió aburridamente el líder para luego ordenar -**ya es hora de salir de aquí. Esta parte del Oeste tiene un clima asfixiante y húmedo.-**

¿Oeste? Trató de zafarse de la prisión de los cinco hombres, pero sus condiciones nefastamente humanas, tenían consecuencias de limitaciones como la fuerza y velocidad. Por lógica sabía que no podría levantarse de allí, pero su arrogancia se sobrepuso en la supervivencia e hirió a uno de ellos. El golpe sobre su cabeza le dejó inconciente, pero en su memoria quedó un interrogante al aire antes de cerrar sus ojos **_-¿En qué momento abandoné las tierras del Este? ¿Mis tierras?- _**

…&&&…

Continuará…


	5. IV nueva vida

**IV Nueva vida**

En la nueva alborada, todo se escuchaba a lo lejos como si de ecos se tratara. Intentó removerse, pero el dolor en su costado y en otras partes de su cuerpo le agobió como mil agujas insertadas en su piel. Un extraño sabor en su boca le hizo escupir con repulsión…así que se trataba de su propia sangre. Con el ojo de media cicatriz, divisó el panorama de una plaza de mercado…pero lo que se vendía no era precisamente comida ni nada material.

**-Te dije que estaba bueno. Es un producto entero y goza de buena salud-** Habló una conocida voz.

**-Entonces ¿Por qué tiene esa cara de moribundo?-** Interrogó otra voz, ronca que el albino no pudo definir a quién correspondía, pero no dejaba de palpar y examinar el cuerpo del hombre de cabello ceniza.

**-Tuvimos problemas para traerlo, así que lo puse a dormir-** sonrió el primero.

**-Y esta vez… ¿de dónde traes a este hombre?** - Interrogó de nuevo la voz ronca, inspeccionando las retinas ambarinas del producto. **–tiene un color de cabello y ojos muy extraño…no es común por estos lados… ¿es extranjero?-**

**-Supongo. Lo encontré en el bosque húmedo del Oeste- **

**-¿En el bosque húmedo? Eso es en la frontera con las tierras del Este…si hubieras dado unos pasos más allá, tal vez estarías muerto por el Lord Youkai ¿acaso no escuchaste de la última batalla? Fué toda una masacre. Ya nadie se atreve si quiera a acercarse a diez kilómetros de la frontera- **Se sorprendió el hombre.

**-Lo sé. Por eso no transito mucho por esos lados. Pretendía traer a otro con nosotros, pero decidió atacarnos porque matamos a su mujer y a su bebé- **habló indiferente –** pero aún así, lo más probable era que no nos sirviera de mucho…un hombre dolido puede morir de pena moral-**

**-Lo que hiciste fué muy cruel- **suspiró el otro -**pero acepto tu compra. Y éste es un hombre extraño…viste como si se tratara de un importante Lord- **admitió sin remordimiento y sorpresa, para luego empezar a despojar al moribundo de su costosa armadura, espada y del resto de su traje real.

Al sentirse desnudo, de la nada sacó las fuerzas para defenderse. Un latigazo en su espalda impidió cualquier otro ataque y lo último de lo que fué conciente, era que cinco hombres le arrastraban a las mazmorras de atrás de una enorme muralla o algo por el estilo…al igual, no tuvo suficiente tiempo de lucidez para confirmar lo que su borrosa visión le otorgaba.

…&&&&&….

Era medio día cuando fué lanzado como pordiosero al duro piso. Suficiente con decir que un costal de huesos disecados gozaba de mejor trato que él. Las ropas elegantes que le vestían, fueron reemplazadas por harapos malolientes que algún otro andrajoso dejó antes de morir de peste.

Entrecortada respiración, su ya no tan aguda nariz le indicó la humedad y el extraño olor a pocilga de su alrededor que promovía las náuseas que en un tiempo desconocía. No era conciente de dónde estaba, hasta que una mano en su hombro le tocó con sutileza.

El hombre de cabello ceniza se apartó con brusquedad, al sentir invadido su espacio personal y sin querer, lanzó un puño al rostro de alguien…

**-¡AUCHT!-** Se quejó la voz grave **-¡AY, PERO QUÉ INFELIZ! Sólo quería preguntar si estaba bien-** volvió a hablar la nueva víctima, quien resultó extrañamente familiar a los oídos poco agudos del Lord.

**-Tranquilo Inuyasha…ya sabes que un recién prisionero nunca es amistoso-** tranquilizaba otra voz.

**-Para ti es fácil decirlo Miroku…pues no fué a ti quien golpearon-** siguió quejándose.

¿Inuyasha? Inmediatamente el hombre de cabello blanco ceniza levantó la cabeza para enfocar la mirada en el joven quien tocó su hombro. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Por qué el huanyu tenía apariencia de humano? Le observó de pies a cabezas, buscando alguna explicación sin articular pregunta alguna de manera audible. Efectivamente, el supuesto medio demonio, ya no tenía su cabello blanco y ojos ámbar como los suyos. Ahora lucía de negra melena. No tenía garras ni las ridículas orejas sobresaliendo de su cabeza.

**-¿Qué tanto me ves? Harapiento-** Gesticuló molesto el pelinegro, sobándose la quijada donde fué golpeado.

**-No seas grosero Inuyasha- **Seguía apaciguando Miroku.

**-Este perro sarnoso nunca aprenderá**- Aportó burlona otra voz.

**-¡Cállate lobo rabioso! El asunto no es contigo-** Respondió el agresivo joven.

**-Ya me tienen harto las peleas de estos dos- **se quejó una cuarta voz.

**-¿Podrían ser más cortés con el nuevo integrante?-** Intervino de nuevo Miroku, haciendo que todos enfocaran la mirada en el hombre bajito de barba y cabello nieve **- Él es Inuyasha, Kouga y yo soy Miroku. -**Hizo gentilmente la presentación. - **¿Cómo te llamas?- **

Seshomaru se sintió más indignado de lo que ya creía no era posible. De todos los rincones y prisiones del mundo, tenía que encontrarse con su medio hermano, la vergüenza de la familia de raza pura. Con aire petulante, desvió la mirada de los hombres y la fijó al otro extremo cruzándose de brazos. También se sintió humillado y ofendido al calcular que los cuatro mortales eran más altos, tonificados y corpulentos que él, un escuálido hombrecito sin gracia de cabello blancuzco gris. Entonces consideró que ellos tampoco eran merecedores de escuchar la voz del Lord de las tierras del Este. Pero un interrogante logró anclarse en su indiferencia ¿Por qué Inuyasha ahora era ciento por ciento humano? Sólo una cosa lo alivió: Nadie reconocía al Lord.

….&&&&&…

**-Si no quieres azotes, recomiendo que te levantes ahora y trabajes-** Aconsejó el joven Inuyasha, al mudo egocéntrico de cabello ceniza y barba, quien aún reposaba dando la espalda con despreocupación en el rincón de la prisión, sin intenciones de enterarse del nuevo amanecer**. –Bueno, al fin y al cabo las consecuencias son sólo tuyas-** suspiró despreocupado el pelinegro, para reunirse con sus otros amigos afuera.

No temía las consecuencias de sus actos. No le importaba si era un nuevo amanecer ni mucho menos si tenía que trabajar en, en… ¿En qué se supone debía trabajar? Bueno, el caso era que él no tenía por qué estar allí lejos de sus tierras, transformado en un vil humano…y para colmo de males ¡COMPARTIR LA PRISIÓN CON SU HERMANO! *Corrección* ¡MEDIO hermano!

**-Yo de ti, le haría caso a tu hermano**- Aportó una voz en tono divertido, sin pedir permiso de opinar.

**-Nunca lo consideré hermano a esa vergüenza de hibridación-** Contestó soezmente el hombre desde su lecho. No tuvo necesidad de voltear a ver de quien se trataba…no tenía que girarse para saber que aquel personaje no era más que ave de mal agüero vestido de piel de mandril.

**-Pues yo lo veo como humano- **habló una vez más la voz, acomodándose en uno de los lechos existentes allí.

**-¿A qué vienes Naraku?- **Interrogó cortante.

**-Para confirmar si estabas vivo aún después de aquel asalto-** respondió algo monótono, para luego reprochar con seriedad -**fuiste muy grosero con los campesinos. Ellos ofrecieron compartir su comida contigo y aún así la robaste-**

**-Poco importa. Ahora están muertos- **seguía la línea de la conversación con sequedad y de manera automática.

Después de un incómodo silencio, el ser de piel de mandril blanca decidió retomar el hilo de la "cálida tertulia"…

**-Los que te atraparon son hombres del Oeste, quienes hicieron la alianza con el norte junto a otras bestias** - observó de soslayo al ermitaño del rincón para continuar hablando **-los prisioneros, en su mayoría son del sur. No tienen alianza alguna. Han sido perseguidos para convertirlos en esclavos y peones. Cerca de la frontera del Este, tus tierras, se encuentra muy escondida en las montañas una aldea de refugiados. Después de tu última batalla, los adversarios no se atreven si quiera a poner un pie cerca de allí. Por ahora, los refugiados se encuentran a salvo…pero sólo será cuestión de tiempo…- **

**-Tiempo…- **repitió el ermitaño del Este la última palabra para unirla con el interrogante** -¿para qué?- **Esta vez parecía más interesado en la conversación, inclinando así un poco más el oído.

**-Tiempo para que los aprisionen también y los reduzcan a esclavos y cadáveres-** completó con hilo de compasión y nostalgia **–una alianza con el Lord de las tierras del Este sería su salvación- **

Naraku Escuchó un bufido de parte del hombre arrinconado… clara respuesta del total desacuerdo, puesto que veía más posibilidades en ponerle alas a un cerdo y hacerlo volar y cantar y hacerlo pasar por el hada madrina de la cenicienta o cualquier otra ridícula princesa, que lograr que el estúpido Lord andrajoso con complejo de superioridad y vegetando en el rincón, aceptara algún tipo de alianza con el género humano. Rato después, suspiró pesadamente para interrogarle con seriedad - **¿Estás interesado en saber cómo retractar tu maldición?-**

**-Siempre-** respondió sin atisbo de emoción el Lord con aspiraciones vegetativa.

Naraku enarcó una ceja en forma de burla para presentarle la solución** -cuando superes la antropofobia **(fobia a los humanos)-

No estuvo de acuerdo con la solución; es más ¡eso ni siquiera era una solución! Giró bruscamente, buscando en el proceso de su cambio de posición y a la velocidad del pensamiento, alguna palabra que pudiera expresar la extrema repulsión que su ahora humano cuerpo no podría contener **-¡MADITO! ¡MIL VECES MALDITO!- **

¡Oh sorpresa!...desafortunada y vil sorpresa…

**-¿Cómo fué que nos llamó Didier?-** Interrogó en frunce de cejas un hombre a su compañero con armadura también entrando a la celda.

**-Nos dijo maldito-** contestó el segundo mirando retadoramente al ermitaño del rincón.

El primer hombre, se acercó mordazmente al pequeño joven de cabello blanco opaco **-En ese caso…tendremos que darle una valiosa lección…-**

….&&&&…

**-Noventa y nueve…y cien-** se limpió el sudor con el dorso de su muñeca un hombre de aspecto febril y desdeñoso, descargando un flagelo de cuero de vaca. **–Creo que ya son suficientes latigazos por hoy…así aprenderás a no maldecirnos principito-** comentó sarcásticamente y ordenó a uno de los sirvientes a que desengancharan al azotado.

Pesadamente cayó sobre su adolorida espalda recién masajeada con relajantes cien latigazos. El haberse quedado prendido de las cobijas…bueno, del cuchitril que llamaba una cama decente, le salió costoso. En toda su vida nunca había sido tratado con tal vilipendio. Ahora, una cosa era despertar el desprecio y la envidia, y otra muy diferente sentirla de primera mano sobre su ahora frágil cuerpo. ¡Cuánto los odiaba!

Fué arrastrado hasta el patio de trabajo y luego lanzado a un barro de aspecto viscoso. De cara cayó al fango y luego escuchó la última orden **- ¡a trabajar!-** alejándose la voz con su dueño hacia quién sabe dónde.

Con sus ojos trató de divisar el lugar en el que estaba. Veía a muchos hombres entrar y salir de una mina, a otros cargando pesadas piedras sobre sus espaldas para llevarlas a un taller para fabricar armamento, otros estaban … estaban…

**-¿Eres nuevo? …mi nombre es Yito-** Comentó un anciano dentro del fango. Estaba en ropa interior untado de barro en sus piernas y brazos. Y aunque era alguien amable, no recibió contestación alguna por parte del joven.

Le escudriñó de reojo. ¿Qué hacía un anciano tan flaco y desgarbado trabajando a estas alturas de la edad? Seshomaru no era adivino, pero ya podía predecir que aquel personaje pronto estiraría la pata como pollo en agua hervida. No le dió la gana de responder…tenía planeado continuar en el mutismo por tiempo indeterminado. Ni siquiera quiso emitir algún sonido de dolor cuando lo azotaron, puesto que el orgullo no lo permitió.

Trató de reincorporarse, pero la debilidad tomó dominio de su cuerpo haciéndole tambalear los siguientes pasos, hasta que se estrelló con una carreta llena de pesadas rocas que se regaron por todo el lugar como laureles.

Y otra vez estaba tirado en el piso. Aún se encontraba tratando de razonar el motivo de su debilidad, cuando el rugido de sus tripas le dió la repuesta jamás formulada **_–maldita hambre- _**masculló mentalmente. Acaso ¿cada cuánto tenía que comer un humano? Y eso sin mencionar la grata bienvenida que ahora adornaba su espalda** _–malditos humanos- _**seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos homicidas dedicados hacia la débil raza, cuando vió a cuatro jóvenes acercarse con mucho afán y levantaron las pesadas rocas para ubicarlas en la carreta…

**-¡Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Bankotsu! ¡rápido antes de que vengan los alguaciles!- **Apresuró el anciano Yito desde su posición: Dentro del barro y embadurnado.

**-¡QUÉ TORPE ERES! ¿No tuviste suficiente con los látigos?-** Reprendía Inuyasha levantando las pesadas rocas junto a los chicos.

**-¿Puedes regañar más rato? No demoran los alguaciles-** se apresuró en hablar Kouga a Inuyasha ayudando de inmediato.

Efectivamente, los alguaciles no hicieron esperar más su llamada de atención y se acercaron a los cuatro chicos quienes afanosamente levantaban las rocas mientras que uno de de ellos, el de cabello blanco, seguía tumbado en el piso observando con indiferencia.

**-¿Se puede saber qué sucedió aquí?-** Demandó explicación uno de los cinco alguaciles armados.

**-Fué sólo un accidente. Verás, ya lo estamos solucionando-** siempre apaciguaba Miroku la rencilla.

**-¿Y él por qué no está ayudando? Por lo visto ustedes son sus nuevos amigos ya que comparten celda-** Interrogó y aportó otro alguacil señalando al desgarbado de cabello blanco.

**-Le dieron cien latigazos… ¿cómo esperan que esté?-** Intervino esta vez Inuyasha deteniéndose por primera vez, en tono apático y desafiante, que anulaba toda candidatura de apaciguamiento que intentaba Miroku…y para colmo de los casos, olvidó mencionar que el ermitaño blancuzco no era amigos de ellos.

**_-Cállate Inuyasha/ mejor deja que Miroku se encargue de esto zopenco-_** suplicaban mentalmente Bankotsu y Kouga sin dejar su labor.

**-Haberlo dicho antes-** sonrió con sorna el alguacil al mando con una idea cruel cruzándose por su mente…

…..&&&&…

**-Y noventa y nueve…..y cien…-** Descansó el hombre su látigo de las cuatro espaldas quienes se encontraban colgando allí **-hoy han sido suficientes azotes…no más…esto es muy agotador-** ordenó a sus sirviente a descolgarlos.

Los cuatro cuerpos cayeron pesadamente al duro piso, arrancándoles de paso un grito doloroso…luego, ocho miradas se dirigieron con rencor, hacia la puerta dónde los alguaciles depositaron a "su amigo" sentado, para que les observaran. Seshomaru tragó saliva y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que su existencia estaba al borde de la extinción…

Cuatro hombres levantaban las pesadas rocas sobre sus adoloridas espaldas, mientras dejaron atado en un tronco en pleno rayo de sol, a un ermitaño de cabello blancuzco, "su nuevo amigo".

**_-Qué sensibles resultan los humanos…a parte de débiles…al igual, nunca les pedí ayuda así que no me pueden culpar-_** pensaba el Lord ofuscado, mientras trataba de zafar la soga que le ataba **_-¡bien! Ahora cada parte de mi cuerpo está buscando la sangre porque me cortaron la circulación…Inuyasha bruto, no debiste apretarme tan fuerte…- _**

**-Ohhh… ¡qué lindo! ¿Entablando lazos de amistad?-** se escuchó burlona una voz a las espaldas del amordazado **-¿es alguna especie de prueba para ingresar al club?- **El ser vestido de piel de animal, seguía en la socarrona interrogación enarcando una ceja. De la nada, había aparecido y se recostó al tronco, del lado contrario del Lord.

**-Piérdete-** Masculló en susurro el Lord, apenas para que oyera el entrometido de sus espaldas…pues si hablaba un poco más fuerte, podría ser escuchado por los cuatro hombres de allí que no estaban a más de diez metros lejos.

**-También es un gusto verte-** comentó divertido por la situación, para luego agregar **-parece que a tus amigos le eres más útil si te dejaban atado al tronco jajajjaajaj… ¡Oh! Pero si hasta te bautizaron con un nuevo nombre y todo: Ermitaño- **

**-Mmmmjummimm- **decía Seshomaru conservando el tono de voz bajo… pero no se necesitaba ser sabio ni adivino, para saber que aquellas palabras ininteligibles, eran maldiciones e improperios en todos los idiomas habidos y por haber, dedicados a sus nuevos cuatro amigos… o al mismo Naraku.

**-La razón por la que ellos decidieron ayudarte con la carreta y las piedras, era para que no te azotaran y te mandaran a las mazmorras por una semana sin comida ni agua. Sé que no pediste favores ni súplicas, pero aún así, los cuatro hombres que en estos momentos miras con desprecio, te salvaron el pellejo… te guste o no.-** terminó de dar las nuevas crónicas Naraku, para desaliento del Lord.

Seshomaru dejó de retorcerse como gusano en busca de escape, para reflexionar sobre las palabras de Naraku. Observó a los cuatro hombres allí, trabajando arduamente aún con las espaldas adolorida y sin quejarse…heridas que fueron causadas por él, por su ineptitud, por su indiferencia…fueron azotados por ayudarle, fueron humillados, fueron golpeados, fueron… ¡unos perfectos idiotas! Por entremeterse en asuntos que no les correspondían. Levantó los hombros en indiferencia como quién no quiere la cosa y volvió a enfocarse en su misión: Soltar la soga.

Definitivamente el camino hacia la redención estaba muuuuuyyyyyyy lejos... por no decir misión imposible, porque sino se decepcionaría y pediría al Todo Poderoso que le relevaran el cargo de ángel guardián, conciencia o cualquier otra cosa que se relacionara con su labor de samaritano espiritual. Esa deducción la sacó Naraku con pesado suspiro, tan pronto vió a Seshomaru enfocarse de nuevo en la soga para tratar de soltarse…pero una vena saltarina empezó a hacer una exagerada pulsación en su lado derecho de la cabeza, cuando el Lord empezó a mordisquear admirablemente la cuerda que le ataba. Síp, definitivamente el hombre de capa de piel necesitaría vacaciones permanentes después de éste trabajito. Sin decir más, volvió a desaparecer como si nada.

….&&&&&…..

El primer día de trabajo forzado lo pasó con azotes y finalmente fué atado a un tronco, por cortesía de los cuatro idiotas que actualmente descansaban sobre sus lechos y, que por desfortuna compartían la misma celda. Las semanas restantes, tampoco serían tan primorosas para el Lord…

Nunca abandonó la resistencia a las órdenes…y por su osadía, se ganó abofetadas, patadas y látigos. En realidad, nada provocaba más a los guardias que un esclavo rebelde, egocéntrico y mudo…puesto que nunca les escucharon quejido alguno de dolor…y eso era lo único que les impresionaba a los caudillos.

Por una palangana de agua que dejó caer por accidente, tuvo que pasar sediento el resto del día…y no sólo él, también sus cuatro compañeros de celda: Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu y Kouga. Por uno que lo embarraba, todos pagaban. El orgulloso Lord alcanzó a hacer un ademán de desafío, pero sus intentos de rebeldía fueron bloqueados principalmente por su hermano menor, secundando los otros tres.

**-¡QUIETO!-** Le reprendió Inuyasha **-Esta vez, no te darán simples azotes…te llevarán al calabozo y no será un día sin agua, será toda una semana-** advirtió.

El egocéntrico Lord se soltó del agarre del muchacho, pero aún así se tranquilizó. No porque Inuyasha le ordenara, ¡por supuesto que no!, pero tampoco era que le temiera a los azotes y al calabozo; se obligó a calmarse por simple orgullo. Mil demonios no podían vencerle, entonces no iba a permitir que la nefasta raza débil le matara a punta de hambruna y azotes…lo único que por el momento podría hacer, sería obedecer…ya después encontraría la forma de vengarse de esos canallas quienes se creían poderosos con una espada. Pero lo primero que debía hacer, era recuperar su estado natural de ser superior, el Lord Seshomaru Taisho.

No concebía ser asesinado por los humanos. Aunque él lucía como uno, no era uno. Su sangre es de un poderoso Youkai y pronto encontraría la manera de recuperar lo que le fué arrebatado. Si para sobrevivir en éste nuevo estilo de vida tenía que rebajarse a trabajar hombro con hombro junto a su hermano y otros infelices de la misma raza, lo haría. Por mero orgullo lo haría. Después se encargaría de aniquilarlos a todos y no dejaría de ellos ni las cenizas.

Tenía que arrastrarse hasta la mina de carbón, meterse en el fango para fabricar bloques de ladrillos, labrar en el campo, llevar la carreta con pesadas piedras…otras veces le correspondía labores aparentemente más domésticas y livianas como la cocina para preparar el alimento y repartirlo a la milésima de muertos de hambre…aunque lo que nunca supo, era que tenía que levantarse a las tres de la mañana para atender el desayuno hasta las once de la noche para la cena…veinte horas seguidas manteniéndose en pie. Pero gracias por dejar a cargo de la cocina al Lord Seshomaru, todos los esclavos tuvieron al siguiente día, tiempo libre obligatorio…tal vez el que se hubieran intoxicado con la comida había ayudado a eso. Ni siquiera los guardias se salvaron del banquete y fueron anexados a la larga lista de enfermos. Muchos juraron que aquella sería su última cena y que de esa noche no pasaban.

Pero lo anterior no era para alardear de lo buen trabajador que resultó el Lord, puesto que muchos estragos cometía en el trayecto. Como el día en la mina de carbón, que al dar mal en una roca, provocó un derrumbe. Por fortuna, Inuyasha estaba cerca y tomó del cuello del vestido a Seshomaru y lo arrastró hasta la salida hasta ponerlo a salvo. No hubo heridos ni muertos, pero el descuido les cobró una semana de trabajo más para cavar…y lo mejor de todo, nunca supieron quién fué el culpable…y la mazmorra no era lo suficientemente grande para castigar a ¡mil esclavos!

La otra vez, cuando Seshomaru trabajaba en el fango para fabricar ladrillos, olvidó aplicar más agua a la tierra. Tenía medio cuerpo dentro del barro. Pasó tan absorto todo el día pensando en las mil y una venganza contra los humanos, que no pudo percibir la resequedad del lodo y se quedó atrapado allí. Para cuando se dió cuenta, su mitad inferior quedó dolorosamente inmóvil. Trató de moverse, pero el peso del elemento viscoso superaba sus fuerzas, hasta que la sombra de una silueta advertía la pronta presencia de alguien más…

**-¿Sabes? Para ser tan mudo, orgulloso y ególatra, eres más torpe que una oveja-** sonó en burla una voz, pero el tono era algo cansino y agotador puesto que no era la primera vez que le ayudaba al esquivo hombre. Tomó un cubo de agua y la regó a los pies del esclavo enlodado. Luego tomó una pala y escarbó la arcillosa tierra para ablandar la superficie…segundos después, sin pedir permiso pues ya sospechaba que sería rechazado una vez más con altanería, tomó del antebrazo al albino ceniza y lo sacó en un halón.

El hombrecito atrapado en el barro, miró hacia la silueta para descubrir que era de nuevo su hermano ayudándole. Al principio los otros tres: Miroku, Kouga y Bankotsu, también corrían a socorrerle aunque el Lord nunca pedía intervención ni daba las gracias; pero después de tantos fiascos y rechazos, sólo quedó Inuyasha. No sabía por qué le ayudaba. Era algo fastidioso, malgeniado, fanfarrón…pero era el único que corría en su dirección para sacarlo de algún apuro. Es más, hasta inconcientemente, cuando cometía alguna falta, esperaba la presencia conciliadora del moreno impertinente que alguna vez fué un híbrido.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba ayudándole al hombre ermitaño de cabello ceniza a pesar de ser constantemente rechazado con repudio y fría indiferencia? No lo sabía, pero desde que había llegado el mudo egocéntrico, se despertó en el pelinegro el instinto de protección... aquellos que aparecen cuando sientes la necesidad de proteger a un amigo, a su amada…o algún familiar independientemente de si éste le estimara o no. Como aquella vez, en la que el Individuo estaba labrando en los campos, terminó arrancando el cultivo de tomate… ¡CON RAÍCES Y TODO! Inuyasha, efectivamente corrió con cubos de agua y otra pica, para sembrar de nuevo las raíces que fueron arrancadas…el ermitaño al reparar en su grandísimo error, se apresuró a ayudar a su hermano…pero no contaron con el tiempo a su favor y los guardias los pillaron con las manos en la masa. El castigo por comportarse como "hambrientos" fué el de terminar su labor pero sin la ayuda de los instrumentos…sólo debían usar sus uñas y manos para tratar con la tierra.

Ermitaño…mejor nombre no le pudieron encontrar al mudo egocéntrico.

…..&&&&&…

Era verano y el calor sofocaba al punto del insomio…qué bueno que su celda era una de las más frescas. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el rincón de su lecho. Después de laborar todo el día, llegó el momento adorado de todos los esclavos: La noche. Con el tiempo, el Lord descubrió que esa era su hora favorita.

Ya habían pasado meses desde su llegada y el imbécil de Naraku no volvió a aparecer. Llevaba meses viviendo como esclavo, meses vistiendo y trabajando como uno, meses comiendo y conviviendo con los andrajosos de Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga y Bankotsu, a quienes nunca dejó de esquivar en la altanería de su mutismo. El serles indiferente se había vuelto su tradición…pero el esperar que su hermano le ayudara en cualquier apuro que se metía también se había vuelto en su costumbre. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero los deseos de exterminar al híbrido y ahora humano de su familiar, habían menguado con el tiempo. Pero aún estaba muy lejos de llamar "estima" esa nueva actitud.

Era hora de descansar el cuerpo, como también la hilera de sus pensamientos. Estaba agotado, ya no quería seguir en ese cuerpo, era débil y desesperante. Se lastimaba muy fácilmente. Todo lo sentía y también lo soportaba. No sanaba tan rápido. Cerró los ojos invitando al sueño para que lo poseyera.

…&&&…

Continuará…


	6. V Lazos fraternales

**V Lazos fraternales**

…

**-Escúchame bien ermitaño harapiento orgulloso de quinta - **suspiró el pelinegro furioso **-sé que para ti es un enorme sacrificio, pero estamos en invierno y no hay más frazadas de pieles gruesas. Pronto comenzará a nevar, por lo tanto, nos tocará dormir todos juntos para conservar el calor-** trataba Inuyasha extrañamente de razonar con él muy a su manera que no era la más sutil que digamos; no sabía cómo, pero aprendió a desarrollar entereza con el egocéntrico hombre. Generalmente era Miroku el que apaciguaba y proponía una solución a cualquier problema; pero su amigo el monje, se declaró en banca rota de la sabiduría y paciencia en cuanto a lidiar con personajes como "aquel" se trataba.

Miroku estaba recostado en las paredes de la celda observando cómo Inuyasha traba de convencer al tipejo de blanco cabello ceniza para que se uniera al grupo, puesto que estaba aún recostado en su rincón muy apático. Por lo visto, no le importaba ser devorado por el frío. Ellos habían decidido apartarlo del equipo hacía mucho tiempo al verlo tan reacio y terco…pero su amigo Inuyasha no pensaba igual. Siempre refunfuñaba de él, promulgando lo inútil que era, pero también siempre terminaba ayudándole. Era una extraña relación de hermandad no correspondida.

**-Ya déjalo sarnoso…será problema de él si quiere morir de frío…mejor, así porque habrá más abrigo para nosotros-** habló molesto kouga entrando a la celda, puesto que no era la primera vez que presenciaba cuando Inuyasha trataba de persuadir al terco hombrecito. Seguía sin comprender porque el ex –híbrido insistía tanto en integrar al grupo al personaje mudo y altanero.

**-Kouga tiene razón. Ya déjalo-** Intervino esta vez Bankotsu bostezando.

Inuyasha decidió hacer caso y se apartó del lado del mudo para acercarse a sus compañeros. Se acomodó entre los cuatro y todos decidieron dormir.

…&&&&&…

Hacía frío, no lo negaba. Pero prefería ser carcomido por la próxima nevada que arrimarse a los cuatro zarrapastrosos de sus compañeros para compartir lecho y cobija... ¿compañeros? ¡Ni siquiera eso eran de él! En medio de su terquedad se recostó en su camastro abrazándose así mismo tratando de darse calor... podía soportarlo, el clima no estaba tan helado como pronosticaban los otros esclavos… ¡él era un youkai! El Lord de las tierras del Este y como tal, lo toleraría: Con la frente en alto y con el culo congelado.

En medio de su vacilación, estaba ingeniando otro escape. El primer intento falló porque los caballos lo delataron. Duró una semana en el calabozo sin comida ni agua después de los tan acostumbrados cien latigazos. Bien, si tan sólo no le hubiera dado la patada al potro, éste no hubiera chillado despertando al resto de la manada y por consecuencia llamado la atención de los guardias.

La segunda vez, trató de escalar la alta muralla. Pero una piedra en su cabeza le desestabilizó y cayó en medio de una carreta llena de paja. ¿una carreta llena de paja? No recordaba que eso estuviera allí. Cuando se reincorporó, se encontró con el pelinegro de su hermano llevándolo con carreta y todo de nuevo al campamento de esclavos a grandes pasos, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Estuvo a punto de desnucarle allí mismo, pero la guardia disparando las flechas a los otros seis hombres que iban a escapar también saltando el alto muro, le hizo dudar. Los fugitivos cayeron muertos al suelo y sus cuerpos fueron de alimento para las bestias caninas que servían de sabuesos. Por ese pequeño detalle, decidió caer de nuevo en la espesura de la pajilla y se dejó llevar dócilmente por Inuyasha. Por fortuna y gracias a la intervención del muchachito, no fué descubierto.

Desde entonces, no volvió a intentarlo. En la astucia de su mente, tenía centenares maneras de escape, pero no contaba con el físico ni la rapidez suficiente para concretarlo. Para eso necesitaba aliados…pero no los tenía porque ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar a alguno.

Unos pasos titubeante arrastrándose por en medio de la celda, despertó al Lord en altas horas de la noche. No se reincorporó, pero giró disimuladamente la cabeza a la dirección del ruido **_-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué hace a estas horas?-_**

Inuyasha se había levantado para sentarse en el borde de las barras de su prisión, haciendo el vano intento de buscar estrellas en aquella noche nublada **–pronto estaré contigo Aome…sólo espérame…iré por tí mi amor…-** musitó con voz quebrada, pero calló inmediatamente cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

**-Inuyasha, empieza a hacer frío. Será mejor descansar, mañana habrá más trabajo pesado-** acotó Miroku con su voz siempre pasible y conciliadora.

**-No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que llega el invierno y yo no estoy para abrazarla a ella y protegerla del frío-** contestó Inuyasha con la mirada perdida y nostálgica.

**-No eres el único que se preocupa. También tengo seres amados a quienes quiero volver a ver- ** expresó triste el joven.

**-Tu mujer y tus hijas se encuentran seguras en la frontera del Este. Pero Aome, se encuentra cruzando la muralla. Sus dotes de sacerdotisa la mantiene viva…por eso la necesita Mekomi, para que le indique dónde están los fragmentos de la perla de Shikón- **habló con rabia para concretar -**esa bruja para despertar al demonio Seol necesitó absorber de los poderes de las bestias. Ahora Kouga y yo somos humanos…y otros tantos más como Ginta, Hakaku, Benji…sólo la mitad de los esclavos de aquí son humanos…ella también se quedó con mi espada colmillo sagrado, el regalo de mi padre- ** empuñó con fuerza excesiva el barrote de hierro como si con eso pudiera romperlo.

**-A la mayoría de las bestias, la bruja Mekomi les robó sus poderes sobrenaturales para dejarlos como esclavos y humanos…pero tú fuiste el único que decidió entregar tus dotes de huanyou y ser esclavo por tu propia cuenta…todo por amor-** sonrió Miroku a su amigo palmeándole el hombro **–ya no más divagaciones, vamos a dormir. Pronto seremos libres, ya lo verás-** trató de animar.

**-Pero por mi culpa, tú también terminaste como esclavo. Por defenderme, te alejaron de tu familia Miroku-** reprimió un sollozo el muchacho, pero fué inmediatamente consolado por su amigo…

**-Volveremos a ser libres Inuyasha. Volveré a ver a mi familia y tú recuperarás tus poderes y a Aome-**

**-No me interesa recuperar mis poderes ni mi espada…sólo quiero a Aome-**

**-Y la tendrás mi amigo. Ahora a dormir- **dió por terminada la conversación, instando a caminar a Inuyasha de vuelta al reposo, pero entonces una inquietud asaltó la apaciguada mente del joven padre de familia **–Inuyasha…-** le llamó con expectativa Miroku.

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Al menos… ¿le pediste matrimonio a Aome o algún otro tipo de declaración amorosa? Pues es de vital importancia que una doncella…-** la meditación fué interrumpida y, la única respuesta que recibió fué un almohadón de lleno en su cara de parte del sonrojado pelinegro.

**-¿QUIERES DEJAR DE ENTROMETERTE EN LO QUE NO TE CORRESPONDE?-** Al interrogante vociferado por Inuyasha, los dos conversadores fueron atacados con otros almohadones.

**-¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE CHARLAR? ESTAS NO SON HORAS DE HACERLO-** Intervino un furibundo ex – líder del clan de los lobos, con indicios de ojeras alrededor de sus ojos.

**-Si ustedes no están cansados lo entiendo, ¡PERO NOSOTROS SÍ!-** Habló esta vez Bankotsu.

**-Ay, pero qué falta de consideración la de ustedes. Justo cuando Inuyasha iba a contarme la declaración que le hizo a Aome-** habló el metiche de Miroku haciendo un ademán de reprobación dirigido a Bankotsu y a Kouga.

**-¡Haberlo dicho antes! Cuéntenos Inuyasha cómo fué- **se burlaba Bankotsu.

**-Síííííí, cuéntenos sarnoso…aunque a decir verdad, dudo que lo hayas hecho mejor que yo…eres tan frío como el témpano de tu hermano**- farfulló en resentimiento Kouga cruzándose de brazos.

**-¡NO ME COMPARES CON EL IDIOTA DE SESHOMARU!-** Empuñó sus manos de forma desafiante a sus compañeros.

**-¿Va a contarnos o qué?-** Interrogó impaciente Miroku.

En ese momento, el silencio se acompañó junto a una fría corriente de aire que encalambró el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Seis ojos le estaban escudriñando, observando… ¡Cuál observando! ¡Le estaban acechando! como león a su presa. Pero como el orgullo lo llevaba en la sangre, se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indolencia y respondió **–no les concierne. Mejor me iré a dormir-** y con esto dejó claro que la conversación había terminado.

Los tres chicos enmudecieron por breve instante como digiriendo la información. Estaban allí, en medio de la noche, con frío y ya sin pizca de sueño ni cansancio. Entonces, para no pasar la noche en vela en vano, como buenos amigos se abalanzaron contra Inuyasha para azotarle de preguntas, consejos y burlas….

**-¡AHhh no, no nos dejarás así! / Cuéntenos Inuyasha / Sííí cuéntenos sarnoso, apuesto a que mi declaración con Aome fué mejor que la tuya jajajaj/ ¡AY! … YA CÁLLENSEN METIDOS QUE QUIERO DORMIR/ No hasta que nos cuentes / si no lo has hecho, puedo enseñarte cómo declarársele a una mujer jajajaja/ ¡Es verdad! Miroku puede enseñarte Inuyasha/ y yo puedo decirte unas técnica para que la emplees en la cama con tu futura mujer/ ¿me lo puedes enseñar también a mí Bankotsu?/ Miroku ya madura que tienes mujer e hijos/ nunca está demás querer satisfacer a mí mujer/a este nunca se le quitará lo pervertido…/- **

Mientras seguía el ameno ambiente de torturar a un muchacho inocente y sonrojado, en un rincón y dando al espalda, estaba el ermitaño observando de soslayo la ridícula escena de cuatro idiotas hablando de babosadas como los sentimientos, las declaraciones, el matrimonio y de las posiciones kamazutra en la cama. Ignoró por breve instante el relajo a metros suyo, para meditar sobre la bruja Mekomi que había robado los poderes de Inuyasha y otras bestias para despertar a Seol ¿quién se suponía fuera ese? Pero le pareció estúpido que su hermano entregara sus dotes y dejara robar su espada, para someterse como débil humano…y todo por una mujer.

Y otra vez la palabra amor entraba en juego ¿siempre era tan metiche en todo? La divagación de sus pensamientos tocó fin, cuando llegaron las carcajadas y los juegos infantiles de almohadones de los retrasados mentales de sus compañeros de celda. Pero tuvo que dejar de fingir que dormía, cuando sintió cuatro almohadones golpeándole su espaldar **_-¡atrevidos! E infames-_** masculló mentalmente en su amargura. Pero no resistió mucho tiempo y les regresó el ataque uno por uno. Por estúpido que pareciera, se había sentido bien. No estaba matando a nadie ni ganando victoria con una filosa espada, pero fué…hasta divertido.

Los cuatro muchachos de la otra esquina quedaron atónitos por la respuesta del ermitaño del rincón ¿les estaba regresando el ataque de las almohadas con diversión y sorna sonrisa? Se miraron uno a los otros sorprendidos.

Seshomaru al caer en cuenta de la bajeza en la que había caído, suprimió instantáneamente la sonrisa de su rostro y mecánicamente se recluyó en el rincón en tiempo récord dando de nuevo la espalda ¿qué le había pasado? Grave desliz que no volvería a repetir porque eso era típico de débiles, de idiotas e ignorantes, no del Lord… pero entonces ¿por qué se sintió tan bien con aquella niñería?

…..&&&&&…

La nevada estaba próxima y con ella, las diferentes enfermedades que acompañaban el cambio de clima como la neumonía. El tiempo duro había llegado, pero la blanca nieve aún no hacía su aparición.

El equipo de los cuatro, bueno, "de los cinco hombres" habían comprendido que la unión hacía la fuerza. Por eso se conservaban juntos para las labores del día y también para pasar las frías noches. Se sospechaba de un largo y desastroso invierno.

**_-¿Es que este idiota nunca se rendía?-_** Interrogó en su interior Seshomaru al tener de nuevo y de enfrente a su hermano ofreciéndole una frazada aparte para que durmiera, ya que no quería dormir cerca del grupo. Después de tanta insistencia que fué cruelmente rechazada cuando el Lord decidió darle la espalda, sintió los pasos de Inuyasha retirarse **_–tonto, como siempre metiéndose en dónde no le correspondía- _**masculló altivamente. El orgullo y el egocentrismo superaban su sentido de supervivencia.

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente al verse rechazado una vez más (para no decir enésima vez) por el hombrecito. Aquella sería la última que le insistía en animarlo a unirse al grupo, como también el ayudarle en cualquier apuro que se metiera. Era molesto, era agotador, pero no entendía por qué el instinto de proteger al ermitaño superaba el rencor, la rabia y la indiferencia. Parecía que fuera algo que llevara en la sangre como el orgullo y la personalidad. Son aquellas actitudes que no se podían arrancar de su ser como prenda de vestir, aunque le encantaría que eso fuera posible. Se hizo en el extremo de siempre, al lado de sus amigos quedando éste en el borde del lecho del lado izquierdo. Se arropó con la enorme frazada que abrigaba a sus tres compañeros, llevando consigo un pequeño edredón de más, que fué el que rechazó el albino del rincón.

**-Debe ser todo un honor para un Lord morír de frío-** se escuchó una voz en medio de la oscuridad al lado del ermitaño que tiritaba de frío, impidiéndole dormir.

Seshomaru giró en dirección a la voz, para ver a la criatura de piel mandril. Lo miró detenidamente, pensando en su interior lo calientita que debería ser aquella capa de animal que le vestía. Luego se acordó que el ingrato y descarado se había ausentado por varios meses y luego aparecía como si nada **-¿a qué vienes? De seguro que no es a librarme de la maldición-** susurró bajito y temblando para no ser escuchado por sus compañeros, puesto que tenía una reputación que cuidar y no le ayudaba el que se enteraran de que hablaba solo.

**-Inspección nada más-** respondió aburrido Naraku **-¿por qué siempre rechazas las atenciones de tu hermano?-** Preguntó por curiosidad.

**-A ese adefesio no lo considero mi hermano… ¡un momento! ¿Cómo sabes de las atenciones de Inuyasha?- **

**-El hecho que no me veas, no significa que no esté pendiente. Siempre te vigilo Seshomaru…pero no puedo intervenir si no cambias de actitud-** gesticuló con seriedad.

**-¡Lárgate! No estoy para sermones- **respondió apático.

**-Como quieras. Al fín y al cabo eres tú quien prefiere morir de frío. El orgullo no te cubrirá de la noche helada, la altivez no pondrá el pan en la mesa y el egocentrismo no saciará tu sed, Lord Seshomaru-** y sin decir más, Naraku desapareció del lado del ermitaño por tiempo indefinido.

...&&&&...

Continuará…


	7. VI La huida

**VI La huida **

_ ...&&&..._

_Tal vez era la centésima embestida de él, pero todos sus ataques fueron esquivados con facilidad y los golpes devueltos a uno por mil. Cayó metros atrás por hacer el último esfuerzo de rescatar a su chica. Agitado, se puso en pie para desafiar una vez más con su mirada._

**_-Ella tiene un poder excepcional. Pero es demasiada pureza para esta oscuridad…tendré que derramar su sangre para mi. Así aumentaré mis fuerzas-_**_ amenazó la voz de una mujer. Su semblante no se podía apreciar en medio de las tinieblas. Tenía en sus manos los ataderos que encadenaban a la joven de su ambición. _

**_-No la toques_**_- amenazó él con su espada llamada colmillo de acero._

**_-En vano agitas tu espada contra mí_**_- rió._

**_-Deja a Aome. Te propongo una tregua-_**_ ofreció él._

**_-¿Qué tienes en tu poder para llamar mi atención a cambio de ella?-_**

**_-A mí-_**

**_-¡NO INUYASHA!-_**_ Gritó la capturada._

**_-No me sirves híbrido-_**_ respondió aburrida la mujer._

**_-Toma mis poderes y perdónale la vida a ella-_**

**_-He tomado los poderes de muchas criaturas ¿qué te hace diferente de las demás?-_**

_El joven híbrido sonrió. Gracias al anciano Mioga y también ex-pulga, sabía de antemano que su enemiga estaba recolectando los poderes sobrenaturales de otras criaturas para liberar a Seol, un poderoso enemigo que su padre Inutaisho siglos atrás encerró en la profundidad de un abismo con su propia sangre y sólo los de su estirpe, podría soltarlo o darle muerte._

**_-Soy el hijo de Inutaisho-_**_ soltó sin remordimiento a las futuras consecuencias que esto acarrearía. Podría haber dicho que era uno de los hijos, pero no pondría en riesgo la evidencia de Seshomaru sabiendo de antemano que tal vez él era el único quién podría vencerle a ella. Para su mala fortuna, reconoció que sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para enfrentar batalla con enemigos como estos. No obstante, un ser híbrido aún proviniendo de la semilla del gran guerrero Inutaisho, no era suficiente para despertar a Seol. Tal vez si se absorbía más poderes de otras miles de criaturas para completar el conjuro, se lograría el cometido. _

**_-¿Inutaisho? ¿Tenía un hijo?- _**_ Interrogó con excesivo interés la mujer al saber la magnitud de aquella información. Por ambiciones oscuras, una maldición le fué lanzada y había estado durmiendo por siglos aún antes del nacimiento del Lord Seshomaru. No hacía seis meses que despertó cuando hizo alianza con los humanos del Norte y Oeste para invadir el Sur y por consiguiente el Este, en donde en lo más profundo de los abismos se encontraba su objetivo: Seol. _

_Empezó a recolectar poderes de otras criaturas y a esclavizarlos cuando se volvían humanos. También tomaba prisionero a aquellos que se resistían como sucedió con la mayoría de los del pueblo del Sur. Después se enteró que sólo la sangre del Lord Inutaisho y sus descendientes, si es que tenía, podía despertar a Seol y fué cuando vió fracasado sus planes de dominio y poder, pues ella ignoraba la existencia de otro taisho. En un parpadeo, apareció frente a Inuyasha. Valiéndose de alguna habilidad para inmovilizar a su oponente, lo tomó del rostro impidiéndole cualquier movimiento de parte de éste. _

_El joven sólo tenía voluntad para mirarla fijamente. Todo su cuerpo se había resistido a obedecerle. Sintió las manos de ella en su mejilla y abriéndole levemente su boca y, en contra de él, los labios femeninos tomaron posición de los suyos. Toda energía que poseía de extraordinaria criatura fué absorbida en ese instante. Su cabello blanco se tiñó de noche, sus ojos dorados de pardo y sus orejas de perro ahora eran humanas._

**_-¡NOOO INUYASHAAAA! ¡INUYASHAAAAAAA!-_**_ No encontró más defensa la joven que el grito que se desgarró de su garganta._

**_-Tus labios son tan deliciosos como tus poderes jovencito Taisho-_**_ susurró con seducción a los oídos del joven ahora cien por ciento humano. Bastaba con abrir los labios y succionar los poderes, pero tomarse el atrevimiento de robarle un beso a él frente a su amada, le pareció deliciosamente excitante. Al mirarle el rostro, un escupitajo de parte de éste fué la única respuesta que recibió **-¡ESTÚPIDO!-** Lo dejó caer al piso con rabia al saberse rechazada._

_Nunca en su vida podría explicar la satisfacción que sintió al invadirla el poder de aquel muchacho. Y eso que se trataba de un simple híbrido ¿se hubiera imaginado si fuera de raza pura? Por el simple hecho de haber sido escupida, lo llevaría consigo para esclavizarlo. Ordenó aprisionarlo y se dirigió hacia Aome para llevarla como escudo._

_Había caído al piso sin aliento. Apreció un dolor horrible al sentirse consumido desde sus entrañas, pero aquello no superaba el repudio que sintió al ser sus labios violados por ¡esa! ¡ESA! Una cualquiera con aliento de camello. ¡Sus labios sólo le pertenecían a Aome! Por lo tanto, nadie tenía el derecho de poseerlo si no se trataba de su chica. Al escuchar que lo iban a aprisionar, tomó su oxidada espada que yacía en el suelo y enfrentó a sus enemigos **-¡DETENTEEE! ¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE LLEVAS A AOME?-**_

_Justo en ese instante, apareció Miroku, el monje en defensa. Él se había encargado de buscarles refugio a su mujer e hijas y había regresado para ayudar a sus mejores amigos. Logró sostener la lucha por más tiempo mientras Inuyasha se recuperaba y aunque habían unido fuerzas, los hombres eran demasiado._

_Ya aburrida del drama-acción, la mujer, conocida también como la bruja Mekomi, decidió ponerle fin al asunto **-¡YA BASTA!-** Y con dos relámpagos de recargas eléctricas soportables para un humano corriente, la lanzó a los dos jóvenes que se resistían._

**_-¡NOOOO INUYASHAAA…MIROKUUU!- _**_Gritó una vez más Aome desde la incomodidad de sus cadenas._

**_-Nnno…no…lastimes…a…Aome-_**_ dijo con dificultad Inuyasha desde el piso sujetando a la bruja del faldón de su vestimenta._

_La mujer lo miró de soslayo y tomó la espada de éste que yacía en su mano moribunda**-No te preocupes, no la mataré. Me será de utilidad si ella sabe hacer campos de energía para proteger mi castillo. Y para que no digas que soy mala, te llevaré conmigo al mismo destino-** y de una patada se liberó del débil agarre del chico **–¡llévenlos a las mazmorras de mi castillo!- ** ordenó finalmente llevándose a Aome con ella._

**_-Aome…espérame…te liberaré…- _**_musitó el joven antes de acompañar en la inconciencia a su amigo Miroku. _

Se despertó sudando en medio de la noche. Otra vez había soñado con ese día, día en el que nada pudo hacer para liberar a Aome. Se había acostumbrado a desvelarse por ella. El pelinegro se reincorporó de la calidez de su lecho para acercarse a los barrotes y orar al cielo por volverla a ver. Fijó su vista a las murallas del enorme castillo. Estaban a diez kilómetros de separación, pero pronto la tendría tan cerca, que bebería de su perfume y se saciaría de sus besos. Había aguantado como esclavo todo ese tiempo única y exclusivamente por su chica. Cuando él y Miroku llegaron a la prisión, su ex -rival y ex–pretendiente de Aome, Kouga, ya se encontraba allí también en forma humana. Días después se les unió Bankotsu, pero a éste sólo lo aprisionaron por resistirse y defender a sus hermanos dándoles la oportunidad de escapar, mas no porque le hubieran quitado poderes alguno.

**-Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo-** dijo en susurro para no despertar a sus compañeros **–resiste un poco más mi amor. Un poco más y estaré contigo. Tengo ese presentimiento-** completó la última frase mirando de soslayo en dirección hacia el ermitaño quien tiritaba de frío en el mismo rincón donde se recluía todas las noches con extrema apatía. Algo había en el albino que le hacía sentirse extrañamente seguro de que todo estaría bien. No importaba si era rechazado constantemente, en su interior sospechaba que el hombrecito era mucho más que indiferencia y terquedad. Inuyasha no tenía la habilidad de deshacerse de él como lo haría cualquier persona.

….&&&…..

Llevaba sobre su espalda las pesadas rocas. Era la enésima carga del día que el Lord llevaba. Se había acostumbrado al arduo trabajo pero nunca al dolor que le azotaba en todo el cuerpo cuando terminaba la labor. El invierno había empezado a hacer estragos, cobrando víctimas y numerosos muertos por las diversas enfermedades que acompañaban al impetuoso clima, y la comida no bastaba para tantos esclavos. La ración alimenticia se había diezmado a una vez por día, como también mermaron las fuerzas de todos ellos.

Seshomaru, sin querer, tropezó contra la enorme barriga de uno de los guardias. El hombre de armadura se sintió indignado y le abofeteó haciéndole tambalear y finalmente tumbarlo al suelo con el cargamento, para luego repartir patadas en su frágil cuerpo. El mudo ermitaño, en medio de la debilidad, se abalanzó sobre el tipejo abusador alcanzándole a proporcionar dos puños. En el subconsciente de su pensamiento, se quedó esperando la intervención del fastidioso e idiota de su hermano para detenerle…pero nunca llegó.

¡Magnífico! Creyó que esto no podía ser mejor, y decidió continuar con los golpes hacia el contrincante; quería matarlo, humillarle, escupirle y gritarle que la raza humana era la más deplorable de todas. Sólo cuando sintió una patada en su estómago de parte de su oponente, se tumbó al suelo sujetándose con dolor.

El Lord, desde el piso vió de reojo a tres guardias acercarse a prisa. De seguro que iban a azotarle de nuevo. Los desafió con la mirada, como si pudiera ofenderles con ese simple acto. Después cayó en cuenta de algo…faltaba alguien a su lado. Las orbes doradas inspeccionaron el lugar, hasta llegar a objetivo: Su hermano.

Estaba allí, no muy lejos de la escena, inmutable al lado de sus entrañables compañeros. ¿No se suponía que en momentos como estos, él corría a ayudarle y encubrirle? Le observó dándole la espalda y caminar sin siquiera mirar atrás uniéndose a los otros tres y, entonces entendió la indirecta: Estaba completamente solo. Ya no contaría con el apoyo incondicional de él ni con su protección…y no era que lo necesitara o le importara ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, ¡lo agradecía!...

¡IDIOTA! ¿Agradecía los azotes que iba a recibir ahora? Una pizca de nostalgia se asomó por su frío e indiferente corazón, al contemplar la espalda de Inuyasha alejándose. Instantes después, recibió más golpes y fué arrastrado una vez más a la deriva de la mazmorra pero durante el trayecto hacia tan conocido destino, no perdió de vista el ancho reverso de su hermano. ¿El Lord tenía un corazón? ¿Desde cuándo? Pues no lo sabía.

…&&&&&…..

No fué gran cosa. La espalda le dolía endemoniadamente pero lo soportó una vez más. Ya estaba dentro de la celda, para cuando llegaron los cuatro jóvenes de sus labores. Por su agravio, le suprimieron la comida del día y de toda la semana. Se salvó de que lo dejaran encerrado en el calabozo porque allí estaban resguardando la alimentación recolectada de la cosecha pasada, puesto que la madera de los graneros se arruinó por el invierno.

Cansados y sin más palabras, cada uno se fué acomodando en el lecho. Justo aquí, era cuando Inuyasha hacía su labor de buen samaritano metiche y, ofrecía con insistencia el la frazada de piel al ermitaño.

Seshomaru se quedó esperando en el rincón. Si Inuyasha iba a ofrecerle el pedazo de abrigo de cuero, de lo cual estaba seguro, esta vez lo recibiría. Llevaba varias noches sin dormir bien, debido al frío. El agotamiento lo carcomía junto al hambre. Esta vez con gusto recibiría el cálido abrigo…pero entonces su adorado hermanito pasó con desmedida indiferencia a un lado sin siquiera mirarle y se acomodó para dormir. Cuánto duele la dosis de tu propia medicina.

**_-¿Se le habría olvidado ofrecerme la frazada?- _**Interrogó el Lord con una mueca dubitativa. Tal vez más rato lo haga, tal vez él no quería que sus compañeros presenciaran un posible rechazo y que no se efectuaría esta ocasión.

Esperó un rato a Inuyasha con su frazada para que se la entregara. Nada. Esperó otro tanto más…siguió esperando…y esperando…y esperando… pero la luz del alba hizo su aparición. Había pasado toda la maldita noche con mucho frío, anhelando un ofrecimiento que nunca llegó.

Los vió levantarse de sus lechos y encaminarse a la salida o si no los guardias los levantarían con cubetazos de agua…y si aquello no era agradable en verano, ¡mucho menos lo sería en el invierno! Motivo por el cuál, el Lord, algo resentido con su hermanito, decidió imitarlos.

Y así también pasó las otras noches. Ya no más ofrecimientos de abrigo, no más ayuda en el campo laboral. Él con frío y ellos cuatro durmiendo muy juntitos, delicioso y calentitos. El cansancio se había vuelto una constante para el ermitaño. Se sentía más débil de lo permitido…ni siquiera tenía el orgullo suficiente para aparentar que estaba bien…y la palidez de su rostro y las ojeras de sus ojos lo delataban con facilidad.

Llevaba ya toda la semana trabajando enfermo, sin comida y padeciendo frío. No lo soportaba más. Su cuerpo humano pronto colapsaría. ¡MALDITA SU SUERTE! Maldito Naraku y la raza débil. Las calorías se congelaron. Era apenas el inicio del invierno y ya tenía enormes planes de sepultarse vivo. ¿Desde cuándo mendigaba un poco de calor y pan? Más bajo no podía haber caído. Aún recordaba, cuando los guardias le fueron a llevar la comida a los cerdos y él, el gran Lord Seshomaru Taisho de las tierras del Este, en medio de su hambruna, se auto-invitó a comer los desechos con las roñosas criaturas del establo … ¡ESOS ANIMALEJOS COMIÁN MEJOR QUE TODOS LOS ESCLAVOS JUNTOS! ¿Cómo no los iban a alimentar? Pues eran el futuro asado de las cenas de los soldados esclavizadores.

¡LITERALMENTE! Había comido con los cerdos. El orgullo, la altivez y el egocentrismo ya no eran buenos aliados…como tampoco la soledad que le embargaba y dolía más que el mismo invierno. Toda su vida la había pasado como transeúnte, un Lord que no requería de compañía porque con él mismo se bastaba. En ese estado moribundo y con la temperatura corporal descendiendo más y más al punto de no sentir sus piernas, comprendió que la desolación era más devastadora que sus filosas garras o el brillante metal de su espada. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió desamparado y ávido de ayuda. En vano trató de cerrar sus ojos, porque sabía que no iba a dormir para despertar en la mañana siguiente, pero aún así, se veía obligado a descansar. Su ahora humano cuerpo lo clamaba. Estaba cayendo en la profunda ensoñación, cuando un suave zarandeo lo despertó y le obligó a sentarse…él por inercia obedeció dócilmente…tal vez no tenía suficiente fuerzas para resistirse ni protestar…

**-Toma-** dijo el muchacho, poniendo sobre los hombros del deplorable y enfermo ermitaño la tan disputada frazada. Aquello lo hizo sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, al saber de antemano la empedernida terquedad y orgullo del hombrecito. De un morral de tela, que llevaba en sus manos, sacó varias manzanas, un pedazo de pernil de cerdo, arroz y peras. Le entregó el alimento a su semejante quien no lo dudó dos veces y lo devoró todo cual manjar para mendigo y sin atragantarse.

**-Así estaría de débil y hambriento el ermitaño que no tendría ni fuerzas para rechazarte -** sonrió Miroku, masticando un pedazo de pernil que tenía en su regazo.

**-Siempre lo he dicho: La necesidad tiene cara de perro hambriento-** aportó divertido Kouga a la vez mordía su manzana y proseguía con el resto de su alimento.

**-Sigo sin entender, cómo Inuyasha nos pudo traer toda esta comida de los guardias sin que lo pillaran-** aportó Bankotsu mirando con sospecha cómica al susodicho.

**-Buuueeeno; es fácil robar comida de la mesa del banquete de los guardias, si te haces pasar por el cocinero…-** masticando confesó despreocupado Inuyasha a sus compañeros.

**-Ahhhhh-** contestaron al unísono los muchachos a excepción del ermitaño que seguía engulléndose de comida. Cuando el hombrecito se sintió atorado, de la nada, Miroku ofreció una botella de sake para que lo bebiera y que gustosamente el Lord aceptó sin titubeos.

**-Miroku… ¿de dónde sacaste el licor?-** Interrogó Inuyasha con sospecha.

**-Buuueeeeno, es fácil robar licor de la despensa de los guardias si te haces pasar por el sirviente…jajaja-** Carcajeó Miroku siguiéndole los otros chicos.

**-También traje pan**- Volvió a hablar Inuyasha con un dedo en el mentón después de reír.

-**Y… ¿qué más trajiste de la plaza de mercado?- **Interrogó divertido Bankotsu asomando su cabeza por encima del hombro de Inuyasha, seguido de Kouga y Miroku.

**-Déjame ver…mmm…-** y de un rincón del lado izquierdo de la celda, Inuyasha levantó un trapo para sacar una enorme vasija con diferentes alimentos **– bueno, pues traje mucho pan, muchas frutas, cebada, un cerdo asado…-**

**-¿Cómo mierda te trajiste un cerdo completo y asado?-** Interrogó Kouga sorprendido.

**-Creo que la verdadera pregunta es ¿cómo hizo para traer tanta comida?-** Intervino Miroku con burla.

**-Y sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta. Es diferente robarse unas manzanas…pero robarse toda la despensa es otra cosa-** meditó Bankotsu en estado pensativo.

**-Desagradecidos. Y yo que me preocupo por ustedes-** farfulló Inuyasha con falso enojo – **los malditos desgraciados siempre comen mejor que nosotros y nos mantienen a punta de cebada y trigo ¿saben por qué? Porque así ellos se comerían el resto de la cosecha. A demás, para robar todo esto, primero me hice pasar por un cocinero, caminé por los corredores sin que me descubrieran y luego por guardia con una armadura que encontré por allí…-** comentó sacando pecho. Pero su ira apareció cuando los vió muy entretenidos baboseando el cerdo y pellizcando el pan **-¡OIGAN LES ESTOY HABLANDO!-**

**-Esto alcanza para sólo tres días-** Calculaba Miroku mirando el techo con un dejo de tristeza.

**-Yo creo que sólo nos alcanzará para dos días, por mucho-** se unió al cálculo el ex –hombre lobo, a la vez que saboreaba el cerdo asado.

**-Si repartimos las provisiones bien, y comemos ¡SÓLO LO NECESARIO! creo que nos durarán más-** habló el astuto de Bankotsu enarcando una ceja, no creyendo la desfachatez de los hambrientos sin escrúpulos.

**-Bankotsu tiene razón Miroku y Kouga. Recuerden que somos cinco en esta celda- **intervino Inuyasha esta vez, olvidando completamente su enojo anterior, para enojarse ahora por la glotonería de sus compañeros.

¿Cinco? ¿Inuyasha también lo esta contando a él para participar del banquete secreto de toda la semana? Seshomaru hacía rato había terminado de comer y ahora contemplaba con la luz de la luna, la graciosa escena de los cuatro muchachos que debatían sobre cómo racionar las provisiones. La conversación pronto llegó a su fín, y los debatientes ganadores fueron Inuyasha y Bankotsu. Kouga y Miroku se resignaron a estar de acuerdo con pucheros de niños regañados yéndose a dormir.

Seshomaru aún tenía frío. El hambre que sentía fué saciada, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la ausencia de calor en su cuerpo. Se abrazó a la frazada de piel, pero no era suficiente para calentarle… pues estaba tan débil y enfermo, que nada lo confortaba completamente.

Tenía inclinada la cabeza mirando el piso con aire nostálgico. Aún estaba sentado tal cual lo dejó su hermano menor para alimentarlo. El orgullo se esfumó de la esencia de su carácter…por primera vez en once meses volvería a hablar he iba a pedir un favor ¡UN FAVOR! Y nada menos que a Inuyasha…iba a hacer una petición jamás creída por él en un pasado…

Los otros tres chicos ya estaban acomodándose, cuando Inuyasha giró de nuevo hacia Seshomaru –**Esa frazada no te calentará lo suficiente. Aún estás enfermo. Si quieres y no te molesta, puedes dormir junto a nosotros-** ofreció con sonrisa.

Había alcanzado a abrir la boca; estaba a punto de hablar cuando Inuyasha ofreció de nuevo su ayuda de manera incondicional. Su hermano le había leído el pensamiento ¿ahora era brujo? No dejó que pasara mucho tiempo para responder y asintió con la cabeza la muda afirmación. Trató de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo estaba aún entumido, dolorosamente dormido y molido por el arduo trabajo de la semana al que fué forzado aún enfermo y sin alimentación. Tambaleó, al apoderarse de él el malestar.

Ya prácticamente se veía besando el piso y casi podía experimentar el doloroso golpe que le recibiría… pero los brazos de Inuyasha lo sujetaron del tórax **– no te esfuerces demasiado. Te ayudo- **pasó una extremidad superior del hombrecito sobre su fornido hombro, y ayudó a caminar al ermitaño hasta el lecho.

Los jóvenes estaban ubicados de izquierda a derecha de la siguiente manera: Bankotsu, Kouga y Miroku. Inuyasha decidió quedarse en el extremo y permitió que el hombrecito barbado se quedara en el medio, justo al lado del castaño y él.

El Lord de las tierras del Este trabajando entre humanos, conviviendo entre humanos, comiendo entre humanos, ¡durmiendo entre humanos! … nadie lo creería…ni siquiera él mismo hacía meses atrás. Muy, pero muy en el fondo reconoció que por primera vez en muchas noches, se sentía protegido y calientito. ¡DIOS! Así estaría de enfermo que empezó a desvanecerse la jactancia impermeable tan característica de su persona. Observó de reojo a su pariente siempre odiado y nunca asesinado, que descansaba plácidamente a su lado derecho y se le antojó dormir también…cerró los ojos haciendo el grato llamado del sueño…ya no tenía por qué preocuparse por el frío que le carcomía. No sabía si ahora tenía relevancia en sus pensamientos, pero confesó para sus adentros que la compañía de su medio hermanito le reconfortaba de extraña manera y descubrió que Inuyasha no le era tan indiferente después de todo.

…&&&&&…..

La impetuosa nevada de los tres días siguientes impidió todo trabajo fuera de las celdas de los esclavos. Todo era neblina que enceguecía y podría congelar o hacer perder en el camino a cualquiera que osara poner un pié lejos de los barrotes. Los guardias fueron por esta vez condescendientes y permitieron que sus prisioneros se aguardaran del frío desde sus lugares. Y aquello significó días de reposo obligatorio.

Todos los esclavos estaban más que satisfechos por quedarse arrunchados en sus lechos y pasar ocioso el resto de los tres días. Lo único que lamentaban, era que solamente comían dos veces: Avanzada la mañana y avanzada la noche.

No obstante, para una celda en especial, y para cierto enfermo en particular, el reposo obligatorio fué de perlas, más que satisfacción. El ermitaño de barba y cabello blanco ceniza, estaba envuelto como gusano de ceda con una frazada gruesa observando la pesadez de la neblina, cuando la típica pelea de dos jóvenes se desató por cosas triviales. Entonces desvió la mirada para recrearse en la ridícula disputa de su ridículo hermanito…

**-¡Esa pierna de cerdo es mía!-** Pelaba por la comida el ex –comandante lobo sujetando la refractaria.

**-Pero ¡YO! Traje todas las provisiones solo…tengo derecho a ser el primero en comer-** debatía Inuyasha desde el otro extremo de la vasija.

**-Y aquí vamos de nuevo- **Suspiró pesadamente Miroku. Pues ya estaba cansado de servir de árbitro cuando estos dos se asían como críos. Pero al tardar su intervención conciliadora, el par de aniñados se habían agarrado de las vestimentas y elevaron un poco más el tono de voz discutiendo al tiempo…

**-¡Quítate perro sarnoso!/ Con gusto lo haría si soltaras mi pierna de cerdo/Esa parte es mía/ No, es mía porque yo lo traje/Es mucha comida para ti solo/ Es mí problema/Hay que compartir/ Allí hay unas frutas y pan/ Pero yo quiero cerdo/Pues qué mala suerte porque el cerdo es mío/…-**

**-¡OIGAN PAR DE IDIOTAS! ¿QUIEREN QUE NOS DESCUBRAN?-**Intervino Bankotsu ya exasperado de la situación.

**-Baja el tono de la voz Bankotsu-** apaciguaba Miroku sudando frío y con sus manos agitándolas al aire, rogando que los guardias o el resto de los esclavos no los estuvieran escuchando.

El par de muchachitos hambrientos detuvieron al instante la riña como escena congelada en el que: Kouga tenía un pie en la cara de Inuyasha y, éste a su vez tenía medio pernil de cerdo asado atravesado en su bocota con sus manos sujetando al ex – lobo del cuello. Por la imprudencia de Inuyasha, entre todos (menos el ermitaño) tuvieron que ayudarle al moreno a desatorarse de la pierna del cerdo que a propósito se había incrustado en su cavidad vocal para que su eterno rival y amigo no se lo comiera.

El cuadro era ridículo y patético. Pero para el Lord Seshomaru, aquella escena tal vez había sido la más cómica que en su vida hubiera presenciado. Ocultó su rostro de los cuatro jóvenes bajo las mantas y sonrió como niño divertido para sí. No querían que le vieran con una mueca de sonrisa, cuando las únicas veces que en su vida había reído, fué con ironía, orgullo y malevolencia premeditada.

El resto de ese y los siguientes días transcurrieron de manera pacífica y amena para los cinco jóvenes. Gran sorpresa se llevaron los cuatro muchachos, cuando el hombrecito de barba blanca se acomodaba entre ellos para dormir en las noches y recibía las comidas sin mueca reprobatoria ni expresiones análogas al repudio.

…&&&&…

**_-¡¿POR QUÉ?-_**_ Exigió desesperado la respuesta el albino, cargando a la chiquilla aún en sus brazos. En sus trescientos años de existencia, era la primera vez que interrogaba a un humano; la primera vez que le dirigía sus palabras a la especie inferior._

**_-¿Por qué decidí usar la medicina en ella y no en mí?- _**_ Los ojos oscuros se desvió hacia su prometida, extendiendo la mano magullada y temblorosa para tocar el rostro angelical **-Porque cuando amas, entregas lo que no tienes con tal de verla sonreír…y con mucho gusto ofreces tu último palpitar para verle con vida y a salvo. Entonces tu postrero aliento se vuelve un tibio suspiro para agradecer al cielo por haberla conocido, por haberla amado…pero sobretodo, agradeces por haber sido correspondido-** No pudo retener por más lapso sus energías…no pudo robarle más tiempo al tiempo. La mano abandonó con mucho pesar la caricia de la pequeña figura y el resto del cuerpo se desplomó sobre la nieve murmurando al aire un **–te amo- **con la firme esperanza de que en medio de la inconciencia ella pudiera oírle…la fría muerte no se hizo esperar más._

Abruptamente abrió sus ojos dorados al recordar aquel episodio. Las palabras del humano se habían ahincado en su ser ¿la razón? ¡Ni idea! Pero allí estaban, reproduciéndose en la cavilación de sus pensamientos. Ésta era una de las tantas noches que soñaba con ella, la chiquilla humana de quién quiso tomar posesión.

**–Lin-** musitó muy por lo bajo sin preocuparse de ser escuchado puesto que sus compañeros de celda y lecho estaban durmiendo profundamente. Tampoco podía explicar porque no dejaba de pensar en el paradero de la muchachita con fragancia de mujer. ¿Qué habría sido de Lin? ¿Por qué siempre venía a su mente la imagen de ella llorando debajo de su cuerpo musculoso? ¿Cómo rayos pudo perder la cabeza con su aroma? El estruendo de una explosión puso fín a su meditación…

Los cinco jóvenes se incorporaron automáticamente al escuchar el potente ruido recargándose en los barrotes. Los guardias pasaban de arriba a bajo con baldes de agua y transportando heridos por doquier. Segundos después, vieron una banda de hombres esclavos iniciar una revuelta y en el que uno de los protestantes con un hacha rompía las cerraduras de todas las celdas.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** Se aventuró a preguntar a su libertador Inuyasha tan pronto se vió fuera de la celda.

**-La bruja Mekomi se encuentra en el Norte buscando a hechiceros para su alianza. Decidimos hacer explotar la pólvora que guardaban los guardias en uno de los cuartos, aprovechando que la bruja se fué. Ella dejó a una joven en el palacio para que creara un poderoso campo de energía para que no ingresáramos- **Respondió apresurado el hombre para salir corriendo en otra dirección. Ya a lo lejos gritó **-¡TAL VEZ ÉSTA SEA SU ÚNICA Y ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA ESCAPAR!-**

**-Aome…debo ir por ella-** reaccionó Inuyasha, al escuchar que su amada se encontraba en el palacio creando dicho campo de energía. Iba a emprender carrera, cuando fué detenido por tres jóvenes de los cuatro compañeros de celda.

**-Sólo irás si vamos contigo…estamos juntos en esto-** apoyó Miroku junto a Kouga y Bankotsu. Luego miraron hacia la dirección del ermitaño quién no comunicaba expresión alguna. Pero entendieron aquello como la típica y fría indiferencia del hombrecito y, sin esperar más emprendieron los cuatro, carrera al palacio.

**-¡Si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros ermitañoooo!-** gritó Inuyasha en la lejanía, girándose medio cuerpo antes de perderse de vista del campo visual del hombrecito de mirada fría ambarina. Dicho esto, no esperó respuesta alguna y retomó su camino.

Por su lado, el Lord Seshomaru aún se debatía entre seguirlos a ellos o correr por su libertad. Observó a su alrededor para evidenciar que la situación iba empeorando cada vez más. Ahora todas las celdas se estaban incendiando y los esclavos estaban luchando a muerte por la amada libertad **-¡MALDITA SEA!-** exclamó con rabia, al comprobar que pese a su destreza en el fingimiento de no importarle nada, ya no podía ser tan indiferente a las necesidades de sus compañeros como antes y ¡menos! Si se trataba de Inuyasha. Entonces decidió seguirles. Sí, definitivamente con su hermanito había perdido aquella habilidad tan característica de él: La indiferencia.

Esquivaron y noquearon a guardias. Pelearon, sudaron, se cuidaban las espaldas, se defendían, defendían a sus amigos, subieron y bajaron escaleras, cruzaron salones, saltaron murallas….

…&&&&&&…..

Una joven de larga cabellera oscura corría por todo el palacio llevando sobre su espalda flechas y arco como única arma para defenderse. Llevaba una vestimenta muy abrigada de invierno a demás de elegante y hermosa que llevaba bordados de oro, plata y piedras preciosas. Pero aquello no le importó lo suficiente y se lanzó al sucio piso en busca de protección al escuchar ruidos provenientes de afuera…se había aventurado a abandonar la comodidad del templo del palacio en donde tenía el deber de crear el campo de energía.

**-Debemos hallar el templo, Aome debe estar por allí-** comunicaba fatigado Inuyasha a sus compañeros quienes fielmente le seguían sin preguntas. Pero sus pasos se detuvieron cuando encontró enfrente suyo a la niña de sus ojos apuntándoles con una flecha **–Ao…Aome-** pronunció en hilo de voz al notarla con una mirada amenazante y seria nada parecido a ella. Un paso en falso y los poderes de la muchacha acabaría con los cuatro de un solo golpe. Nadie conocía mejor que él los alcances de los poderes de su Aome.

**-No te muevas-** comunicó monótona y serena al tiempo. Estiró el arco, apuntó con desafiante mirada y soltó la flecha sin meditarlo más.

...&&&&...

Continuará…


	8. VII Nuevo sendero

**VII Nuevo sendero**

**-No te muevas-** comunicó monótona y serena al tiempo. Estiró el arco, apuntó con desafiante mirada y soltó la flecha sin meditarlo más.

Una lágrima se resbaló por la mejilla del muchacho al creerse perdido sin ella. La bruja debió lavarle el cerebro o la estaría manipulando con algún tipo de conjuro. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Con anterioridad había dado un paso al frente en un vano intento de proteger a sus amigos, pero sabía que aquello no sería suficiente para salvarles, como también sabía lo poderosa de su Aome. La flecha pasó rozándole una mejilla pero sin tocarle. Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó tras suyo unos gritos.

Los cuatro muchachos giraron hacia atrás, para encontrarse con la escena de veinte guardias fuertemente armados, siendo desvanecidos y enceguecidos con el reflejo púrpura rosado de una flecha que había caído al piso en medio de ellos. Instantes después, ellos fueron presa fácil de la inconciencia.

Inuyasha seguía monótono y mudo. ¿En qué momento les estaba persiguiendo esos guardias? No los habían sentido en toda la alocada carrera que tuvieron mientras llegaban al palacio. Los cálidos y delicados brazos que le envolvieron desde la espalda haciéndolo aterrizar de los interrogatorios, le devolvieron el aliento de vida que creyó perdido desde hacía año y medio.

**-Sabía que vendrías por mí Inuyasha-** la muchacha apoyó su mejilla sobre la ancha espalda. Segundos después sintió que el cuerpo de él se había removido para quedar enfrente y demandar un beso.

Inuyasha había sujetado la mejilla de su amada para darle el primer beso después de año y medio de la ausencia de ellos. La miró a los ojos, y con lágrimas la abrazó exclamando a los cuatro vientos cuánto la amaba y la extrañaba.

A una distancia de doscientos metros, el ermitaño presenció todo la escena del encuentro amoroso. Les había perseguido por todo el trayecto sin que éstos se enteraran. Seguía sin entender la actitud de los humanos ¿por qué entregarlo y esperarlo todo por una mujer? ¿Cómo era posible que las lágrimas sirvan para: Aliviar, desahogar y expresar el dolor pero también la alegría? ¿Sabía Inuyasha cuán estúpido se veía llorando y abrazando a la humana? ¿Y qué se supone hacen los otros tres chismosos de sus compañeros? ¿No deberían todos empezar a correr?

La sabia meditación interrogatoria del ermitaño llegó a su fin con la entrada de los demás guardias para rodear a los muchachos. Él se mantuvo en su posición ¡no por cobardía! Sino para mantenerse neutralmente escondido en algún sitio esperando el momento adecuado para ejecutar un segundo plan de escape y librarlos a todos ¿Desde cuándo estaba interesado en ayudar a sus compañeros? …¡Sin comentarios!

Inuyasha puso tras su espalda a Aome, a la vez que tomaba posiciones de defensa con sus compañeros quienes empuñaban espadas, lanzas y otros tipos de armamento improvisado que encontraron en su loca carrera por el palacio.

Aproximadamente se trataba de sesenta guardias contra cinco personas. Contabilizaba mentalmente el ermitaño desde su escondite. Tenían mucho en contra y debía armar una estrategia de escape en el cual resultaran él y sus compañeros a salvo. Observó a su alrededor las enormes columnas que sostenían la sala del templo y luego los ojos dorados rodó por la cuesta de una enorme estatua quién resultó ser la piedra angular de la edificación…una idea se asomó por la cabeza del maestro de la guerra. Su debilidad y limitación sólo era física, porque sus pensamientos en estrategias de batalla seguían agudos y afilados cual arma de doble filo. Definitivamente un verdadero guerrero.

Los cinco ex –prisioneros continuaban con la percepción de defensa al máximo punto, en la espera del primer golpe. Un paso en falso y todos los cinco serían leyenda …bueno, tal vez no leyenda, pero sí se convertirían en anécdotas del pasado que serían olvidadas en cuestión de horas o por mucho, tal vez días. Cinco vidas reducidas a experiencias verbales de los inicuos, quienes contarían como gran hazaña, el haberlos exterminado como a plagas de cucarachas.

El tiempo lo tenía en contra; necesitaba algo para tumbar a la gran estatua de allí para que cayera encima de los soldados. Miró desesperado por los alrededores y el opaco destello de una espada oxidada aguardando en la pared colgada haciendo su debido llamado, acaparó la atención del ermitaño ser **_-¿La espada de Inuyasha?-_** Frunció el ceño para acercarse con mucha cautela hacia ella.

Lentamente se acercó al legado de su padre perteneciente ahora de Inuyasha. Estiró sus manos para tocarle…el campo de energía no le rechazó esta vez. Tomó el oxidado metal aunque era conciente que en estos momentos le era de inutilidad, al fin y al cabo, sólo hacía lo que su instinto le indicara. Siempre había confiado en él y aunque ahora era humano, éste nunca le abandonó. Al tener el objeto en su mano, pudo apreciar en una piedra sobresaliente en la pared…una trampa secreta para los enemigos…una sonrisa asomó por los labios del Lord **–aún después de la muerte siempre encuentras la manera de proteger a tu hijito menor padre-** bufó Seshomaru a la nada de manera irónica.

Los soldados iban a hacer la primera embestida, cuando cayó tras ellos una enorme estatua irrumpiendo el ataque y de paso aplastando a cuarenta integrantes de la armada…los otros veinte fueron arrastrados al fondo del abismo que abrió la pesada piedra en el piso.

Miroku, Kouga y Bankotsu, en un acto de rápido reflejo involuntario pudieron esquivar con éxito el quiebre inesperado del suelo, seguido de unos temblores que amenazaban con despedazar el templo. Aome fué empujada por Inuyasha para mantenerla a salvo, pero el muchacho no contó con el tiempo suficiente para refugiarse, quedando colgado de una piedra que pronto se partiría en dos para enviarlo al precipicio.

**-¡INUYASHAAA!-** Gritó Aome, en la urgente necesidad de socorrerle, seguida de sus amigos…pero Miroku tuvo que sujetarla al verla tambalear muy cerca del borde hacia el despeñadero.

**-¡NO TE ACERQUES AOME! QUÉDATE ALLÍ-** Ordenó Inuyasha desde su posición. Tenía herido el hombro y sólo estaba sujetándose de una mano.

**-AGUANTA INUYASHAAAA-** gritaban Bankotsu y Kouga a la vez que se acercaban con sumo cuidado, sobre el piso inestable.

Aunque extendieron sus manos, no les alcanzaban. Estaba demasiado lejos para rescatarlo. Hicieron cadenas entre ellos, pero se necesitaba de más hombres para llegar hasta él. El piso se iba desmoronando bajo sus pies, Aome estaba tratando en vano de animar a los chicos, a la vez que iba buscando alguna soga para ayudarse. Miroku seguía extendiendo los brazos para tomar las manos de su amigo, Kouga y Bankotsu sujetaban a Miroku para que no cayera…e Inuyasha se doblegaba cada vez más hacia la decadencia por la fuerza de la gravedad…

Sus dedos empezaron a resbalarse uno por uno. Escuchó los gritos de súplica de su amada rogándole que resistiera, vió los vanos intentos de sus amigos para alcanzarle…pero el haber desatado una batalla para llegar al palacio para rescatar a la muchacha, habían menguado sus fuerzas…no pudo soportar más el peso de su cuerpo…sentía todo perdido.

Alcanzó a verse suspendido en el aire, al instante que el total de sus dedos se soltara de la roca, cuando sintió a alguien sujetarle del pecho por su espalda. Rápidamente miró de soslayo al improvisado salvador y cuál fué su sorpresa cuando vió al ermitaño amarrado de una soga colgando en el aire junto a él.

Miroku, Bankotsu y Kouga, aún no salían de su asombro cuando vieron al ermitaño lanzarse al vacío atado a una soguilla, en el preciso momento en que Inuyasha se soltó. ¿Aquel era el mismo hombre egocéntrico que los evadía como a lepra? Se quedaron absortos observando la escena del salvamento sin inmutarse por ayudar al rescate…pues estaban demasiado ocupados, digiriendo la nueva información del repentino cambio de actitud del frío hombrecito de barba y cabello blanco. Para cuando notaron que los ojos ambarinos les miraron con reproche, reaccionaron y se apresuraron a subirlos entre todos.

¿Y qué estaban esperando el trío de idiotas? ¿Que levitara como ánima andante? ¿Que le salieran alas y pudiera salir volando con Inuyasha de allí? No tuvo que gritar la ineptitud de los espectadores ni pedir ayuda. Con una sola mirada de recriminación fué suficiente para sacarlos del aturdimiento y hacer que reaccionaran y abogaran al rescate.

Activar la trampa secreta fué una buena estrategia para exterminar con los soldados sin tener que lanzar grito de batalla. Pero no contaba con que sus compañeros y en especial, su hermanito, fueran lentos para correr y esquivar el derrumbe…humanos al fin y al cabo.

**-¡Creí perderte!-** Sollozó Aome sobre el pecho del chico, tan pronto Inuyasha tocó tierra firme.

**-Ya todo pasó…shshsh…tranquila…-** consoló Inuyasha acariciando los oscuros cabellos de ella. Dirigió la mirada a su salvador naturalmente frío e indiferente salido de la nada, para dedicarle una sonrisa y decirle –**gracias. Estaría perdido sin ti.-**

**-¡Uf! Justo a tiempo-** suspiró aliviado Miroku, palmeando el hombro del ermitaño.

**-No sabía que nos estabas siguiendo… después de todo no eres tan desagradable como pensaba-** se alegró Kouga con su típica pose de macho alfa orgulloso e intocable.

**-Wauuuu….veía más la posibilidad de que a Inuyasha le salieran plumas y alas que a que tú lo rescataras…pero al igual, qué bueno que llegaste- ** fué le extraño aporte de Bankotsu rascándose la cabeza y mirando arriba hacia un punto indefinido.

**-Muchas gracias…no sabré cómo agradecerte-** sonrió entre lágrimas Aome, sujetando al mismo tiempo ambas manos del albino grisáceo.

Volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado en supuesta indiferencia, soltándose de paso de las manos de la chica. No estaba esperando agradecimientos ni nada parecido y, si había ayudado a Inuyasha, era porque no quería deberle ningún favor al cabeza hueca de su hermanito, quién tontamente sacrificó su seguridad por proteger a la humana.

Seshomaru extendió el brazo hacia Inuyasha para sacar de sus prendas la espada de éste. El pelinegro a su vez, se asombró al encontrarse con colmillo de acero, el arma de su padre que le fué arrebatada junto a sus poderes de huanyou. Sin más miramientos, recibió el apreciado objeto musitando y tartamudeando al ermitaño un **-gra…gra…gracias- **Y de paso se preguntó si acaso el hombrecito sabía que esa espada era de su pertenencia.

Muy bien, y como de alguna extraña manera sentía que estaba en deuda con su hermano, decidió pagar la cuenta. Y un Lord no se endeudaba ni le debía nada a nadie. Entonces, en ese caso, el saldo iba: Seshomaru uno, sólo faltaba por devolver… ¿cien favores más? ¡DIOS! A este paso, terminaría siendo esclavo de Inuyasha, puesto que el zoquete ese, le había salvado el pellejo innumerable veces en aquella prisión. Aquello iba para largo…tal vez ésta fuera a ser la deuda más costosa que iría a pagar.

…..&&&&…..

Se abrieron caminos por donde no los había para escapar todos juntos Esquivaron muros, noquearon a guardias, saltaron piedras y peñascos que rodeaban el palacio.

Ya no había que limar asperezas entre el ermitaño y los chicos; no más reticencias absurdas hacia el hombre de cabello blanco ceniza, no más indiferencias. Si uno tropezaba, todos se devolvían para ayudar a levantar al caído. El Lord de las tierras comprendió el significado de la palabra: La unión hace la fuerza.

El legado de su estirpe y su naturaleza poderosa y por consecuencia autosuficiente, más que difícil, le era imposible concebir que la verdadera fuerza radicara en la unión y no en sus dotes sobrenaturales. Corriendo en medio del bosque con los cinco humanos y lamentablemente ahora compañeros de viaje, comprendió el sencillo lema "la unión hace la fuerza". Meditó el significado que éste tenía para los seres humanos como también: ¡Cuán débil y dependiente podía llegar a ser la raza humana! El hecho de que comprendiera esto, no indicaba que estuviera de acuerdo y si cometió el error de cooperar, lo había hecho por egoísmo y mera necesidad; pues en sus nuevas condiciones le era difícil escapar solo y enfrentarse a miles de guardias sin tener a alguien quien cuidara de tus espaldas. Por simple sentido de supervivencia, se había rebajado a trabajar hombro con hombro.

Bueno, al menos esta vez el sentido de supervivencia superó al orgullo y aquello era un avance, ¿no?

…&&&&…

La tormentosa neblina y el granizo, los sorprendió doce horas después de estar huyendo. Se habían apresurado tanto en escapar, que ninguno tomó precaución de llevar más abrigo o algo de comida. Y ahora estaban allí, atrapados en el primer refugio que encontraron, una cueva.

**-Ha oscurecido. No podremos continuar sino hasta mañana-** aportó Inuyasha al grupo a la vez que cobijaba a Aome en su pecho para protegerla del frío.

**-Es verdad. Si continuamos caminando ahora, podremos perdernos del camino-** apoyó Miroku poniendo otra rama seca al improvisado fuego para calentarse. 

**-¿Y a dónde se supone vamos a ir?- ** Interrogó Bankotsu.

**-¿A dónde más? Pues a la frontera del Este con el Oeste. Allí se encuentran unos refugiados escondidos en el interior del Bosque. Debido a la última batalla que se desató con el Lord Taisho, los enemigos tienen miedo de pisar esos terrenos. Es unas de las pocas aldeas que quedan de nuestros aliados y tal vez sean los terrenos más seguros-** respondió Kouga, pero con mirada sombría y dubitativa completó **-por el momento-**

**-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que también sean invadidos. Ya saben que la bruja Mekomi ha estado incrementando el número de sus aliados y pronto alzará batalla en contra del Lord de las tierras del Este, tu hermano Inuyasha-** meditó Miroku en voz alta.

**-Sólo espero que no se hayan movido todavía los aldeanos. O si no, nos tardaremos en encontrarlos-** opinó por primera vez Aome, recostada en el pecho de Inuyasha.

**-Tranquila, los encontraremos- **ronroneaba Inuyasha al oído de la chica para transmitirle paz. Pero para lograr una sonrisa por los labios femeninos completó **–a demás, ¿crees que Miroku soportaría estar un día más lejos del trasero y de los pechos de su mujer?- **

Misión cumplida. El chiste improvisado no sólo hizo sonreír a la chica sino también al resto de sus compañeros, exceptuando a uno…y no era de extrañar que se tratara del ermitaño, quien veía más entretenido mirar los copos de nieve que caían fuera de la cueva, que unirse a la conversación para que por fin debutara su voz y se la presentara a sus compañeros de viaje.

Que nadie esperara nada de ti, de alguna manera era reconfortante. Por ejemplo, como no participar en las carcajadas del estúpido comentario de tu hermano y que los otros como idiotas reforzados se veían en la obligación de reír para romper el silencio incómodo de la instancia. Este tipo de ambiente definitivamente no era para él. El mutismo, la afonía y sus derivados, eran mejor compañía que el barullo de los zoquetes del otro lado de la fogata quienes empezaban a contar anécdotas románticas y divertidas, con temas como por ejemplo: Ganarse a los suegros para que te den permiso de pretender a su hija, cómo mentirle a tu mujer si te pilla mirando a otra, qué decirles a tus hijos si te encontraron en poses nada decorosas con tu esposa... ¡BAH! Meras bobadas, digno de un grupo de bobos con bobas conversaciones.

….&&&&…

Los mejores amaneceres son los que aparecen después de una tormentosa y fría noche. Todo parecía lucir más resplandeciente, otorgando un toque de esperanza en cada rayo de sol sobre la estela de la naturaleza. Magnífico día también, para la caminata de unos recién fugitivos que abrazaban la libertad después de año y medio de encierro.

Los ánimos y las energías que en un principio los acompañaron, fueron menguando ante la escasez alimenticia. Siguieron caminando un trecho en lo alto de una montaña tapizada de blanco y helado granizo. Aparte de empinada, el collado era de impetuosa presencia, desafiante para el osado, intransitable para el débil.

A paso lento pero seguro, los seis jóvenes se aventuraron a dirigir su caminata allí. Los peñascos ariscos y peligrosamente afilados, no eran apetecibles para descansar y detenerse un rato. Los presentes dirigieron su mirada en la punta de la montaña, tratando de pronosticar la antesala del clima que se caracterizaba en esta temporada por impredecible y devastador. Todo parecía tranquilo…por el momento.

**-Llegando a la cima de la montaña, cruzamos un trecho de río y llegamos a la frontera en cuatro horas-** señaló Inuyasha.

**-Entonces, no perdamos más el tiempo ¡Andandoooo!-** Animó Miroku con grata sonrisa. Las ansias por ver a su esposa e hijas le estaban carcomiendo. Los demás del grupo, se dedicó a seguirles.

Seis horas más tarde llegaron a la cima de la montaña, transitando en un pasadizo algo liso y húmedo. Tuvieron que sostenerse de las filosas rocas para no resbalar cuesta abajo del otro lado.

Un paso en falso del ermitaño le hizo deslizar y consigo se llevó a Inuyasha quién iba delante suyo…el resto del grupo se encontraban a sus espaldas.

**-¡AHHHH CUIDADOOOOO!-** Fué lo único que pudo protestar Inuyasha al sentirse empujado y por consiguiente arrastrado.

Rodaron como bola de nieve por toda la pendiente. Por suerte, ya habían pasado las rocas filosas, pero no significaban que no hubiera piedras en el camino. Se detuvieron al borde del peñasco y era tan afortunado el Lord Seshomaru, que sin pedirlo, tuvo de primera mano ante sus ojos el hermoso paisaje:

Majestuosas montañas en cadena que formaban indomables cordilleras, la sutil neblina emperifollando a los collados, el cielo en el azul más profundo, el río y las cataratas cristalizadas en gruesas capas de hielo y los pinos altos y frondosos cubiertos del manto blanco del invierno, era el principal accesorio que adornaba el maravilloso panorama… ¿pero saben qué sería más maravilloso para el Lord? … ¡Que no estuviera colgando medio cuerpo de cabeza y, unos polluelos de águila que se hallaban en un nido del peñón trataran de comer su cabello y sus ojos! Omitiendo este último detalle, por lo demás, sí se hablaría de una magnífica vista.

**-¡CHICOOOSSS! ¿ESTÁN BIEN?-** Preguntaron casi al tiempo Miroku y Kouga, porque Aome ya estaba en camino para socorrer y Bankotsu… estaba haciendo cuenta del tiempo que les tomaría a ellos enterrar a los cuerpos si no sobrevivían de esta.

Para desfortuna de los polluelos y para alivio del Lord, alguien tiró de su cuerpo a tierra segura. Para aumentar su deuda y salvaguardándolo una vez más, se encontró con el rostro refunfuñón de su hermano. De seguro que le iba a decir sandeces de las que suele emitir cuando se enojaba y reclamaba…pero su espera fué en vano, porque nada de aquello sucedió.

Si hubiera sido alguien malo, malo, ¡bien malo! Lo dejaría colgando un buen rato del peñasco para hacerle pagar el susto tan berraco que le hizo pasar. O como mínimo, debió dedicarle una retahíla de reclamos por sus descuidos. Pero todo aquello era inútil tratándose de alguien como el ermitaño; indiferente, imperturbable y mudo para rematar.

**-¿Están bien? Fué un susto horrible-** Se apresuró a preguntar Aome arrodillándose al lado de Inuyasha y corroborar su interrogatorio.

**-Descuida, no fué para tanto…con mi espada pude detener la caída clavándola en el suelo justo a tiempo-** calmaba Inuyasha a Aome con voz apacible. Pero dentro de sí, quería fulminar y lanzar del peñasco al energúmeno de su compañero quién le regaló una gratis rodadita por la montaña.

**-Es cierto que ansiamos llegar pronto, pero no era para precipitarse así-** decía con humor Miroku llegando a ellos junto a Kouga y Bankotsu.

**-Bueno, lo importante es que ya bajamos…de la manera menos convincente y segura, pero lo logramos-** habló Kouga.

**-Menos mal que no murieron…o qué problema el de nosotros el tratar de enterrarlos por estos lados y con tanta nieve encima**- murmuró distraído Bankotsu mirando los alrededores. Para cuando sintió las homicidas miradas de la parejita ideal, decidió desviar la conversación **-¡HEY MIREN! Llegamos-** Señaló un puente cercano que atravesaba el congelado río.

…..&&&….

Cien pasos más y estarían cruzando el puente. Caminaron en dirección hacia el objetivo, pero una pulsada en el corazón de la joven detuvo el andar de ella y de sus compañeros.

**-¿Sucede algo Aome?-** Interrogó con preocupación Inuyasha. Pues ya la conocía y sabía lo que seguía después de las premoniciones de su amada.

**-Están cerca-** se limitó a responder la muchacha con frialdad mirando hacia la montaña de donde acababan de bajar, como si estuviera esperando encontrar a alguien allí.

**-¿Quiénes?- ** Interrogó Miroku mirando también hacia la montaña junto a los chicos…y esta vez, el ermitaño no fué la excepción.

**-Los soldados enemigos…están tras nuestro rastro-** respondió de nuevo.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** Preguntó esta vez Kouga.

**-Porque la bruja Mekomi está con ellos…puedo sentir cerca su aura maligna…a decir verdad, ella está detrás de mi rastro-** terminó de decir Aome. Instantes después, dejó de observar la montaña al ser halada por Inuyasha para apresurarse a cruzar el puente.

Se ponía un pie en la pasarela, cuando una explosión salida de la nada mandó a volar los pedazos de madera.

**-¡CUIDADO!-** Gritó miroku a Inuyasha y Aome quienes llevaban la delantera.

Segundos después, en la montaña apareció la figura de una hermosa mujer cabalgando sobre un oscuro corcel. Ella lucía prendas de tonos rojizos ceñidos al cuerpo, cubriéndole un manto de gruesa piel de pantera. El tono de su piel era tan pálido como la nieve; sus ojos y sus cabellos también de tonos rojizos, iban danzando a la par con el frío viento. A las espaldas de ésta, se encontraba el séquito de sus hombres con explosivos y armamento de guerra como para enfrentar a mil soldados.

Los seis jóvenes estaban apresurados, a demás de preocupados, para emprender huída hacia el río congelado…

**-¿Cómo vamos a cruzar?-** Interrogó Kouga.

**-No hay de otra forma…toca pasar sobre el hielo-** aportó Inuyasha.

**-No es seguro…no sabemos si el hielo resistirá nuestro peso-** expuso Bankotsu.

**-Al menos hay que intentarlo…no sé ustedes, pero yo prefiero cruzar el río congelado que esperar a ser atrapado por ellos…-** señaló Kouga hacia la montaña mientras corría, donde efectivamente los enemigos empezaron a descender hacia ellos **-¿Se van a quedar todo el día observando?-** preguntó Kouga, pero ya del otro lado del cauce.

**-¿En qué momento cruzó el lobo rabioso?-** Hizo mueca interrogativa Inuyasha.

**-Sí que eres rápido…-** se asombró Miroku, para también emprender carrera junto a los demás.

El ermitaño se quedó de último, para observar más de cerca a la nueva amenaza que en un futuro declararía guerra contra sus tierras del Este. En su forma de poderoso ser, hubiera sabido cuán peligroso o no, podía llegar a ser ella. Pero en su condición nefastamente humana, se limitaba a creer o deducir lo que sus ojos le indicaban. Cuando vió emerger una extraña energía luminosa de las manos de la bruja Mekomi, el instinto le indicó emprender carrera hacia el otro extremo, donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros gritándole que se apresurara.

Una explosión a sus espaldas, impactó en el hielo resquebrajándolo de paso. Bajo sus pies, el cauce del río retomaba su ritmo de manera impetuosa y amenazadora para cualquier humano que osara transitar allí.

**-¡CORREEEE!-** Le ordenó Inuyasha desde el otro lado seguido de otros gritos de parte de los muchachos. Cuando vió al ermitaño al alcance de su mano, estiró sus dedos para tocarle…

Y otra vez estaba su hermanito amparándole. Inuyasha tenía esa extraña mirada fraternal perenne ¿nunca se cansaba de él? ¿Nunca se cansaba de salvarle el pellejo? Estaba a punto de corresponder el ofrecimiento, es más, estiró sus manos y alcanzó a tocarle, cuando el piso bajo sus pies colapsó por fin.

**-¡NOOOOOO! ¡SUJÉTATEEEE! ¡NO ME SUELTES!-** Exclamó Inuyasha casi suplicante, observando fijamente los ojos dorados de frío mirar. Tenía retenido escasamente los dedos de éste, pero la corriente embravecida impedía afirmar el agarre.

¿Por qué su medio hermano se empeñaba en salvarle una y otra vez? En varias ocasiones trató de eliminarlo por el simple hecho de existir y respirar, por llevar la sangre de su padre en sus venas. No entendía cómo este muchacho de extraña mirada fraternal le defendía como lo haría un humano por el amor de un amigo o… pariente amado. Todo este tiempo se había dedicado a ignorarle y subestimarle, pero ni así consiguió que el terco joven le abandonara a su suerte. Trató de reforzar el agarre, pero el impávido río por el momento decidió otro destino para ellos…el de la separación.

La abrupta separación de las manos, obligó a Inuyasha dar un paso atrás para no caer al agua. Sus amigos también trataron de ayudar en el rescate, pero todo intento fué inútil.

Lo último que vió el Lord Seshomaru, fué a su grupo corriendo en las orillas del río para alcanzarle…pero su hermano era quien llevaba la delantera. Parecía desesperado. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero dedujo un destello de absorta preocupación y desasosiego de Inuyasha para con él…instantes después, el cauce helado e indomable se encargó de recordarle cuán humana y limitante era su condición…y también cuánto dolía aquello…los segundos restantes estaba siendo arrastrado, hundido y golpeado contra las peñas…para el momento postrero, ya no poseía conciencia.

...&&&&...

Continuará…


	9. VIII Quién eres?

**VIII ¿Quién eres?**

No estaba del todo conciente, pero tampoco estaba del todo ido. Algo así entre la ensoñación y la realidad. De lo único que estaba seguro, era de las agujas que se clavaban en su cuerpo por el agua bajo cero grado. ¿Éste sería su fin? ¿El lord Seshomaru Taisho ahogado como vil humano? Qué deshonra para alguien de su estirpe poderosa.

El aire faltaba, no había duda. Hacía frío, no había duda. No sentía su cuerpo, no había duda. Se iba morir allí mismo, tampoco tenía duda. Estaba entre la inconciencia cuando creyó que una pequeña mano lo halaba de su brazo…le tomó un minuto para comprobar que no era su imaginación, alguien realmente lo sacaba del río… aún tenía el rostro sumergido en el agua, y de pronto, el aire volvió a sus pulmones cuando éste fué girado.

No tenía la suficiente fuerza para abrir sus ojos, mucho menos el de incorporarse y averiguar qué pasaba para conocer a su nuevo salvador... **_- ¿Inuyasha?-_** Pronunció mentalmente el nombre de su hermano, en la vana espera de comprobar sus sospechas... pues se le había hecho costumbre que el terco de su pariente le socorriera en todo momento de manera incondicional.

Se dejó arrastrar por el suelo. Debía tratarse de alguien pequeño como para que tuviera problema con un hombre menudo como ahora lo era él. Su hermano es alto y fuerte, entonces no podía tratarse de Inuyasha como salvador. Sólo por esta vez, agradeció en medio de su inconciencia, el no ser Youkai.

No hacía mucho se recuperó de la recaída de salud. Ahora estaba de nuevo en la cuerda floja. Movía su cuerpo pero lo sentía pesado y doloroso. Su piel estaba hirviendo, pero en su interior aún tenía frío.

Unas pequeñas manos estaban tanteando su ardida epidermis. Sutil caricia que de extraña manera calmó su aflicción, pues no quería sentirse sólo. Al igual, pareciera que su cuerpo reconociera a la persona dueña del etéreo tacto.

Abrió los ojos, no vió a nadie…de nuevo reposó…tal vez la persona no estaba lejos…tal vez regrese a él…

Le dolía todo…podía sentir el dolor en su costado…abrió los ojos…tal vez esa persona ya había regresado…no, no había vuelto…tal vez si cerraba de nuevo los ojos el personaje en incógnita de grácil acaricia aparecería…

Levantó las manos para tocar un rostro imaginario…pero nadie se encontraba allí… sea quien fuere, ¿dónde estaba? Lo había imaginado…otra vez…

¿Por qué esa persona no había vuelto? Quería conocerle…

Las orbes doradas observó por enésima vez a su alrededor buscando a ese alguien… ¿será que le abandonó?..

.No, no era posible…si hasta se tomó el trabajo de cambiarle sus prendas húmedas por una seca…tal vez no demoraba en llegar…sí, tal vez sólo salió un rato para volver a él… ¿desde cuándo el Lord de las tierras del Este empezó a detestar la soledad?... Desde que empezó a extrañar los cuidados de su hermano**_…- Inuyasha… ¿dónde estás?-_** Reiteró el llamado.

En estos momentos, poco importaba la altivez y el orgullo puesto que éstos se doblegaron ante la necesidad… ¿cuál necesidad? …mitigar el dolor de su cuerpo y de paso a la soledad…quería sentirse protegido…quería que alguien le aliviara sus ansias…

Sudaba frío, pero tenía sed…agua…necesitaba agua…pesadamente se reincorporó…estaba, estaba en ¿una cueva? ¿Quién viviría en una cueva? Eso no importaba…ahora necesitaba agua…nunca en su vida había sentido ese ardor en su garganta.

Veía borroso…no podía enfocar nada con nitidez…pero aún así se vió en la obligación de salir de allí…tenía que buscar agua…y de paso comida.

Sus pasos tambaleante lo llevaron a la salida de la instancia…no era una cueva, era una choza…un choza de madera ¿Por qué había pensado que era una cueva?

Ahora estaba caminando vacilante por una ¿aldea? ¿Estaba en una aldea? ¿Era su imaginación? ¿Cómo llegó allí? Y… ¿Por qué la gente lo miraba de esa manera?

El aturdimiento del Lord Seshomaru llegó a su fin, cuando vió una fuente de agua cerca de allí. Medianamente caminó hacia su objetivo y se echó de cabeza para beber el anhelado líquido. ¡MIERDA! Estaba muy fría…pero aún así se sació de ella. Ahora tenía otra preocupación en mente…comida…necesitaba comida…

Con la fiebre a más de cuarenta grados y cubriéndoles escasamente una toga que a propósito no era de su pertenencia y descalzo, emprendió camino a la deriva llegando sin proponérselo, a la plaza de mercado. Había mucha gente, todos empujaban a todos. Todos ofrecían sus productos.

La mirada ambarina reparó en uno de los tantos puestos de mercado. Pan, quería pan, con un poco de cerdo asado, frutas y arroz. Una sonrisa socarrona se asomó por sus labios, al recordar la hazaña de su hermano robando la comida de los guardias y el debate que se armó para la repartición de la misma. Como hechizado, sus pasos se dirigieron hacia el alimento…estiró sus manos…quería degustarlo…quería saciar su hambre y apagar el ardor de su estómago…

**-¡OYE MENDIGO! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!-** Empujó el tendero al joven de cabello blanco ceniza, cayendo éste al suelo al carecer de fuerzas y equilibrio para mantenerse en pie. Pero debido a la reacia actitud del vendedor, desató la contienda en contra del pobre ermitaño quien permanecía mudo tratando de levantarse con mucho esfuerzo.

**-¡Ay no! Lo que faltaba, otro ladrón… / y mendigo para completar/ ¡Lárgate de aquí! / Fuera de aquí si no quieres más problemas / si no tienes dinero para pagar comida, pues no puedes comer/-** empujaban y pateaban los demás vendedores al joven hombre, haciendo que éste se arrastrara como pudiera hasta los establos donde aguardaban los animales, para que no le siguieran pisoteando y golpeando…no tenía fuerzas para defenderse y la única estrategia que se le ocurrió, fué huir cual criatura asustada como pudiera.

Alguien, "muy amablemente" lo levantó del piso, con el único propósito de descargarlo en el plato de la comida de los cerdos. Éste a su vez cayó inevitablemente a su destino y se quedó allí, sin decir ni hacer nada al respecto…su mente no esta muy lúcida como para meditar la humillación que estaba sufriendo actualmente al ser el hazmerreír de todos los de la plaza de mercado. De Lord youkai, a nefasto humano. De nefasto humano a vil esclavo. De vil esclavo, a escoria de mendigo…ahora sí que no podía tocar más fondo.

Una chica de cabello oscuro iba llenando con mucha diligencia su canasta de las provisiones del mercado, cuando escuchó un llamado…

**-Oye niña-** dijo un hombre andrajoso con bastón en mano**-¿por qué no vas a ver qué pasa de ese lado del mercado?- **Señaló en dirección donde estaba la algarabía y las carcajadas.

La joven miró hacia la dirección señalada. Le extrañó ver la improvisada reunión de los mercantes. Giró de nuevo hacia el hombre de humilde vestimenta para preguntar su nombre, pero no encontró a nadie por los alrededores. Sin meditarlo más, obedeció a la sugerencia del extraño quien desapareció misteriosamente.

A diez metros de distancia, apareció el misterioso hombre, siendo testigo de que la joven acató al llamado tal cual lo había planeado por segunda vez. Porque la primera fué cuando tomó la apariencia de un niño de ocho años y le avisó de que había un cuerpo flotando en el río. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó por sus labios y cambiando súbitamente de apariencia andrajosa por una de capa blanca de mandril, desapareció con un susurro al aire **–ella es perfecta- **

Sólo era conciente de que otra vez era arrastrado…pero en esta ocasión, no era para ser salvado, sino más bien, humillado como animal. Su toga ahora estaba embadurnada de estiércol de cerdo y barro. Luego sintió cómo lo sumergían en uno de los pozos de agua helada, para supuestamente limpiarlo de la suciedad.

**-¡BASTA!-** Se escuchó la orden por parte de una voz femenina **-Este hombre está enfermo. Déjenlo en paz que él no es ningún ladrón ni mendigo-** expresó determinada y desafiante la chica.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes? Al fin y al cabo, tampoco eres de estos lados-** Interrogó con sospecha uno de los tenderos de aspecto grasoso y regordete.

**-Lo encontré en el río-** respondió con un dejo de despreocupación la chica de cabello oscuro.

**-Entonces… ¿lo estás cuidando?-** Dijo en doble sentido uno de los verdugos del lugar.

**-Exacto. Y él viene conmigo-** advirtió seria y decidida.

**-¿Cuánto cobras por tus cuidados?-** Preguntó morbosamente otro tipejo de los presentes acercándose peligrosamente a la chica. Pero sus pasos fueron acortados, tan pronto sintió el filo de una daga en su cuello.

**-Cobro pescuezos…por si te interesa-** respondió divertida, a la vez que desenvainaba otra daga con su mano libre, para lanzarla hacia un cuenco de madera de veinte metros de distancia con la destreza de un profesional en el arte de la guerra.

El tipejo y otros tantos más, quedaron absortos por la puntería de la chica. Pues la trayectoria de la daga, arrasó consigo todo un caudal de frutas hasta tocar madera.

**-Lo…lo siento…no volveremos a molestarte-** se disculpó la segura víctima, para lograr que la chica quitara la daga de su cuello.

¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Se trataba de una chica? No importaba ahora…ya habían dejado de pegarle y arrastrarle. Ahora una mano tocaba su frente. Era suave y delicada…pero su mirada opaca no pudo reconocer a la dueña de sutil caricia…le ardían los ojos…se obligó a cerrarlos… el lodo en todo su rostro no ayudaba mucho.

**-¿Por qué estás aquí? No debiste salir de la aldea…-** escuchó el ermitaño la delicada voz, a la vez que sentía cómo ella le ayudaba a reincorporarse. Ya apoyado en el hombro femenino, pudo medio caminar a ciegas guiado por la joven, confiando en no tropezar.

**-Ya casi oscurece-** dijo ella posando una mano en su hombro **-te calentaré agua para que te bañes. También traje estas prendas secas para que te cambies, porque la que tienes puesta está húmeda. Te esperaré afuera-** Terminó de hablar.

¿Que lo esperaría afuera? ¡No! No quería correr el riesgo de que se volviera a ir**. ** Antesde que la chica quitara el tacto de su hombro, el ermitaño sujetó con su mano la pequeña de ella.

**-No me iré lejos…tranquilo. Es sólo que te voy a dar espacio para que te cambies -** dijo con sonrisa. Extrañamente, la chica había entendido la ansiedad y preocupación del hombre. Segundos instantes, él asintió con la cabeza y soltó su lodosa mano de la de ella.

…..&&&&&…

Estaba en la tina de madera sumergido en el agua caliente. Se limpió el lodo restante de su cuerpo y salió de allí para vestir las prendas limpias que estaban sobre el lecho. Todo esto lo hizo con el tiempo extendido, puesto que aún continuaba débil y tembloroso con múltiples dolores musculares.

En medio de la penumbra escasamente le iluminaba un faro de aceite. Pudo ver cómo una tímida mano se dejaba ver en la puerta, para arrastrar un plato de comida desde afuera hacia él **-Come un poco-** escuchó decir titubeante a la muchacha desde el otro lado.

Terminó de vestirse y lentamente caminó hacia el plato de comida que yacía en el suelo: Cebada, pez y arroz. Lo devoró en segundos y aquello fué manjar para él. Ya satisfecho, se dispuso a levantarse, pero un mareo le hizo tambalear de nuevo haciéndole caer al piso.

Tras el duro golpe, el hilo de penumbra se disolvió, para envolver la instancia con la absoluta oscuridad de la nevada noche. Segundos después, sintió como unos delgados brazos le envolvieron por la espalda para ayudarle a llegar hasta el lecho.

Por más que trató, no pudo vislumbrar el rostro de la chica. La oscuridad no se lo permitía y su borrosa visión tampoco ayudaba mucho. Ya recostado, sintió que la muchacha ponía en sus labios resecos un brebaje de fuerte olor **-esto te ayudará…es medicina-** acotó ella para que él lo bebiera.

Sin siquiera poner resistencia, se dejó atender. Segundos después, ella ayudó a recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada y terminó de secar con un paño sus blancos cabellos. Y se durmió así; complacido con la mano de ella sobre sus tiesos hilos de melena húmeda. **_–Dime tu nombre chiquilla-_** pidió suplicante en su mente, pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca debido al cansancio, quién lo aprisionó en profundo sueño.

…..&&&…

El ruido de unos platos a su alrededor, le dió los buenos días aún antes de percibir los rayos del sol sobre su cara.

La mirada dorada, con el vigor renovado se limitó a recorrer el lugar donde reposaba. Los ojos se posaron en la espalda de un pequeño bulto en el rincón, quien con mucha diligencia servía dos cuencos de comida **–por fin despierto. Sí que dormiste, ya es pasado medio día-** dijo ella de rodillas aún sin mirarle.

Tomó las bandejas y se puso sobre sus pies para dirigirse hacia el hombre del lecho, quién ahora la miraba de extraña manera…

Había escuchado las palabras de ella, pero cuánta fué la sorpresa, al descubrir a su salvadora cuyo nombre fué imposible emitirlo por sus labios…entonces lo pronunció en su mente **_–Lin-_**

...&&&&...

Continuará…


	10. XIX Ella

**XIX Ella**

**-¿Cómo sigues?-** Interrogó inocente la chica, poniendo una mano sobre la frente de él para comprobar su estado **-al menos ya la fiebre bajó…mira, traje comida- **ofreció con cándida sonrisa.

De todas las mujeres del mundo, tenía que ser ella quien le salvara. Se sintió repugnante al recordar lo que trató de hacerle. Rápidamente desvió la mirada de los ojos castaños que le observaban con inocencia.

**-Me llamo Lin. Te encontré en el río-** empezó la conversación, a la vez que depositaba un cuenco de comida en el regazo del hombre **-en realidad, fué un niño quién te encontró y me avisó para que yo te sacara. Después no supe más del chiquillo puesto que desapareció misteriosamente-** continuó.

De lo único seguro, era que ella no le había reconocido y aquello lo alivió en sobremanera. Se mantuvo callado en el trayecto de la comida. No sabía qué decirle ni mucho menos cómo actuar.

El trémulo silencio empezaba a perturbarle. De soslayo y muy disimuladamente, pudo apreciar el rostro de la chica. Sin duda, ahora estaba más hermosa que nunca y tal vez más madura. Aún a través del abrigo, se dejaba entrever lo jovial y bien proporcionado del cuerpo a pesar de lo menuda y delicada que lucía su figura. Los rasgos infantiles, ahora eran más tenues, dando espacio a la despampanante mujer que muy seguro evocaba los bajos instintos masculinos.

Sí, definitivamente se había acentuado en ella la mujer que la nariz del Lord Taisho profetizó a través de su aroma hacía año y medio. Una vez más, agradeció no poseer los agudos sentidos de bestia, porque de seguro se hubiera lanzado hacia Lin y se vería en la penosa obligación de culminar con lo que empezó: Poseerla para él.

Agradeció no sentir el embriagante perfume que emanaba de ella, en especial, en su intimidad femenina. Exacto, agradecía carecer de la agudeza de sus cinco sentidos, en especial el del olfativo, porque entre más estuvieran desarrollados sus dones, eran más difícil de controlarlos. Qué curioso, un youkai es prisionero de su innato talento, al punto de perder la razón de sus actos…como aquella última vez que la vió.

**-Gracias-** musitó el hombre de cabello blanco ceniza sin mirarla a los ojos para que sólo ella escuchara. Cómo si hubiera presentido que a su alrededor le estuvieran espiando los chismosos de sus compañeros junto a su hermano…luego recordó que no había necesidad de mantener la voz en bajo. Después de año y medio de silencio auto-impuesto, decidió romper con la soberbia de su mutismo.

**-¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo?-** Interrogó la chica distraída, creyendo haber escuchado un mosquito zumbir por sus oídos diciendo gracias. Luego quitó su mirada del plato y decidió mirar a los ojos dorados.

¿Lo hacía a propósito? ¡Cuánto le costaba al Lord del Este decir gracias! Ésta era su primera vez y esa tonta ¿se hizo la sorda? Oh sí, una vez recuperada su salud, también recuperado su orgullo, altivez y derivados. ¡NUNCA! Pero nunca en su vida había agradecido a alguien…ni siquiera al testarudo de su hermano en las tantas veces que le salvó el pellejo.

**-G R A C I A S-** repitió mirándola a los ojos, en tono más alto y despacio, asegurándose de que le escuchara en esta y única ocasión. . Era la segunda, y esperaba, la última vez que lo pronunciaba.

**-Tranquilo…no sabes cuánto me alegra encontrarte vivo y poder ayudar-** respondió Lin tomando las vasijas para lavarlas **-¿cómo te llamas?-**

El Lord y ahora humano, se quedó mudo de nuevo. No hacía dos segundos estaba intentando medio hablar y balbucear un gracias, y ahora le estaban preguntando el nombre… y ahora ¿Qué se supone debía hacer? ¿Cómo iba a revelarle a su salvadora que él era la misma criatura que quiso tomarla en contra de su voluntad en un pasado? De seguro que lo repudiaría como él mismo se repudiaba. O como mínimo le proporcionaba una daga en su lindo cuellito para terminar la labor que el río no pudo hacer con él: Matarlo. Y lo peor de todo… ¿Cómo rayos se entablaba conversación con una linda chica?

**-Mi nombre no…no tiene importancia ahora-** fué lo único inteligente que pudo decir. Pero como todo el mundo en esta vida tenía un sustantivo –**me llamaban ermitaño- **sugirió a la chica, para desviar la conversación sobre su identidad.

**-¿Quiénes te llamaban ermitaño?-** Interrogó Lin con más curiosidad de la permitida por el extremadamente reservado ser.

**-Mis compañeros de viaje…me caí al río y los perdí de vista-** terminó rápidamente el relato para no promocionar una conversación en la que él no quería participar.

Lin entendió la indirecta del hombre. Motivo por el cuál, decidió no dar más tela a la conversación, pero aún así preguntó una última vez **-¿A dónde te dirigías?- **

**-¿Realmente importa?-** Gesticuló con un dejo de molestia.

**-Lo decía porque en un par de días me tendré que ir de aquí-** se apresuró a contestar con timidez y vergüenza, al creer que estaba entrando en territorio intransitable. ¡Dios! Ese hombre sí que intimidaba con una sola mirada.

**-¿A dónde?-** Demandó respuesta como marido celando a su mujer. Bueno, al menos así había sonado…con el ceño fruncido, mirada dominante y toda la cosa.

**-¿Realmente importa?-** Le devolvió la chica con total indiferencia, a la vez que se perdía de vista murmurando sobre un hombre grosero y patán y no sé que más, porque las últimas palabras que rezongó estaba fuera del alcance auditivo de él. Y eso que lo acababa de conocer.

…&&&….

Los días restantes se dedicó a la recuperación de la salud del hombre. Las únicas conversaciones, eran palabras escuetas y monosílabos de parte de ambos. Pues la chica se había cansado de sonsacarle mayor información al hermético ser con tendencias autistas. No siendo más, el tiempo transcurrió lenta, lenta….lenta, lenta, lenta…MUYYYYY LEEENNNTAMENTE para los dos.

**_-Culicagada ¿nunca se le quitaría lo tonta?- _**Se había ido a dormir muy molesto, porque la niñita se antojó de ir por unas flores al bosque. Trajo consigo un sin número de vegetales de diferentes índoles para hacerse una corona o llevarle regalos a una anciana de nombre Kaede.

Lo que no sabía la muy infantil, era que esas flores venían acompañadas con unos bichitos voladores que llevaban en el culito una agujita que picaba…y muy duro…porque un aguijón terminó en el ojo izquierdo del ermitaño…justo donde tenía la cicatriz que la muchacha le hizo hacía tiempo.

Y ahora estaba con una protuberancia en el ojo del tamaño de un tomate hinchado…

**-Si no te quedas quieto, no podré aplicarte el ungüento-** reprendió sutilmente Lin, a la vez que trataba con la herida del, del … ¿cómo había dicho que lo llamaban? ¡Ah sí! Ermitaño.

Bufó con fastidio tratando de apartar la mano de ella de su cara. Acababa de recuperarse de salud y ahora, lucía una protuberancia extraterrestre en su lindo rostro. Bueno, ya no tan lindo como antes, pero el concepto que el Lord tenía de sí, era inalterable y muy alto a demás de intocable.

**-¿A dónde vas?-** preguntó algo molesta la chica al ver cómo salía él de la cabaña al sentirse libre de ella y de sus manos curativas.

El muy idiota sólo la miró por encima del hombro. Como si tratara con poca cosa, decidió salir sin rumbo fijo ni dar la respuesta.

Estaba caminando por el bosque no muy lejos de allí. Un arbusto de frutos, llamó su atención porque de un momento a otro se había abierto su apetito –**pero sí acabé de comer-** refunfuñó en contra de su estómago, al traicionarle de esa manera y salirse de sus dominios. ¿Qué mas daba? Al igual, ya había llegado a su objetivo. Así que extendiendo la mano, tomó una de las semillas verdes. Ya a punto de ponerla en su boca, escuchó a sus espaldas la reprensión de una voz femenina…

**-Son frutos silvestres…no están maduros y no es recomendable comerlos-** aconsejó Lin a diez pasos de él.

¿Le estaba espiando? ¿Ella lo había seguido para prohibirle y decirle qué hacer? ¡JAMÁS! Se detuvo frente a Lin con una seca mirada. La chiquilla había crecido o él era muy pequeño, porque éste era más alto que la chica por simples cinco centímetros. ¡Cuán diminuta sería la entrometida! Si, el Lord hubiera conservado su forma natural de estatura e imponente presencia que le caracterizaba en un pasado no muy lejano.

Allí, frente a ella, en un acto de rebeldía, altanería y un indirecto: Vete al carajo chiquilla de la conchinchina, el Lord metió a su boca las semillas que en su mano tenía y lentamente las masticó a la atenta mirada de ella, quien dió un suspiro pesado y a la vez … ¿divertido? **_-¿Por qué Lin tenía esa mueca burlona en sus labios?-_** Cuánto lamentó saber esa respuesta…..

El ermitaño, además de altaneramente egocéntrico, había resultado tonto. Y ahora, estaba de nuevo recostado, con unos sarpullidos que le picaban e hinchaban toda la piel.

**-Te dije que eran frutos silvestres…pero no me diste la oportunidad de advertirte que éste fruto en especial da ronchas en toda la piel- ** comentó burlona Lin, sentada en la puerta y mirándose las uñas como si nada hubiera pasado. Al ver que el nuevamente paciente, no se dejaba de rascar, resopló cansada de la actitud altanera de éste y se acercó a él **–bebe esto-** le dijo en tono agotador.

El hombrecito de ronchas le miró con sospecha, escéptico ante tanta generosidad. Pero el fastidio de las rasquiñas superó la rebeldía y sin más remedio aceptó.

**-Ahora ve al río y te bañas con agua fría…así se te pasará las ronchas con mayor prontitud-** Aconsejó ella.

**-El agua debe estar helada aún…porque el invierno no ha terminado-** secamente le dió las nuevas noticias a la chica, por si ella no se había percatado del pequeño detalle.

Lin, sarcásticamente se acercó al rostro del ermitaño y le respondió **–entonces te aconsejo que salgas del agua antes de que te congeles- **

Enojado por tanta altanería de parte de ella, el hombrecito de cicatriz y barba salió enojado con pasos ligeros hacia el río. Y para entonces Lin se preguntaba del por qué no lo había dejado ahogarse o congelarse allí…tal vez así sería más fácil de lidiar con él.

….&&&&…..

En el interior de un bosque, estaban dos burros amarrados a dos carretas, con provisiones para un largo viajes, o para un batallón de gente.

Muy diligentemente, Lin acomodaba su equipaje ultimando detalles antes de partir en la alborada del siguiente día. La insistente mirada dorada a sus espaldas, llamó su atención **-¿necesitas algo?-** Interrogó al joven de barba y cabello blanco ceniza reposando en el marco de la cabaña, quien naturalmente sólo dió por respuesta el desviar los ojos y callar.

Extrañamente ya conocía lo que el idiota iba a hacer, que era ignorarle. Pero en su interior, Lin había descifrado en la dorada mirada un destello de curiosidad. Tuvo la impresión de que las orbes ambarinas ya la había visto en otra ocasión y que prefirió no recordar. Terminando de divagar, decidió responder a la muda pregunta del ermitaño…

**-La cabaña donde actualmente nos hospedamos, estaba abandonada cuando llegué. Hace dos semanas que estoy aquí para llevar provisiones a mi aldea que queda del otro lado de la montaña. Partiré mañana temprano. Si no tienes a dónde ir o quién espere por ti, te invito a que me acompañes…me serías de mucha ayuda- ** conversó a los atentos oídos de él, a la vez que rectificaba todo lo que necesitaba en la carreta.

¿Tener a dónde ir? ¿Alguien que esperara por él? ¿Qué le hacía pensar a ella que el Lord Seshomaru no tenía quién esperara por él? ¡Por supuesto que lo tenía! Tenía a…a…a… ¿Jaken? No, no, no…tenía…a su ejército, a sus sirvientes, a su nana….no, ella había muerto en el verano pasado…a… ¿QUÉ IMPORTABA? El hecho era que el ermitaño no quería cruzar más camino con su ex –víctima. Su principal objetivo, sería buscar a Naraku para que le devolviera su forma original.

Naturalmente tampoco esperaba respuesta a su propuesta. El frío viento de la noche sopló a sus oídos como si quisiera traerle noticias de última hora…. **–algo anda mal-** susurró para ella, pero que también escuchó el ex -mudo sin pensarlo.

El ermitaño se percató del cambio de actitud de la chica y miró en dirección hacia donde ella lo hacía. Su nariz youkai hubiera sido de mucha ayuda ahora…pero si había algo que no lo había abandonado del todo, ese era su instinto.

**-Enemigos-** respondió él mirando hacia al frente. Por primera vez había concordado con ella.

**-Debemos dar la alarma-** se apresuró Lin a correr la voz al líder principal de la aldea.

**-No hay tiempo…-** la sujetó del brazo para detenerle **-ya están aquí…avisa a los que pueda en el camino- ** sugirió.

Lin corrió hacia el interior de la aldea y avisó a los que iban en el camino, quienes inmediatamente emprendieron huída hacia el bosque.

Seshomaru se quedó al lado de los burros con el cargamento. Pues los animales se encontraban apartados del pueblo a un kilómetro de distancia y listos para partir al alba…pero según los planes, tocaría adelantar la marcha.

…..&&&&….

**-¿Por qué demoraba tanto?-** Impacientemente se preguntó a sí mismo. Pero decidió abandonar su puesto en busca de Lin, cuando escuchó campanas de alarma por toda la aldea seguida de un barullo de gente corriendo, perros ladrando y hombres gritándole a todos que buscaran refugio en el bosque. Tal vez por instinto, tal vez porque sentía que le debía mucho a ella, tal vez porque no estaría tranquilo hasta saber que la chica estuviera bien…el hecho era que ahora estaba preocupado por alguien… ¡estúpida sensación protectora! Pasar tanto tiempo con la raza débil tenía sus efectos secundarios…

No quería hacerlo, pero allí estaba, por primera vez en su vida, corriendo detrás de una hembra… mujer….y humana…

**-¡Tonta, tonta, tonta… TONTA!-** Gritaba a la nada sin dejar de correr y esquivando a la multitud que se agolpaba en las afuera del pueblo **-le dije que no había tiempo de avisar al líder de la aldea- ** siguió en su monóloga conversación, al sospechar que la chica había hecho caso omiso a su advertencia, de avisar sólo a las personas que se encontrara en el camino, pero que no se adentrara al pueblo porque los enemigos estaban muy cerca y no habría tiempo de escapar.

Efectivamente, los galopes y los estruendos del filo de las espadas no se hicieron esperar. Con antorchas en mano, lanzas y arcos, los aldeanos se enfrentaron a los enemigos quienes arrasaban con todo a su paso, a la vez que lanzaban redes de pescas para atrapar a las mujeres y niños…a los hombres los zanjaban en dos al no serles de utilidad en estos momentos según las órdenes de la bruja Mekomi.

Y…allí estaba su objetivo. Batallando como toda una fiera contra cinco soldados para librar a unos niños que estaban atrapados en una de las tantas redes. Estaba dispuesto a intervenir, pero grande fué su sorpresa al ver como Lin se deshacía de ellos con destreza de la manera más limpia, precisa y determinada…nada que ver con la chiquilla indefensa que él conoció tiempos atrás.

Una patada en la entrepierna siempre funcionaba si se trataba de hombres. Esquivó la izquierda, para girar y golpear por la derecha. Uno de los tantos grandulones la tomó de los hombros, ella aprovechó el peso de éste y se tiró al suelo de espaldas para enviarlo a rodar cuesta a bajo de una empinada pendiente. Ya el verse libre, tomó sus juegos de dagas y rompió las redes para sacar a los niños.

No pudo disfrutar mucho tiempo del papel de observador, porque al encontrarse en pleno campo de batalla, inevitablemente se convertiría en uno de los tantos blancos de ataque. Aprovechó su corta estatura y esquivó la filosa espada que pretendía arrancarle su mano izquierda. Torció el brazo del tipejo y pudo desarmarlo con facilidad quedándose el ermitaño ahora con el objeto para defenderse.

**-¿Terminaste… de… jugar?-** Interrogó sarcástico y agitado a la chica, mientras él esquivaba a seis hombres y noqueaba a tres de ellos en un rápido movimiento de espada.

Otro grandulón venía dando voces desde cien metros corriendo hacia Lin con un hacha en manos listo para arrematar contra ella **-sí, ya terminé-** contestó indiferente la chica, al dar una patada hacia atrás sin siquiera voltearse, dejando fuera de combate al supuesto oponente.

Mientras huían hacia el bosque, en el camino repartían golpes, espadas, dagas, patadas, puños y cabezazos, abriéndose espacio en medio de la enredada, que fué reducida a un puñado de soldados inconcientes.

…..&&&&…..

**-¿En serio no quieres acompañarme?-** Interrogó Lin al hombre de cicatriz quien se disponía a cambiar de trayectoria tan pronto llegaron hacia el cargamento de las provisiones donde reposaban los burros.

**-Es mejor si nos separamos-** respondió seco y con reticencia. Sin más palabras, dirigió sus pasos al camino opuesto a donde se dirigía la chica, pero le detuvo la voz femenina…

**-Ermitaño…-** pronunció en voz alta Lin antes de perderlo de vista **-quería darte las gracias…- **

El hombrecito detuvo su andar para observarle de soslayo, preguntando con la mirada por qué le agradecía ella, pero pronto escuchó la respuesta **–gracias por regresar por mí-** terminó de decir Lin.

No era extraño que él no respondiera. Se limitó a observarla y reanudó su camino hacia la nada. No sabía a dónde ir. De lo único seguro era que tenía que estar lejos de ella y de los aliados de la bruja Mekomi.

Sin apresurar el paso, siguió andando distraídamente, teniendo fijo los pensamientos en Lin. Había cambiado. No sólo se había transformado en una hermosa mujer, sino también en alguien hábil, decidida, Perceptiva, quisquillosa y muy tentadora para su gusto exquisito. Bueno, ya no tendría que meditar más sobre ella. Ahora que era libre de nuevo y se había recuperado de salud, tendría que buscar al idiota de Naraku.

El instinto le advirtió detener sus pies. Quedando inmóvil, pudo escuchar a los lejos unos galopes de marcha que se acercaban a su dirección.

Con mucho cuidado observó desde los matorrales, para ver de quienes se trataban. Esta vez la suerte no estaba de su lado. A un kilómetro, pudo apreciar toda una armada de soldados fuertemente armados, acompañados de la bruja Mekomi quien se encontraba sentada sobre su transporte: Un dragón de cuatro cabezas.

Se trataba de mil soldados aproximadamente, llevando consigo a doscientos esclavos hombres…incluyendo a mujeres y niños que recién acababan de atrapar en una de las tantas aldeas.

Sin meditarlo más, decidió cambiar la trayectoria de su camino apuntándolo hacia cierta muchachita que acababa de dejar….

...&&&&...

Continuará…


	11. X Entrañables compañeros

**X Entrañables compañeros**

**...&&&... **

**-Y…mmmm… ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-** Preguntó la chica después de tres horas de caminar juntos sin dirigirse la palabra. Pues cuando se lo encontró, el ermitaño estaba corriendo hacia ella como si temiera que se le perdiera de vista o le abandonaran a su suerte.

**-Porque quise y punto-** respondió escuetamente.

**-¿Qué paso con: "Es mejor si nos separamos"?-** Siguió la chica el interrogatorio, sin intimidarse por la resequedad de su interlocutor.

**-¿Siempre eres tan preguntona y fastidiosa?-**

**-¿Siempre eres tan reservado y frío?-**

**-¡SÍ!-** Respondió él.

**-¡SÍ!-** Secundó ella en el mismo tono de molestia.

**-¿Por qué siempre lo preguntas todo? ¿No te cansas de hablar?-**

**-¿Por qué nunca me respondes a nada? ¿No te cansas de callarlo todo?- **

**-¿Por qué no simplemente te callas y ya?- **Seshomaru bufó con fastidio rolando los ojos a cualquier dirección. Era estúpido enojarse con chiquillas insolentes, pero es que ella no se la ponía fácil. Al percatarse de un pequeño detalle, volvió a hablar **-¿A dónde supone vamos a ir?-** se dignó a preguntar después de tres horas de camino.

Si quería que ella se callara… ¡pues ella se callaría y ya! Por ese motivo, decidió ignorar al ermitaño pedante andrajoso con pelo de caucho de ceniza…por el resto del trayecto.

**-Hice una pregunta-** atisbó impaciente, demandando respuesta el hombre. Al percatarse que ella se cruzó de brazos y le esquivó, comprendió que Lin había hecho alianza con el mutismo **–mujeres-** masculló indiferente.

…&&&&&…

En un pasado, no le hubiera interesado que un humano le dirigiera la palabra, es más, le hubiera repugnado. En un pasado no le hubiera interesado serle indiferente e invisible a una vil mujer. En un pasado, no le hubiera incluso fastidiado que ni siquiera por accidente esa tonta le mirara.

Bien dicho: En un pasado. Pero actualmente y cuando habían transcurrido ya ¡tres días! Sin dirigirse palabra, le era insoportable al Lord, sólo escuchar la naturaleza, el canto de las aves, los grillos en la noche, la rueda de la carreta de las provisiones, la rumia de los burros y las huellas de sus zapatos en el camino.

Extrañamente se había acostumbrado a escuchar las conversaciones humanas y, extrañamente le eran menos fastidiosas si se trataba de la voz de su hermano o sus compañeros, o en este caso, si se trataba de la voz de Lin.

Tal vez no era el hombre más deseado para entablar una conversación, pero el escuchar a otros hablar, se había convertido para él en entretención; porque allí podía descifrar muchos de sus interrogantes respecto a esta peculiar raza que raramente, ya no le parecía tan nefasta como lo había considerado durante toda su vida. Aprendió a ver a los humanos como seres débiles y volátiles, pero también aprendió a ver en ellos la complejidad de su corta existencia y que en algunos casos resultaba interesante cuando se trataba de mujeres como Lin.

Tres días caminando al lado de ella. Podría haber cambiado de rumbo en cualquier momento tan pronto hubiera considerado que ya no estaba en peligro…pero sencillamente no pudo. No podía oler a Lin con la misma agudeza de antes, pero el Lord era conciente de que el magnetismo de la chiquilla podía aprisionarlo transcendiendo cualquier sentido o frontera de resistencia. Tal vez por eso se vió en la urgente necesidad de poseerla en un pasado, tal vez por eso no pudo dejarle hacía tres días, tal vez por eso no podía dejarla ahora.

Estaba resuelto a hacerla hablar sin pedirlo directamente. Que de algo sirviera tantas estrategias de batalla que conocía.

Sentados alrededor de la fogata, los burros durmiendo y el cargamento reposando en la carreta como siempre, repentinamente se escuchó una voz **– ¡oye muda! Quiero la manzana que tienes en tu mano-** exigió de forma arrogante el albino, siendo esta la primera vez que él rompía el silencio.

Bueno, no respondió, pero al menos ella le había mirado a los ojos. Significaba que él no le era tan indiferente después de todo. Seshomaru reprimió una sonrisa divertida volviendo a exigir su pedido **–dije, que quiero la manzana que tienes en tu mano-**

Esta vez Lin le esquivó la mirada. Lentamente tomó la manzana de su mano y en un acto provocativo, lo llevó a su boca para morderlo frente a la expectante mirada dorada que se disponía a no perderse ninguno de sus movimientos.

Seshomaru se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la carreta de provisiones diciendo de manera despreocupada las siguiente palabras **–bueeeno, si no quieres darme la manzana, supongo que podré sacar unas que se encuentran ordenadamente puesta en los sacos de comida que muy cuidadosamente tu organizaste por días y días…y no dirás nada para impedírmelo…-**

**-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR LAS PROVISIONES!-** Demandó ella, sin ser conciente de que había caído redondita en la trampa.

**-¿Por qué no?-** Interrogó en tono divertido el ermitaño.

**-Porque tú lo dijiste, me tomó días y días organizar todas las provisiones. No permitiré que un muerto de hambre arruine mi trabajo-**

**-¿A quién llamas muerto de hambre?-** Fingió ofensa frunciendo el ceño.

**-¿A quién más? ¡Pues a ti!-**

Misión cumplida. Había hecho que ella le hablara sin proponérselo y en contra de su volunta que fué lo más divertido de todo. Ahora, tenía que asegurarse que Lin no volviera a conectar alianza alguna con el silencio o algunos de sus derivados…y para ello, decidió emplear la táctica de la psicología inversa **-te ORDENÉ que callaras. No entiendo por qué me hablas ahora- **expresó seco, altanero, pedante y en voz pausada para ser escuchada cada una de sus palabras.

Y como fuego a la pólvora, la explosión no se hizo esperar…

**-NINGÚN DESGRACIADO PATÁN EGOCÉNTRICO ME MANDA A CALLAR, YO HABLO CUANDO QUIERA ….MEJOR HABERTE DEJADO AHOGAR EN EL RÍO…O CONGELADO….Y NO PUEDES TOCAR LAS PROVISIONES PORQUE ESO ME COSTÓ TRABAJO….NO PUEDO CREER QUE AUN YO ESTÉ VIAJANDO A TU LADO…********- **etcétera, etcétera, etcétera….

Y siguió la chiquilla con el orgullo herido, vociferando la retahíla acumulada de tres días de silencio autosometido. Para entonces, el ermitaño con una sonrisa de satisfacción se acomodaba en un rincón de la fogata y se dispuso a dormir con el canto de los ángeles de fondo: La voz de Lin.

…..&&&&…..

Dicho y hecho: Las provisiones eran intocables. No había problema, él siempre podía pescar su propia comida en algún río cercano. El invierno pronto llegaría a su fin, la nieve empezaba a descender…pero el frío seguía acompañando a los alrededores.

Se enfocó en su objetivo. Afiló y alistó un palo para atravesar al primer ingenuo que pasara nadando por allí…el ermitaño llevaba más de una hora en aquella posición de alerta, fallando en diez ocasiones…pero su suerte cambiaría…empuñó su arma y…¡ZAZZZZZZZ!...había dado en el blanco, atrapando de paso a dos peces al mismo tiempo.

Sacó el palo que atravesaba a los dos peces que aún chapoleaban y caminando sin prisa lo puso en su hombro. Se dirigió hacia el improvisado campamento donde deberían estar sus tres compañeros de viaje: Lin y los dos burros. Bueno, a decir verdad era ¡Una compañera de viaje! Porque los burros no contaban. Y como él hoy estaba de muy buen humor, decidió compartir su pesca con la chiquilla revoltosa, como solía llamarle.

La chica reconoció a su compañero desde lejos y con sonrisa le dijo **-te habías demorado… ¡mira! Asé pescado…fuí al lado opuesto del río y atrapé en cinco minutos estos peces, qué suerte ¿no?-** señaló Lin hacia la fogata, en donde efectivamente, habían cuatro: Jugosos, apetitosos, humeantes y ENORMESSSS pescados, haciendo que la boca del ermitaño se aguara y desencajara al tiempo…

El Lord disimuladamente desvió la mirada a hacia su hombro en donde la pesca yacía en la vara…unos pececillos lánguidos y escuálidos… ¡qué vergüenza! Una hora de trabajo por dos cadáveres insignificantes…

**-¿Qué traes allí?-** Preguntó Lin, al ver que el hombre de cicatriz observada de soslayo una vara que se encontraba sobre su hombro.

Seshomaru volvió su atención hacia la chica, ignorando completamente el chapoteo de los dos anémicos pececillos y haciendo un pésimo trabajo en disimular, lanzó hacia unos matorrales cerca de allí, el esfuerzo de una hora de trabajo de caza: a la vara junto a la supuesta cena, para luego responder **-¡nada!-** Se apresuró a exclamar y se acercó a la fogata para degustar el manjar.

….&&&&….

Ya llevaban dos semanas de viaje y a medida que se conocían, iban surgiendo más peleas de las pedidas…

**-No dejas tocar las provisiones, pero tampoco dejas que yo me coma a la liebre- **refunfuñó Seshomaru supuestamente para sí…pero se encargó de hacerle saber su enfado a la chiquilla, vociferando su inconformismo.

**-¡Por que es una liebre hembra!-** Explicaba Lin sentada en el suelo, atendiendo a una liebre herida.

**-¿Y?- **

**-¡Acaba de tener a sus crías!-**

**-¡MEJOR! Así nos la hubiéramos comido también para que no sufrieran la muerte de su mamá-** resolvió el insensible hombre sentándose en una roca no muy lejos de allí. La verdad, no entendía la actitud de la humana…tenía hambre, pero daba la prioridad a otras criaturas por encima de su propia necesidad… **-patético-** masculló Seshomaru cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otra dirección que no fuera ella.

**-Insensible-**

**-Llorona-**

¡Oh sí! Cuánto había aprendido el Lord en su forma humana…en especial, al pasar tanto tiempo al lado de ella.

Ahora podía entablar una conversación que uniera a dos monosílabos ¡o hasta decir una frase completa! Como también, había aprendido a refunfuñar y agudizar más su virtud de la ironía.

**-¿A dónde vas?-** Interrogó Lin, al ver como de improviso se levantaba el hombre adentrándose en el bosque.

**-A buscar comida-** respondió el ermitaño.

**-No conocemos el terreno, es mejor no entrar allí…- **sugirió Lin poniéndose de pie a espaldas de este antes de perderlo de vista.

**-Tranquila…si me encuentro con otro animalejo, te llamaré para que lo defiendas antes de que yo lo mate y me lo coma-** respondió con un dejo de molestia muy marcado, ya internándose en el bosque totalmente.

**-¿Para qué otro animalejo? si suficiente tengo contigo… ¡oye te estoy hablando!-** Y se desapareció también la chica siguiendo los pasos de éste…

….&&&&&…..

**-No lo ataques, no te muevas ni lo mires a los ojos-** sugirió Lin en un susurro a su compañero.

**-¿Por qué? ¿También es hembra y tiene a crías que alimentar?- **Contestó en interrogatorio sarcástico el ermitaño casi en susurro y quietud, pero sin abandonar la molestia que aún lo invadía.

**-No idiota…es porque no trajimos las armas para defendernos-**

**-¿Uh?-** Inmediatamente el Lord mandó su mano al costado, para comprobar que la espada se había quedado junto a las provisiones. Y ahora, estaban allí, parados frente a un enorme oso de dos o tres metros de altura **-¿y qué se supone hacemos ahora?-** Preguntó con la adrenalina saliendo de sus poros. Vale aclarar que él no le tenía miedo al oso….el problema, es que la idea de terminar despedazado por éste no era muy atractiva que digamos.

**-Correr sería una buena idea- **sugirió Lin lo más calmada que pudo para no alterar más a la criatura frente sí **-cuando diga tres, nos subimos a ese árbol de allí-** señaló con la mirada la chica.

El Lord asintió con la cabeza el mudo acuerdo y esperó a que la chica empezara con la cuenta…

Tomó aire, se preparó y **-¡TRES!-** Para cuando Lin exclamó, ella ya había dejado botado al pobre ermitaño a su suerte cerca de un hambriento oso…

**-¿Eh? ¡OYEEEE!- **Algo lento en su respuesta de escape, le siguió el paso a Lin y pisándole los talones le perseguía el oso.

Ya a salvo y agitados, lograron llegar a la copa de un enorme árbol milenario cuya altura era de unos ¿cien metros? ¡Ni idea! ¿Cómo lograron trepar como chimpancés hasta allí? ¡Ni idea! Y lo más importante ¿cómo mierda iban a bajar después? ¡NI IDEA! … y el Lord de las tierras del Este comprendió el significado de la palabra: Esperanza…como también a hacer uso de ella. Aguardaron desde sus lugares, con la esperanza de que el animal dejara de agredirles y se retirara en paz.

Dos horas después….

El oso arañaba y trataba de trepar el árbol, mientras que dos chicos estaban arriba mirando el cielo y discutiendo de quién era la culpa…

Cuatro horas después….

El oso seguía arañando y gruñendo hacia los personajes en la copa de los árboles, mientras estos, ya cansados de discutir sobre el culpable, decidieron contar las hojas del follaje….

Seis horas después…

El oso seguía en las mismas y los muchachos ya iban en la hoja número un millón quinientos….

Ocho horas después….

El oso ya se había ido hacía una hora, pero los chicos estaban aún en la copa del árbol…pues aún discutían sobre cómo iban a bajar y quién iría primero…

**-Ve tú…yo te sigo-** resolvió Seshomaru, empujando suavemente a Lin como todo un caballero que en estos momentos no era.

**-¿Por qué yo? ¡Tú primero!-** Debatió Lin, abrazando fervientemente a una rama.

**-¡Bien!...tú espérame aquí…hasta que yo te rescate volando sobre un unicornio blanco-** se decidió por fin el ermitaño bufando con típica ironía, después de dar mil vueltas al asunto. Pues su experiencia de lanzarse desde una alta rama hacia un lago congelado, aún la tenía fresca en su memoria.

Lento y con pasos seguros, empezó a descender desde su lugar. El movimiento de unas ramas a las espaldas, llamó su atención, para encontrarse a Lin imitándole. Tanteando tronco por tronco, ambos fueron acercándose más y más hacia la seguridad de la tierra.

No estaban a más de unos tres metros de altura, cuando la distracción de Lin y un paso en falso, partió una rama y por consecuencia fué a dar contra la espalda del ermitaño, quien a su vez no había alcanzado a afirmar el agarre y lo siguiente fué besar el suelo con la chica encima suyo.

**-¡AUTCH!-** Emitieron al unísono, pero por obvia razones, el ermitaño era el más herido en esta ocasión.

**-¿Estás bien?-** Preguntó Lin desde su lugar, sin moverse y con la preocupación en la estratosfera por su compañero.

**-Ajam…mmm…eso creo…una vaca me calló encima y estoy vivo para contarlo-** fué su extraña manera de vengarse por la caída.

**-¡No seas grosero! Por lo visto ya te encuentras mejor…y yo que me preocupaba por ti-** reclamó fastidiada

**-Pero ¿sabes cómo me sentiría mejor?-** habló el joven de cabello blanco ceniza, también desde su lugar y sin reincorporarse aún.

**-Dime-** expresó con escueta intriga la pelinegra.

**-Que te me quitaras de encima-**

Efectivamente, la muchacha aún estaba sentada sobre la espalda del ermitaño y éste a su vez tenía clavada la cara contra el piso. Inmediatamente ella se levantó con el sonrojo hasta la punta de sus negros cabellos y ayudó al muchacho a ponerse en pie.

….&&&&&…..

**-Ya me disculpé, así que deja esa actitud-** resopló por enésima vez la muchacha al lado del ermitaño, quien de un momento a otro, de nuevo quedó mudo.

Desde el incidente con el oso hambriento, ya llevaban caminando dos días…y el muy ofendido hombre, decidió aplicarle la ley del hielo a la chiquilla revoltosa, para que aprendiera la lección de dejarle comer una liebre con sus hijitos, para que él no se viera en la necesidad de internarse a un bosque y ser casi presa de un animal salvaje.

**-Estamos acercándonos a nuestro destino-** informó media hora después la chica aminorando con cautela y precaución la marcha, mirando alrededor como esperando algo….

Seshomaru fué conciente del repentino cambio de su acompañante, motivo por el cuál decidió también inspeccionar los alrededores.

Tres horas más de caminata precavida y se habían adentrado en un estrecho sendero de muchas ramificaciones. Pronto el piso se hizo intransitable para las carretas que llevaban los burros, haciéndoles estancar.

Unas flechas que salieron de la nada hacia ellos, le advirtieron del peligro. Pronto, los muchachos fueron rodeados de centenares de figuras encapuchadas apuntándoles con armas.

Seshomaru sólo tuvo tiempo de poner su mano izquierda en la empuñadura de su espada que no desenvainó. Mantuvo su posición en defensa y de soslayo miró a su compañera, quien a propósito tenía la actitud más relajada e indiferente… nada que ver cuando se supone eran víctimas de una emboscada.

**-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?-** Replicó Lin con sonrisa, saludando con su mano a las figuras armadas y encapuchadas.

**-Me pregunto si alguna vez podré sorprenderte… ¡rayos! Sango te entrenó muy bien-** Emitió una voz proviniendo desde atrás, abriéndose espacio entre los hombres **-bienvenida a casa Lin-** terminó de hablar el mismo, descubriendo su rostro. Un joven de aproximadamente veinte años, alto, tonificado y de atractivo semblante.

**-También es un gusto verte Saujito-** saludó Lin con graciosa mueca de sonrisa a su interlocutor, como intentando burlarse de su amigo **–no me esperaba una bienvenida tan calurosa-** expresó cómicamente, mirando las armas que aún les estaban apuntando.

**-Chicos, ya el juego terminó…bajen las armas que si no la asustamos antes, no la asustaremos ahora-** ordenó Saujito cruzando sus brazos tras la cabeza. Instantes después, cada uno de los presentes se acercó a Lin descubriéndose el rostro y saludaron comedidamente.

Todos eran jóvenes y uno que otro era de edad adulta. Fué la única observación que hizo Seshomaru desde su lugar y en silencio. Al ver la familiaridad con que la chica saludaba y ayudaba en la labor de descargar las provisiones, decidió abandonar su posición de defensa y bajó su mano de la empuñadura de la espada.

Los presentes se acercaron hacia las carretas para ayudar a transportar el cargamento. Saujito, vigilaba cada acción de sus hombres en el quehacer, cuando sus orbes oscuras repararon en la figura del hombre de mirada ámbar, cabello blanco ceniza y con una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo entre la mejilla y el ojo…era de estatura más bajita que él… **-¿quién eres?-** Demandó respuesta con sequedad y sospecha, como queriendo culparlo de algo.

Después de sentirse ignorado, cosa que poco le importó, desvió su mirada de los alrededores para enfocarla ahora hacia su acusador. Con raída altivez, le observó estoico sin dar la gana de ofrecer respuesta.

**-Pregunté que quién eres-** insistió con impaciencia Saujito. Al ver el empecinamiento de la muda respuesta de éste, advirtió **-sino respondes, serás tomado como espía y te llevaré como prisionero para que seas juzgado-**

¿Se suponía que debía tener miedo? El aparecido ese estaba subestimando al Lord y por lo tanto, en su lugar tendría que ponerlo. Seshomaru empuñó y desenvainó la espada…no iba a pasar por alto aquella ofensa.

**-¿Estás jugando?-** Se burlaba Saujito poniéndose también en posición de defensa junto a su arma, un sable de partes gemelas que separadas, hacían las veces de un abanico filoso. El impulsivo pelinegro no esperó más invitación y se lanzó con destreza, audacia y rapidez deliberada al ataque sin meditar las consecuencias.

Frío y calmado, esperaba Seshomaru desde su lugar a que llegara el primer golpe de su oponente**_…-un hombre impulsivo y arrebatado es presa fácil-_** meditó el Lord, esquivando con facilidad las embestidas de su oponente.

Se quedaron así no más de cinco minutos, porque el ex –youkai desarmó a su adversario en dos ágiles movimientos, para aprisionarlo con la filosa espada en su cuello

**-¡NOOOO! ¡DETÉNTE!-** Exclamó la voz femenina, lanzándose sobre Saujito para que el ermitaño no clavara su arma en el cuello de éste.

¿Y ahora qué? ¡Él había empezado! Al igual, no pensaba perder el tiempo en matar al insignificante joven. ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué Lin protegía al idiota de esa manera? No alcanzó a formular la posible respuesta el Lord, porque instantes después fué aprisionado por veinte hombres para detenerle.

…&&&&…

Continuará…


	12. XI no eras mudo?

**XI ¿No eras mudo?**

….

** -Saujito, he dicho mil veces que él no es un espía-** reiteró Lin como por décima vez y casi corriendo tras al terco joven.

**-Entonces, ¿Por qué no habla él y aclara la situación? ¿Por qué me atacó?-** Se empecinaba Saujito en defender su posición, caminando a grandes zancadas para hablarle al líder de la aldea sobre un intruso y posible espía.

**-Por que en vez de preguntarme a mí, te dirigiste a él con mucha grosería... y si mal no estoy, ¡Tú empezaste el ataque!-** defendía Lin a su compañero.

**-¿Por qué lo defiendes?-**

**-¡Porque él me acompañó hasta aquí con el cargamento! No lo hubiera logrado sola y a demás, al supuesto espía lo encontré naufragando por el río-**

**-Díselo a los ancianos. No podemos arriesgarnos… y tú sabes en qué tiempo estamos viviendo-** dió por terminada la discusión el joven, adentrándose a una de la cabañas.

…..&&&&…..

¡Qué calurosa bienvenida! Hacía tres semanas que se había escapado de la mazmorra y ahora era de nuevo prisionero. ¿Por qué no le preguntó a Lin a dónde iban? ¡Oh sí! Ahora lo recordó, lo había hecho, pero la muy indignada chiquilla no le dió la gana de decirle.

Había sido arrastrado hasta las ágoras de la aldea y amarrado a un tronco como vil ladrón. Bueno, después de haber comido con los cerdos, estaba seguro que más bajo no podía caer. Y ahora, la gente se agolpaba a su alrededor para mirarle con curiosidad, como si él fuera un bicho raro ¿Es que acaso nunca habían visto a un hombre con sus características: ojos dorados, barba y cabello de color ceniza? Los murmullos de los presentes le dieron la respuesta….

**-¡Qué raro es el color de sus ojos! / y también su cabello/ ningún humano tiene esas características / ¿será un monstruo?/ es muy débil para que se trate de uno/…-**

…Por lo visto… no.

Todo el tiempo había permanecido con la actitud calmadamente pedante y de tieso mirar. No se sentía bien ser la atracción principal del circo. Los ojos dorados levantó la vista cuando percibió que unos personajes se abrían espacio en medio de la multitud…siguiéndoles el mastodonte de Saujito y también la piojosa melindrosa quien lo había metido en esto.

**-Uyyy…sí que es extraño encontrar a alguien así- ** expresó un chiquillo de cabello zanahoria asomándose entre la multitud con mucho esfuerzo.

**-Shipo...esto no es asunto de niños. ..Ya comprendo tus sospechas Saujito…-** meditó un hombre calvo de coleta, con los ojos tan brotados como huevos de avestruz de nombre Totosai, después de llamar la atención por la excesiva curiosidad del niño.

**-Así es. Concuerdo con Shipo. Ningún humano tiene esas características…por lo menos no por estos alrededores… ¿será cierto que es un espía?-** Secundó el otro anciano también calvo, llamado Mioga.

**-¡No lo es! Es mi acompañante de viaje…-** inútilmente debatía Lin con aburrimiento y monotonía a un lado de ellos.

**-¿Cómo se llama?-** Interrogó Totosai al prisionero del poste.

**-Uufff…en las que me ví para que me hablara…dudo que ustedes lo logren-** resopló Lin en lugar de la respuesta del hombrecito.

**-¿Es mudo?-** Interrogó confundido Mioga junto a Shipo.

**-No…pero tiene problemas de habla-** respondió Lin con naturalidad encogiendo los hombros.

**-Explícate-** pidió Saujito desde su lugar.

**-¡Sí! Explícate Lin-** Secundó el pequeño metiche de cabello zanahoria.

**-Pues…no sé cómo decirlo- **la chica se rascó la cabeza como evocado respuesta alguna, pero sólo resolvió decir -**le cuesta mucho hablar. No le gusta relacionarse con otros y….mmm…y es tan pedante, orgulloso y egocéntrico que creo que es una especie de retrasado social…-** finalizó con mueca dubitativa. Al sentir una mirada ambarina matadora a su espalda proveniente del chico atado al palo, gesticuló en su defensa **- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!-**

En medio del tumulto, se abrían espacio otras gentes, quienes estaban desinformados de la situación del presente porque se encontraban en el bosque…

**-Abran paso…a un lado… ¿Por qué hay tanta gente a aquí?- **Se escuchó la demanda de una voz sobresaliendo entre la multitud.

Esa voz…el ermitaño juró que la reconocía…es más, la había escuchado…antes era fatalmente fastidiosa para sus oídos, pero ahora, extrañamente estimaba sentirla cerca porque significaba protección… ¿desde cuándo el Lord de las tierras del Este era dependiente? Pues la seguridad era sinónimo a él mismo…nunca le temía a nada...bien dicho Lord, ejecutó el verbo en pasado: Temía…

El Lord aún no tenía a la vista al dueño de la voz. Frunció el ceño y enfocó su mirada sobre el gentío atestado y mal oliente que le rodeaba, buscando a alguien en particular. Le parecía inverosímil pero no podía equivocarse, era él…

**-¡Amo Inuyasha! ¡Chicos! Qué bueno que ya llegaron del bosque. Tenemos aquí a un prisionero y supuesto espía…aún estamos en el interrogatorio-** se apresuró a contestar el anciano Mioga al joven y sus amigos que recién aparecían.

**-¡Aomecita!...- **Shipo, un niño zorro y único youkai de la aldea, se lanzó a los brazos de Aome quién lo recibió con mucho entusiasmo.

Al partir de aquí, Mioga, Totosai, Saujito, Shipo y el resto de la chusma, se mantuvieron al margen de la presente conversación…pero nunca dejaron de ser los chismosos espectadores….

Inuyasha se acercó por fin al objetivo del barullo de los de la aldea, siendo el primero en llegar. Hizo el ademán de dar unos paso más, pero la impresión obligó a detener a sus pies **-¿Tú? ¡Tú!-** Expresó con sorpresa e inmenso alivio al encontrarse con el albino grisáceo atado al poste. Al partir de allí, no pudo pronunciar más palabras primero, porque no salía del aturdimiento, segundo, la gente le estaba empujando y tercero, los metiches de sus amigos le dieron alcance.

**-¿No habías muerto?... ¡AUCHT! No me pegues-** Interrogó con mucha imprudencia Kouga.

**-¡Oh por supuesto! ¿No ves que ese en su fantasma? ¡TARADO!-** Intervino Bankotsu golpeando de nuevo la cabeza de su compañero para luego preguntar con intriga al maniatado **-¿Cómo saliste del río?-**

**-¡Ermitaño! ¡Qué bueno que estás vivo!-** Exclamó Miroku con típica amabilidad y excesiva condescendencia, cargando a una niña de dos años en sus brazos, seguido de una hermosa joven de cabello largo cargando la gemela de ésta.

**-¡Qué bueno que estás vivo! Te estuvimos buscando por días…- **habló esta vez Aome sonriendo y acercándose a su grupo.

**-Bueno, en realidad nosotros te buscamos por días…pero Inuyasha te buscó por semanas porque tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras vivo…¡AUCHT! ¿otra vez? ¿POR QUÉ ME PEGAS PERRO SARNOSO?-** se sobaba la cabeza Kouga mirando a Inuyasha con reproche.

**-Porque hablas de más…-** masculló Inuyasha por lo bajo. No quería ser tan evidente en la preocupación excesiva que el ermitaño dejó en él cuando cayó al río.

Lo estuvieron buscando. No soportando tanta fraternidad, el Lord bajó la mirada y la clavó en el piso como si quisiera esquivarles. Que ellos se preocuparan por él, y más su hermano, a pesar de haber sido con ellos tan ególatramente estoico, se desbocó en su interior un palpitar hasta entonces desconocido…no sabía cómo llamar a aquello…ni siquiera sabía cómo debía actuar ahora que se reencontraron. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que le tranquilizaba el volverlos a ver. Por el momento no tenía idea del por qué, pero le tranquilizaba. Una mueca por primera vez se mostró en su rostro como media sonrisa…tampoco entendía por qué estaba sonriendo.

**-Entonces, ustedes eran sus compañeros de viaje...-**intervino Lin por fin, después de guardar por tanto tiempo silencio observando la escena del reencuentro y luego continuó **–cuando lo ví por primera vez, lo hallé naufragando en río. Estaba débil y duró muchos días inconciente. Cuando despertó, me dijo que ustedes lo llamaban ermitaño…nunca mencionó su verdadero nombre…- ** comentó distraída la chica, sin darse cuenta que había despertado en los muchachos un enorme interrogante que les carcomía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

**-¿Dijo…algo?-** Preguntó Inuyasha mirando fijamente a Lin y luego al ermitaño, quien inmediatamente desvió el escrutinio visual de su hermanito y fijó sus ojos en los árboles del bosque de su lado derecho…definitivamente, contar hojas de nuevo, aparentemente ahora era más interesante y hasta divertido… ¿en la hoja número qué había quedado la última vez? ¡Ah sí! Lo recordó: En la hoja número un millón quinientos…

**-¿Con palabras? Es decir, ¿con su propia voz?-** Secundó Miroku en el mismo estado de intriga que Inuyasha.

**-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?-** Se cruzaron de brazos Kouga y Bankotsu, acercando peligrosamente sus rostros a la chica.

**-¿Eh? Por…por supuesto…lo escuché…a decir verdad, él no me hablaba mucho ¿Por qué la pregunta?...un…un momento… ¿Por qué me miran así?-** sudaba y retrocedía Lin como si de un momento a otro todos se le fueran a abalanzar y a quemar viva por mentirosa.

¡Oh rayos! Había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que él no les había dirigido una sola palabra a sus compañeros de celda en año y medio de conocerse. Seshomaru suspiró mirando al cielo. Ahora, ¿Cómo les decía que no le dió la gana de hablarles porque los consideraba nefastamente, sucios, repugnantes e inferiores a él? Bueno, ya no eran tan nefastos, ni sucios, ni repugnantes…pero lo de inferiores…mmmm…aún tenía sus dudas, pues al fin y al cabo él es un Lord…o lo era…o lo seguiría siendo cuando volviera a su forma natural… ¡COMO SEA! El orden del factor no alteraba el producto. La divagación del ex –youkai Lord de las tierras del Este Seshomaru Taisho y ahora ermitaño humano y bajito, tocó fondo cuando la mirada matadora de su hermano lo sacó de su breve letargo meditador de conteo de hojas…

Inuyasha se giró bruscamente hacia el maniatado, para preguntarle **-¿no que eras mudo?-**

Todos guardaron silencio ante el quiebre de actitud de Inuyasha.

Su hermanito estaba molesto. Y el ermitaño no dudaba en que lo pondrían de patitas al bosque para que lo devorara la primera bestia de las tantas que vivían en los alrededores. Entonces debía cuidar cada una de sus palabras para que no hicieran estofado con sus intestinos.

**-Responde-** atisbó con notable furia el pelinegro de su estirpe.

**-No soy mudo ni tampoco espía-** emitieron con raída indiferencia los labios del orgulloso Lord. Era la primera vez que se dirigía verbalmente a su hermanito en su condición humana.

**-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que no eras mudo en todo este tiempo?-** Volvió a preguntar Inuyasha apretando los puños, para contener las ganas de no hacer puré la cabeza del petate de su hermano.

**-Porque nunca me preguntaron-** fué la escueta respuesta del ermitaño con supuesta calma. Luego desvió la mirada de los ojos de inuyasha. No sabía cómo lidiar con tantas emociones juntas, peleándose por salir a flote: Alivio, alegría, furia, vergüenza, aburrimiento…entre otros. Y esto empezaba a agotarle y sus brazos empezaban a encalambrarse… ¡otra cualidad humana! Tu cuerpo se adormece fácilmente cuando te atajaban la circulación.

**-Preguntarte si eras mudo, era tan estúpido como preguntarte si eras hombre o mujer-** continuó Inuyasha en la misma tónica de ironía.

¿Desde cuándo Inuyasha hacía uso del sarcasmo? Aquello debía ser mal de familia **–no hay preguntas tontas…hay tontos que no preguntan-** continuó Seshomaru provocando al menor. En estos momentos, su hermano volvía a ser el fastidioso engendro de la familia.

Inuyasha acercó con más desafío su rostro al de Seshomaru y continuó…

**-Y yo que me preocupaba por ti-**

**-Nunca lo pedí-**

**-Eres el ser más patético y orgulloso que conozco…-**

**-Tenemos pensamientos recíprocos…-**

**-¿Tan difícil te es decir un: Gracias?-**

**-No es difícil…es imposible-**

**-Te daré la paliza de tu…-**

La "amena" y emotiva conversación de los hermanitos del alma dio fin, cuando se escuchó un rugido proviniendo del bosque. Todos se quedaron quietos aguardando el silencio y la respiración.

…&&&&…

Continuará…


	13. Me llamo Sesh

**XII Me llamo Sesh**

...&&&&...

Un espectro de cien metros de altura, de color púrpura, barrigón, con un ojo y filosos dientes, se presentó a los aldeanos a escasos pasos de las ágoras.

Una paloma que iba volando por allí, desvió su mirada al intruso de color púrpura e inmediatamente se estrelló contra un árbol y terminó por ahogarse con unas de sus lianas encontrándose allí mismo al señor muerte…y la curiosidad mató a la paloma… ¡Qué ave tan chismosa!

El cadáver de una paloma les cayó a los aldeanos enfrente, pero no la vieron porque estaban digiriendo otro tipo de mensaje. Ninguno había reaccionado ante el extraño ser y se quedaron mirándolo con ceño fruncido, quijadas al piso, olvidando de paso que para vivir, era necesario respirar. Sólo cuando la neurona de la supervivencia de un niño de cinco años se activó, medio balbuceando se acordó de gritar **-¡U…UUUU…UUU…UUUN MONSTLUO!-**

Piiiii-… ¿Uh?*****- una ráfaga de viento helado pasó por en medio del escenario para despelucar a los espectadores y, entonces los aldeanos aún quietos, se acordaron de gritar al unísono**-¡AHHHHHHHH!- **brevepausa** -¡UN MONSTRUOOO!- **Después de cinco segundos, los presentes se acordaron que seguido del grito, también tenían que correr…

Todos huyeron espantados a sus refugios. Unos se metieron a sus casas, otros a los graneros, otros botaron el agua de los caballos y se adentraron en el balde…otros más insulsamente osados se lanzaron de clavado al pozo…y para más caso vacío. Sólo se esperaba que quién hubiera sido el estúpido, siguiera con vida.

Los únicos valientes o masoquistas, depende del punto de vista, que se quedaron allí por propia voluntad fueron: Inuyasha, Aome, Lin, Miroku, Sango, Bankotsu, Kouga, Saujito y el ermitaño. Bueno, este último le tocó quedarse porque aún estaba atado al poste. En cuanto a Totosai, Mioga y shipo, ya iban ganando la maratón de las mil millas de quién corría más rápido, llevándose consigo a las gemelas del monje y la exterminadora.

**-Valiente aldea-** resopló el ermitaño desde su lugar, tan pronto se encontraron en medio de la solitaria y desolada plaza y con el cadáver de paloma.

El monstruo se quedó contemplando a sus ocho contrincantes. Perdón, ¡siete! Porque el amordazado no contaba como uno, ni mucho menos representaba amenaza. Luego dió un potente rugido saliendo tras de él otros aliados… y emprendió marcha contra los muchachos.

**-Llegó la hora de jugar chicos-** con la adrenalina emergiendo de los poros y media sonrisa, Inuyasha fué el primero en salir al encuentro, olvidándose del ermitaño quien seguía atado. Instante después, les alcanzó sus compañeros…y los muy valientes también se olvidaron del amordazado Lord.

Los siete muchachos estaban en la titánica lucha de defender a la aldea. Miroku golpeaba arriba con Sango, Aome lanzaba una flecha a otros tantos, Kouga arremetía por la derecha, Bankotsu por la izquierda, Saujito al frente e Inuyasha….el muy ambicioso, vanaglorioso y vanidoso se había pedido al más grande de todos. Sí bueno, tenía que tratarse del familiar del Lord.

**-¡Espera Inuyasha! Eso es mucho mastodonte para ti solo- ** Aconsejó Miroku a su amigo, tratando de deshacerse del enemigo que tenía enfrente.

**-¡OYE! No te lleves el premio que yo también quiero participar…-** protestó Bankotsu tratando de alcanzarle tan pronto se vió libre de su minúsculo enemigo.

**-¡Ja! ¡A ese mastodonte lo pondré en su lugar yo solito!-** Con típica exageración y con su autoestima más arriba del rango normal, el charlatán se lanzó en una embestida contra el enemigo de color púrpura de varios metros de altura.

** -¡Perro sarnosooo! Si te mueres ahora, yo me quedo con Aome- **Atisbó Kouga, con el malévolo propósito de hacerle detener…misión que se efectuó de exitosa manera.

**-¡A MÍ MUJER NO LA TOCAS LOBO RABIOSO!-** Frenó en seco Inuyasha, para desatar una discusión…que no se realizó, porque con Carcajada, kouga le sobrepasó y se dirigió hacia el monstruo **-¡OYEEEE! ¡TRAMPOSOOOOO!- **

**-JJAJAJAJAJAJ…¡LENTOOOOooooo!-** Y para entonces, Kouga ya estaba sobre a dos pasos para atacar al mayor oponente.

**-¡Hombres!-** Exclamaron al unísono las únicas tres mujeres de la batalla, como reprobando la actitud de ellos.

Muy a parte del escenario combativo, un hombre de cabello blanco ceniza, estaba en otra titánica guerra: Desatarse del palo. Lamentablemente, el ermitaño se encontraba contemplando en primera fila el nauseabundo momento de carnicería no recomendada. A su alrededor caía toda especie de porquerías como pedazos de brazos, piernas, ojos, cabezas, sangre, hígados, tripas…y aunque estaba acostumbrado al enfermo cuadro de cadáveres en pronta descomposición, no le agradaba la idea de quedarse allí amarrado y vulnerable, esperando que cualquier filo de espada lo cortaran en dos. Después de saberse nulo en posibilidades de escape y sentirse como doncella en peligro, prosiguió a hacer algo que él nunca en su vida había hecho: Pedir ayuda.

Cerca suyo estaba Lin, blandiendo espada, dagas y golpes a diestra y a siniestra contra una energúmeno fenómeno, entonces pensó que ella era la indicada **-¡Lin! Suéltam…-**

**-¡Ahora no!-** Interrumpió la aludida sin dejar de luchar y corriendo del otro extremo.

De acuerdo, ¡NO IMPORTABA! ¿Quién necesitaba la ayuda de una piojosa como ella? ¡JÁ! Y bien mal que sí peleaba la susodicha. Al fin y al cabo, por muy enojado que estuviera su hermano, siempre estaría allí para él **–Inu…Inuyasha corta la soga que…-**

**-¡En un momento! Espera allí mientras tanto…-** respondió Inuyasha encaramado en el cuello de su oponente, mientras Los demás chicos sujetaban al monstruo en las diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Estaba en lo cierto. Inuyasha lo ayudaría…y no necesitó de la ayuda de Lin, así que se dió el lujo de respirar un momento de tranquilidad...luego cayó en cuenta: ¿Su hermano le había dicho que en un momento? Una daga pasó de soslayo rozando su rostro y clavándose en el tronco en donde el ermitaño se encontraba. ¿Qué esperara allí? ¿Para que lo hicieran picadillo?

**-Ops…perdón….calculé mal…- **se disculpó Lin con el amordazado, a la vez que se acercaba al ermitaño y retiraba su daga del tronco.

Si antes lo sospechaba, ahora lo comprobaba. Literalmente, esa mujer lo iba a matar **–¿No vas a desatarme?- ** reclamó Seshomaru a Lin, al ver que se retiraba tras haber recuperado su estimada arma.

**-¡Sí! … Pero después de jugaaaaaaarrrrrr…-**

**-¿Y cuándo es despuééééssss?-** Interrogó el albino, pero su respuesta no fué dada, porque a Lin le parecía más importante, a demás de entretenido, atravesarle el corazón al monstruo que pretendía zafarle el cuello su cabeza, en vez de desatarlo. ¡Qué mujer para egoísta!

Aome pasó enfrente de Seshomaru apuntando con su arco y flechas, pero tampoco lo determinó. Miroku esquivaba a otro monstruo, pero ni lo miró. Bankotsu estaba muy ocupado compitiendo con Inuyasha y con Kouga de quién era mejor con las espadas, los puños y las patadas para derrumbar al fenómeno titán…motivo por el cuál, también les ignoraron.

**-Si alguno de ustedes me desataran…hasta de pronto les ayudaría-** comentó aburrido el Lord al sentirse invisible para todos. Tal vez si decía aquello, tal vez alguno se dignaría a librarlo y tal vez él ayudaría a la causa…luego vió como su hermanito era azotado al punto de quedar preso por las garras del mastodonte púrpura y aconsejó **-¡Utiliza la cabeza Inuyasha!-** Gritó Seshomaru. Y el muy idiota de su ahora muy estimado familiar, se dió con el cráneo de cosques contra el monstruo **-¡Ay! No puedo creer que sea mi hermano-**rolando los ojos, recriminaba el mayor la falta de razonamiento del menor de la familia.

Un extraño ataque de una espada entorchada llamó la atención de los presentes…

**-¡Jakotsu! Ya era hora de que aparecieras- ** expresó con alivio Bankotsu al ver a uno de sus seis hermanos unirse a la batalla.

**-Uy pero qué mal va todo esto-** Manifestó el aludido agitando sus manos como mujer preocupada y con voz supuestamente delgada.

¿Era una especie de monstruo? ¿O era una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre? No sabía que calificativo darle a él, o ella… o lo que fuera. El ermitaño miró de arriba abajo al nuevo integrante de batalla. Llevaba un kimono arremangado, armadura y labios pintados de rojo ¿labios pintados de rojo? Ahora sí que lo había visto todo.

**-¡Ay noooo! ¡Pero y esa lindura qué hace atado allí en ese poste!- **Exclamó el afeminado mirando al ermitaño con coranzoncitos rosados brotando de sus ojos, llegando a él en dos brinquitos de pony enamorado.

¡Oh rayos! Ahora no solo se encontraba en peligro su vida…también su virilidad lo estaba.

El afeminado se acercó sugestivamente hacia al amordazado, y después de un buen rato observándolo acotó **- ¡Qué ojos tan hermosos! Sólo recuerdo a Inuyasha con esas características antes de que se convirtiera en humano. Qué lástima porque me fascinaban sus orejitas de perro…aunque también está la lindura de su hermano mayor…en fin, eres lindo… **- Jakotsu lo recorrió con la vista de arriba abajo **– ¡Ay caramba! Pero sí que eres pequeño…no importa…- **

**-¡IIIII…IIIINUYASHAAAA…LINNNN!- **Se apresuró el ermitaño a llamar a la chica y a su hermano, para que lo salvaran de una posible violación…prefería ser devorado por los cuervos que a que el pésimo intento de mujer le tocara uno solo de sus cabellos blancuzcos. Sobraba decir por la humillación que el Lord Seshomaru en estos momentos estaba transitando.

**-¡JAKOTSUUU! ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE TE COMPORTES!-** Advirtió Inuyasha aún encaramado en el cuello del enorme enemigo.

**-Bankotsu, ¿puedes controlar a tu hermanito u hermanita?-** Aportó Lin, a la vez que esquivaba un ataque enemigo.

**-¿Quieres dejar de jugar y venir a ayudarnos? Coquetea más rato-** Intervino con molestia su hermano Bankotsu.

**-Pero no puedo dejar al chico solito e indefenso…-** argumentaba Jakotsu con pucheros y lágrimas de compasión.

**-El único peligro que ahora atraviesa el chico es el estar contigo a solas-** se acercó Lin hacia el cuadro bochornoso, y para alivio del ermitaño, ella misma cortó la soga que le ataba.

Una fuerte sacudida acompañada de un rugido, mandó a volar a los hombres encargados de enfrentarse al monstruo. Por consiguiente, Inuyasha, Miroku, Bankotsu y Saujito se encontraban tirados en el piso haciendo el inmenso esfuerzo de recuperar la conciencia y estabilizar sus equilibrios.

Jakotsu, seshomaru y Lin, habían observado toda la escena de la última embestida. Ahora, estaba de nuevo libre el mayor enemigo.

Algo no estaba bien y no se refería al hecho de que cuatro hombres no pudieran con el mastodonte. La criatura había aparecido de la nada ¿a razón de qué? ¿Qué era lo que realmente buscaba? La reflexión de Lin terminó, cuando una perturbada idea iluminó la posible respuesta.

Vió a Lin acercarse al enemigo con imprudencia ¿qué pretendía ella? Seshomaru trataba de atar cabos a la improvisada embestida de la criatura, puesto que actuaba raro, como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien con urgencia. Cuando se percató de la lujuriosa mirada del monstruo sobre la menuda figura que se aproximaba hasta él con una daga, lo comprendió…quería a Lin, tal cual él la quería a ella hacía año y medio atrás. Él siempre tuvo razón, la fragancia de Lin podía percibirse desde kilómetros y cualquier criatura macho lo percibiría y enloquecería por el olor, tal cual lo haría un animal en celo.

**-¡CORRE LINNNN!-** Gritó demasiado tarde el ermitaño, porque la chica ya se encontraba en las garras de este y ahora era testigo de cómo se elevaba por los aires.

**-¡LINNNN!-** Gritaron y corrieron los demás al unísono, pero ya nada podían hacer.

Aome desde su lugar, apuntó con su flecha hacia el objetivo, pero no podía efectuar su ataque porque Lin saldría lastimada en el proceso.

**-Mocosa estúpida… ¿qué pretendías?-** farfulló Seshomaru desde su lugar, sin más qué hacer. Pero la determinada mirada de Lin, no era normal…algo tramaba la chica…y estaba en lo cierto.

En clavado y con todo el peso, el monstruo cayó muerto instantes después de haberse elevado por los aires con la chica. Los presentes se quedaron atónitos ante el suceso, pero no por ver al cadáver que tantos problemas les causó, sino al ver la imagen de una chica emerger del pecho de su víctima ¿cómo lo había logrado? Nunca lo supieron.

Lin bajó del monstruo, con la gracia de una diosa que tiene rendido a sus pies al enemigo más temible. Seshomaru quedó impactado con la imagen de ninfa que en esos momentos transmitía la chica y como simple humano que ahora era él, reconoció para sus adentros que ella era atractiva; simple y llanamente atractiva…a demás de hermosa.

…&&&…

El susto había pasado, todos estaban a salvo y los aldeanos decidieron volver a la plaza para contemplar los alrededores y hacer limpieza…pues los cadáveres del enemigo estaban por doquier.

**-¿Qué sucedió aquí?-** Preguntó una anciana como acabándose de enterar de la noticia. Junto a ella estaban seis hombres acompañándoles, cuyos nombres eran: Hakaku, Ginta, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu…definitivamente, los nombres terminados en kotsu, no podían negar su hermandad.

**-¡Anciana Kaede! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Hola chicos. ¿Pudieron recolectar las plantas medicinales que necesitaban?- **saludó eufórico el pequeño Shipo a la vez que se acercaba para adelantarlos del asunto.

Minutos después, el pequeño youkai de cabello zanahoria puso al tanto de la situación a los recién llegados. Los demás guerreros y aldeanos se dedicaron a la limpieza del lugar.

**-Ya veo…-** reflexionaba la anciana Kaede y luego se dirigió al ermitaño quién se encontraba sentado contemplando el escenario no muy lejos de la conversación de éstos **–si no eres un espía, entonces ¿cuál es tu nombre?-**

El aludido, al saberse motivo de conversación giró hacia la dueña de la voz sin contestar. Lo mismo hizo Inuyasha, Lin y los demás…pues ahora que lo recordaban, el susodicho aún no decía su nombre y esto tenía a todos muy intrigados.

**-Es cierto…no nos ha dicho tu nombre-** comentó Lin abandonando su quehacer y acercándose a la escena.

**-Si no eres espía…entonces dinos tu nombre- ** presionó Inuyasha junto a su compañeros siguiéndole los pasos a Lin.

**-¿Tienes un nombre cierto?-** Interrogó Miroku con más intriga de la propuesta.

Seshomaru guardó breve silencio. No sabía qué responder y no había tenido tiempo de inventarse un nombre para proteger su identidad.

**-Supongo bien si no previste este momento-** apareció la fastidiosa voz de Naraku a sus espaldas con supuesto tono inocente. El muy ingrato se había ausentado por meses y justo ahora se dignaba a aparecer cuando él no podía hacerle ningún reclamo. Por fortuna nadie más lo veía.

**-Esfúmate…ahora no…-** dijo Seshomaru lo más bajito que pudo para que sólo escuchara el ser que vestía capa de mandril.

**-¿A quién le estás diciendo que se esfume?-** Interrogó Bankotsu con molestia.

**-Ay no seas tímido y dinos tu nombre, precioso-** alentaba Jakotsu, promoviendo las náuseas del ermitaño.

**-Dí que te llamas…mmm.. .¿Miroku?-** Propuso dubitativo Naraku en actitud pensante, con el dedo índice en el mentón.

**-Él se llama Miroku-** respondió bajito Seshomaru señalando al monje con la mirada.

**-No preguntamos por el nombre de él porque eso ya lo sabemos…preguntamos por el tuyo-** Intervino con molestia Saujito.

**-No lo presionen…-** Aportó Lin.

**-Bueno pues entonces dí que te llamas…mmm…etto… ¡Onigumo! Sí, como mi mejor amigo-** resolvió con excesiva alegría Naraku.

El albino tomó aire y aceptando la sugerencia de su ángel guardián jamás pedido pronunció**…-Me llamo Onigu…-**

**-¡Nonononono!...ahora que me acuerdo, él me robó a mi novia Kikyo…-** se retractó el ser de capa mandril y volvió a su actitud pensante **–a ver, a ver… ¿qué otro nombre podría servirte?...-**

**-¿Onigu…qué?-** Interrogaron todos al unísono, con los ojos bien abiertos y las antenitas auditivas en su máximo volumen, al punto de parecer extraterrestres.

**-¿Tanto te cuesta decir tu nombre?-** Preguntó esta vez el anciano Mioga.

**-A lo mejor no tiene verdaderas intenciones de decírnoslo…tal vez un oscuro pasado se evoca con pronunciar su nombre…-** meditaba Totosai, siendo inconciente que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad que pesaba en los hombros del ermitaño.

**-¡Ayy, pero qué lento resultaste!-** Reprochó al Naraku al ex –Lord, desde la comodidad de una cama de almohadas, salido de quién sabe dónde y abanicándose….era extraño que se abanicara cuando el tiempo del invierno aún no pasaba del todo.

**-Mmmi nombre… sí yo tengo un nombre…mi nombre es…no sé si les agrade saberlo porque no es muy…muy…muy…¡común!-** trataba Seshomaru de evadir el asunto, esperando la intervención divina de Naraku, quien ahora estaba devorando una jugosa fruta olvidándose así de su protegido ¿de dónde había sacado Naraku una sandía?

**-Bien, vamos a ver qué tengo en mi lista –** desde su cómoda posición, Naraku sacó un pergamino de cien metros de largo **–dí cualquier nombre… ¡mira! Aquí tengo algunos: Ranma, Rioga, Goku, Vegeta, Darien, Pucca, Garu, Hellow Kitty…no espera, ese era el nombre de mi gatita…-**

Ante la falta de seriedad de su improvisado salvador, el ermitaño alcanzó a abrir la boca para medio pronunciar **–Sesh…- ** Tenía pensado decir que su padre era fiel admirador de dicho youkai y que por eso le había llamado como él. Pero no continuó, al recordar que su nombre no era estimado para los demás al tratarse del Lord de las tierras del Este. .

-**¿Sesh? ¿Te llamas Sesh?...tenías razón….es poco común-** intervino Lin después del breve silencio.

**-¿Con que Sesh? ¡Já! Me recuerda a cierto idiota de cuna de oro cuyo nombre tiene parecido al tuyo-** Meditó Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño al evocar en su mente la imagen del podero youkai, su medio hermano.

**- ¡Uf! Salvado por la campana…bueno, sino es más, creo que me voy…- **y el ser vestido de mandril, desapareció de repente tal como había llegado.

Su ayuda, refiriéndose a Naraku por supuesto, era tan efectiva como verde flema atrapada en tu garganta. Así lo pensó el ermitaño, Lord de las tierras del Este, Seshomaru, albino, ojos dorados y diferentes nominaciones que le acompañaban y ahora era simplificado con Sesh.

….&&&&&…

Cada uno tenía una cabaña en particular dónde dormir y que al tiempo, compartía con otros en convivencia como por ejemplo:

En la cabaña de Kaede, vivían Aome, Shipo y Lin. Miroku compartía techo con su propia familia.

El comandante ex –lobo, Kouga, Ayame, Ginta y Hakaku tenían otra cabaña para ellos.

El compartir hogar, se aplicaba a todos y los siete hermanos Kotsu no eran la excepción; como tampoco importaba si se trataba de un número grande de personas en un solo lugar. Y aunque Jakotsu suplicó a Bankotsu y a los demás aldeanos que Seshy, como lo llamaba cariñosamente él, se quedara con ellos, por votación general y protección de la inocencia varonil del ermitaño, decidieron que el nuevo integrante de la aldea compartiera cabaña con Mioga, Totosai e Inuyasha. El Lord más que satisfecho, se alivió al saber que no tendría que sufrir los acechos del afeminado.

Así es como Sesh, de nuevo compartía espacio con su hermano menor. Para sorpresa a su menguado ego, aquello no le importó. ¡Es más! Lo consideró oportuno, porque sentía que con nadie tendría más afinidad que con Inuyasha. Era cierto que no se llevaban del todo bien, pero tampoco se odiaban a morir…en sus extraños lenguajes fraternales se preocupaban el uno por el otro y aprendieron a interpretar sus necesidades sin la intervención de palabras; era una especia lenguaje secreto que sólo se daba el lujo de compartir con su hermano.

Sesh seguía sin comprender la actitud defensora y bienhechora de Inuyasha aún para con él, un perfecto extraño que no le había dado motivos para ganarse su protección ni mucho menos su simpatía. Era muy avanzada la noche cuando el albino de ojos dorados contemplaba el techo de la cabaña. El sueño se había esfumado cuando vino a sus pensamientos, todas las veces en las que su hermanito le ayudaba a cambio de nada, exceptuando las frías miradas ambarinas que él se ganaba de parte del ermitaño.

Observó de soslayo a su hermano quien dormía plácidamente en un rincón. De nuevo estaba descansando a lado de él, puesto que el par de ancianos con sinusitis, a petición de Inuyasha, estaban al extremo muy a parte de ellos, roncando la sinfonía de la noche. Buena idea hermanito, ese par hubieran despertado al mismo Morfeo con esa forma de dormir.

¿Por qué ya no le repugnaba la raza humana? ¿Por qué ahora le parecía, más que débil, interesante? Estos tipos de interrogatorios sin respuestas, se venían acumulando en su interior desde que había empezado a tratar más con Inuyasha; su torpe e impredecible hermanito menor. Luego, estaba Lin…más que un misterio, esa joven era toda una incógnita, un acertijo que resolver. Ni siquiera la más fría de su personalidad youkai, lograba tanta atracción como la forma de ser de esa chiquilla…y lo reconoció…ella no era ninguna piojosa.

Parecía que el sueño se había dignado a visitar sus párpados. Los ojos dorados iban cediendo terreno a los telones que sujetaban sus pestañas, cuando un haz de luz rodeando la neblina en el bosque, lo despertó de nuevo…el causante de todos sus males estaba cerca.

Se reincorporó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Ya olía a su pesadilla vestida de mandril andando cerca. Salió de la cabaña hacia la dirección de la luz, sin percatarse que una sombra le seguía el paso.

**-Sal de dónde quieras que estés-** exigió Sesh llegando al lugar citado. Su alrededor estaba cubierto de espesa niebla. Caminó unos pasos, hasta que vió el reflejo de alguien acercarse a él.

Conocía a la persona que se acercaba a su dirección. Dio unos pasos más, para encontrarse con el reflejo de sí mismo sobre un espejo…pero era su imagen real, la de un Youkai.

**-Por sí no le reconocías, el del espejo eres tú en tu forma real-** habló la voz a sus espaldas.

Sesh quitó su vista del reflejo para observar sus propias manos, tocar su rostro y su cabello, comprobando que su forma real se encontraba allí, en ese pedazo de cristal más no en su cuerpo, puesto que aún conservaba su apariencia de humano corriente.

**-¿Qué pretendes con esto? ¿Piensas regresarme a mi forma natural?- ** Interrogó Sesh, recobrando su posición segura e indiferentemente calmada.

**-Aún no. Es muy pronto para hacerlo. Te muestro tu figura real para que recuerdes el propósito, la razón por la cual te transformé-** respondió Naraku apareciendo a un lado del reflejo.

**-El cuál es… ¿?...-**

**-Recibir en tus tierras a los inmigrantes del sur…los refugiados con los cuales vives ahora-**

**-Toda la humillación por la que pasé… ¿era para cumplir un propósito? ¿TÚ PROPÓSITO?- **Enfatizó los interrogantes con marcado enojo.

**-Te dije que antes del quebrantamiento estaba la altivez del corazón…la humillación por la cual pasaste, no era más que la paga de tus errores…la cosecha de lo has sembrado- **respondió con calma el ser **–y no es mi propósito el que espero que cumplas…es el de ellos-** finalizó.

**-¿A quienes te refieres? ¡EXPLÍCA!-** Demandó el Lord con furia descarriada.

**-No tiene sentido que te hable de quienes no estas interesado en conocer. Pero no significa que ellos te ignoren y permitan hacer todo lo que se te antoje. En esta vida se paga consecuencias. Las tierras que con tanto ahínco has protegido durante siglos, no es para ti solo…es para compartirla con quienes ellos decidan…y han decido entregar "tus" praderas a los exiliados del Sur porque llegó la hora de su reivindicación-** terminó de informar Naraku, con el tono de voz más calmado, pero también apacible.

**-¡NO VAN A UTILIZARME! ¡SOY EL LORD SESHOMARU TAISHO DE LAS TIERRAS DEL ESTE! ¡NO SOY CUALQUIER IMBÉCIL QUE PUEDEN MANEJAR A SUANTOJO-** Exclamó con rabia.

**-Nunca han tratado de manipularte, es más, no les gusta tratar con altivos. A seres como tú, siempre les han visto de lejos. Pero ellos no pueden ignorar el clamor de los necesitados y por eso van a darles las tierras del Este, con o sin tu aprobación. Debes saber que nada has traído a este mundo y sin duda, nada podrás llevarte Lord. Por eso, decidieron darte una oportunidad…- **

**-¿UNA OPORTUNIDAD? ¿ME ESTÁN DANDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD? ¿QUIÉNES SE CREEN PARA CONSIDERARSE EN EL DERECHO DE DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD?- **Ofuscado, y elevando la voz más de lo necesario, Seshomaru miraba al cielo reclamando atención inmediata a sus demandas.

**-Están por encima de ti, no tienen principio ni final….lo han estado muchísimo antes de la fundación del mundo y lo estarán eternamente…por su sabiduría, los confines de la tierra fueron creados…no hay rincón que ellos no conozcan. ¡NECIO! Eres nada ante sus ojos y si aún existe, es por compasión y gracia no merecida-** Naraku dio media vuelta anunciando su retirada, pero antes de desaparecer concluyó **–entiende que no eres el centro del universo, nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás…-**

La espesa neblina desapareció tras el rastro del mensajero Naraku. Sesh Se obligó a tranquilizarse, al terminar de contemplar el espejo que tenía enfrente con su reflejo youkai y que también desaparecido ido el locutor.

Respiró profundamente…aún estaba confundido a demás de enojado. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la cabaña, pero una sombra salió a encontrarle y se paró frente suyo…

**-¿Un paseo nocturno para conciliar el sueño? Lord Seshomaru Taisho…-** arrastró con rabia y repulsión la voz, el verdadero nombre del ermitaño…le habían descubierto…

Se sorprendió el verle allí. Nunca pensó que fuera perseguido hasta el bosque, ¡que descuidado había sido! Y musitando el nombre de su delator, levantó la mirada para enfrentarle **-Inuyasha-**

…&&&&…

Continuará…


	14. XIII más como humano

**XIII Más como humano**

...&&&&...

El sonido de un golpe sordo se dejó escuchar en el silencio nocturno del bosque, teniendo como a únicos testigos a los grillos y al opaco cielo sin estrellas.

Estaban fatigados, heridos, agotados…pero ambos eran demasiado tercos y orgullosos como para dar su brazo a torcer…por algo eran hermanos.

Desde el suelo, un hombre de baja estatura y cabello blanco, trataba de equilibrarse, para ponerse de nuevo en defensa y lograr atacar a su contrincante. El muy desgraciado de su oponente, aunque humano, era mucho más alto que él, y para herida de su orgullo, también más fuerte y ágil.

**-Eso fué por los malditos azotes que me gané por tu culpa-** escupió el reclamo en la cara de su agredido. El moreno tenía moretones, pero nada comparado con los que le estaba proporcionando a él, a su hermano.

**-Nunca pedí… tu ayuda… ni ninguna… intervención-** argumentaba Seshomaru agitado con varias magulladuras en todo su cuerpo, pues Inuyasha no le había parado de atacar desde que se encontraron.

**-Pero aún…no te he cobrado…lo que pensabas hacerle a Lin…¡MALDITO EMBUSTERO!-** Y ante la sorpresiva mirada ambarina al saberse descubierto en el intento de abuso, Inuyasha se lanzó de nuevo al ataque sin dar cabida a la piedad.

La siguiente embestida, Seshomaru la pudo esquivar con mucho esfuerzo, pero los rápidos reflejos de su hermano, mayor desarrollados que los de él, alcanzó a sujetarlo de un brazo y lo tumbó de cara con una patada contra el piso.

Inuyasha se acercó amenazante hacia el hombre que yacía en el suelo y puso un pie sobre su cabeza, para decirle las palabras que él jamás pensaba escuchar en su vida **–Lin nos contó absolutamente todo y juré que defendería su honor. Siempre supe que se trataba de ti y yo no hacía más que planear la forma de hacerte pagar….pero de una extraña manera, cuando te ví por primera vez como humano en la celda, ignorando que se trataba de ti, para mi presente lamento, nació en mí la necesidad de protegerte a toda costa…-**

¿La necesidad de protegerlo a toda costa? ¿Qué se supone significaba eso? Allí, debajo del pie de su agresor, el Lord logró gesticular audiblemente el siguiente interrogante **-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…creí que me odiabas…-**

Inuyasha hizo más fuerza en su pie y apretando los dientes respondió **–porque eres mi hermano…-**

**-¿Qué diferencia hay?...¡toda la vida nos habíamos detestado!-**

**-¡NO LO ENTIENDES!-** Gritó **-no es algo que yo lo decida. Sencillamente es mi instinto el de proteger a mis amigos, en tu caso, a un familiar…la sangre tira hermanito. Antes no lo comprendía, pero todo está claro ahora. Te ayudé y te defendí a costa de mi vida, porque mi instinto así lo pedía…llámame cobarde, pero no poseo las suficientes agallas para odiarte…pero tampoco tengo un corazón tan grande como para llegar a estimarte….- ** de mala gana lo liberó de su agarre.

Recuperándose de su dolor, Seshomaru levantó la mirada **-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Delatarme con Lin y con la aldea entera?-**

Mirando de soslayo a su locutor **–este asunto no me concierne. Tú te encargarás de arreglar lo que has provocado. Al igual, ya no eres el mismo de antes…suficiente humillación has vivido últimamente y nadie soy para juzgarte. Lin te ha estado defendiendo como a nadie. No me preguntes el por qué lo hace, a decir verdad, ignoro sus razones- **caminó unos paso hacia la aldea, pero antes de perderse de vista le comunicó –**no es recomendable que guardes por mucho tiempo en secreto tu identidad, pero te aseguro que de mi boca no saldrá palabra alguna…- **

Con aquellas palabras, Inuyasha desapareció de la vista de su hermano. Seshomaru, con mucho dolor se reincorporó de su lugar y sujetándose el costado derecho, emprendió camino hasta la cabaña con pasos cojos y lentos. No sabía si por fortuna o por mala suerte, ahora no sólo compartía con su hermanito la sangre de su padre…ahora, eran cómplices de un enorme secreto.

…..&&&…..

**-Ya está mejor tu herida. Las medicinas que te apliqué te ayudan a sanar de manera efectiva y rápida-** comedidamente, la chica revisaba al paciente, pero en su cabeza desde hacía días rondaba un interrogante del cual decidió salir pronto **–sigo sin entender cómo te hiciste esas heridas.-**

**-No tiene importancia Lin-** respondió Sesh siempre inmutable. Desde la pelea con su hermano, no se volvieron a dirigir palabras…y ya habían pasado dos semanas desde esa noche.

Lin hizo una mueca reprobatoria y no tardó en expresar la inconforme respuesta **-¿a qué te refieres con que no tiene importancia? ¡Llevo dos semanas haciéndote las curaciones! Hasta ahora medio te puedes mover. Respóndeme, ¿quién te lo hizo? ¿Fué Saujito?-**

**-No. Y ya te dije que olvidaras el asunto. Das demasiada importancia a trivialidades-** manifestó el albino de manera seca y flemático ya listo para retirarse.

**-De acuerdo. Como quieras, al igual es asunto tuyo si la próxima vez te encuentras con una bestia y te devora vivo…al fin y al cabo no pienso intervenir.¡Ni siquiera me diste un gracias!-** expuso molesta la chica para luego cambiar de tema **–ahora vamos, tenemos mucho qué hacer-**

**-Gracias por ser tan metiche…-** comentó sarcástico **-y ¿a dónde tenemos que ir?-** se volvió a verla. Para cuando fué conciente, ya Lin lo había tomado del brazo y arrastrado hacia los campos de cultivos.

Lin se encargó de llevar a Seshomaru hacia destino sin soltarle la mano ni dejar de hablar y sonreír, haciendo caso omiso a la supuesta indiferencia que éste tenía para con ella. Pero aún así, se dejaba guiar con la dócil actitud de un niño bueno, actitud que extrañó a Inuyasha quien siempre les observaba con medida distancia. Una sonrisa asomó por sus labios, cuando vió a la chiquilla enseñarle al orgulloso de su hermano el arte de sembrar semillas.

**-Sólo espero que no arranque las raíces…-** comentó divertido el Taisho menor.

….&&&&….

**-Inuyasha y Sesh, vayan a recolectar hojas de eucalipto. Aunque tenía pensado mandar a Kouga pero bueno, no importa. Les buscaré a alguien para que les guíen-** dijo la anciana Kaede.

Genial. Llevaban semanas sin hablarse y ahora, los encomendaban a un trabajo juntos. Se dieron las espaldas esperando la aparición de la anciana Kaede y cuál fué la no grata sorpresa al descubrir su guía…

**-¡AYYYYYY! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡AHHHH QUÉ EMOCIÓN! Me iré de caminata con Seshy e Inuyasha, las linduras de la aldea-** gritó eufórico Jakotsu, saltando en cámara lenta y regando pétalos de flores por doquier, con corazoncitos en los ojos.

Inuyasha y Seshomaru sudando frío, se miraron a los ojos y olvidaron sus diferencias. Reconciliando los lazos de fraternidad y estrechando sus manos como quien pactaba un acuerdo, dijeron al unísono –**que vaya Kouga-**

**….&&&….**

**-¡AACHÚ!- **Estornudó un joven pelinegro, de piel de hermoso bronceado y ojos celestes.

**-¿Te pasa algo jefecito?- **Preguntó Ginta a Kouga quien se sonó la nariz y miraba para todos lados como buscando un enemigo imaginario.

**-No sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-** Respondió el aludido temblando como si su instinto le alertara del inminente peligro…y no se equivocó al respecto al ver a Jakotsu caminar hacia él con los brazos abiertos mandando besos….

**-¡KOUGA MI AMORE!-**

**-¡RAYOS!-** Y con ésta exclamación de rabia, repugnancia y miedo, el ex –lobito se perdió como alma que lleva el diablo, entre la espesura del bosque buscando el refugio de los primeros compinches de batalla que se encontrara…y en su mente sólo pensó **_–Inuyasha, ayúdame…-_**

…&&&&…

Una de las tantas reglas de la aldea, era: Trabajar, para comer. Aunque habían otras de menor categoría, como por ejemplo, No robar, no matar y cosas así por el estilo que no se hará mención porque civilización que se respetara, tenían sus propias costumbres y entre ellas, las de no atacar a su prójimo. Pero aquella era la primordial…motivo por el cual, Lin instruyó a Sesh en el arte del trabajo campesino.

En la mañana sembraban, en la tarde recogían la cosecha de otros frutos. En los tiempos libres Lin enseñó a Sesh la diversión de las simples cosas, por lo cual se dedicaban a holgazanear y hacer actividades como: Encaramarse en la rama más alta y lanzarse al río, caminar por los campos en las noches en busca de luciérnagas, contar estrellas…en el verano que ya se había aproximado se dedicaban a contemplar las nubes, a comer sandía y competir quién escupía más lejos las semillas, correr detrás de las gallinas para poder tomar los huevos y en otras ocasiones, por simple recreación, Se mecían en las cuerdas de los árboles por horas y horas hasta marearse.

Seshomaru Taisho, había cambiado las espadas por semillas, armadura por costales de arroz, sus estrategias de guerra por trigos de esperanza, su vanidad por la sencillez de la vida. El Lord de las tierras del Este se dejó seducir por las trivialidades humanas que él repudió y subestimó porque no le daban el poder que él tanto codiciaba…ahora su ambición tenía otro nombre y se llamaba Lin. La chiquilla le enseñó a disfrutar de una vida sin la guerra y sin intereses de poderío absoluto. Le enseñó que una sutil caricia podía ser más satisfactoria que la pasión desenfrenada de la carne youkai. Le enseñó que una sonrisa podía levantar el ánimo pero también doblegar a cualquiera, ¡hasta a él mismo había caído en ese truco infantil! Cuando ella quería obtener algo.

Seshomaru Taisho, descubrió y, lo más impactante de todo: ¡RECONOCIÓ! Que el poder femenino, podía hacer sucumbir las fuerzas de cualquier hombre, fuera humano o youkai. El supuesto "sexo débil" tenían las armas más poderosas para apresar al más frío de los seres…su propia experiencia le había enseñado que ahora él se encontraba atrapado en una telaraña, de la cual no quería escapar. Ahora entendía a su hermano, entendía a Miroku, entendía a cualquier hombre…y también entendió el sacrificio de Kohaku.

El moreno Taisho se quedó observándolos por más tiempo del meditado. Descubrió que Lin había desarrollado un especial apego hacia su hermano y éste no se quedaba atrás. Llevaba meses en la ardua tarea de vigilar a Seshomaru, siendo testigo de primera mano en el cambio del chico en mención. Ya no se lanzaban golpes ni insultos. Es más, su relación había evolucionado al grado de la complicidad y sus amenazaban sólo servían como excusas para retarse mutuamente en una loca actividad como: Quién nadaba más rápido, quién ganaba en una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, quién recogía más rápido la cosecha… jugar, se había convertido en la única estrategia de batalla entre ellos…jugaban como los hermanos que anteriormente no eran.

El ex –youkai aunque siempre con algo de reticencia, permitía que Lin le enseñara simples cosas como el cultivo, la tierra fértil, los frutos comestibles y cosas así. Inuyasha soltó una carcajada, cuando vió a Seshomaru agarrar una larga y asquerosa lombriz de tierra, para luego ponerla en la cabeza de Lin, quien en vez de gritar, tomó al pequeño reptil y se lo lanzó a la cara al pesado bromista. Pero el siguiente cuadro, hizo retorcer a Inuyasha en el suelo de la diversión:

Al sentir el gusano en su cara, Seshomaru tomó al pequeño individuo y en un acto malévolamente divertido, tumbó a Lin en el suelo y le obligaba a comer el reptil….ésta a su vez, se resistía ahogándose en carcajadas y se defendía de los ataques a punta de cosquillas en el costado de su agresor…

Y Sesh descubrió que era muy propenso a las cosquillas que sólo lin podía sacarle…

**-Jjajajaj…si tanto te apetece..jajja..tú cómete el gusano jajajajaa…- **se defendía Lin a la vez que le regresaba el ataque a Seshomaru tirándole lodo a la cara.

**-¡OYE! Eres una tramposa…-** carcajeó también Seshomaru. Nunca en su existencia había disfrutado tanto como en esos seis meses allí en la aldea. Lin esquivaba un ataque de lodo de parte de él, a la vez que se escondía tras un árbol para escudarse.

Aprendió a jugar, aprendió a carcajear…y también a lanzar lodo en vez de veneno. Corrió tras ella y le alcanzó para iniciar el mutuo forcejeo de cosquillas. El juego se tornó más agresivo, cuando ella propuso a descubrir quién era más rápido en zafarse de un agarre.

Sehomaru la tomó por la espalda torciendo el brazo, ella hizo un giro inesperado y lo sorprendió con la misma técnica. Él aprovechó el peso de su cuerpo y se lanzó al piso haciéndole perder a ella el equilibrio…

**-¿Otra vez forcejean?- ** Interrogó divertido Miroku al ver el cuadro de lucha entre Sesh y Lin.

**-Ajam…-** se engullía Inuyasha de ciruelas.

**-¿Quién ganará esta vez?-** Llegó Kouga junto a su grupo Ginta, Hakaku y Ayame.

**-Yo apuesto por Lin-** se unía al espectáculo Bankotsu con sus seis hermanos.

**-Yo también apuesto por Lin…recuerden que yo le enseñé a pelear-** Apareció Sango con su tres hijos.

**-Pues…yo apuesto por Sesh…-** argumentó Inuyasha.

**-¡Ayyyy! ¡Yo también apuesto por mi lindura!- **Exclamó con excesiva alegría Jakotsu.

**-Muy bien, entonces cada uno pueden dejar lo que apuestan aquí…-** apareció Shipo vestido de comerciante con gorrito y un delantal. Inmediatamente todos se acercaron y sacaron de sus bolsillos… **-Oigan, se supone que deben dejar su dinero, no la basura de sus bolsillos…-** se quejó el niño, al ver sobre su improvisada mesa, manzanas mordidas, unas semillas secas, sandalias sucias, dagas oxidadas, una dentadura de palo… ¿uh? **-¡Qué asco! ¿De quién es esa dentadura?- **

**-¿Acaso no estas recibiendo lo de las apuestas?-** Interrogó Totosai mostrando su mueca sonrisa.

**-¡Ah no! Si yo llego a ganar, yo no quiero a esas basuras de premio…y no necesito una dentadura porque aún tengo todos mis dientes-** Inuyasha fué el primero en protestar.

**-¡De qué te quejas! Si tú pusiste las manzanas mordidas-** Debatió Kouga…y aquello, fué el inicio de la disputa.

**-¿Quién quería unas sandalias sucias y gastadas como premio? / ¡Oye! No te quejes que al menos dejé algo y no unas insignificantes semillas / ¡no se metan con mis semillas! / Esas dagas oxidadas no harían ni un rasguño / un rasguño no, pero sí una infección como gangrena / ….-** y siguieron discutiendo y criticando de cuál es el peor objeto apostado.

**-Ay…partida de pobretones…de yo saber, no hubiera propuesto las apuestas-** suspiró el Kitsune pelirrojo, meneando la cabeza de manera reprobatoria cruzando los brazos, para luego llamar la atención **-¡oigan! Se están perdiendo la función…-** señaló hacia Lin y Sesh quienes seguían en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Efectivamente, el par de muchachos estaban agarrados y el juego divertido había pasado al plano de la ruda competencia, momento en el cual, un resbalón envió a ambos cuesta abajo hacia el río, perdiéndose de vista de los espectadores quienes apostaban…

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo…..!-** Gritaron todos preocupados, mordiéndose las uñas, orando, suplicando, dándose látigos… por los jóvenes que recién cayeron a la pendiente.

**-Ahora no sabremos quién ganó…-** Dijo muy preocupado Inuyasha y haciendo pucheros al saber que ya no habría ganador de apuesta. Definitivamente, no hay amor más grande que el de un medio hermano y sus metiches amigos apostando.

….&&&&….

Habían rodado no sólo la pendiente, sino también todo el trayecto del río. La corriente no era fuerte como para arrastrarlos pero, se dejaron llevar por simple y mera diversión. Después de flotar cuesta abajo dos kilómetros, chapotear, y terminar el juego en hundir a su compañero y hacerlo tragar agua, decidieron salir del río.

Se tumbaron en el césped para mirar las nubes e inventar figuras en ellas. Respiraron el aire limpio y se saciaron del paisaje a su alrededor.

**-¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!-** Exclamó Lin reincorporándose de repente para crear confusión en su compañero.

**-Tarde… ¿para qué?-** frunció el ceño. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo, fué el ser halado por la chica hacia quién sabe dónde…

Estaban en tiempos de cosechas y con ella, la celebración de ésta. La aldea entera estaba ocupada en sus quehaceres respecto al festejo. Licor, comida, arreglos y otras cosas más, mantenían a todos absortos en sus funciones. Para cuando llegó Sesh, siendo arrastrado por Lin, fué apresado por la mano de su hermano quien lo siguió arrastrando hacia la cabaña…

**-¡Ven! No puedes estar vestido así para la celebración-** dijo escuetamente Inuyasha sin dar más explicaciones.

…&&&&….

Ya estaba cansado de insistirle, y no estaba dispuesto a rogarle al necio ese para que se cambiara la ropa.

**-Ese kimono es horrible-** dijo Seshomaru, como recordando y evocando su perdida arrogancia. El traje era de un color azul oscuro con bordados rojos de flores de cerezo.

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente **–sé que no es de fina costura como tu otro kimono…pero es mucho mejor que el andrajo que tienes puesto-** señaló la vestimenta que éste llevaba, que eran los mismos harapos campesinos, embarrados y húmedos.

**-¿Tengo otra opción?- ** Interrogó resignado, tomando en sus manos el traje que su hermano le ofrecía.

**-Así me gusta, que seas un niño bueno-** se burlaba Inuyasha.

**-Cállate híbrido-**

**-Oblígame…"SESHYYYY"- ** canturreó Inuyasha como lo hacía Jakotsu. Nada molestaba más a su hermano que eso.

**-No me llames así-** amenazó con una vena saltarina en su cabeza.

**-Seshyyy..sheshyyy…sheshy, seshy, seshy, sheshy, sheshy…seshhumohol-** no pudo continuar con el canto fastidioso, porque su ejemplar hermano mayor le había taponado la boca con un kimono rojo de bordado de flores negras…el mismo que Inuyasha iba a usar esa noche en el festejo.

….&&&&….

**-No fastidies…-** farfulló molesto hacia su hermanito. El muy intenso le estaba saboteando porque le pilló mirando con insistencia a Lin con su hermoso Kimono color verde.

**-¡Já! Eres tan orgulloso, que nunca te atreverías a decirle a Lin que luce hermosa con ese Kimono…y por ese pequeño detalle, "otro" te llevará la delantera…-** aconsejó Inuyasha, engulléndose de comida.

**-Cuando te dices "otro", te refieres al baboso de Saujito ¿verdad?- **Dedujo Sesh.

**-¿Acaso ves a "otro" baboso merodeando alrededor de Lin como mosco a la luz?-** Interrogó Inuyasha –**aunque a decir verdad, él no es el único-** señaló el moreno a otros jóvenes que observaban a la chica con mucho interés.

**-¡Chicos! ¿Pero qué hacen aquí tan amargados? ¡Vengan a bailar que la fiesta ya empezó!- **Exclamó Miroku con euforia empujando a Inuyasha y a Seshomaru para que buscaran sus respectivas parejas.

….&&&&….

Como pudo, Seshomaru se las ingenió para escabullirse de sus compañeros quienes querían presentarles a unas aldeanas para que bailara. Y de paso también se escondía de Jakotsu quien se ofreció humildemente como pareja de baile de la noche. El hecho era que él, estaba entre la espesura del bosque. De lejos, vió muy ocupada a Lin repartiendo trago y comida junto a la anciana Kaede. Estaba caminando no muy lejos del alboroto, cuando sin proponérselo, escuchó con claridad una de las tantas conversaciones femeninas…

**-Bankotsu está muy lindo…al igual que Kouga y Saujito…creo que son los más apetecidos de la aldea- **dijo una

**-Inuyasha y Miroku no se quedan atrás…lástima que ya tienen dueña- **secundó otra.

**-A propósito, los chicos querían que acompañáramos al ermitaño en el festejo de esta noche- **informó una tercera voz femenina.

**-¿A sesh? ¡Ah no! ¡Qué encarte de hombre! Su mirada es extraña, ¡y ni hablar de su apariencia!-**

**-¿Acompañar al ermitaño? ¿A ese insípido de cabello enmarañado? –**

**-No sé qué le ve Jakotsu. Si él es bajito, tiene el cabello tieso, y una enorme cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo…la verdad es que no le veo gracia-**

**-No sé cómo es que Lin puede pasar todo el día al lado de él, teniendo a alguien como Saujito persiguiéndola a todos lados…-**

**-ahhhhh…ya quisiera yo que alguien como Saujito me pretendiera…-**

**-O como Kouga y Bankotsu….- **

**-Prefiero quedarme aquí soñando, que a que me presenten a Sesh…nada quiero ver con él…-**

Las mujeres siguieron con su conversación inescrupulosa, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían hecho un efecto sobre el ser más frío del mundo…

Entonces, esto era ser rechazado. ¡Cuán vulnerable se había vuelto! Así se sentía cuando nadie te estima, cuando te ignoran aún antes de conocerte. Seshomaru, tal cual como había llegado, se retiró de allí sin ser visto. Se dirigió hacia el río, no quería estar en medio de las blasfemias. Descubrió que el ser humano podía guardar y producir tantas emociones buenas…como nefastas e hirientes.

Se sentó a contemplar a la luna en esa noche de verano. No sabía cómo definir lo que sentía ahora y si tenía nombre, no sabía cómo llamarlo…pero en el léxico humano, aquello se designaba nostalgia…nostalgia por ser rechazado. No te mataba, pero dolía…y mucho. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió…feo.

…&&&&…

Continuará…


	15. XIV Sal en la herida

**XIV Sal en la herida**

**...&&&...**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? Te busqué por todos lados- **Apareció Lin a las espaldas de Sesh.

**-Debí estar muy distraído como para no escucharte llegar- **habló sesh con monotonía y sin verle.

**-¿Sucede algo?-** Interrogó la chica sentándose a su lado.

**-¿Por qué la pregunta?-** Devolvió con intriga.

**-Por tu condición-**

**- Mi condición… ¿Cómo se llama mi condición?-** Necesitó saber la respuesta para ponerle nombre a ese extraño estado emocional. Se acordó por qué odiaba en un pasado a los humanos, y era precisamente por la complejidad de estos en su personalidad. Un youkai solamente tenía que preocuparse por tener poder, ser cruel y frío. ¿Cómo era posible que la raza inferior tuviera tanta capacidad para guardar cosas tan poderosas, confusas y enormes como las emociones?

**-Nostalgia-** respondió Lin mirándole de perfil con curiosidad. Desde que lo conocía, no recordaba verlo tan ensimismado con aires de melancolía.

**-Nostalgia…no me gusta la nostalgia…-** habló bajito, pero Lin estaba prestándole atención por lo que interrogó…

**-¿Por qué estás nostálgico?-**

**-No le agrado a las chicas de la aldea…creo que a muy pocos les agrado. Hacía treinta décadas no me afectaba, pero no entiendo por qué ahora sí-** confesó sincero aún observando la luna.

Lin se quedó meditando las palabras en breve pausa, para luego aportar **-¿sabes? A veces hablas como si hubieras vivido siglos, como si hubieras estado en otro cuerpo y sido otra persona. Te expresas y haces preguntas como si todo esto fuera nuevo para tí-**

**-Tal vez… porque así es. Porque todo esto es nuevo para mí, porque no soy lo que aparento. Deduces bien Lin al imaginarme en otra vida y en otro cuerpo que no es este-** la observó por primera vez desde que estaban allí.

**-¿Has estado bebiendo sake?-** Fué lo único coherente que se le ocurrió preguntar la chica al ver que la conversación se estaba volviendo un rompecabezas por resolver…en realidad, el mismo Sesh era todo un acertijo y del complicado.

Seshomaru sonrió de medio lado. Estuvo tan absorto en su meditación, que no se había percatado que le estaba revelando más de lo que debía. No respondió al interrogante, pero no tuvo necesidad de seguir conversando, porque Lin estaba sujetándolo del brazo, instándolo a seguirla…cuán experta se había vuelto la chiquilla para convencerlo de cualquier locura.

**-¿Qué haces?-** Preguntó al fin, en el tono más divertido que pudo.

**-Te invito a la fiesta para que te pase la tristeza, y de paso te invito a bailar…-** respondió ella en el mismo tono de diversión.

**-Oh…oh…Lin…no sé bailar- **confesó Seshomaru, deteniéndose en seco. Pero aquella excusa, aunque cierta, no le sirvió de coartada para salvarse.

**-¡NO IMPORTA! ¡TE ENSEÑO!-** Exclamó con euforia la chica, arrastrándolo con ella, sin importarle las protestas débiles de su compañero de baile.

…&&&….

¡Qué mujer para persistente! ¡Y qué hermanito para metido! Allí, en medio del festejo, había llegado Lin arrastrando al ermitaño, y al mismo tiempo, siendo empujado por los chicos para unirse al ambiente. Ambiente, que de hecho media aldea estaba alcoholizada al punto de ver hadas madrinas por doquier ¿hadas madrinas por doquier? Eso no era estar ebrio, ¡eso era estar drogado!

Tímidamente, Sesh seguía los pasos de Lin. Brinco, levantar manos, mover caderas…de acuerdo, este era el ritual más extraño que en su vida había presenciado. Luego Vió que su compañera se fué a buscar unas espadas… ¡Oh no! Nada de bailes ni saltos mortales con espadas, o sino se estarían cortando la yugular.

**-Toma-** dijo Lin pasándole una **–manejemos espadas, es como improvisar un baile-** respondió al ver el confundido rostro de Sesh.

**-¿En el improvisado baile puedo cortarle la cabeza a mi compañera?- **Preguntó molesto al verse obligado a festejar.

**-Jajaja….entonces te quedarías sin pareja…-** contestó Lin divertida, lanzando el primer ataque.

Y al son de las espadas, empezó el baile. Todos los aldeanos se reunieron alrededor para aplaudir o abuchear, para reír o gritar, para bailar o empujar…

Y aquella noche, había sido el primer baile del Lord de las tierras del Este…Y también su primera emborrachada a punta de sake y vino fermentado.

….&&&…

La alborada llegó y con ella el dolor de cabeza y consecuencias de una noche de farra.

Todo le daba vueltas, no podía enfocar su mirada ni tampoco conservar el equilibrio.

**-¿Y cómo amaneció el Lord Seshomaru?-** Interrogó divertido el pelinegro al ver a su hermano mayor retorcerse del dolor de cabeza. Y no había sido para menos, pues el muy orgulloso había hecho competencia con Kouga, Miroku Y Bankotsu sobre quién bebía más copas de sake. Y al terminarse la bebida, continuaron con el vino. Instantes después, el mismo Inuyasha se encartó con su hermano porque estaba vomitando todo el contenido de la noche detrás de unos arbustos. Después de dar mil vueltas, pudo conciliar pesadamente el sueño añorado.

**-Mjmjnmm-** fué la única respuesta que pudo dar el Taisho mayor, a demás de ininteligible.

**-Eso pensé. Toma-** ofreció Inuyasha un porta con agua para que el de la resaca calmara la sed.

Caminó diez pasos tropezando tres. Pero a comparación de la mañana, ahora se encontraba un poco mejor. Mientras el albino se acercaba al río, pensaba cómo era posible que a punta de estos malestares existieran personas que amaran la bebida. Llegando a su objetivo, empezó a desvestirse lentamente para darse un chapuzón.

**-Buenos días…-** saludó Lin desde una roca en el río.

La voz no era fuerte, pero para el estado crítico de resaca en el que se encontraba Seshomaru, cualquier zumbido hubiera sido contaminación auditiva **–habla bajito Lin-** reprendió sujetándose la cabeza.

**-No debiste competir con los chicos**…- reflexionaba Lin acercándose a él para ayudarle a entrar al río sin que resbalase.

Al contacto con el agua fría, Seshomaru despertó del sonambulismo para emprender retirada **–está helada-** se quejó como niño chiquito buscando el refugio de la tierra seca.

**-Lo sé, pero es mientras te acostumbras…así ayudará a tu malestar-** reía Lin por el infantil comportamiento de su amigo, sujetando aún más fuerte su mano y obligando a seguirla.

Ahora estaba cien por ciento sobrio. Se recostó en el césped esperando que el resto de la resaca desapareciera, mientras se dedicaba a mirar las nubes junto a Lin. El Lord descubrió que ése era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Sólo se oía el compás de sus respiraciones acompañando los sonidos de la naturaleza. Decidieron emplear el lenguaje de su imaginación y las palpitaciones de su corazón. La tenue brisa que transitó por allí de improviso, rozó la piel del albino haciéndole temblar levemente.

**-¿Tienes frío?-** Interrogó Lin al verle tiritar.

**-Nop-** mintió Sesh por mera diversión con sonrisa contagiosa.

**-Es porque tienes la ropa húmeda y la brisa está fría... deberías cambiarte o te resfriarás-** aconsejó la chica en el mismo tono divertido devolviéndole al sonrisa.

**-¿Y qué si no quiero cambiarme?-** fingió enojo encogiendo los hombros.

**-Pues si te enfermas, no pienso volver a ponerte pañitos para bajarte la fiebre como aquella vez-** le recordó la chica el momento que lo rescató y lo cuidó.

Seshomaru guardó silencio, evocando el momento que ella le salvó…también recordó el alivio de sus manos sanadoras sobre su ardida piel **-¿por qué me rescataste del río?-** preguntó abandonando sus labios la sonrisa.

Lin se voltió a verle con curiosidad **-¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿Dejarías a alguien ahogarse en el río si está en tus manos salvarlo?-**

**-¿En un pasado? Sí -** confesó el de mirada ambarina, enfocando sus ojos en las nubes.

**-¿Es…en serio lo que me dices?-** preguntó esta vez con seriedad ella.

Seshomaru se giró hacia Lin de cuerpo completo y aún recostado. Apoyó una mano para sostener su cabeza y le respondió **–no me has respondido. ¿Por qué me salvaste del río? ¿Fué porque un niño te dijo que lo hicieras?-**

**-Tus preguntas se tornan extrañas-** expresó molesta -**te salvé porque hubieras muerto allí. Porque así como nos gusta que nos ayuden, es necesario ayudar a otros-** completó.

**-Si me hubiera muerto, ese no era tu problema- **emitió con su típica y olvidada sequedad, que retomó cuando sus oídos no escuchó la respuesta que quería oír **-¿por qué me salvaste del río?-** Insistió exasperado, aún sin saber cuáles eran específicamente las palabras que quería escuchar de los labios de ella.

**-¿Qué tipo de respuesta quieres que te dé para que me dejes en paz?-** Gesticuló reincorporándose y levantando la voz no creyendo la extraña y petulante actitud que Sesh estaba adoptando nuevamente.

**-¡LA VERDAD!-** Exigió neurótico también levantándose de su sitio.

**-¡POR MISERICORDIA, POR COMPASIÓN! …¡POR LÁSTIMA! ¿Satisfecho con mi respuesta?-**

**-¡NO, no estoy satisfecho!- **

**-Pues qué pena, pero es la única respuesta que tengo para ti…me diste lástima-** siguió la chica apelado en contra de la petulancia y egocentrismo del ermitaño…nunca se habían hablado en esos términos.

**-Hubiera sido mejor haberme ahogado que ser rescatado por lástima-** expresó con repudio hacia sí mismo. En breves instante, recordó su posición de alta curia, la majestuosidad de sus tierras, su esbelta y potente estatura, su larga y plateada melena y sus poderes de youkai… ¿en qué se había convertido? Seshomaru corrió hacia el río para contemplarse una vez más sobre las aguas **–nefasto humano-** escupió hacia el reflejo de allí…su propio reflejo.

**-¿Qué sucede contigo?-** Interrogó Lin con enojada preocupación.

**-Nada que puedas entender**- masculló su respuesta apretando los puños.

**-¿Qué es lo que no puedo entender?-** Intentó ella hablar condescendientemente.

Aquello fué como si le hubieran lanzado las mil maldiciones…o al menos así lo tomó Sesh **-¿qué sabe una chiquilla de la vida? Te la pasas todo el maldito día persiguiendo mariposas, holgazaneando por los campos ¿qué mierda sabes de la pérdida?-** Pésimo interrogante Lord Seshomaru.

**-Sé más de lo que imaginas…-** respondió Lin con voz apagada y alejándose de él…no quería verle…bueno, no por ahora.

…&&&…

Después de meditarlo por tres días, Sesh medio reconoció que había metido la pata. Se dice que medio, porque el albino apenas estaba en la mitad de su rehabilitación social-humana. Entonces todo lo hacía a medias: Medio trabajaba, medio carcajeaba, medio se integraba…entre otras cosas. Lo único que hacía completo, era el sarcasmo y burlarse de su hermano. Y ahora estaba allí, entre los arbustos mirando disimuladamente a Lin, cómo conversaba amenamente con el idiota de Saujito. Y no era porque le estuviera espiando ni nada por el estilo. Es que había dado la "casualidad" de que Sesh paseaba por ahí…y de casualidad ahora se encontraba entre las ramas, tratando de descifrar el tema de conversación de los tortolitos (desde la perspectiva de él). ¡Cuán útil en estos momentos habría sido su oído youkai!

**-¿De qué tanto se reirán?-** Masculló por lo bajo, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

**-¿Estás espiando a Lin?-** Se escuchó una voz infantil a sus espaldas. El albino giró la cabeza para encontrar al fastidioso locutor que interrumpía su labor de…de…de…esto…su labor de… ¿era muy necesario buscar un sustantivo ahora? El punto era que estaba siendo interrumpido en su labor de se llame como se llame. Y eso le estaba molestando.

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que la estoy espiando?-** Retribuyó algo brusco Sesh al saberse descubierto. ¡AAhhhhhhhh! Tenía que tratarse del zorrito Shipo.

**-Mmmm, no sé. Tal vez porque llevas dos horas acuclillado, escondido entre los arbustos y con un matorral en tu cabeza blanca- **reflexionó shipo con un dedo sobre su mentón.

¿Dos horas acuclillado? Eso explicaba el por qué ya no sentía sus piernas. Pero no era momento de pensar en lo engarrotado de sus extremidades superiores. Ahora tenía que darle una respuesta al curioso, por no decir chismoso, niño **–estaba…comprobando algo-** trató de excusarse ¿dónde había quedado la frialdad y el cálculo de sus mentiras?

**-¿Qué estabas comprobando?-**

Y con esa pregunta, al Lord Seshomaru se le despertó el apetito y las ganas de degustar un estofado de zorrillo con cabello zanahoria…¡qué niño tan metido! **–Para comprobar cuánto tiempo puedo resistir en esta posición-** mintió no muy convincente.

**-En esa posición, se limita la circulación de las piernas y éstas tratan de dormirse…-** meditó el astuto zorrito **-es extraño…mmm…y yo que pensé que estabas jugando a las escondidas- **se rascó la cabeza para concluir.

¿POR QUÉ NO SE LE HABÍA OCURRIDO DECIR ESO? Pareciera que Naraku no sólo se había llevado sus poderes sino también su inteligencia…ya ni siquiera podía coordinar eficazmente una mentira tan pequeña **–sí, eso mismo-** se corrigió con desgana rolando los ojos**–estaba jugando a las escondidas- **

**-¿Y con quién?-**

**-Con el hombre invisible…digo, solo. Estaba jugando solo-**

**-¿Puedo jugar?- **Preguntó Shipo con excesivo entusiasmo

**-¡NO!-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque no-**

**-¡Ay! Pero yo quiero jugar…y para jugar a las escondidas se necesita al menos a dos personas…- **Lloriqueaba Shipo, elevando la voz más de lo necesario.

Para evitar ser descubierto por Lin en su faena poco integral, Seshomaru tapó la boca de Shipo y prácticamente lo ahogó bajo su brazo **-¡Esta bien!-** Exclamó en susurro con enfado **-pero juguemos en otro lado. Tú cuentas y yo me escondo-** resolvió con escasa astucia.

Farfullando sobre la peste de los zorros en especial de los de cabello color zanahoria, arrastró a Shipo con él al interior del bosque. Llegando a destino, lo soltó bruscamente y con nada de paciencia, frunció el ceño y le ordenó **–empieza a contar-** obviamente no estaba de humor para jugar, pero aprovecharía la ocasión y se escabulliría por ahí antes del que chiquillo llegara hasta diez.

**-¿Hasta qué número?- **Preguntó Shipo.

**-¿Eh?- **Gesticuló algo distraído Sesh.

**-¿Hasta qué número cuento?- **Reiteró la importancia del tema el niño.

**-Hasta el millón- **

**-¡Bien! ¡Escóndete Sesh!- **Exclamó divertido el niño zorro, para dar inicio al juego **–uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…-**

Para el número seis, Seshomaru ya estaba kilómetros a la redonda. Tenía el objetivo de regresar a su labor de, de, de…¡está bien! Lo reconocía, estaba espiando a Lin. Entonces retomaría su labor de espía, para asegurarse de que el baboso de Saujito no se propasara con la pelinegra…si bueno, era más que obvio que no le agradaba la presencia de ese idiota ¡y muchísimo menos! Si el pelagatos ese estaba pretendiendo a la chica. Pero que constara que no se trataba de celos ni nada por el estilo, ¡oh no! Él simplemente quería…quería…quería ¡protegerla! Protegerla de, de, hombres como, como Saujito…aunque en realidad quería de protegerla de todos los hombres habidos y por haber, porque ella era, era frágil e inocente…bueno, no tan frágil pero sí inocente…¡no inocente de tonta e ignorante! Era inocente sobre cosas como, como, como los hombres como, como, ¿Saujito?...bien, que alguien hiciera el enorme favor de callarlo porque empezaba a hablar incoherencias.

Sesh estaba llegando a su propósito cuando **-ahhhhh… ¡Shipo! ¿Qué haces ahí colgado de cabeza y enfrente de mí?- **de la nada apareció el niño de cabello zanahoria, colgándose de unas lianas haciendo pucheros al borde de las lágrimas.

**-Es que…es que me acordé de algo-** dijo el pequeño aún meciéndose de las lianas.

**-¿De qué?-** Interrogó ya impaciente el albino.

**-Que no sé contar sino hasta cien- **

**-¡AYYY SHIPO YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!-** Espetó Seshomaru ya cansado de la situación y sin esperar respuesta, salió hacia cualquier dirección que lo llevara lejos del mocoso.

Shipo se quedó un breve instante en el mutismo. Cuando un niño guarda silencio en momentos como aquellos, es de preocupar porque significa que algo planea. Pero el albino era ignoto en temas como estos, por lo cual siguió caminando y caminando y caminando **–solo espero que Lin no se moleste cuando le diga que la estabas espiando-** y la caminata de Sesh se detuvo con esta malévola insinuación y manipulación.

Mocoso del demonio. Para lamento del Lord, él ahora era preso del juego infantil del Chukie encarnado en ese zorrito **-¿qué propone?-** Interrogó desganado, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de éste.

Sacando pecho y con una mueca de sonrisa, el niño respondió **- que tú cuentes y yo me escondo-**

Resoplando, accedió al trato de mala gana, o si no Lin se enteraría de la boca del mocoso que él le estaba espiando. Giró media vuelta y empezó a contar en voz alta **–uno, dos, tres, cuatro…-**

…&&&…

Y de nuevo estaba allí, entre los arbustos. Y ella todavía se encontraba riendo con Saujito. De tanta muela que pelaban, ya parecían dentadura de mula andante **-¿de qué estupidez estarán hablando?-** Masculló molesto el Lord, al saberse ignoto del ambiente ameno de los chicos.

**-Seshomaru, ¿se puede saber qué haces entre los arbustos?-** Habló una voz a sus espaldas, y por lo visto, se trataba de la única persona que conocía la verdadera identidad de Sesh.

**-Ahora no Inuyasha, estoy ocupado… ¿Uh? ¿Inuyasha?-** al sentirse descubierto por segunda vez, decidió adelantarse a los hechos **–¡no estaba espiando a Lin!-**

**-¿Lin? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en el asunto?-** Preguntó Inuyasha acuclillándose a su lado para descubrir qué tanto hacía su hermano.

**-¡Nada!-** Se apresuró Seshomaru en levantarse y a llevarse a su hermano de un solo halón del brazo para retirarse de allí. Pero como en esta historia todo podía suceder, se encontró con el Chukie de horas atrás…

**-¡SESH! Por fín te encuentro-** dijo Shipo un tanto desconcertado.

**-Shi..shipo..jejeje… te estaba buscando –** mintió nervioso.

**-¿Qué hacían ustedes dos?-** Siguió inquiriendo el metido de su hermanito.

**-Sesh y yo estábamos jugando a las escondidas-** respondió el infante youkai.

**-¿Sesh jugando contigo a las escondidas?-** Preguntó Inuyasha más incrédulo que demonio recibiendo una hostia y la bendición del papa.

**-Ajam…-** restó importancia Seshomaru. Pues consideraba que no debía a nadie explicaciones de nada.

**-Sí. Porque antes estaba espiando a Lin…- **Señaló el infante.

Bueno, tal vez sí debía explicar algunas cosas -¡**NO! Estaba espiando a Lin-** aclaró tajante y en seco, tanto a Shipo como a Inuyasha **–estábamos jugando a las escondidas, y a mí me tocaba contar hasta el millón. Justo ahora te estaba buscando Shipo-** completó el albino, para no dejar en evidencia la verdad. La verdad de que le interesaba sinceramente una chica al punto de acecharla y suspirar por ella secreta y celosamente.

**-¿Me estabas buscando? Pues llevas dos horas buscándome…y eso que me hice en un lugar no tan secreto para que me encontraras rápido por qué pensé que era la primera vez que jugabas…¡si hasta pasaste a mi lado y pisaste mi colita!-** argumentó el infante mostrando un enrollo de vendajes amarrada en su parte trasera y peluda, pero suave.

**-Ehhhh…no te ví-** se defendió Sesh rascándose la nuca.

**-Shipo ve a la aldea que Aome te estaba buscando para que le ayudes a buscar unas hierbas medicinales-** dio por terminada la conversación y el juego Inuyasha para alivio de su hermano.

Cuando se trataba de Aome, el zorrito nunca, pero ¡nunca! Se hacía esperar. Emprendió carrera hacia la aldea dejando solos al par de chicos.

**-¿Qué le hiciste a Lin?-** Empezó Inuyasha la conversación al ver a shipo perderse en el horizonte de la aldea.

**-¿De qué hablas?-** Respondió Sesh con otro interrogante de manera desentendida.

**-No te hagas…hace varios días que no se hablan ¿qué le hiciste?- **Instigó Inuyasha de manera acusatoria.

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo quién le hizo algo? ¿No te has puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que sea ella quién me haya hecho algo?-**

**-No-**

**-¿Me crees tan desgraciado para que me acuses de esa manera?-**

**-Sí-**

**-¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer?-**

**-No-**

**-Disfrutas fastidiarme ¿es eso?-**

**-Sí-**

**-¡Vete!-**

**-¡NO!-**

**-Entonces me iré yo-**

**-Debes ofrecerle una disculpa-** aportó Inuyasha a las espaldas de su hermano.

**-¿YO? ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! A demás, yo soy…-**

**-El Lord Seshomaru Taisho, Youkai de raza pura, heredero de las tierras del Este blablablablabal… ¿a quién quieres impresionar con eso?- **Retribuyó Inuyasha aburrido y rolando los ojos **–como mujer, Lin es frágil y delicada…-**

**-¿Frágil y delicada? ¡Pero sí derribó un monstruo de cinco metros ella sola!- **

**-¡Pero no le quita lo mujer!-**

**-****¿ ¿ ¿ ¿eh?-**

Inuyasha se masajeó la sien y retomó la palabra para responder al mudo interrogante de su hermano **–me refiero, a que las mujeres pueden ser fuerte, resistentes, determinadas…¡pero! Nunca pierden la susceptibilidad- **prosiguió** -Pueden derribar a un monstruo de cinco metros sin problema, pero pueden ser mordazmente heridas con una palabra o algún gesto que le dirijamos…solo ellas pueden llorar y reír al mismo tiempo-**

Seshomaru se cruzó de brazos como meditando y digiriendo la reciente información. Luego de cortos segundo de silencio, puso un dedo índice en su mentón y solo pudo aportar con confusión **–eso es extraño-**

**-Ni te imaginas-**

**-Son complicadas-**

**-Ni me digas-**

**-¿cómo lo hacen?-**

**-Ni idea-**

Los minutos siguientes, los hermanos se quedaron observando las nubes como buscando la explicación filosófica sobre la naturaleza de las mujeres. Tras considerar muchas ideas, fórmulas y utopías, llegaron a la conclusión de que ambos eran un par de burros (uno más que el otro) en temas de este tipo. Y como hombres de necesidades simples, básicas e irrefutables, Seshomaru atisbó decir **–tengo hambre- **

**-También yo-** secundó Inuyasha monótono, observando una nube en forma de cerdo asado.

**-Esa nube parece un cerdo asado-** pronunció los labios del albino, sin saber que estaba en la misma línea del pensamiento que su hermano.

**-Ajam…pero yo la ví primero…-**

**-…pero yo lo dije…..-**

**-¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen?-** La voz de Saujito sacó de la profunda meditación filosófica al par de hermanos.

**-Nada que te importe-** respondió Seshomaru de mala gana, al ver cómo Lin se situaba al lado de ese pelele.

**-Suajito, Bankotsu te estaba buscando para que probaras el nuevo armamento que llegó de la frontera de la aldea vecina-** se apresuró a decir Inuyasha para limar asperezas.

**-¿La aldea vecina tiene armamento? ¿Desde cuándo**?- Interrogó Saujito con confusión. Pues hasta donde tenía entendido, la aldea vecina no tenía herrero ni personas entrenadas en la guerra para defenderse. Se resumía con decir que allí sólo habitaban alfareros, pescadores y otros integrantes de costumbres extrañas como ritualismos paganos.

**-No lo sé. Sólo me dijo que te dijera eso y que fueras lo más pronto posible-** se hizo el desentendido Inuyasha.

**-Pues no sabía que la aldea vecina tenía armamento… ¡pero sería excelente! ¿Vamos Lin?-** Ofreció Saujito.

**-Lin, Sango quiere hablar contigo antes y dijo que te esperaba aquí….creo que no demora en llegar. Saujito, creo que será mejor que busques a Bankotsu porque hace un buen rato que preguntó por ti-** se adelantó Inuyasha empujando a Saujito por el otro camino sin dar cabida a más respuestas.

Seshomaru se había dedicado a esquivar la mirada de la chica, para enfocarla en el horizonte. Estaba muy ajeno a las intenciones de su hermanito. Ni siquiera fué conciente cuando Saujito les había abandonado. Despertó de su fingida indiferencia, cuando sintió que Inuyasha lo había empujado hacia Lin diciendo:

**-Lin, Sesh quiere decirte algo…-** y sin quedarse para escuchar posibles protestas, Inuyasha se apresuró a desaparecer por el camino como cachorro travieso.

Estaban frente a frente. Los ojos chocolates se habían abierto de la impresión y del momento a solas jamás premeditado por ninguno. Justo en ese momento nació otro descubrimiento para el ermitaño. Seshomaru descubrió uno de los más grandes complejos de la vida. Descubrió que los hermanos menores servían para dos cosas: Para estorbarte y para avergonzarte **_–te las voy a cobrar Inuyasha…y muy caro-_** refunfuñó en su interior.

**-¿Y?-** Preguntó Lin intrigada levantando una ceja. Después de tres días, ésa era la primera palabra que le dedicaba. Un insignificante monosílabo.

**-¿Y?-** Devolvió Sesh con su típica actitud de corcel reacio e indomable.

La pelinegra suspiró y dio vuelta entera para retirarse. Al estar cerca de él por tanto tiempo, había comprendido la indeleble manera de ser del albino de ojos dorados. Suspiró con desgana y nostalgia, pero su pronóstico de continuar enojada con él por varios días más falló al son de las siguientes palabras…

**-No quería hacerte sentir mal…-** se dignó a pronunciar Seshomaru a las espaldas de su interlocutora.

Lin giró medio cuerpo para verle. Él estaba de perfil a ella sin verle, permitiéndole apreciar su mejor ángulo. La chica detalló algo que ninguna mujer pudo encontrar en el ermitaño desgarbado con apariencia de ser insignificante…el único nombre que pudo atribuirle a ese algo, lo llamó: Encanto. Sencillamente encantador. Como todo diamante en bruto, éste era duro y difícil de moldear…pero cuando se ha tallado lo mejor de él, se convierte en la piedra preciosa más hermosa, codiciada y fascinante. Pocos conocían o lograban sacar del albino las mejores sonrisas…pero para atesorar en su interior, nadie le conocía una carcajada excepto ella. Tal vez nadie sabía que los ojos miel, a la luz del sol parecían dos espejos dorados que enceguecerían a cualquiera. Y sólo ella podía traducir e interpretar ese "no quería hacerte sentir mal" como lo más cercano a una disculpa; poco sensible pero sincera al fin y al cabo.

La mirada ambarina desvió su rostro hacia la chica esperando respuesta alguna. Conservaba su rostro impasible y al mismo tiempo sereno, pero en su interior brotaba un río de sensaciones jamás experimentadas: Ansias, angustia, súplica, emoción… las manos le sudaron, sus piernas flaquearon. Los diez segundo de ausente respuesta de parte de ella fueron cien años de soledad para él. Una sonrisa asomándose por los labios femeninos lo sacó de su estado agónico, haciéndolo retractar de cobrarle caro el chistecito a su hermano. Pero cuando los brazos de Lin rodearon su cuello, olvidó definitivamente siquiera el cobrarle algo a Inuyasha…antes él le había quedado debiendo al soquete de su familiar.

Nunca supo si fué por acto reflejo, por necesidad, instinto o mero placer el devolverle el abrazo a Lin posicionándose sus manos en la diminuta cintura y luego rodearla completamente en sus menudas extremidades superiores varoniles. De lo único que pudo saber y ser conciente, fué de la dicha que se agolpó en su cuerpo al tenerle cerca y oler su cabello. Y para ir alargando su lista de descubrimiento en cuestiones humanas y aparentemente insignificante, descubrió que no le gustaba estar enojado con la pelinegra.

…&&&&…

Continuará…


	16. XV Cambios inesperados

**XV Cambios inesperados**

…..&&&…

**-Lin ¿puedes recordarme por qué estamos aquí?-** Interrogó Sesh, tirado en el piso y escondiéndose tras los arbustos…otra vez.

**-Inuyasha decidió proponerle matrimonio a Aome…-** respondió Lin con emoción.

**-Ajam….eso yo ya lo sabía….-** habló Sesh muy aburrido poniendo la palma de su mano en la quijada y apoyando su codo en el piso.

**-¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo?-** Interrogó sorprendida Lin.

**-¿Con quién crees que tuvo que ensayar Inuyasha la propuesta matrimonial?-** Hizo mueca de molestia el Lord, al recordar la imagen de su hermano de rodillas ante él con un anillo pidiéndole matrimonio. Es increíble las idioteces que se inventa el hombre para conquistar a su hembra. ¿No podía simplemente exigirle a ella que fuera suya y ya?

**-Eso sí no lo esperaba-** soltó Lin unas risitas que fueron suprimidas por la mano de Sesh para no ser sorprendidos por Inuyasha y Aome quienes recién llegaban al manantial.

El lugar que escogió Inuyasha para el importante suceso, había sido cerca de un manantial de aguas cristalinas rodeada de verde y primorosa vegetación. De no ser porque la pareja tuvieran chismosos espectadores, se podría decir que era el momento más romántico.

**-Sigo sin entender qué hacemos aquí. Para que Inuyasha se declare no requiere de nuestra presencia-** bufó el albino.

**-Somos sus amigos. Hacemos esto porque, porque, porque estamos preocupados por ellos y, y, y, y les deseamos lo mejor…y para que todo salga bien-** se excusó Lin con la carita de niña inocente que mejor pudo gesticularle a Sesh.

**-Y entonces, ¿qué hace aquí Miroku?-** Volvió a preguntar Sesh mirando del otro lado.

**-Pues eso es obvio. Soy su mejor amigo y es mí deber velar la felicidad de Inuyasha-** argumentó Miroku.

**-Y Sango tu mujer está aquí ¿por qué…?- **Sesh dejó la pregunta al aire

**-Soy la mejor amiga de Aome y debo asegurarme de que la propuesta sea tan romántica como ella lo soñó-** se apresuró a responder la aludida.

**-Es entendible. Supongo-** resolvió Sesh enarcando una ceja, pero otros interrogantes se instalaron en su cabeza no tan retorcidamente **–y entonces, ¿a qué viene la anciana Kaede?-**

**-A ver que todo salga bien. Nunca se sabe cuándo se requiere de la sabiduría de alguien como yo-** se defendió Kaede también apareciendo en la escena.

Seshomaru no creyó lo que dijo la anciana, pero no por eso detuvo sus otros interrogantes **-Ajam…y kouga está aquí ¿?…-**

**-Porque vine a comprobar que el perro sarnosos no es capaz de declarársele-** bufó divertido el ex –comandante lobo.

Sesh continuó con la lista de chismosos **-Y Bankotsu…-**

**-Estoy aquí porque hice una apuesta con Kouga de si el tonto de Inuyasha se declaraba hoy o lo postergaría como lo había hecho todo este tiempo…-** confesó Bankotsu con frescura tratando de dormir a un lado de los tantos arbustos.

Para estas alturas, Sesh no se molestó en seguir gastando saliva así que preguntó con la mirada a los siguientes personajes y uno de ellos era de cabello naranja y ojos verdes…

**-Soy un niño en proceso de aprendizaje y necesito saber cómo ser romántico y caballeroso…-** respondió Shipo entendiendo la indirecta de Sesh.

**-Vengo a apoyar a Aome-** soltó Ayame, la ex –loba de raza blanca.

**-Sólo tenía curiosidad por saber qué hacían todos aquí-** habló esta vez Totosai apenas enterándose del asunto de la propuesta matrimonial.

**-Y yo que pensé que encontraríamos lindas chicas por espiar...-** lloriquió el anciano Mioga al ver nula sus posibilidades de ensoñación libidinosa.

Bien, aparentemente todos tenían argumento de peso para quedarse allí a observar. Entonces el ser humano no era toda fragilidad y emoción. El ser humano es muy capaz de razonar tanto como de sentir. El ser humano tenía la habilidad de pelear por los suyos y encararse al peligro a costa de su propio pellejo. El ser humano tiende una mano amiga a un perfecto extraño y puede llamar amigo a quien le ha agraviado. El ser humano podía compartir las alegrías y tristezas por igual…como también participar del chisme comunitario como en el presente escenario. Sí bueno, ¿quién dijo que el ser humano era perfecto?

**-Shhshh-** instó Miroku a silenciarlos a todos al ver que Inuyasha estaba tomando a Aome de la mano.

Le sudaban las manos, la coherencia verbal se tomó el día libre sin su permiso, se le olvidó todo el romanticismo que ensayó durante horas y obligó a su hermano a escucharle…y entonces se preguntó ¿de qué servía planear las cosas si en un segundo puedes salir con un chorro de babas y arruinar el momento?

**-Ettooo…Ao…Ao…Aome-** empezó la conversación el muchacho. Ahora ella le observaba con gran interés intuyendo una importante pregunta. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué se tenían que conocer tan bien?

**-¿Sí?-**

**-Etto..yo…tu…nosotros…-**

**-Vosotros, ellos… ¿qué hace ese idiota? Haciendo la lista de los pronombres personales?-** Gesticuló entre los arbustos Kouga en voz baja para sus chismosos amigos.

**-Es comprensible, está nervioso-** aportó Miroku con obviedad.

Inuyasha continuó con su propuesta** -Antes no creía posible que me aceptaras tal como soy. Así, como soy y…y me parecía increíble que cualquiera se fijara en mí…¡no te estoy llamando cualquiera! Trato de decir que, que eres diferente. ¡No diferente de rara y fea! Porque de fea no tienes nada, al menos no para mí, aunque lo de rara siii sii creo que un poco…-**

**-¿Para una mujer es romántico que le tartamudeen y le diga que es rara?-** Preguntó Seshomaru con aburrimiento a Lin, pero la respuesta, además de chillona, la recibió Sango, Kaede y Ayame.

**-¡NOOO!-** Exclamaron indignada las tres mujeres, porque Lin estaba muy ocupada pensando en la pobre de Aome y en su espera de una propuesta matrimonial coherente.

**-¡SHSHSHSHSH!-** Exigieron los presentes varones.

**-Ya escucharon, no griten mujeres-** sugirió bostezando Seshomaru **–es más divertido ver una carrera de tortugas que la propuesta matrimonial de Inuyasha-** completó burlón. La burla era una de las habilidades que fué adquiriendo con el tiempo en su trato con los humanos y en el cual, se desempeñaba maravillosamente.

**-Si consigo las tortugas ¿apostamos quién gana?-** Sonrió Kouga a Sesh.

**-Me les uno a la apuesta-** dijo Bankotsu suprimiendo una risotada.

**-¡Por supuesto! Y tal vez las tortugas terminen la carrera mucho antes que Inuyasha con su propuesta jajajajaja-** Seshomaru no pudo aguantar más y decidió soltar carcajada junto a Kouga. Pero no pudo continuar con su recreativo ambiente porque a Lin le pareció buena idea asfixiarlo para que dejara de reír. **–-**

**-¡Tú también guarda silencio!- **Advirtió con enojo la chica. Por lo menos a Sesh lo calló ella; pero kouga no corrió con la misma suerte, porque fué asaltado por tres mujeres furibundas quienes alegaban sobre la insensibilidad masculina, lo superficial de ellos, lo cabezas huecas que son… entre otras cosas.

**-¡Oigan! ¿Quién me tocó el trasero?- **Se quejó Ayame aún torturando a Kouga con Kaede y Sango.

Por antecedentes indisciplinarios, todos automáticamente giraron a mirar a Miroku…

**-¿Qué?-** Gesticuló el acusado. Como dicen por ahí, pervertido hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

-¡**Miroku! ¡Pensé que había dejado esas mañas!-** Le reclamó su mujer con celos.

**-¡Atrevido!-** Exclamó Ayame desde su lugar.

**-Ya madura que tienes esposa e hijos que educar-** reprendió Kaede.

**-Miroku, ¿no estás grandecito para esos juegos?-** dijo Lin.

**-Sí. Esos juegos los puedes dejar para las noches con tu mujer no con otras chicas-** se disgustó Kouga al saber que el trasero lindo de Ayame había sido manoseado. ¿Acaso se trataba de celos?

**-¿Estás molesto porque no fuiste tu quién le tocó el trasero a Ayame?-** Interrogó Bankotsu a Kouga quién debatió al instante…

**-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO? ¡YO SÍ RESPETO A LAS MUJERES! No soy como Miroku- **

**-Ay…cuando yo crezca, espero no ser como ellos-** reprobaba Shipo meneando la cabeza de lado y lado.

**-¡OIGAN!-** Llamó la atención Miroku **-¡yo no toqué el trasero de Ayame! Por si no se habían dado cuenta, tengo mis manos debajo de mi cuerpo porque en esta posición me es difícil conservarme erguido. Además, ¿por qué voy a tocar el trasero de otras si tengo a mí mujer?-**

Esta vez intervino Seshomaru –**si Miroku no fué, entonces ¿quién…?-**

**-¿El trasero que toqué era el de Ayame? ¿Y en dónde está mi Seshy?-** Apareció en la presente escena nada más ni nada menos que la pesadilla andante del ermitaño: Jakotsu.

**-¿Pueden callarse todos ahora?-** Ordenó el Anciano Mioga.

**-No podremos escuchar lo que sigue…-** señaló Totosai al cuadro de la pareja cerca del manantial.

**-Hemos, hemos pasado todo, todo, todo este, este tiempo jun…jun...jun…-**

**-¡JUNTOS!-** Terminaron la frase todos los espectadores desde los arbustos. Y en esta ocasión, el ermitaño no se quedó atrás para ser partícipe…pues empezaba a divertirle el meterse en los asuntos de otros y más si se trataba de su hermanito adorado.

**-¿Uh? ¿Escuchaste algo?-** Miraba Inuyasha a todos los alrededores al creer escuchar voces del más allá.

**-¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para preguntarme si había escuchado algo?**- Interrogó Aome con un dejo de molestia. Pues la propuesta tan soñada, estaba tardando en salir de los labios de su amado.

**-¡NO! Yo quería preguntarte otra cosa - **

Los espectadores aguardaron silencio para dedicar su atención a ellos…

- **Quería preguntarte…-**

Los espectadores pararon oreja…

**-Si tú…-**

Los espectadores regularon el pulso…

**-Aome…-**

Los espectadores aguantaron la respiración…

**-Aceptarías ser mi…-**

Los espectadores estiraron el pescuezo para escuchar mejor…

**-Es, espo…-**

Y el ¡CRACK! De una enorme rama rompiéndose desvió la atención de la pareja. Segundos después, no sólo se trataba de una rama, sino de una enramada completa con tronco incluido que cayó sobre los espectadores, revelando así a los metidos que podíann llegar a ser sus amigos, y hermano.

**-¿Uh? ¿Qué se supone hacen ahí?- **Interrogó Inuyasha, pero su mueca confusa fué reemplazada por una de enojo cuando entendió que los estaban espiando **-¡METIDOS, CHISMOSOS!-** Gritó para todos, pero lo más increíble, era que su hermano estuviera participando de esto.

**-¡No fué culpa mía!- **se apresuró Sesh -**¡Lin me arrastró hasta aquí!-** Señaló Seshomaru a la acusada tan pronto sintió el escrutinio visual reprochable de su hermanito.

**-¡Oye! Que yo me acuerde, no te apunté con espada para traerte aquí-** se defendió Lin.

**-¡Ay pero qué lento eres Inuyasha!-** Bufó Kouga levantándose de su lugar.

**-Concuerdo con el sarnoso-** dijo Bankotsu.

**-Sarnoso tu abuelo- **devolvió kouga indignado.

**-Chicos, no deberían pelear ahora que hemos interrumpido un importante momento-** intevino Miroku.

**-Es verdad, la pobre de Aome se quedó esperando una pregunta sin terminar-** habló Ayame.

El orden con el que venían hablando, llegó a su fin cuando todos decidieron que tenían algo por decir…

**-Inuyasha es muy lento/esperó mucho tiempo /en mis tiempos nos lanzábamos al ruedo y ya/ uuuyyy, ¿pero eso fué hace cuántos siglos? / más respeto chicos / JAJAAJ/ ¿aún están interesados en apostar carreras de tortugas? / ¡yo sí! / ¡Yo también!...-**

**-¡CÁLLENSE TODOOOSSS!-** Se exasperó Inuyasha **- ¡Quería preguntarle a Aome algo y lo haré!- **

Y con esta aclaración, el silencio rodeó el ambiente, haciendo que espectadores y chica futura esposa pusieran atención. Inuyasha tomó aire, relajó sus músculos para hablar con sutileza y **–Aome ¿quieres ser mi mujer sí o no?-** bueno, no tan sutilmente.

Los espectadores pasaron la mirada de Inuyasha hacia Aome en la espera de una respuesta, de la chica quién asintió mudamente sin saber qué más decir. Instantes después, el joven tomó a su futura esposa de la cintura y le puso un anillo de compromiso. Aquello no era tradición de su pueblo, es más, no lo era ni siquiera de su nación, pero Aome le había comentado de las costumbres del occidente y de lo romántico que eran, motivo por el cuál decidió cumplir los deseos de ella.

**-¡AAAHHHHHhhhhh!-** Suspiraron las mujeres…porque los hombres rolaron los ojos y dijeron **-¡AL FÍNNNN!- **

Y el pacto de una futura unión matrimonial se selló con un beso de los amantes y muchos aplausos y algarabías de los espectadores.

Seshomaru sonrió al ver el cuadro romántico de su hermano con su hembra. El amor era capaz de hacer cosas increíbles como entregarlo todo a cambio de nada, pero también el hacer cosas estúpidas como sonrojarte y hacerte sentir celos. Ya no repudiaba esos sentimientos. Ahora los tenía en alto aprecio. Los sentimientos no te hacían débil y carecer de ellos no te hacían el mejor. Los sentimientos son inexplicables, solo sabes experimentarlos. Los sentimientos podían hacer una herida más profunda que el filo de una espada y curar mejor que cualquier bálsamo. En medio de los aplausos miró a Lin. Estaba hermosa, sonriendo y brincando al lado de las chicas y alrededor de Aome hablando de los planes de una boda…pero su tranquilidad desapareció cuando vino a su mente el reflejo de su figura youkai…desvió su mirada hacia el bosque buscando escape al creerse perdido. Recuperar su forma natural, equivalía perder a Lin.

…&&&&…..

**-Es un…cardenal hembra-** dijo Lin.

**-Te equivocas, es un macho-** debatió Sesh.

**-Hembra-**

**-Macho-**

**-Hembra ¡y no se discute más!-**

**-Macho ¡y sí se discute más!-**

**-¿Por qué dices que es macho?- **Preguntó finalmente la chica.

Sesh y Lin tenían el deber de ir a la aldea vecina a suministrar unas provisiones. Durante el camino habían estado hablando sobre el festejo del matrimonio de Inuyasha y Aome que sucedió hacía cinco días, quienes ahora como marido y mujer vivían en otra cabaña. Sesh ahora sólo compartía techo con los ancianos Totosai y Mioga. Terminado el tema de conversación, se habían dedicado a debatir de si el ave cardenal que vieron segundos atrás era macho o hembra.

**-Porque los machos, siempre tienen las plumas brillantes y relucientes, ¿ejemplo? El pavo real. Las hembras siempre son opacas-**argumentó Sesh. Halando la carreta de las provisiones desde adelante mientras Lin estaba atrás empujando.

**-¡Qué vanidoso! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-** replicó lin entre molesta y burlona.

**-Fácil-** se detuvo Sesh para acercarse a ella **–los machos tienen las plumas relucientes porque llaman más la atención de cualquiera que osara atraparlo. Así protege a su hembra para que cuide de sus polluelos. La naturaleza misma se encargó de que así fuera, como por ejemplo, nosotros somos más altos y fuertes que ustedes-** finalizó con su argumento el joven al subirse a la carreta y recostarse sobre ella.

**-Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma-** comentó Lin siguiéndole el paso de recostarse a un lado de él. Habían estado caminando por cuatro horas llevando consigo la carreta. Era justo que descansaran ahora.

Se quedaron en breve silencio disfrutando del ocioso momento por quince minutos. Y de no ser porque escucharon un **-¡hola! ¿Son ustedes los chicos de las provisiones?-** se hubieran quedado por media hora más.

Lentamente se reincorporaron **–sí, somos nosotros-** respondió Lin al joven señor que venía acompañado de unos tres niños de no más de trece años de edad.

Sólo tuvieron que caminar por media hora más para llegar a destino. La aldea era más pequeña que la de ellos. No habían muchachos con espíritu de lucha que se atreviera a salir del refugio de su hogar para buscar provisión, motivo por el cual necesitaban constante ayudad para conseguir alimentos para su población. Aquí abundan más ancianos que jóvenes.

Sonrisas y aplausos fueron la grata bienvenida que recibieron los chicos. En verdad que era agradable, a pesar de ser más escasos las comodidades de allí. En medio de la humildad, fueron atendidos como visitantes especiales y tratados como hermanos.

Llegado el ocaso, los chicos decidieron que era hora de partir antes de que los alcanzara la noche absoluta.

**-¡No pueden irse a estas horas! ¡Es peligroso!-** Insistió uno de los ancianos presentes allí.

**-Le daremos techo y alimento si quieren-** insistió una de las ancianas. Su nombre era Megumi y era conocida como la curandera y sacerdotisa de la aldea.

Seshomaru y Lin se miraron mutuamente buscando en su compañero la afirmación correspondiente **–sí, puede ser. ¿No crees que sea mejor descansar ahora y partir mañana? Al igual, fué lo que nos aconsejó Inuyasha, que no nos fuéramos a regresar hoy mismo-** acotó finalmente la chica, en el que Sesh dio su mudo acuerdo con un asentamiento de cabeza.

Y con esta confirmación, tanto los aldeanos y los ancianos decidieron extender un poco más la amena comitiva. Avanzada la noche y aún en plena reunión, la anciana Megumi se acercó a los muchachos…

**-Chicos, ¿a ustedes les gustaría participar del _Fonteius cônûbium_?-** Interrogó la anciana con suspicacia, intuyendo que entre estos dos podía existir algo más fuerte que la amistad.

**-¿El qué?-** Interrogó Lin.

-**_ Fonteius cônûbium- _**Reiteró la anciana Megumi.

**-Ya estoy satisfecho-** contestó Seshomaru frotándose la barriga creyendo que se trataba de alguna comida por el estilo.

**-No es alimento. Es un ritual serio-** replicó la anciana.

**-¿Y de qué se trata?-** Preguntó Lin con sumo interés.

**-Es un ritual en idioma latín que poco se conoce debido a su lengua. Yo lo dirijo y ofrezco la participación a aquellos jóvenes especiales que veo, como ustedes dos. Pero advierto que es muy diferente a la costumbre de aquí.-**

**-No me interesan los sacrificios-** arremató a contestar Sesh tumbado en su lugar aún frotándose la barriga de lo lleno que quedó. Si Inuyasha hubiera estado allí, estarían compitiendo a quién le cabía más comida.

**-¡Nadie habló de sacrificios!-** Refunfuñó la anciana ya exacerbada con la tosquedad del albino **– ¿están interesados en participar sí o no? –**

**-¡Esta bien! Entonces sí-** respondió Sesh restando importancia al asunto.

**-¡Espera Sesh! Aún no sabemos de qué se trataaaaaa…- **pero Lin no pudo terminar con su argumento porque fué arrastrada por cinco mujeres al interior de otra cabaña, siendo partícipe de conversaciones como ¡debemos arreglarte para la ocasión! A la vez que Sesh también era arrastrado a quién sabe dónde.

Una hora después, estaban los dos chicos sentados frente a Megumi. Lin vestía de una prenda púrpura con diseño griego pegado y casi transparente al cuerpo de media tira, como también Sesh, pero el color del traje de este era azul noche acompañado de una túnica roja y elegante de bordados dorados.

**-¿Y que eran pobres?-** Interrogó en susurro el albino al oído de Lin al ver sus vestimentas casi de linaje real.

**-Shhh…no interrumpas la ceremonia**- mandó a callar Lin.

Por órdenes de la anciana, todos se acomodaron alrededor de los jóvenes porque según Megumi, eran ellos los del ritual. Los demás sólo eran observadores y testigos.

Los hicieron ponerse en pie y mirarse a los ojos. Los hicieron repetir palabras de las cuales ignoraban el significado. Los hicieron tomarse de las manos y caminar alrededor de un monumento y decir otros tantos parafraseos más en el latín. Y por último, los hicieron ponerse la mano izquierda en el corazón de su compañero.

Megumi dijo unas palabras cuyo significado hasta el sol de hoy nunca entendieron, y un rayo de luz invadió la sala, para posicionarse como anillo tatuado en la piel de los agasajados, justo en el mismo dedo anular de su mano izquierda que reposaba en el corazón de su compañero.

Seshomaru y Lin sintieron un extraño calor en sus dedos y miraron para comprobar lo que allí había. Un tatuaje de hermosa tinta de oro ahora los adornaba con un fino tejido. Se miraron a los ojos preguntándose el significado de aquello, pero entonces fueron azotados de aplausos, y felicitaciones y copas de sake.

**-El ritual ha concluido. Los felicito por este enorme paso que decidieron dar-** dijo la anciana Megumi.

**-¿Tanto escándalo por un ritual?-** Aportó Sesh sin entender aún lo que pasaba.

**-¡Es que no era para menos! Hicieron un gran avance-** dijo la anciana.

**-¡Oh! ¡Gracias, gracias! Eres muy amable el…el …el acompañarnos en este momento…tan…tan… ¿especial?-** aportó Lin en el mismo estado de confusión que el albino de barba.

**-¡oh, no fué nada! Verás, antes de ser sacerdotisa de aquí, estudié otras culturas y viajé por mucho tiempo. Y me pareció que la mejor manera de efectuar este tipo de evento de tal magnitud, desarrollé mi propio ritual que funciona a la perfección. Lo he efectuado con los jóvenes de esta aldea y todos estamos satisfechos al respecto. Si mal no estoy, también conocen mi trabajo los ancianos de su aldea: Mioga, Totosai y Kaede-** completó la anciana con sonrisa abrazando a Lin.

**-¡Oh! Es decir ¿Qué ellos también participaron del ritual como nosotros?-** Volvió a interrogar Lin.

**-¿Participar? –** Separándose de ella para verle en la cara **-¡por supuesto que no! Ellos sólo fueron testigos y observadores-**

**-¿Por qué ellos no podían participar?**- preguntó esta vez Sesh.

**-Porque sólo pueden participar jóvenes como ustedes- **respondió con obviedad la anciana.

**-¿Jóvenes como nosotros?-** Interrogaron al mismo tiempo Sesh y Lin.

**-Exacto**-

Guardaron silencio por breve tiempo, pero Seshomaru intervino por esta vez **-seguimos sin entender-**

**-Jovencitos. No puedo ir casando a todo el mundo así como así. Cuando veo a una pareja que llama mi atención y sé que pueden compartir sus vidas, los invito a participar de mi ritual especial. No se preocupen, tengo buen ojo en cuestiones amorosas-** guiñaba un ojo la anciana a la atónita apareja.

Lin aún estaba digiriendo la información cuando tartamudeó **–qui…quie…quieres decir…que…nosostros…-**

**-Quiero decir que los acabé de casar. Ahora ustedes son marido y mujer-**

Ante el tamaño de la información, lo único que pudo responder el recién matrimonio fué **-¿UH?-**

….&&&…..

…&&&&…

Continuará…


	17. XVI Marido y Mujer

**XVI Marido y mujer**

** ...&&&...**

**-¿¡CASADOS! -** Gritaron todos al unísono tras escuchar con detalle el extraño acontecimiento de sus nupcias. El relato se realizó dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJjajajajajajajaj…Seshy está casado, Seshy está casado…y ni cuenta se dio jajjaajajajajaja-** rompió en carcajada Inuyasha ya no soportándolo más.

**-¡No es gracioso!-** Refunfuñó Lin.

**-¡Sí lo es!-** Acotó Ayame con gracia.

**-¿Cómo es posible que hayan aceptado ser marido y mujer sin saberlo?-** Habló esta vez Aome.

**-La verdadera pregunta es ¿cómo aceptaron a formar parte de un ritual sin saber de qué trataba?-** intervino Sango.

-**_ Fonteius cônûbium _ significa unión matrimonial en latín. Pensé que sabías de eso Lin, yo lo había contado-** habló la anciana Kaede.

**-Pensé que era Fontaisis conaribus el de la unión matrimonial-** se defendió Lin.

**-¿Segura? Apuesto a que esa palabra ni existe-** habló, más bien bufó, por primera vez Sesh, sentado cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y aguantándose las ganas de mandar a rodar a su hermano por un barranco o de encerrarlo por veinticuatro en un cuarto con Jakotsu. Tal vez así se le pasaría la estúpida carcajada.

**-¡Es lo de menos! ¡Esa anciana Megumi no nos explicó de qué se trataba el ritual! Me siento engañada-** Exclamó enojada la pelinegra.

**-Wauuu…te pusieron la soga al cuello y ni cuenta te diste ejejejj-** codeó Kouga a Sesh por un costado ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de éste.

**-No te pongas así Sesh-** conciliaba Miroku **–véalo por el lado bueno. Puedes disfrutar de los derechos de un esposo con su esposa-** aportó con lujuria, pero la sonrisa picarona no le duró mucho porque un codazo de su mujer se ganó. Bueno, al menos ella ya no le cacheteaba…y aquello dolía mucho más.

**-¡Oigan! ¿Es verdad que Sesh y Lin fueron tan brutos para casarse sin darse cuenta?-** Apareció Bankotsu en la puerta algo agitado por la carrera que llevaba.

**-¿Cómo te enteraste?-** Preguntó Kouga.

**-Porque mi hermano Jakotsu ya se bebió tres botellas de sake hablando sobre un amor traicionero y Shipo me confirmó la situación cuando me lo encontré en el río recogiendo agua-** explicó.

**-Ya le conté todo a Bankotsu chicos, no hay necesidad de repetir la historia por décima vez-** habló el niño zorro apareciendo con los cubos de agua.

**-Sí claro, como si fuera la máxima ayuda- **refunfuñó Lin desde su lugar.

**-**- seguía Inuyasha carcajeando como música de fondo tirado en el piso y revolcándose en el mismo.

**-¿Alguien puede detenerlo?-** se quejó Ayame al ver la incomodidad de Lin.

**-Inuyasha, ¡abajo!-** pronunció Aome, e inmediatamente se efectuó el conjuro.

**-¡AUCHTTT! A…ome…-** repuso el marido.

**-Pero ahora, hay otra situación por resolver-** comentó la anciana Kaede junto a los ancianos Mioga y Totosai **–como marido y mujer que ahora son… deben…-**

…&&&…

**-Esto es más enredado e inverosímil que una tragicomedia griega-** comentó Sesh apoyando sus mejillas sobre las palmas de sus manos.

**-No tengo la más mínima idea a lo que te refieres ni qué rayos es trasitopedia, pero supongo que estás de acuerdo sí digo que es absurdo que nos hayan mandado a vivir juntos en una misma cabaña-** aportó Lin con aburrimiento.

**-Y todo porque accidentalmente nos casamos…por cierto, se dice tragicomedia-** suspiró Sesh. Aún tenía la fresca memoria de la burla de su hermano como si hubiera sido ayer…pero en realidad había sido ese mismo día en la tarde.

**-Y… ¿ahora?-** Preguntó ella.

**-Y…. ¿ahora?-** Secundó él monótonamente sin comprender a lo que se refería. Al sentir la irónica mirada de Lin tallándole el pescuezo con intensiones de estrangularlo, agregó **-¡es que no entiendo a lo que te refieres!-**

**-¡Que qué se supone hacemos ahora!- **

**-Pues…no sé…mmmm… ¿buscar la cena?-**

**-¡Me refiero a nuestra situación menso!-**

**-Ahhhhhh…yaaaa….debiste explicarme….da igual porque tampoco sé-** respondió el albino algo desentendido y bostezando.

**-Aaaaaaaa…¡eres desesperante!-** Gritó Lin saliendo de la instancia dejando solo a su ¿marido? en su ahora nuevo ¿hogar?

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?-** Gesticuló Seshomaru tratando de deducir la actitud de la chica.

Se tumbó al lecho con desgana. ¿En qué se había metido? De por sí, ya todo era complicado. Pues para empezar, él no era humano y Lin no sabía de su identidad. Se quedó mirando el techo como si éste le fuera a dar la respuesta. De lo único en el cual se pudo retorcer de placer, fué ver la cara de sorpresa de Saujito al enterarse de que ellos ahora son marido y mujer. ¡Já! Para que aprendas idota que con el Lord de las Tierras del Este nadie se metía.

Las horas pasaron y con ella la luz de la tarde se esfumó, dando la bienvenida a las constelaciones sobre el manto oscuro. No se había dado cuenta del trayecto del tiempo, hasta que Lin entró por la puerta para ser ahora su centro de atención.

**-Tal cual como te dejé-** sonrió ella después de largo rato de observar la figura del menudo hombrecito envuelto en la estela lunar **–¿no tienes hambre?-** Interrogó pasándole un cuenco de comida.

Los ojos dorados se quedaron observando por breve instante el ofrecimiento. Volviendo su mirar hacia la chica, aceptó el cuenco y prosiguió a degustarlo. Todo aquello lo hizo sin mencionar palabra alguna, hasta que ella irrumpió por tercera vez el silencio…

**-¿Cómo vamos a dormir?-**

Sesh volvió a mirarle pero esta vez con un gesto de apreciar a un bicho raro ¿qué cómo vamos a dormir? La torpe contestación de él habría sido: ¿Cerrar los ojos y llamar el sueño? Pero afortunadamente privó la respuesta de sus labios, cuando vió a Lin mirar hacia el lecho…uno para compartir en pareja.

**-Yo duermo en el rincón-** resolvió Sesh sin dar más vueltas al asunto.

**-No sería justo-** debatió ella dubitativamente.

**-Vengo de ser esclavo…me acostumbré a dormir en el suelo-**

**-Pero no tienes que hacerlo…hay espacio para dos-**insistió

**-No voy a discutir contigo hoy. Suficiente tuve con cascarle a Inuyasha por burlarse. Duermo en el rincón y asunto cerrado-** puntualizó el nuevo esposo.

Lin se acercó hacia el lecho donde se encontraba Sesh **–pues si el nuevo hombre de la casa quiere dormir en el rincón, que así sea-** y con esto, empujó al albino de su lugar para ella disponerse a dormir. Para ser sincera, a la chica no le molestaba el hecho de estar casada con el ermitaño. Después de Kohaku, se había privado el derecho de sentir mariposas en su estómago que sólo el antipático de barba logró devolverle sin proponérselo. Sonrió para sí, deduciendo que esto iba a ser muy extraño, intrigante y hasta divertido.

¿Lo acababa de tumbar del lecho? ¿Esa piojosa lo tumbó al piso? Indignado y con el trasero adolorido por el golpe en seco, se levantó y de mala gana se acostó del otro lado del camastrazo, muy cerca de Lin para ser más precisos.

La pelinegra abrió un ojo y giró hacia su costado para encontrarse con la espalda del albino frente suyo **–dijiste que dormirías en el rincón-** fingió enojo a la vez que una retorcida sonrisa asomaba por sus labios. Ella era reservada, pero no significaba que fuera tímida.

**-Y tú dijiste que yo era el nuevo hombre de la casa. Y como nuevo hombre de la casa, decido cambiar de opinión-** refunfuñó aún dándole la espalda.

Después de aquello, no hubo más palabras. Se quedaron así el resto de la noche. Lin con la respiración a mil porque por primera vez en su vida dormiría al lado de un hombre, y Sesh con las hormonas alborotadas porque el perfume de la chica empezaba a pasearse por su nariz recordándole su adicción a ella.

….&&&&….

_La labor de proveer alimento para el pueblo le correspondía a los hombres fuertes y de entrenamiento en batalla, pero una invasión arrasó con todos. Ahora, la ardua tarea caía en los hombros de los más jóvenes de la región. _

_Tenían la tarea de ir por provisiones para su aldea, pero ahora estaban siendo perseguidos desde hacía días sin poder parar de correr, puesto que ellos eran más rápidos sobre sus caballos._

**_-¡Lin, no sueltes mi mano!-_**_ Advirtió el muchacho entre el agite y la desesperación cuando la vió caer al piso del cansancio haciendo de esto una breve separación de sus cuerpos._

**_-¡No…no...no puedo…m…más..Kohaku!-_**_ Se quejó ella tratando de reincorporarse._

**_-Por…favor…lin...falta poco…debemos llegar a...las tierras del Lord Youkai…así ellos no se…meterán en sus dominios…y luego buscaremos…la manera de escapar de allí también…-_**_ animaba el muchacho a su prometida, logrando motivar la carrera por media hora más._

_Corrieron sobre la espesa nieve, pero una flecha en la espalda de Kohaku detuvo la huída, haciendo retroceder a la chica para salir en defensa por su amado. _

**_-¡LIN NO!-_**_ Exclamó herido apartándola de él instándola a correr lejos **-¡huye! Tu entrenamiento no es suficiente para enfrentarlos ¡HUYE POR FAVOR!-**_

**_-¡NO ME PIDAS ABANDONARTE!-_**

**_-¡TE PIDO QUE HUYAS POR TU VIDA! …Lin, por favor…te lo imploro…huye-_**_ suplicó el joven entre lágrimas desangrándose. Días atrás esos mismos perseguidores habían intentado abusar de la chiquilla cuando la encontraron buscando leña para el fuego, pero gracias a la oportuna intervención de Kohaku quién a propósito no salió bien librado, pudieron huir y desde entonces, no se detenían a descansar._

_Los habían rodeado por lado y lado. Diez repugnantes centauros miraban con asquerosa lujuria a su prometida. De sus prendas sacó un arma de cadena con filo y lanzó una sola embestida. El ataque alcanzó a cinco de los diez de allí. _

_El filo de una de las tantas espadas hirió el hombro de Lin y con éste se acompañó el agónico grito de dolor en la garganta femenina. Kohaku estaba preocupado pero no podía darle alcance porque fué agredido en la espalda por dos soldados. Ella trató de reincorporarse y tomó una pequeña daga que tenía entre sus ropas…cerró los ojos y giró a tientas …y a tientas clavó el filoso objeto sobre algo…una garganta…la garganta de su agresor…y ésta, había sido la primera vida que tomaba en sus manos. No hubo espacio para meditaciones ni remordimientos. Al fin y al cabo, el tiempo nunca tiene aliados. _

_Perdió la ética y el respeto por la vida de otros, aquí solo importaban: Kohaku y ella. Y fué así que con paso firme y sangre fría se acercó a los atacantes de su prometido y arremetió contra ellos cual nunca creyó poder en dos rápidas y limpias zanjadas. _

_A kohaku le tomó cinco segundos despertar del aturdimiento del cual fué preso, al encontrar las manos puritanas de su prometida mancharse con la sangre de otros. No tuvo tiempo de lamentar que su amada se hubiera iniciado en el camino de la batalla forzosa y homicidio…exacto, homicidio es la palabra correcta porque aunque fuera en defensa propia, una vida se cobra cuando sólo hay espacio para uno. Y corrieron el resto del camino dejando los rastros de sangre hasta internarse en las tierras del gran y temido youkai de las tierras del Este el Lord Seshomaru Taisho. _

_Por fín habían perdido de vista a sus agresores sobre sus corceles tras llegar al temido territorio. Pero ni así se detuvieron y siguieron corriendo hasta altas horas del anochecer, en el que Lin pisó en falso y se fué rodando por una pendiente quedando inconciente tanto del cansancio como del golpe. _

_Kohaku se apresuró a llegar al lado de la inconciente. La tomó en sus brazos y se refugió en el interior de una arbolada para protegerse del frío esperando el amanecer y rogando al cielo que la muerte no lo hallara…y si lo hallaba a él, que al menos la dejara vivir a ella, a su chiquilla, a su Lin. _

**_-¿A dónde vas Kohaku?-_**_ Interrogó la infante con fragancia de mujer al ver a su prometido, alejarse de ella de repente tras haberla cubierto con una hermosa estola blanca…la misma que cierto Lord llevaba consigo._

**_-Estarás bien...el dueño de esa estola te cuidará_**_- le respondió el joven audiblemente pero sin mover los labios._

**_-¿De quién me hablas? ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?-_**

**_-Hablo de quién un día tu repudiaste…no puedes venir conmigo porque él te necesita…él te tomó en sus brazos-_**

**_-¡NO QUIERO A NADIE MÁS QUE A TI!-_**_ Exclamó furibunda._

**_- Aprenderás a amarlo…y también a perdonar…debo irme y lo sabes-_**_ le respondió con apacible sonrisa. Y acariciando su rostro por una última vez, la imagen del muchacho empezaba a desvanecerse cual neblina al sol…también ésta sería la última vez que él le hablaría en sus sueños_

**_-¡No! No te vayas…llévame contigo…Kohaku…-_**_ empezó a correr tras la imagen que se evaporaba hacia la nada. Un grito agónico proviniendo de las entrañas del corazón de Kohaku y un baño de sangre en el rostro del joven, hizo estremecer a la chiquilla que se empeñaba perseguirle hasta el fin del precipicio al cual estaba a punto de caer…pero unos enormes brazos que correspondían a la silueta de alguien alto y regio la envolvieron por la espalda impidiéndole tropezar…el personaje en incógnita la levantó en vilo y la apartó de la oscuridad que empezaba a invadirla…ella no se tomó el trabajo de observar a su protector. En sus pupilas sólo se encontraba el semblante de Kohaku frío y distante dedicándole una última sonrisa…el definitivo y triste adiós._

**-¡KOHAHUUUUUUUU!-** Se despertó gritando su nombre de nuevo. Desde la muerte de él, lo había estado soñando frecuentemente, pero éste último espejismo era distinto al de los demás.

Giró hacia ella aún recostado en su lecho. La vió temblar ahogando los sollozos que le dificultaban la respiración. Sintió pena por Lin…como también impotente porque él nada podía hacer. Se había acostumbrado a dormir a su lado y más que acostumbrar, disfrutaba el sentir los cabellos de su joven esposa paseándose por su nariz…pero detestaba aquel grito que osaba desgarrar la garganta de su chiquilla. Detestaba verla temblar de esa manera, detestaba…no poderla protegerla de las pesadillas, de la opresión de un mal pasado en el cuál, él formaba parte para lamento y reproche suyo.

Ya llevaban tres meses de casados. Tres meses durmiendo al lado de ella disfrutando del olor de sus cabellos, de la quietud acompasada y armoniosa de su corazón, de su aliento en la mañana… y también tres meses de escucharla gritar el nombre de Kohaku. Al principio sólo se despertaba y le exigía dormir y calmarse sutilmente…pero aquello no fué suficiente ni para él ni para ella, así que esa noche hizo algo diferente a lo que se esperara de alguien distante y frío…se reincorporó de su lugar, la giró hacia él, la recostó en su pecho y besó su frente diciendo **–fué sólo un sueño pequeña- **

Lin se aferró a su esposo y sollozó un rato más encontrando refugio en el templo de su pecho. Anteriormente la anciana Kaede se encargaba de calmarla en momentos como éstos, pero ahora la labor de consolarla recaía en su marido…su marido…su marido…qué raro sonaba aquella frase…y lo más raro de todo, es que a Lin no le molestaba en lo absoluto…y las pesadillas desaparecieron esa misma noche junto al calor de su ermitaño.

Para el cuarto mes de matrimonio, se hizo ritual para los brazos de Sesh el acunarse en la estrecha cintura de su mujer. Y para Lin, no había mejor arrullo que la melodía latente en el pecho de su marido. En todos los amaneceres, eran sorprendidos abrazados y durmiendo en lo más profundo de los sueños. Y aquello, no le ayudaba a la adicción hacia la pelinegra que empezaba a crecer en Seshomaru.

Los ojos de oro observaban con meditación y zozobra el ocaso, ¿por qué? Porque llegada la gloriosa noche. Su nariz podría embriagarse perdidamente en los cabellos de su chiquilla. Y sus manos encontrarían hogar en las curvas femeninas. Aún recordaba cuando estaba buscando leña a eso de las tres de la tarde y sin proponérselo, se encontró con su mujer en el río. Por fortuna ella no le vio, o sino, él se hubiera perdido el placer de observarla.

Exacto. Observarla se había convertido en su larga lista de pasatiempos favoritos. Más que pasatiempo, se había convertido en necesidad. La necesidad, pan de cada día de sus agobios sexuales no suplidos. Necesidad de deleitarse en su blanca piel aunque se cohibía el tocarla. Necesidad de oler su cabello en lo más secreto de su recelo. Necesidad de verla sonreír no importaba si fuera de él…pero a decir verdad prefería que fuera con él. Necesidad de desear los pequeños y bien delineados labios que no se atrevía a rozar ni porque reclamara sus derechos como esposo por miedo al rechazo.

El ermitaño, a estas alturas de la vida humana a la que fué sometido, comprendió que existían diferentes maneras de amar. Estaba el amor hacia los hermanos, hacia los padres, hacia los hijos, hacia las cosas; como en el caso de las mujeres, hacia los kimonos y las joyas. Luego venía el amor hacia las mascotas, hacia los enemigos…¡no! Esperen. Ese tipo de amor no existía…bueno, no que él supiera pues al igual, el mundo era loco y daba muchas vueltas. ¡Oh sí! También estaba el amor hacia los amigos, y del esposo y la esposa. Bueno, el de tipo casados, porque habían pervertidos (as) que también terminan amando el cónyuge de su próximo y eso en su naturaleza youkai, no era diferente de meterse con la hembra de otro. Volviendo al meollo del asunto, el punto era, descubrir qué tipo de amor tenía Lin hacia él…y cómo se clasificaba lo que él sentía por ella. Por primera vez en su vida, reconoció para sí que tenía sentimientos y que ya le era imposible fingir indiferencia en temas en los que se incluía Lin.

Estaba recargado en el marco de su propia puerta esperando ansiosamente la noche y suplicando que el ocaso pronto llegara a su fin. Evocaba en sus recuerdos la imagen de Lin en el río. Sintió envidia. Sintió envidia que los rayos del sol bañaran en resplandor a su compañera otorgándole la imagen de esas ninfas de las que hablaban los griegos miles de años atrás. Ella no estaba desnuda, pero el pedazo de retazo que medio la cubría, a demás de blanco y semitransparente, dejaba muuuucho a la imaginación del candente rehabilitado social. Y también sintió envidia de ese pedazo de retazo que rozaba su piel húmeda…sintió envidia de las malditas gotas de agua recorriendo como si nada el menudo cuerpo de ella y que él se cohibía de hacerlo porque sentía repudio hacia sí mismo por lo que trató de hacerle en el pasado y no se lo perdonaba.

La ansiada hora había llegado y Lin ya se estaba acomodando para dormir. El ermitaño esperó el momento anhelado, para meditar que ya no podía con esto. Se le salía de las manos. Se tensionó tan solo al imaginarse el perder a su chiquilla, pero tampoco podía continuar con la farsa de no sentir nada cuando todo el cuerpo de Lin se restregaba con el de él, inconcientemente claro estaba, durante toda la noche. Había llegado al límite de su autocontrol y juraba que sí se acostaba al lado de la pelinegra en ese preciso momento, no respondería por sus actos. De golpe se puso en pie, como quién recordaba que debía hacer algo urgente…y estaba en lo cierto, porque él debía correr lejos de su esposa para no cometer el mismo error.

…&&&&…

Continuará…


	18. XVII Cuando el pasado te alcanza

**XVII Cuando el pasado te alcanza**

** ...&&&&...**

**-¿A dónde vas?-** Interrogó Lin al ver que el ermitaño se dirigía con mucha prisa hacia la puerta.

**-A cualquier lado-** se limitó en responderle sin verla. Se encontraba de espaldas y juraba que sí volteaba a mirarla, como mínimo se lanzaría sobre ella.

**-Esa no es una respuesta-** Debatió Lin levantándose de su lugar buscando su rostro, en especial los ojos dorados.

**-Lo es para mí-** Devolvió Sesh esquivando la inquisidora mirada castaña oscura.

**-Algo te pasa y quiero que me lo digas ahora-** exigió la joven.

Qué fastidiosas y posesivas pueden resultar las mujeres cuando creen que te tienen en sus manos. Y para desfortuna del Lord, él estaba en las de ella. Motivo por el cuál, la única respuesta que pudo otorga fué **-mmmm-**

Y el idiota ese seguía dándole la espalda. **_-¿Esa era una mancha de ciruela en su kimono? ¡Concéntrate Lin!- _** caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él. Pero aún así, por alguna extraña razón ahora le esquivaba la mirada. **-¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no?**- Interrogó condescendientemente.

Era fácil conversar...pero era difícil estar en el mutuo silencio sin sentirse incómodos.

Como si se tratara de un acuerdo secreto pactado con la respiración y los latidos del corazón, nada que ver a que se les acabó el tema de conversación. Después Seshomaru se aventuró a decir **–déjame ir. No soy lo que parezco. Por lo tanto, no te convengo- **

**-¿Por qué no me convienes?-** Frunció el ceño.

**-Tengo un pasado del cual no estoy orgulloso- **

**-Lo suponía- **

**-No me dirigirías las palabras si tan solo lo supieras; es más, me repudiarías-** la miró a los ojos por primera vez en esa noche.

**-Pruébame-** se cruzó de brazos retándolo.

Seshomaru hizo una mueca que se suponía fuera una sonrisa sarcástica y respondió **–soy asesino de sangre fría- **

**-También yo-** le devolvió encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Mi crueldad y soberbia me han llevado a cometer muchas estupideces. Repudiaba a todo el mundo y sólo importaba complacerme-**

**-Lo sabía- **

**-¡No lo entiendes!- ** y de un suave pero no menos fuerte empujón, Seshomaru se abrió camino hacia la salida. Pero la insistencia de la chiquilla impidió un paso más hacia afuera.

**-¿¡Qué es lo que no entiendo!…pues en ese caso, ¡ayúdame a entender!-** Expresó abatida a las espaldas de su esposo, quién de inmediato, intempestivamente giró sobre sus pasos y se acercó a ella con paso avasallador.

Con la rabia consumida y el deseo a flor de piel, Sesh con ambas manos sujetó con brusquedad el fino rostro femenino obligándola a mirarlo fijamente y apretando los dientes le dijo **-no soy lo que parece Lin. Mi nombre es repudiado por millones de labios que no se atreven a pronunciarlo por temor a que yo aparezca. Soy la escoria que muchos anhelan exterminar como a cucaracha. Me odiarás, lo sé. Me odiarás con tu corazón haciendo que tu alma olvide toda estima que alguna vez nació hacía mí-**

**-¿Qu…quién eres?-** titubeó la muchacha al verle tan intimidante.

**-Soy lo que soy. Te diga mi nombre ahora o te lo diga después, al igual tu odio no va a esperar por mí-** le susurró la respuesta al oído, aún sujetándola con firmeza del rostro.

**-¿An…antes quién eras?-**

**-Un ser orgulloso cuya existencia se limitaba a la batalla y a sentirse poderoso sobre los demás pisoteándoles y repudiándoles.-**

**-¿Me harás daño?-**

**-En una ocasión lo intenté…y ahora me arrepiento de ello- **siguió susurrándole al oído reprimiendo así un anhelado beso.

**-¿Quién eres ahora?-** Volvió a interrogar la esposa con apaciguado temor.

**-Un humano a quien le han quebrantado su orgullo de bestia…y ahora tu esposo- **Con intempestiva decisión, Sesh fué aflojando el agarre y separando lentamente de la chica, con el objetivo de dar retirada a la batalla de la conquista que nunca se efectuó. Su misión de abandonarla a ella en esa noche habría sido exitosa, si tan sólo Lin no se hubiera colgado de su espalda para impedir su huída.

**-No me dejes…por favor. No me importa quién eras en un pasado puesto que nadie soy para juzgarte. Me conformo con saber quién eres ahora… esposo mío-** y con sutil movimiento, Lin giró al ermitaño quién dócilmente se dejó llevar y besó sus labios para no dejarle ir nunca más.

Sobraba decir que todo para el ermitaño fué una sorpresa…y una muy grata. En los primeros diez segundo, estaba tan absorto con el dulce sabor de los labios de su esposa, que no contaba con las suficientes neuronas para corresponderle. Ya para cuando vió que Lin se separó con pesar al no saberse correspondida, antes de que se formaran erróneos interrogantes, se apresuró a besarla con frenesí y devoción.

Pronto, para los siguientes segundos, no fué suficiente para el Lord y la chiquilla los labios de su cónyuge y prosiguieron a degustar el resto de sus pieles quitando todo estorbo que a su paso encontraban…los postreros minutos yacían en la unificación de sus cuerpos y para los días de ahí en adelante, sería un banquete continuo de besos y caricias satisfactorias.

….&&&&…

Tenía que levantarse. Le había prometido a Inuyasha que él lo acompañaría por las provisiones de esa temporada. Un bostezo, una estirada. Un abrir de ojos y volverlos a cerrar porque la luz enceguecía. Qué fastidiosos resultaban los pájaros en la mañana cuando no te quieres levantar. Es decir, ¿con qué necesidad trinaban esas aves en la alborada? No era necesario que anunciaran el nuevo amanecer porque éste se anunciaba solito cuando el sol se colaba por las rejillas de la cabaña y empezaban a molestar tus retinas.

¡Muy bien! Ahora sí no más. Un estirón de patita y bracitos y ¡ya! A levantarse se dijo. Tenía mucho trabajo qué hacer. Pero la misión de despejar el sueño de sus ojos estaba muy lejos de cumplirse, cuando las mantas se adherían a tu cuerpo como una extensión de piel y, más aún, cuando la hermosa, tonificada, blanca e indescriptiblemente codiciada pierna de su mujercita estaba encima suyo impidiéndole cualquier movimiento **–Etto…Lin…debo levantarme-** suplicó no muy convencido, por misericordia el albino.

**-Mmm…cinco minutos más-** replicó la chica, fingiendo inocencia al saber que con restregar su cuerpo medio desnudo sobre su esposo le haría olvidarse de cualquier plan de trabajo.

Cinco minutos más. Cinco minutos más… ¿qué eran cinco minutos más? ¡Nada! Y como eran nada, decidió quedarse abrazado a su mujer en medio de la desnudez…y los cinco minutos se convirtieron en dos horas, en cual, ahora el ermitaño estaba de brincos y saltos buscando sus prendas de vestir… **-¡Lin! ¿Has visto mi kimono?-** preguntó azarado a su mujer, porque le había prometido al impulsivo de su hermano que llegaría temprano…pero para el albino, la impuntualidad se había convertido en su defecto favorito tras considerar prioridad el satisfacer los deseos de su chiquilla. Y llevaba seis meses siendo impuntual en todo desde que conoció la delicia de la desnudez de Lin.

**-Mmmm…por ahí-** bostezó la respuesta la aludida.

**-Por ahí, por ahí… ¿dónde rayos es por ahí?- ** Exasperó en interrogante el albino, al no encontrar sus prendas. Pues en la noche anterior, a Lin le pareció buena idea jugar a desnudarse y esconder la ropa. Luego recordó **–pensé que tenías entrenamiento con Sango-** le recordó a ella.

**-¡RAYOS!-** Y santo remedio. Ahora Lin estaba en el mismo papel que el albino en buscar sus prendas de vestir **-¿Dónde está mi Kimono Sesh?- **

**-¡Por ahí!-** Le devolvió con burla al ver como su mujer brincaba de un lado a otro revolcando todo sin éxito alguno…uff…si tan sólo ella supiera que su divino kimono lo había lanzado al río la otra noche mientras dormía. Y todo fué por una pequeña venganza, porque la muy chistosa se puso a jugar y apostar a darle celos con Saujito y, el muy baboso ex – pretendiente le había dicho que el kimono en cuestión, le quedaba de lo más hermoso.

**-¿Por qué me quitas la frazada? ¡Búscate una propia!-** Halaba Lin del otro lado del pedazo de tela al ver que el ermitaño pretendía quitárselo para cubrirse mientras buscaba su kimono.

**-¡No seas odiosa!-** Debatió el marido semidesnudo.

Y los recién casados decidieron unir fuerzas para buscar sus respectivas prendas… ambos compartiendo una frazada, semidesnudos.

…&&&…..

Llegaban a la aldea con suficientes frutos y carne fresca. Habían sido cinco días de separación. Un suplicio que culminó con una sonrisa al tener en sus orbes dorada la aldea a la vez que se aproximaban. Su hermano estaba en las mismas o peores ansias que él por ver a su mujer y lo comprendía a la perfección. Aquella era una de las pocas cosas que Seshomaru no le reprochaba a Inuyasha.

Miró de soslayo el paquete que en su espalda guardaba con recelo y ternura. Un kimono para Lin. Lo había adquirido en una de las aldeas cercanas a cambio de unas frutas, trigo y maíz. La prenda no era de fina costura como lo eran sus trajes de Lord. También había visto un collar de oro con un diamante en forma de corazón que un vendedor estaba aguardando para vender al mejor postor, postor que no era él y se lamentó por ello. Cuánto le hubiera gustado regalarle a su esposa dicha joya, puesto que ella se encargaba de recordarle que él era un diamante apreciado por pulir.

Tal vez, en su aspecto de Lord youkai, él hubiera conseguido cualquier otra reliquia para regalarle a su mujer. Una digna de ella, algo como un rubí o un zafiro. Suspiró. No quería volver a su palacio cuando había conocido el placer de una grata compañía como lo era su hermano y sus amigos. Nunca abandonaría su cabaña ni quería volver al palacio cuando había probado de las caricias de Lin. Miró hacia atrás como quién miraba la viva imagen del pasado y le dijo adiós a sus tierras del Este. Le dijo adiós a sus poderes. Le dijo adiós a su título para adoptar la simple vida de campesino. ¿Por qué? Porque una mujer lo valía, eso y mucho más…como también lo valía el hermano que ahora estaba a su lado. Nunca lo reconocería en público ni porque mil demonios lo torturaran, pero había desarrollado hacia Inuyasha más que sencilla estima; adoraba a su hermanito. ¡Muy bien! Que nadie se enterara del asunto. Suficiente vergüenza era reconocerlo para él mismo. Y esto de ocultarlo eran secuelas de su menguado orgullo de youkai.

Sonriendo miró a Inuyasha quien apresuraba el paso cada vez más cuando se aproximaban a la aldea. No solo compartían la sangre de su padre. También compartían defectos como el orgullo y la impaciencia.

**-¿De qué te ríes?-** le reclamó Inuyasha.

**-De nada-** y esquivó la inquisidora mirada de su hermano. Aún recordaba cuando gracias a los chistes de Lin y de su necesidad de satisfacerse (y como buen marido que era, no podía negarse), había supuestamente llegado tarde al punto de encuentro para partir en busca provisiones. Pero comprendió que a él no era el único a quién se le había "pegado las cobijas", tras ver llegar a Inuyasha sudado, despelucado y acomodándose su kimono. ¡Mujeres!

….&&&….

No había mejor almohada que la espalda desnuda de su mujer. Su cuerpo humano y masculino había encontrado su lugar enredado entre las sábanas con su esposa adentro. Y aquello lo llamó hogar, dulce hogar. Lin, literalmente se lo había devorado a punta de besos y caricias y él muuuuyyy dócilmente se dejó saciar. Tal vez, era la historia de "abuso" sexual más extraña de la historia, porque la víctima disfrutaba cada vez que era asaltado por ella de una manera impetuosa y dominante, pero al tiempo con la ternura que jamás creyó existir.

Ahora dormían plácidamente después de jugar un buen rato a los desnudos y besar toda la piel hasta hastiarse…hastiarse, hastiarse, hastiarse, lo cual nunca sucedía porque primero los apresaba el sueño antes de cansarse. Pero algo había de diferente en esa noche. El ahora campesino lo sintió así y no se equivocó.

En medio de la ensoñación sintió que Lin se había encogido. Ahora podía rodearla con mayor facilidad de la permitida con sus brazos. Es más, se sentía tan grande que sus pies sobresalían de las sábanas y del lecho. La barba que tanto adoraba su mujer porque le hacían cosquillas, estaba ausente y ahora poseía una larga y sedosa… ¿cabellera?

Abrió sus ojos con susto. Efectivamente, Lin se había encogido…o él había crecido **-¡RAYOS!- **Observó detenidamente sus manos. Eran grandes y venían acompañadas con garras.

El aire empezaba a dificultarse para sus pulmones. Trató de tranquilizarse para no despertar a su esposa. Lentamente se reincorporó de su lugar para descubrir que las sábanas al caer de su piel , estaba de nuevo su esbelto y bien tallado cuerpo de youkai.

Para su ahora estatura, no había un kimono ni ninguna prenda a la medida. Motivo por el cual, él tomó una frazada diferente a la que cubría a Lin. Era de madrugada y la fría neblina le dió los buenos días cuando corría hacia el bosque buscando a alguien en particular.

**-Llegó la hora Lord Seshomaru-** habló la voz en medio de la neblina.

**-¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal inmediatamente!-** Tras la exigencia de parte del albino de hermoso semblante, el dueño de la voz no se hizo esperar en esta ocasión.

**-Se te han regresado los poderes porque tu quebrantamiento ha culminado-** Continuó Naraku.

**-¡NO!-** Exclamó Seshomaru. Pero no por ello sorprendió a Naraku **-no quiero mis poderes. Regrésame a la humanidad- **

**-¿Que te regrese a la humanidad? Pensé que odiabas a la raza inferior-** siguió impasible el ser de capa de mandril. Pero su confirmación solo recibió el silencio como respuesta del Lord quién clavó sus ojos al piso. Naraku comprobó que la mirada dorada ya no era tan impávida como antes y eso le complació enormemente. **–No puedo dejarte como humano. Es necesario que retomes tu lugar-** completó.

**-Mi lugar es aquí-** debatió el recién convertido.

**-No lo es y eso siempre lo supiste-**

**-¿Y ESO QUÉ? ¡DEVUÉLVEME MI FORMA HUMANA AHORA!-**

**-Entiende que debes cumplir con un propósito Lord Seshomaru. Tus títulos te serán devueltos como a tus poderes y tus tierras-**

**-¡NO QUIERO NADA DE ESO!-** Gritó para luego obligarse a la calma **-ya no quiero nada de eso. No me interesa- **

**-Entonces, ¿qué o a quién quieres?-** Naraku enarcó una ceja deduciendo la respuesta de éste.

**-A Lin-** susurró la respuesta imaginando el reflejo de su esposa huyendo de él como aquella vez.

**-No puedo actuar en contra de la voluntad de un humano. Sólo puedo guiar el camino pero ellos deciden si lo cruzan o no- **

-La perderé- pronunció aquellas palabras con dolor del cual jamás creyó capaz de sentir como el amor.

**-Eso no lo sabes-**

**-Sí lo sé. Descubrirá quién soy y la perderé. No me importan mis tierras ni mis poderes. Ellos no valen lo que vale Lin.-**

**-No puedo hacer caso omiso a tu misión Lord. La guerra se está aproximando a la aldea y arrasará con todos, incluyendo a Lin. La bruja Megumi ha despertado a Seol con la sangre y los poderes que robó de tu hermano.- **

**-Seol-** cuánto repudió ese nombre. Si no existiera Seol, él no tendría la necesidad de regresar a su forma de youkai para enfrentarle. Pero si la guerra se aproximaba a su aldea, su hogar, Lin, Inuyasha y sus amigos correrían peligro. No tenía opción. Tuvo que aceptar con mucho lamento el destino que le deparaba.

**-Te daré la oportunidad de que hables con ella antes de regresar a tu forma natural-** le dijo Naraku desvaneciendo en el albino su forma de youkai para transformarlo nuevamente en el hombre que éste terminó aceptando a fin de cuentas **– "he aprendido de la reprensión, el quebranto de la bestia ha culminado". Esas son las palabras que debes decir cuando consideres que estés listo. Ahora ve con tu mujer. Pronto despertará y será preferible que te encuentres allí para ella- **y con estas palabras, Naraku desapareció entre la neblina del bosque dejando a un nostálgico youkai con la apariencia de un aldeano de cabello y barba blancuzca gris.

…&&&…..

Aún tenía envuelta la frazada alrededor de sus caderas con su pecho desnudo. Estaba sentado al lado del lecho dónde dormía plácidamente su mujer. Cuánto adoraba verla dormir, como también dormir sobre ella.

La vió abrir los ojos **–mmmm…buenos días-** bostezó la chiquilla al ver a su esposo a su lado. Seshomaru se inclinó y le robó un beso. No contento con ello, demandó poseerla de inmediato, abriéndose sus manos camino hacia el menudo cuerpo…siendo conciente de que tal vez aquella sería última vez que disfrutaría de la piel de su esposa…

...&&&&&...

Continuará…


	19. xvIII Cruda verdad

**XVIII Cruda verdad**

**…&&&&…**

Nunca se cansaría de escucharla suspirar cuando llegaba al éxtasis y que él fuera el motivo. Con mucho honor y placer se declaraba culpable de ello. La dejó descansar después de las tres veces seguidas que se adentró en ella. Ningún rincón de la suave piel se quedó sin degustar. Lo devoró todo, lo disfrutó todo como quien con lamentable ansia esperaba la muerte del día siguiente.

**-¿Qué te sucede?-** Interrogó Lin levantándose de su lugar quedando sentada frente a él. La frazada que le cubría se deslizó hasta sus caderas dejando al descubierto su pecho jovial.

Con la ternura que en un pasado se le conocía por su ausencia y que hoy rebosaba de ella, cubrió el torso desnudo de Lin. Acarició su bello rostro y le respondió con un dulce beso. Uniendo frente con frente, Seshomaru logró susurrarle **–presiento que te perderé- **

**-¿Por qué?- **Volvió a interrogarle con inocente caricia besando su nariz.

**-Por lo que soy-**

**-Ya hemos hablado de eso Sesh y no me importa tu pasado. Te juro que no me importa. Sea lo que sea, todo debe quedar en el olvido. No vale la pena traer al presente dolorosos recuerdos- **Lo abrazó con fervor diciendo aquello.

Los brazos del ermitaño adquirieron voluntad propia para abrazarle aún antes de que el dueño lo pensara. Como si no necesitara del permiso de éste, porque conocía su lugar. Le hubiera gustado prolongar más el tiempo…y tiempo era lo que menos tenía en esos instantes…y los instantes de las últimas caricias llegaron a fin, al son del relato de sus labios que decidieron confesar sin rodeos…

….&&&….

Caminó lentamente hacia la colina cercana de la aldea. Su esposa no tuvo reacción alguna ni siquiera porque le hubiera contado hasta el más mínimo de los detalles de su humana penitencia en el cuál el gran youkai de las tierras del Este se doblegó. Habría sido más fácil entender una abofeteada, un grito, llanto…¡lo que fuera! Pero no ese silencio ni la ausencia de emoción en las orbes castañas de Lin.

Siguió caminando hacia la colina esperando el momento…presentía malos tiempos aparte de perder a su esposa. Su corazonada le advertía del peligro que se avecinaba. Youkai o no youkai, el instinto nunca le fallaba…así de acertada era su naturaleza. Y no se equivocó.

Un cúmulo de nube púrpura oscura se acercaba a velocidad desde el norte **-nefastos demonios-** masculló el ermitaño por lo bajo al viento como si este le fuera a entender.

..&&&&….

Se vistió con monotonía procesando a penas la confesión de su marido. No hubo reclamos por parte de ella. Bueno, no sabía cómo hacer un reclamo ni mucho menos cómo reaccionar. Lo vió salir por la puerta pero no tuvo el valor de detenerlo y escupirle en la cara. ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¡SE HABÍA ENTREGADO A ÉL! ¡A ÉÉÉLLL! Al mismo monstruo que vió morir a Kohaku, el que la tomó en sus brazos…el que intentó abusarla a sus catorce años.

No sabía si sentir aborrecimiento hacia él o hacia sí misma. Una de las tantas palabras en la ahora repudiada confesión se instauró en sus pensamientos **–Inuyasha lo sabía-** y expeliendo cuán ponzoña de alacrán, encontró la manera perfecta de a quién reclamarle.

…&&&…..

**-Y procura traer del melón maduro-** Sugirió la esposa a su amado después de que éste saliera.

En un tono más cansino, el joven esposo respondió **-Sí ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo repi…-** un puño se instauró en su mejilla izquierda por parte de alguien…- **¿Lin?-** fue lo único que pudo interrogar antes de recibir un segundo golpe, pero esta vez en la boca de su abdomen.

**-¡MALDITOOOOO! ¡TÚ LO SABÍAS! LOS SABÍAS TODO EL TIEMPO Y NO ME LO DIJISTE-** enceguecida por la rabia, desplazó la razón y se dejó dominar por el instinto primitivo de atacar, atacar y atacar. **-¡SE SUPONÍA QUE IBAS A DEFENDER MI HONOR!- **gritó desesperada tratando de lanzar otro golpe en la quijada de su agredido.

Instantes después, Tras el grito y el golpe, Aome apareció sorprendida y estática en la puerta preguntándose el por qué de la situación.

**-¡DE QUÉ RAYOS HABLAS LIN!-** medio pudo contener en sus manos a la chiquilla que se empeñaba aporrearle hasta hacerlo historia patria.

Aún sulfurada, Lin se obligó a hablar claro **–De…Sesh…o quiero decir: ¡Tú hermano… Seshomaru!- **sus labios arrastraron éste nombre con repudio contenido.

Estaba acalorado y sudando como puerco por el ejercicio improvisado, pero esa afirmación le enfrió hasta la mugre de sus uñas, teniendo como consecuencia el tartamudeo que él tanto detestaba porque significaban debilidad **–¿de…de…qué hablas?**-

**-El papel de idiota no te queda bien…él me lo contó todo-** Se desplomó la muchacha en lágrimas mientras Inuyasha aún la sujetaba de las manos y se inclinaba para consolarla en sus brazos **–maldito…maldito infeliz…lo odio…lo odio-**sollozó.

**-No lo odias chiquilla…no importa cuánto lo intentes, no puedes odiarlo. Lo que sientes ahora se llama rabia-** acariciaba Inuyasha sus negros cabellos como el hermano mayor que siempre se comportó para ella.

Ya viendo el clima apaciguándose, Aome se acercó a la escena para descifrar lo ocurrido. El que Lin se comportara de esa manera, debía tratarse de algo delicado. Pero sus interrogantes aún debían esperar por una respuesta porque su marido de repente se levantó como quien recordaba algo urgente e importante **-¡Aome cuida a Lin!-** y con estas palabras, se perdió de la vista de su mujer.

..&&&….

Algo andaba mal. Que Seshomaru hubiera decidido confesarse de un momento a otro a Lin sólo significaba una cosa: La batalla final había comenzado y era indispensable que el Lord de las tierras del Este retornara.

Por instinto, sexto sentido, presentimiento o se llamara como se llamara, corrió hacia la colina, la frontera de la salida de la aldea. Ese mismo sentir lo llevó a encontrar su objetivo **-¡Seshomaru**!- exclamó a su hermano acercándose cada vez más.

Había escuchado el llamado pero no volteó a mirar. Siempre le pareció fácil reconocer la presencia de su hermanito a larga distancia aún como el humano que el Lord no era. **–Ve con tu mujer-** más que consejo, sonó a exigencia. Aún tenía puesta la mirada en el horizonte dónde la espesa nube púrpura amenazaba con su pronta llegada.

Enfocó sus ojos hacia dónde su hermano miraba de manera impávida y desafiante. Es más, hasta creyó leer en las orbes doradas del ermitaño un destello de rabia nostálgica como si tratara de culpar a aquella nube de sus desgracias.

**-¡RAYOS!-** Exclamó el pelinegro al ver la pesadez del ambiente acercarse a destino. Ambos hermanos se quedaron allí, observando el nuevo reto por enfrentar no como dos guerreros solitarios, cada uno por su lado, sino como el equipo que nunca fueron en lo más remoto del pasado. **–¿Llegó la hora de retornar a Lord?-** Interrogó al albino mirando también las nubes oscuras.

**-Lamentablemente-** respondió el ermitaño de nostálgica monotonía. Volver a Lord…un solitario Lord. Había aprendido más de la vida en esos tres años de humanidad que en sus trescientos años de patética existencia de poderío y batallas rebuscadas. Lo único que en esos momentos le consoló, fué enterarse por los labios de Inuyasha que Aome tomó a su esposa y corrieron junto a las mujeres y los niños para protegerlos en el refugio. **–Gracias Aome…por favor, cuida de Lin-** le dijo al viento para que éste le llevara el mensaje a los oídos de ella.

….&&&…

Las campanas de alarma sonaron. Las mujeres y los niños corrían a los refugios mientras que los hombres se alistaban para la guerra. El par de hermanos se quedaron esperando en el trémulo silencio la primera embestida… Y los peones de Mekomi aparecieron en la escena. Viles y nefastos demonios… ¡cuántos los repudió el Lord!

Atacaron a los primeros humildes aldeanos que estaban por ahí. Inuyasha los defendió. Atraparon a unos niños que no alcanzaron llegar a tiempo al refugio. Seshomaru los salvó. Incendiaron las aldeas, las mujeres eran esclavizadas, los hombres cortados en picadillos. Por suerte Aparecieron Miroku, Sango, Ayame, koga y sus amigos, Bankotsu con sus seis hermanos y el número de víctimas de esta vez sería menguada.

Espalda contra espalda se ubicaron el par de hermanos. Derecha, izquierda, arriba abajo…lucharon hombro con hombro con la coordinación de una estudiada danza. Salieron de la primera fila de demonios sin rasguños…

…..&&&&…..

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor. Era medio día y la batalla no cesaba. Inuyasha y el ermitaño llevaban la delantera encabezando así el combate. Miroku por un lado, sango por el otro, Kouga y ayame hacían de muro de defensa, los hermanos terminados con los nombre Kotsu, sacaban sus trucos bajo las mangas y que a propósito funcionaban muy bien… aunque estos últimos tuvieron un pequeño acto fuera de serie…

**_-¡Debo matarlo_! / ¡No! Soy un doctor, yo salvo vidas, no asesino / _¿entonces dejarás que te maten?_ / debe haber otra manera de hacerlo / _Idiota, yo sé que quieres hacerlo…lo haremos juntos_ / ¡Pero no quiero matar…ahhhhh…! /_oye…no te ofendas pero tu hermano el de sexo indefinido nos está mirando extraño de nuevo….y ellos también...precioso, mi tesoro preciosoo..-_**

**-¡Ash! Cómo le decimos ahora, ¿Smeagol?-** Preguntó Kouga a Miroku al ver el monólogo dramático de unos de los siete hermanos guerreros.

**-¿No se llamaba Gollum?-** Interrogó Miroku con dedo en el mentón. Ambos decidieron dar un breve break a la batalla para recrearse en las desgracias de otros.

**-¡Ash! Y ahora este con su doble personalidad…no dejaré que siga leyendo al señor de los anillos…¡Suikotsu ya deja el drama y pelea!-** Exigió Jakotsu a la vez que destajaba a diez demonios con su espada relámpago. **-¡uf! Ha sido un día muy largo. ¿Cómo le habrá ido a mi Inuy y a Seshy?-**

Era pasado medio día del inicio de la batalla…

El ermitaño miró hacia atrás y se encontró con el cuadro victorioso de sus amigos bebiendo té sobre los cadáveres. Algo escalofriante y enfermizo, pero se sintió orgulloso de ellos al fin y al cabo. **–Excelente-** murmuró para sí con una sonrisa socarrona que nadie podía borrar de su rostro. Un grito de batalla llamó la atención de los ahora victoriosos combatientes…y tras el grito, aparecieron los humanos del norte y Oeste que se aliaron a Mekomi y sus vasallos demoníacos.

**-Escoria-** murmuraron al unísono Inuyasha y Seshomaru empuñando sus espadas, tras reconocer a sus antiguos guardianes de prisión quienes les rodeaban como a cazadores a su presa.

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya…pero miren a quién tenemos aquí. Nada más y nada menos que al mudo ermitaño y al pedante campesino quien siempre lo defendía- **expresó uno de los tanto con burla alistando las redes para apresarlos de nuevo. El nuevo objetivo era atraparlos vivos para jugar un rato con ellos a la tortura y luego dejarlos desfallecer lentamente y con dolor.

**-¡Feh! Acabaré con todos ustedes en un minuto fanfarrón-** discutía Inuyasha hacia sus veinte locutores quienes les acechaban.

**-Hablando de fanfarrones…¡cállate Inuyasha!-** Ordenó Seshomaru siendo conciente que ése no era el número que estaba dispuesto a atacarles. Podría tratarse de más hombres que en cualquier momento aparecería junto a los demonios aliados **-¡Espera!-** le exclamó a las espaldas del impulsivo de su hermano cuando éste no aguantó más las pesadas bromas de los contrincantes.

Lanzó golpes a lo loco tras apoderarse de él la rabia. Mientras que Seshomaru le seguía fielmente cuidándole las espaldas y murmurando ininteligibles juegos de palabras y retahílas, algo como **–ese idiota no es mi hermano, ese idiota no puede ser mi hermano, mi hermano es un idiota…-** a la vez que atacaba y se defendía por los dos al ver a Inuyasha errar en mucho golpes a causa de la ira.

Un rayo metálico acabó con diez hombres que se encontraban a las espaldas del par de hermanos…pero más grande fué el lamento de éstos al descubrir su salvador **-¡Inuuu…Seshyy! ¿Ambos están bien linduras? Quédense cerca de mí que yo los protejo lindos conejitos-** exclamaba a la distancia Jakotsu con un drama barato vistiendo un hermoso traje griego de…

**-¡Ése es el traje de novia de Lin!-** Se indignó Seshomaru tras reconocer que efectivamente, las prendas de vestir eran, perdón, ¡son! De su mujer. **-¡Quítate eso inmediatamente!-** exigió al borde de las náuseas al ver a Jakotsu mandándole besos como damisela enamorada y de la cólera por atreverse a usar un vestido de sagrado recuerdo como el matrimonio de ellos.

**-¿No te gusta cómo me queda? ¿Acaso me veo gorda?-** Lloriqueó de la angustia Jakotsu.

**-Jejeje… ¿Te apareció otra esposa Seshy?-** Mofó Inuyasha sin bajar la guardia.

**-¡AHHHH! ¡OLVÍDALO!-** Gritó Seshomaru desesperado. No podía creer que los zoquetes tuvieran cabeza para estupideces cómo aquella. Calló inmediatamente cuando los demás tipejos que les atacaban, huyeron en la más mínima de sus distracciones **-¡gracias Jakotsu!-** culpó con desmedido sarcasmo del cuál nunca se lamentaría.

**-¡Sí! Gracias-** Secundó Inuyasha esta vez enojado porque no pudo dar revancha a los guardias que lo azotaron por año y medio de esclavitud. Si tan sólo no se hubiera distraído para carcajear el patético cuadro de Jakotsu y molestar a su hermano, ya habría acabado con esos malhechores.

**-Bahhhh….eso fue fácil-** bostezaba Koga junto a los demás amigos.

**-Te equivocas-** Corrigió el albino al percibir una nube más espesa y oscura que la anterior **-Seol-** pronunció para sí al sentir una presencia más poderosa que en su vida hubiera podido experimentar. ¡Rayos! No había vuelta de hoja. Si antes lo estaba dudando, ahora sí definitivamente confirmó que necesitaba volver a su naturaleza youkai.

Y allí estaba. De la espesa nube, apareció un ser de tez pálida y ojos negros de hermosa prendas roja con armadura. A simple vista, parecía un hombre de endemoniado y oscuro atractivo para una emo o para una gótica. Pero para los presentes, era de saberse que éste era más que una cara linda. Bastaba con decir que ni el mismo Jakotsu toleró tal criatura porque se escondió detrás de su hermano Bankotsu.

Al lado de la criatura quién no estaría mucho tiempo en incógnita, se posesionó cual diosa a su vasallo favorito, la bruja Mekomi. Los espectadores no pudieron disfrutar demasiado del espectáculo abrumador, porque instantes después fueron atacados por millones de demonios salidos de la nada.

**-Será un día muy largo-** gesticuló Miroku con preocupado gesto al ver que eran pocos los que se mantenían en pie para atroz batalla. Nada diferente a una futura masacre.

Suena el cuerno que indicaba la batalla verdadera….los tambores dejaron de retumbar…el silencio ahora acompañaba el ambiente intensificando el suspenso….Seshomaru y los demás emprendieron camino hacia los contrincantes para salir al desafortunado encuentro…

El sonido metálico de las espadas y los diferentes instrumentos de guerra se escuchaban como abatidos violines cuyas cuerdas frotaban la triste melodía de la despedida definitiva…sería el adiós para algunos…

No eran guerreros los que peleaban….eran simples aldeanos entrenados para la vida sencilla y pacífica…

Cayeron diez….cayeron veinte….ya iban cien y no cesaban de desplomarse…

Los ojos ambarinos del ermitaño contempló con compasión a sus aliados de batalla…los que ahora yacían en la tierra no conocían el arte de la guerra, pero defendían sus creencias con el valor de un guerrero…no eran diestros en armamento, puesto que las únicas armas sólo eran para los cultivos…no eran poderosos, pero se apoderaban de ellos las ansias de vivir y defender lo suyo…el Lord de las tierras del Este no los abandonaría a su suerte…ya no daría la espalda a aquellos quienes lo necesitaban… esa lección la aprendió de su esposa y hermano.

Espada, destajos, sangre…parecía un día de carnicería. Los únicos quienes disfrutaban del nauseabundo entretenimiento, eran precisamente los de macabra belleza. Mekomi reconoció entre los combatientes a su víctima favorita…

**-Inuyasha. El hijo del comandante- **sonrió para sus adentros recordando que gracias a la estirpe de éste completada con la de mil demonios, pudo resucitar a su juguete favorito para llevar a cabo la ambición más grande de posesionarse como diosa de entre los dioses. Se detuvo a observar por un rato más al talentoso muchacho con su espada. En verdad que lo codiciaba. Codiciaba su juventud, vigor y atractivo de hombre. Era más expresivo que el frívolo de mirada negra de hielo que tenía a su lado. Sólo toleraba su presencia porque Seol era clave para sus propósitos. Cuán grande fué su enojo cuando de improvisto Seol lanzó un rayo venenoso directo al pecho del joven motivo de su lujuria **-¡¿qué haces?-** le gritó furiosa y desconcertada.

**-No parabas de mirarlo y me pareció divertido ver tu reacción cuando yo acabara con el único descendiente del infame quien me encerró por siglos en ese abismo-** Seol soltó una carcajada al decir esto. Efectivamente, así como Mekomi, éste ignoraba la existencia del descendiente primogénito de sangre pura del comandante.

Dejó de enfocarse en la batalla, pasando a ser su hermanito el blanco de atención tanto de él como de Seol y Mekomi. **-¡Inuyasha!-** exclamó para correr a su lado. Pero su preocupación empeoraría al ver a su esposa junto a Aome socorriendo a Inuyasha**. -¡NOOO…LINNNN…VETEEE!-** y por obvias razones, ella hizo caso omiso al llamado.

Estaba adolorido al punto de perder la conciencia. Sintió algo atravesándole al pecho seguido de un ardor insoportable del cual no creyó sobrevivir por segundos. No pudo reprimir los gritos de su garganta, como tampoco pudo impedir que su esposa y Lin se instauraran como escudo y ángel guardián a su lado **-va…váyanse…-** les exigió más en tono de súplica que como cualquier otra cosa.

**-Inuyasha…aguanta un poco-** prosiguió Aome lista para poner sus manos purificadoras sobre la herida. Fué entonces que un resplandor empezó a emerger de los seres indeseables…otro ataque.

**-¡SÉ CÓMO ENCERRARTE DE NUEVO SEOL!-** Gritó Seshomaru hacia el ser de porte regio y avasallador, logrando el cometido de atraer su atención para que olvidara el ataque hacia ellos. Teóricamente sí sabía cómo acabar con él…pero no sabía los detalles del futuro plan. Sólo se preocupó por la seguridad de Lin y de su hermano y cuñada.

Efectivamente, Seol, al enfrentarse ante la nueva y "minúscula" amenaza, no se tomó el trabajo de preguntar más al respecto y preparó otro ataque hacia el insignificante hombrecito de cabello y barba blancuzca gris. Sólo los descendientes del gran comandante serían verdadero obstáculo para él. Pero como no quería dejar cabos sueltos, en medio de su retorcido raciocinio resolvió acabar con aquel quién osó a pedir duelo. Luego se encargaría de Inuyasha y de los demás aldeanos.

Para entonces, Mekomi había sido desplazada de ser la diosa de la historia a mera y baja espectadora de quinta clase. Por primera vez se preguntó si había sido buena idea despertar a ese indeseable ser quien le robaba el protagonismo. Ya nadie podía detenerlo…él era más poderoso que ella…el plan de manipularlo a su antojo le salió por la tangente.

El resplandor emergió de las manos del adverso mientras que en los labios del ermitaño emergía una oración clave…

**-"he aprendido de la reprensión…-**

Seol apuntaba a su blanco, aumentando así la dosis de su veneno para eliminar a la cucaracha albina de un sólo golpe.

**-el quebranto de la bestia…-**

El rayo venenoso salió de las manos de su dueño a destino.

**-ha culminado".-**

El mortífero haz de luz atravesó el pecho del ermitaño elevándolo por los aires ante los ojos de Lin y de los demás, haciéndolo caer al río que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

**-¡SEEESSHHHHHH!-** fué la única palabra que se desgarró de la garganta de Lin. Se olvidó del gran youkai….aquí sólo vió a su esposo desfallecer por los aires. No corrió hacia el río, porque con las pocas fuerzas que Inuyasha tenía, la sujetó del brazo obligándola desistir.

Los demás sólo guardaron silencio. Doloroso silencio al perder a un estimado amigo.

Inuayasha no podía enfocar su atención en más nada que no fuera el dolor que en estos momentos lo embargaba. Pero aún así sabía que su hermano era terco y orgulloso hasta para morir. No por nada compartían la misma sangre.

Con media sonrisa, Seol volvió a enfocar su atención en Inuyasha. Estaba preparando otro haz de luz tan mortífero como el anterior, pero algo, o alguien emergiendo del río le hizo desistir de aquel plan.

Era mucho más alto. Por lo tanto, sus prendas de vestir se rasgaron ante la transformación, dejando ver el bello y bien tallado cuerpo sobresaliendo de los harapos de sus vestigios de campesino. El cabello largo y plateado cubría su dorso al descubierto. Ya no poseía la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo. La barba que su esposa adoraba con devoción fue reemplazada por el fino y desnudo mentón de porcelana. Los tatuajes reaparecieron en su rostro con elegantes surcos dejando saber el origen de su linaje de cuna.

A paso lento y con la jactancia de antaño terminó de salir del río, siendo conciente que ahora era motivo de atención de los presentes…pero aún así se tomó su tiempo de manera arrogante. Lo hizo así porque Seol estaba allí frente a él, o de lo contrario, habría salido con la timidez de un niño quién había hecho una travesura estando sólo con su esposa. Pareciera que el agua, se resistiera en abandonar a tal adonis; por lo tanto, se tomaron el atrevimiento de recorrerlo lentamente hasta tocar piso.

Los ojos de Lin no le mintieron al ver desfallecer a su esposo en el aire cuando el haz venenoso le atravesó el pecho. Él había muerto a su forma humana para renacer de otra manera. Y entonces comprendió que el Lord de las tierras del Este había retornado.

...&&&...

CONTINUARÁ...


	20. XIX Conquistando a una humana

**XIX Conquistando a una humana**

** ...&&&&...**

El Lord de las tierras del Este había retornado. No había dudas al respecto.

Todos quedaron atónitos. Inuyasha sólo sonrió sabiendo de antemano que Seol y Mekomi estaban en serios problemas y Lin…lo único que pudo distinguir fué a un perfecto extraño. Nada que ver con el ermitaño que ella amaba con sinceridad.

**-¿Quién eres?- ** Rompió el mutismo Seol. Porque la bruja Mekomi estaba ocupada observándolo con devoción y planeando alguna estrategia para doblegarlo a su voluntad como esclavo sexual. Y que las mujeres no tienen pensamientos retorcidos ¡sí, como no!

**-Por qué molestarme en decirle mi nombre a un futuro cadáver que no recordará quién soy- ** contestó con el ya no tan acostumbrado ego. Qué raro era retomar costumbres que había dejado en quietud por largo tiempo.

**-Me hace gracia tu osadía-** dijo Seol, por lo que el Lord respondió…

**-Me hace gracia imaginarte muerto…-**….

…&&&&…

Un youkai estaba contemplando desde la ventana de su alcázar a la aldea que él acogió en el seno de sus tierras. Se encontraba solo. Su mujer prefirió compartir cabaña con cualquiera de sus amigos que habitar en la extensión de su palacio. Desde que la brújula de su nariz no la perdiera de vista, todo estaría bien.

En una de las tantas habitaciones se encontraba su hermano recuperándose a cuidados de su cuñada. Ya hastiado de tanto silencio y tranquilidad, caminó por los pasillos buscando a alguien en particular.

Ese día en la frontera, se había trasformado en youkai para defender a la aldea…o lo que quedaba de ella. Se sintió torpe no haberlo hecho antes; tal vez así habría menos viudas y madres sin sus hijos. Sus amigos, o como solía llamarlos él : Estimados pegostres, salieron ilesos. Pero esa suerte no la corrieron los demás aldeanos que fallecieron.

Había salido del río y arremató contra Seol al decir aquellas palabras. Los demás guerreros tanto aliados como enemigos, fueron reducidos a meros espectadores.

El par de adonis diestros en la batalla daban lo mejor de sí en este encuentro más ansiado por uno que por el otro, quién decidió transformarse por deber que por deseo.

Esquivaban ataques, arremetían, asestaban, caían…como también se levantaban para continuar donde quedaron.

Llevaban peleando mucho tiempo y ninguno cedía a rendirse y menos a treguas. Batalla de muerte al fin y al cabo.

Seshomaru atravesó con sus garras el pecho de su oponente…Seol clavó su veneno en el Lord…y ambos se recuperaron como si nada. Tomaban más tiempo en lastimarse que en sanar las heridas.

¿Cómo vencer a Seol? Inuyasha le había dicho que su estirpe era clave, pero no sabía como efectuar tal hecho. Había transcurrido más tiempo del premeditado, y el youkai ya empezaba a sentir cansancio. Tanto tiempo lejos de un combate tenían sus consecuencia….consecuencias que gustoso pagaría por haber estado de ocioso pescando en el río y mirando las nubes junto a Lin como entrenamiento diario. Qué importaba el orgullo de guerrero….¡qué importaba su posición de cuna de oro!

Seshomaru no vió el golpe que había llegado a la velocidad de la luz en su mejilla. El gas venenoso que se desprendió de las garras del enemigo lo encegueció por completo y ahora sólo dependía de sus otros sentidos que por fortuna, eran más agudos que el de la vista.

No podía enfocar y no le vió sentido tratar de usar sus retinas. Conservó los ojos cerrados porque la poca luz que quedaba del día le molestaba. Su olfato leyó los movimientos de su oponente y por primera vez se percató de algo. Seol de sutil forma protegía a Mekomi de los ataques que él le enviaba para que ni por accidente ella fuera a ser el blanco. En medio de su astucia, dedujo el próximo ataque y por consiguiente, ya sabía cómo hacer la postrera jugada…

Una melodía del preludio fortuito de la batalla ganadora sonó en el fondo cuando al Lord se le ocurrió herir a la bruja Mekomi. Estudiando los movimientos de su oponente, descubrió que Seol de alguna extraña manera aún conservaba un hilo conector dependiente con su libertadora. ¡Bingo!

Mekomi fué gravemente herida y Seol decidió volver a su lado para apartarla de otro posible ataque. Ella no solo era la libertadora de Seol. También era su proveedora de energía.

Después de tantos hechizos, y sacrificios youkai, tener la esencia de los poderes de Inuyasha no fué suficiente por tratarse de una estirpe híbrida; por lo tanto, era necesario de un componente "extra" que resultó ser más de la mitad de la sangre de Mekomi.

Una amenaza de **–esto no se queda así-** salió de los labios de Seol con Mekomi en los brazos antes de esfumarse en una espesa nube púrpura junto a sus vasallos.

El Lord de las tierras del Este los dejó ir sin más preámbulos puesto que su hermano requería de atención inmediata. Giró hacia Inuyasha tan pronto perdió de vista a sus adversarios, encontrándose con la grandiosa imagen de Aome curando las heridas…no obstante, aquello no fué suficiente para la total recuperación de un cuerpo tan frágil como el del ser humano que en estos momentos el moreno de su familiar poseía.

Mientras Aome hacía las respectivas curaciones, el Lord giró hacia su esposa. Un paso adelante y ella dió diez hacia atrás lejos de él. Qué decepción. Su propia esposa le despreciaba. Se volvió hacia Inuyasha para posarlo en sus espaldas y emprendió camino hacia el refugio donde estaba el resto de la aldea…los demás se limitaron en seguirle sin palabras ni preguntas.

…&&&&….

En una hora habría llegado a su palacio…si tan solo eso quisiera. En cambio, decidió llevar a Inuyasha en su espalda y encabezar la caminata llevando consigo al resto de la aldea hacia sus tierras.

No se cansaba con facilidad, pero tuvo que hacer varios recesos para dar tiempo a que los humanos recuperaran energías…eso también convenía a Inuyasha.

Cuando podía, miraba de soslayo a Lin. Ella no volteaba a mirarle ni por error. Los demás aldeanos se enteraron de su identidad gracias a los labios chismosos de Jakotsu quién hizo todo un show hablando sobre la pérdida de su amor platónico el ermitaño para ahora enfrentarse con la verdadera naturaleza de un youkai. Los más allegados, a dudas penas podían asimilar la situación, pero no lo aceptaban en el grupo del todo. Aún lo veían como un perfecto extraño. Sólo Inuyasha podía entenderlo…y realmente así lo era.

En varias ocasiones, mientras estaban en el receso, el Lord trató de acercarse a la chiquilla. Como aquella vez en el río, cuando Lin iba por agua, el príncipe de las tierras del Este se apareció frente a ella rogando un espacio para hablar a solas….pero antes de decir nada, fué rechazado por una abofeteada por parte de su esposa quién le dió la espalda sin tregua alguna. El impacto en su mejilla en sí no le dolió…pero sí fué gravemente herido su estima. ¿Cómo obligarla a escucharlo? ¿Cómo obligarla a aceptarlo? ¿Cómo obligarla a amarlo tal cual? Pero la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Cómo conquistar el corazón de una humana?

Una vez, estaba en la copa de un árbol y, sin proponérselo fué testigo de una conversación de las aldeanas…las mismas que lo impugnaron antes de conocerlo haciéndolo sentir feo. Y respecto a lo que escuchó, por lo visto les agradaba su naturaleza youkai…lo veían atractivo y deseable… **-babosas sanguijuelas-** murmuró al vislumbrar en sus oídos las absurdas intenciones de cortejo que ellas tenían para con él al saberse rechazo por su propia mujer.

¡Oh sí! Ahora que lo recordaba, las mujeres esas de pacotilla lo vieron en su recién transformación llevando a Inuyasha en sus espaldas. Cuando llegó al refugio, aún tenía las ropas rasgadas, dejando entrever su lozano cuerpo de youkai. Suspiró pesadamente… si tan sólo Lin pudiera verlo como "esas" lo hacían con él. Se recostó en el viejo árbol calculando que ya era tiempo de retomar camino.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, recorriendo los pasillos de su palacio a dirección de una habitación en particular. Aún le hacía gracia recordar el rostro de Jaken al verle llegar después de tres años de ausencia y nada más ni nada menos que en la compañía de los "nefastos" humanos que detestó por trescientos años consecutivos.

Algo como**-¡Amito bonitoo! ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-** acompañado de baldados de lágrimas y mocos por doquier fué la bienvenida que le dió Jaken. Pero la emoción del sapo se vino a encontrar con la paradoja de la repugnancia cuando vió a los humanos caminar tras las espaldas del Lord. Naturalmente no hubo tiempo de protestas ni reclamos, al igual el amo no lo permitía de sus súbditos, porque Seshomaru ordenó a los demás sirvientes hacer guardia alrededor de sus invitados en sus propias tierras…

¡Sus propias tierras! ¡Las mismas del Este! Y lo más asombroso tanto para Jaken como para los demás subordinados del Lord: ¡Con Inuyasha en sus espaldas! Y vistiendo un kimono de pésima calidad. Vale resaltar que el ermitaño, tras recuperar su verdadera identidad, le tocó usar un kimono de campesino… y debido a la problemática de su gran altura, terminó usando la ropa de su hermano…por lo tanto, el olor de Inuyasha no sólo correspondía a cargarlo sobre su espaldar, si no también en toda su esencia en sí.

¡Uf! Si lo anterior era para quitar la respiración a cualquier youkai que le conociera…que se enteraran de su matrimonio con una humana sería de infarto. El Lord ya estaba sacando la cuenta en su mente de cuántos posibles funerales habrían, como también los reemplazos de servidores debido a los reciente fallecidos por la noticia… ¡Esperen! …. ¿Desde cuándo al Lord Seshomaru le importaba lo que pensaban sus subordinados? Y con esta breve reflexión filosófica, decidió mandar al carajo a todos los youkai de sus tierras del Este… también de manera filosófica.

Abrió lentamente la puerta….

**-Qué lento se recuperan los humanos…eso sí no lo extraño-** gesticuló con media burla al ver al menor de la familia aún guardando reposo después de tres semanas de haber llegado allí.

**-¿No tienes a nadie más para molestar?- **Refunfuño el menor. Cuando Seshomaru cerró la puerta tras de sí, Inuyasha encontró la respuesta **–por lo visto…no-**

**-Te quejas mucho…por eso no te recuperas rápido-** aportó con la debatida sequedad que al Lord ya no le agradaba expresar.

**-¿Olvidas que fué Seol quién me atacó?-**

**-Seol- ** repitió el hermoso albino trayendo a su mente las últimas batallas del adversario en mención. No hacía mucho tuvo que ir a la frontera para enfrentarse a mil demonios que querían inmigrar en sus territorios por órdenes de Mekomi…

Cientos de demonios osando cruzar los territorios del Lord por meras órdenes de Mekomi...no hubo necesidad que humano alguno saliera porque el albino se hizo cargo de la situación en menos de cinco minutos.

Un amanecer, una nueva batalla y esta vez eran un poco más el número de enemigos…Bankotsu y sus hermanos estaban algo aburridos de la monotonía y decidieron divertirse un rato….no necesitaban de las órdenes ni del permiso de nadie para ello…y el Lord los dejó ser.

Junto al ocaso cayeron quinientos enemigos. Otro día sangriento en la frontera. ¿Hasta cuando Seol mandará a sus peones? ¿Qué se proponía?

Ocho mil, nueve mil….diez mil…Seol iba aumentando el número de sus aliados. Con el paso de cada alborada empezaba una batalla y con el ocaso finalizaba.

Cien mil, doscientos mil….ahora ya no atacaban sólo de día. También se aprovechaban las noches para derramar un poco de sangre…por fortuna, ninguna humana ni mucho menos la de los aldeanos….el Lord atacaba antes que estos se atrevieran a tocar sus territorios…no iba a consentir que asaltaran a la aldea…su aldea.

El ex –ermitaño estaba mirando a Lin, su esposa. Iba de aquí para allá y de allá para acá. Podía olfatearla a kilómetros pero hallaba más deleite en observarla aunque fuera en la distancia sin dejarse ver por ella.

**-¿Se te ofrece algo Lord Seshomaru?-** Interrogó una voz femenina con un tono algo meloso.

Él no quiso voltear a ver. Se trataba de una de las aldeanas que hablaron mal a espaldas suyas junto a otras chismosas del mismo calibre de inferioridad femenina. **–Nada que puedas darme-** respondió soezmente sin reprochárselo.

**-Si no me dices, no podré saberlo-** insistió mostrando sutilmente el nacimiento de sus pechos, como si la indirecta del rechazo hubiera funcionado como afrodisíaco. Pues Seshomaru pudo oler la leve excitación que él sin querer provocaba en la susodicha.

** -Entonces te quedarás con las ganas de saberlo- ** y con la cortante respuesta, el Lord desapareció tal cual había llegado: En completo silencio, dejando a la "doncella" con las ansias reprimidas y sin posibilidad alguna de satisfacerse.

Cuando no estaba en el campo de batalla y su nariz olfateaba la ahora escasa tranquilidad en el aire, pasaba el día entero y más allá de la noche resguardando a Lin…sin que ella se enterara, por supuesto. Las pesadillas de su esposa habían vuelto. Lamentablemente y ahora él no se consideraba en el derecho de consolarla.

Lin iba al río por agua…Lin recogía flores…Lin estuvo llorando un rato cerca de una fuente…Lin se cortó un dedo con una espina recogiendo frutos…Lin le cantó a la luna…Lin reposaba en el césped mirando las nubes…todo esto lo hacía lo más lejos posible del palacio del Lord….pero ella no podía esquivar la mirada dorada que le perseguían a todo momento y todo el día. Pero si había algo que volcara el corazón del albino, fué escuchar su nombre **–Sesh-** que sin permiso se le escapó en uno de los susurros de su esposa.

Y se habría quedado allí, observándola por la eternidad. Creyendo el momento oportuno, dió unos pasos en dirección a ella dejándose ver. Lin aún recostada en el césped, giró hacia el personaje que irrumpió la tranquilidad de su silencio. Hermoso intruso que se resistía a salir de sus pensamientos robándole el alma. Se quedaron allí, mirándose mutuamente: Él con la esperanza de alcanzar el esquivo corazón y ella con la vana nostalgia de saberse la esposa de un perfecto extraño. Por esta vez no tuvo deseos de golpearle ni insultarle…es más, le permitió acercarse.

Le permitió acercarse ¡Le permitió acercarse! Y sin escupirle ni tratar de estrangularlo. Eso significaba un avance. Con la ilusión de un niño en pos de un dulce, el hermoso albino adoptó la cautela de una graciosa gacela y siguió dando pasos hacia Lin con el propósito de no espantarla ni patrocinar otra patada en su entrepierna. Sí, bueno….ella ya había intentando dejarlo sin día del padre en otras ocasiones cuando él osaba si quiera a mirarla de reojo…gracias a sus reflejos altamente desarrollados, la joven y muy bien entrenada guerrera nunca dió en el blanco del objetivo.

Los pasos del Lord se detuvieron al percibir su olfato un olor que allí no debería de estar. Lin se levantó y quedó frente a él sabiendo lo que a continuación venía tras la raída actitud de alerta del albino. Conocía bien a su marido.

Seshomaru giró hacia la dirección del olor…venía tras su espalda y se aproximaba a gran velocidad **–vete-** le exigió a su esposa con sequedad. Pues la ira no iba dirigida hacia ella, sino hacia el intruso quién irrumpió el momento apreciado del Lord.

Por extraño que pareciera, Lin por esta vez no protestó ni se las dió de mujer amazona quien no necesitaba de la protección de un macho. Corrió hacia la aldea que se encontraba ubicada en los alrededores del palacio del Lord.

El olfato le indicó que su mujer ya estaba aproximándose a la aldea cuando un olor proviniendo de alguien salido de la nada capturó a su mujer **-¡LINNN!-** gritó y trató de correr hacia ella pero el ataque a su espalda no se hizo esperar. Se trataba de Seol.

**-Después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a ver Lord Seshomaru-** pronunció el locutor.

No tenía el ingenio suficiente para ponerlo ahora en su lugar. En su mente sólo estaba la desaparición de Lin. Lo único que hizo fué detener el ataque mas no devolverlo.

**-¿Buscas a alguien Lord?- **Gesticuló con macabra sonrisa el oponente de hermoso semblante, forcejeando mutuamente los filosos metales.

**-Sigo sin entender por qué haces esto…qué ganas con atacar mis tierras y a mi gente-**

**-Uuuuyyyyy….¡tu gente! Un poderoso Youkai como tú rebajándose a llamar "mi gente" a una partida de patéticos e infelices humanos. Y en cuanto a la respuesta a tu pregunta, pues solo tengo intenciones de exterminar todo lo que se encuentre en las tierras del Este. Verás, me trae malos recuerdos puesto que el comandante me encerró justo en estos dominios.-**

**-A qué viniste-**

**-A matarte… por supuesto- ** Abandonó el forcejeo para dar breves paseos en el aire y luego, con la sonrisa de un niño malo, muuuyyyy malo, volvió a pronunciar **–pero primero me gustaría verte sufrir un rato- **

**-Eso solo es posible en tus retorcidos sueños- **Se empeñaba en mostrar la frialdad y la seguridad que ya no le acompañaban desde que perdió el rastro de Lin.

**-Pues en ese caso….me encargaré de que mis retorcidos sueños se hagan realidad- **

**-¡Já! ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?-** Interrogó por primera vez con diversión, tras escuchar lo que para él sonó como un chiste de mal gusto.

**-Conozco tu talón de Aquiles-**

Y con esas palabras, la leve sonrisa que adornaba su lozano rostro se perdió tras saberse descubierta su mayor debilidad pronunciándola en su mente **–Lin-.**

...&&&...

CONTINUARÁ...


	21. XX Intercambio part1

**XX Intercambio (part.1)**

….&&&….

No supo cómo llegó allí. Despertó y se encontraba atada a algo pegajoso. Una especie de miel de abeja la tenía prisionera. Trató de enfocar su mirada y lapsos recuerdos de momentos no muy distantes se agolparon en sus pensamientos. Ella corría hacia la aldea por órdenes de su esposo, ¡perdón!, del Lord, y alguien la capturó antes de llegar a destino.

**-Realmente es asqueroso**- pronunció una voz que los oídos de la prisionera en su vida reconocería puesto que nunca habían tenido la necesidad de hablar.

**-¿Eh?-** Gesticuló la presidiaria algo aturdida. Creía que también estaba alucinando la voz.

**-Me refiero a esa cosa pegajosa que te rodea. Es asqueroso. Seol tiene gustos raros. En fín, eso no es importante cuando se trata de la cena de otro-** Mekomi hizo una mueca desagradable por el aspecto viscoso burbujeante de dicho elemento.

**-La produce un demonio abeja. ¿Me equivoco?-** articuló Lin recuperándose de la breve recaída.

**-Conoces mucho de demonios para tratarse de una simple campesina- **devolvió Mekomi con petulancia, para atisbar luego a la autoestima de la chica pero sin el éxito esperado **-sigo sin entender cómo el Lord de las tierras del Este le presta tanta atención a alguien insignificante como una sucia ald…-**

**-¿Celosa?- ** Interrumpió Lin con el placer recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. **-¿Celosa porque una sucia aldeana tiene la atención del Lord de las tierras del Este? –**

Con el ego herido, Mekomi se posicionó frente a ella para devolverle **-¡Jamás estaría celosa de poca cosa como tú!-**

**-Y entonces, ¿por qué alguien tan "poderoso" como tú, se preocupa en recordarle a una sucia aldeana su lugar? Si soy poca cosa, recomiendo que aceptes mi humilde concejo de no prestarle atención al alguien insignificante-** debatió la chica con la sonrisa sarcástica y diplomáticamente egocéntrica que heredó de su esposo. El que anda entre miel, algo se le pega…en el caso de Lin es literal.

Ofendida e iracunda, Mekomi abofeteó a la chica **–esa sonrisa desaparecerá muy pronto-**

**-¿Dije algo malo? ¿O solo la verdad?- ** El impacto de la mano de Mekomi impresa en su mejilla derecha hizo que involuntariamente girara el rostro hacia un lado. Los interrogantes los había hecho en esa misma posición, restándole importancia a la dichosa ofensa de la cual ella nunca se arrepentiría. No escuchó debatir sus incógnitas. Sólo escuchó los marcados pasos de enfado de la vanidosa mujer desaparecer por los pasillos de la cueva.

…&&&&…..

Tenía prisa por saber pronto de Lin, pero no por ello sería torpe y apresuraría las cosas cuando en realidad debería conservar la calma. Según Seol, exigió un encuentro en la montaña más alta del Este. La misma que había mantenido en prisión al individuo por largos siglos.

Abandonó las laderas de su palacio dejando a cargo a sus amigos. Cuán tranquilo se sintió cuando descubrió que Miroku y la anciana Kaede podían hacer una barrera protectora. Y le hubiera encantado dejar adentro de la barrera al pegostre de su hermanito, quien ahora lo acompañaba refunfuñando sobre su estirpe youkai y el derecho legítimo a luchar como un Taisho.

Se le había cruzado por la mente el intoxicarlo con su propio veneno para dejarlo en cama por más tiempo, pero descartó esa idea cuando su cuñada empleó el ¡abajo! Para controlar al inquieto híbrido. Esa mujer era algo sadomasoquista. Pero aún así, el mismo Inuyasha se levantó y argumentó como buen orador su deber de acompañar al Lord a rescatar a Lin convenciendo a los presentes. Un **-¡Qué buen hermano es Inuyasha!-** salieron de los labios de los chismosos amigos no dejándole al Lord otra opción que dejarlo venir con él.

**-Eres más útil como híbrido que como humano-** rompió el silencio Seshomaru. Ambos estaban volando. Él levitando como su naturaleza lo permitía, y el moreno sobre su dragón de dos cabezas Ah-Uh. Muy doméstica la mascota del Lord. Ojalá se encontraran en la vuelta de la esquina del primer puesto de mercado, claro, con anestésicos incluidos a posibles mordeduras.

**-Ni creas que te iba a dejar a ti solito la diversión-** debatía Inuyasha sujetándose del dragón cuidando de no caer.

**-Y a cambio, dejas que tu mujer se preocupe por ti más de lo debido. Era mejor que te hubieras quedado en el la barrera con los demás…aún no te recuperas del todo…te prefiero lejos de este asunto-. **

**-Oblígame-**

¿Eso era un reto? El Lord giró hacia su hermanito y gesticuló media sonrisa…para luego suspirar y darse por vencido. No tenía otra opción que cuidar de los pasos del tozudo moreno. Aunque mandarlo a rodar por la primera pendiente que se encontraran y hacerlo ver como accidente, siempre sería una muy buena opción siempre y cuando dejara inconciente y sobre todo ¡a salvo! A Inuyasha. Ya después el Lord vendría a recogerlo con los chichotes y moretones que se obtenían gratis al "inocente" resbalón. A Sesh le pareció gracia ese pensamiento…mmm…¡qué tentación!…ya tendría la oportunidad perfecta para efectuar dicho plan…

…&&&….

**-Espero que Lin se encuentre bien y que Seshomaru pueda traerla sana y salva-** Habló Aome cobijando a Shipo entre sus brazos.

Sango, quien estaba al lado de Aome, trató de confortarla **-lo estará. Tú sabes que ella es fuerte y decidida y…-**

**-Terca-** completó Ayame para sentir los ojos matadores de sus amigas tallándole el cuello **-¿qué? ¡Es verdad no me miren así! Entonces díganme: ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría a un esposo tan bien dotado como Seshomaru?-**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con ella-** gesticuló una de las aldeanas quién escuchó de la conversación **–es verdad/esa mujer debe estar ciega como para rechazar a semejante…/ adonis/ lindura/ galán/…..- **y otros adjetivos alusivos al desmedido atractivo del youkai, hacían otras aldeanas quienes pasaban por los alrededores y se unían a la conversación. No se podría culpar de celos a los maridos de ellas, quienes actuaban como quinceañeras enamoradas.

**-¡Oh! ¿Así que ves a Seshomaru bien dotado?-** Afloró en el ex –lobito comandante una chispa de celos mezclado con ironía dirigida exclusivamente hacia Ayame **-espero que también le veas atractivo a la frialdad, al temple soez, a la apatía y al mutismo que generalmente acompaña al idiota ese- **se cruzó de brazos esperando oír suspiros femeninos de decepción, pero en cambio, escuchó alaridos y chillidos de progesteronas excitadas …

**-¡KYAAAAAA…SSIÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍIÍ! ¡ES HERMOSOOO!-** Gritaron con emoción todas las aldeanas (incluyendo Jakotsu, a Ayame y a las zorras que rechazaron al Lord en tiempos anteriores).

**-Wauu…parece que es cierto que a las mujeres les atrae a los hombres fríos e indiferentes como Seshomaru-** aportó Hinta.

**-¿Será que sí ponemos en práctica eso conseguimos por fín mujer? -** Habló esta vez Hakaku rascándose la cabeza.

**-¡Idiota! Lo decía en broma-** Reprendió Hinta proporcionando un coscorrón a su amigo.

Aome se ausentó de la conversación, viajando su mente y su corazón hacia su **esposo –Inuyasha- ** murmuró con desbordada preocupación, rogando la pronta llega de su amor y sus amigos.

…&&&&&….

No pudo mandarlo a rodar por ninguna pendiente. Y eso que pasaron por unas diez sin exagerar. El Lord había desarrollado una especie de enfermedad crónica perteneciente a los humanos que se llamaba: Compasión. ¡Cómo no iba a ser compasivo con su hermano, si el muy cabeza dura podía rajarse el coco con tremenda caída y dejar viuda a una pobre chica que tuvo la desfortuna de convertirse en la esposa del tarado ese! Y como no tenía intenciones de cubrir funerales ni mucho menos borrar evidencias del crimen, permitió que Inuyasha le acompañara hasta destino….destino al que ya habían llegado.

**-Lin se encuentra en la profundidad de la cueva en el lado izquierdo- ** comunicó Seshomaru tan pronto volvió a su nariz la dulce fragancia de Lin devolviéndole la tranquilidad de que se encontraba a salvo.

**-¿Y Seol?-**

**-En el lado derecho. Me espera. Sabe que he llegado…que hemos llegado-** se corrigió a sí mismo mirando en el interior de la oscuridad de su destino.

-**¿Y qué esperamos? Es de mala educación dejar esperando al anfitrión ¡Andando! –** Empujó Inuyasha a su hermano por la espalda para entrar.

**-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan impaciente?-** Debatió Seshomaru pero aún así se dejaba llevar dócilmente, para luego susurrar **-Idiota-**

Habían caminado algunos tramos para terminar separándose los caminos. Señalando hacia un oscuro túnel **–ve por Lin y llévatela de aquí-** dijo – **y ten cuidado con el hueco-** aconsejó dando la espalda a su hermano caminando a dirección opuesta.

**-¿Hueco? ¿Cuál hueeeeeeeeeeeee…-**

**-Ese hueco-** No se preocupó en rescatarlo. El que Inuyasha hubiera caído por le hueco, era un atajo para llegar a Lin. O al menos así lo indicaba su nariz. Como también sabía que a su hermanito lo recibiría un cúmulo de viscoso elemento de dudosa procedencia. Por suerte, el demonio abeja no estaba por los alrededores.

Siguió caminando con calma. Sabía a dónde dirigirse y que su anfitrión estaba ansioso por verle. La única preocupación que le asaltó, fué no encontrar rastros de la bruja Mekomi. Ella tenía la habilidad de mantener su olor neutro o camuflarlo con el ambiente de su alrededor confundiendo así a la mayoría de los demonios. No obstante, su objetivo ahora residía en la necesaria muerte de Seol.

**-Lord Seshomaru. Bienvenido a mi humilde morada. Por lo visto, lo que me dijeron mis súbditos era cierto…tenías cierto apego a la humana. No eres tan cuidadoso como te creías…te estuve observando todo este tiempo y tu favoritismo hacia ella fué muy evidente por más que trataste de ocultarlo. -** Saludó e informó el indeseable huésped de la cueva.

Estaba harto del juego del idiota ese y quería terminarlo después de tres largos **años -a lo que vinimos-** ahora el impaciente era otro. Tomó su espada y arremató el Lord contra él sin más palabras.

….&&&….

**-Estúpido Seshomaru-** maldecía Inuyasha atrapado en el elemento viscoso. Había luchado tanto por liberarse pero ahora se encontraba boca arriba averiguando el número exacto de las rocas que contenían la cueva. El muy "astuto" había forcejeado y en un desliz que nunca premeditó, terminó pegado como mosca en telaraña. Un último esfuerzo para levantar un brazo y**...-¡AUCHT!-** ahora tenía pegada la mano a su cara. Cómo híbrido no tendría problemas quedarse allí, pero en sus cuatro años de humanidad descubrió que era extremadamente alérgico a las abejas. **–Sí, sí…estúpido Seshomaru- repitió. **

**-¿Inuyasha?-** Pronunció una voz femenina tras escucharle por primera vez desde que estaba allí.

**-¿Lin? ¿En verdad eres tú?-** Respondió el joven tratando en vano de levantar la cabeza para buscarle con la mirada.

**-¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Había escuchado caer algo y luego unos ruidos de forcejeo pero guardé silencio creyendo que se trataba de algunos de los demonios. Te reconocí cuando maldecías a Seshomaru- **

**-Oh sí, estaba diciendo que él es un estúpido. Me dijo que estabas aquí pero no me dijo a tiempo la parte de tener cuidado con el hueco ni de la asquerosidad que me rodea y tiene prisionero. ¿Dónde estás?-**

**-Aquí al otro lado de la pared. También soy prisionera de la misma asquerosidad- **suspiró- **¿Seshomaru está…bien?-** interrogó con pésimo disimulo e indiferencia.

**-¡Feh! No te preocupes por ese idiota. Él va a estar bien. O eso espero –**enarcó una ceja sin ser conciente que el último comentario disparó como flecha la preocupación de Lin **– aunque puede que unos gases venenosos lo hieran un poco, o tal vez Seol intente destajarlo como a melón…pero no te preocupes, él va a estar bien. Una vez, intenté arrancarle un brazo y sobrevivió el zángano ese. Siempre lo he dicho, hierba mala nunca muere. Seshomaru es como la cucaracha, por más que la pises, ésta sobrevive. Pero si el que lo pisa es Seol, puede que no salga tan bien librado….tal vez sobreviva al rayo venenoso de la vez pasada pero sí es aumentada la dosis de venenos lo más probable es que…-**

**-¡Cállate!-** Exclamó Lin con rabia **-Eres pésimo consolando a una mujer desesperada.- **

**-¿Qué? ¡Trato de animarte!- **

**-Haces un pésimo trabajo en ello- **

**-Ingrata. Y yo que me preocupé en venir. En fin…¡te liberaré! …mmm…etto...en cuanto yo logre zafarme de esta cosa.-**

**-Esto va pa largo-** suspiró Lin en evidente derrota.

**-¡Oye! No me subestimes…ash, tanto tiempo al lado de Seshomaru te ha hecho daño…tu inocencia ha sido interrumpida por ese tipo-**

**-No metas a mi esposo, ¡digo! A Sesh en esto-**

**-¿Ahora lo defiendes?-** Interrogó Inuyasha con picarona sonrisa al presentir el nervioso titubeo de Lin. Y habría seguido saboteándola imaginando el sonrojo en la cara de la chica exponiendo toda la escala cromática de los colores rojos habidos y por haber, si un gruñido proviniendo en el interior de la cueva no muy lejos de ellos no se escuchara de repente.

**-Inuyasha…dime que eso fué tu estómago- **

**-Eso fué mi estómago- **

**-¿En serio?-**

**-No-**

**-¡Idiota! ¿¡Y por qué juegas así conmigo!-**

**-¡Me pediste que te lo dijera!-**

**-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero tozudo!- **

Y la pelea de los cuñados llegó a fin, cuando salió a la vista de Inuyasha una extraña criatura de aspecto de abeja, pero gigante y con un aguijón envidiable para Jack el destripador (1) y todo amante de la tortura.

Al escuchar el mudo refunfuñe de su estimado cuñado, desde el otro lado Lin preguntó con cautela **-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? ¿Estás bien?- **

Y como todo varón que le ponía el pecho a la situación para que la doncella se sintiera segura, Inuyasha trató cuidar de sus palabras para responder y sin levantar más preocupaciones innecesarias… -¡**Ahhhhhhhhh….ese aguijó de abeja es enorme!-**

Vale aclarar que se empleó el verbo: Trató. Más no significaba que realmente eso se hubiera ejecutado en sí con mucho éxito.

…&&&&….

No se daba el lujo de caer frente a él. Con fuerza desmedida arremataba una y otra vez sin cansancio. La espada que el Lord blandía, no era más que un arma forjada por manos humanas porque la suya fué vendida cuando lo sometieron a esclavo hacía tres años. No era de extrañarse que el filo de ésta no pudiera darle la talla para atroz combate.

Aunque se trataba de un excelente metal forjado por las talentosas manos de Totosai, la espada no sobrevivió al último ataque.

**-Hay que reconocer el mérito del pedazo de chatarra. Me place saber que el chirrido de esa cosa oxidada ya se apagó-** mofó Seol.

**-Veo más placer aniquilarte con mis propias manos-** y de nuevo se abalanzó contra él con o sin espada. Ya habían calentado lo suficiente. Era hora de empezar la verdadera pelea.

Seol empleó un golpe bajo y giró sobre su eje para atisbar su espada contra la espalda del Lord pero éste fué lo suficientemente astuto como para bloquear el ataque y embistió por la izquierda desarmando a su oponente.

**-Buena jugada-** reconoció Seol con la excitación saliéndole por los poros.

**-¿Ahora halagas?-** diciendo esto lo envió al precipicio de la cueva con una patada. Pero esperó pacientemente sabiendo que en cualquier momento éste volvería por la revancha…como solía decir su hermano, hierba mala nunca muere…y… allí estaba de nuevo.

Seol se elevó sobre Seshomaru y lo llevó consigo para estrellarlo contra las rocas. Y a partir de aquí, el juego de manos hacía temblar todo el recinto…

…&&&….

**-¡IUUUTTTTHH! ¡QUÉ ASCOOOOOOOOOOOO!-** Se horrorizó Inuyasha al tener encima suyo el cadáver de un demonio abeja con sus tripas regadas.

En medio de la adrenalina, al verse picado por el insecto al cual era extremadamente alérgico, Inuyasha sacó fuerzas de quién sabe dónde y blandió la oxidada espada colmillo de acero, contra el vientre de la abeja tan pronto ésta trataba de posicionarse sobre él para reclamarlo como su presa.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime!-** Suplicó la chica al joven.

-**¡Asco asco asco asco asco asco asco…!- **seguía Inuyasha con su monólogo a la vez que poco a poco se iba liberando de su prisión. Acabar con la criatura había aflojado el componente viscoso que le retenía **-¡DOBLE ASCOOOO!-** gritó cuando se enteró que la criatura era hembra y para el colmo de los casos estaba embarazada, al abrirse las tripas de ésta y salir la placenta o el contenido de sus huevos **-lo lamento bebés, pero no conocerán a su mami- ** terminó de salir el joven todo untado del mismo menjurje para rescatar a su cuñadaa.

**-¡Asco asco asco asco!-** Era el turno de Lin para exclamar al ver a Inuyasha acercándose cuan mutante defectuoso y escurriendo algo baboso.

**-No soy amante del agua, pero quiero bañarme-** se quejó el muchacho ayudando a salir a Lin de allí **-¡no es justo!…anteayer me había aseado y ahora me toca repetir- **abucheó estirando el pico.

**-Sigo sin entender qué vió Aome en ti-** dijo Lin terminando de salir del panal de miel.

Al ver Inuyasha que la cueva temblaba, sospechó bien al pensar en la batalla entre su hermano y Seol **-¡Vamos!-** Con la mano untada y toda la asquerosidad que en ella tenía, tomó inconcientemente a Lin y la obligó a seguirlo buscando la salida.

**-¡Asco asco asco asco asco asco…as…!- ** Repitió Lin por todo el camino dejándose guiar por el asqueroso de Inuyasha. Sentía la mano de éste pegachenta pero no se sentía con el derecho de reclamarle nada a su cuñado al ser éste su salvador.

….&&&…

Lo habían estrellado contra el piso rocoso haciendo tambalear una vez más la cueva. Se quedó inmóvil meditando con su nariz la situación de su hermano en el rescate de Lin. Cuándo ésta le advirtió del olor de ambos huyendo a la salida, sonrió para sí. Abrió los ojos y se sacudió la ropa para dar inicio a otra ronda de golpes y veneno mortal.

Seol se posicionó en guardia. Seshomaru asestó otro golpe, Seol una patada, Seshomaru clavó sus garras en el hombro de éste arrancándole un grito agudo, Seol furioso le devolvió clavando sus colmillos en el brazo del Lord…

Una ola eléctrica de enorme poder salió de la mano de Seol para estrellarse en el muro porque Seshomaru lo esquivó con escasa rapidez…

El látigo que salía de la mano de Seshomaru atrapó a Seol y lo estrelló contra las paredes….Seol se recuperó y regresó el ataque con otra porción de veneno…

Un olor que no debería estar allí apareció. **_-¡Se suponía que iban a la salida!-_** La extrema preocupación distrajo al Lord y pagó las consecuencias cuando Seol clavó sus garras en el pecho de él.

**-¡SEEEEESSHHHHH!-** Gritó Lin tan pronto llegó y participó del lamentable cuadro.

Seol Volteó a mirar hacia la dueña del grito. La macabra sonrisa apareció en su rostro y fué en busca de ella.

Al deducir las intenciones de Seol, Seshomaru sacó una vez más su látigo y lo envolvió para lanzarlo contra las rocas. Cuando vió una onda de energía emergiendo de la mano de su oponente se apresuró a ir por Lin…

…&&&…

**-¡Autch!-** Le dolía la cabeza **-¿Qué se supone hago aquí?-** se preguntó el moreno levantándose. Luego recordó que estaba llevando a Lin hacia la salida, pero la muy terca no quería irse sin Seshomaru. Luego de eso discutieron sobre la seguridad de ella, las órdenes de Seshomaru, el peligro que corrían allí, la inestabilidad de la cueva, sobre la economía de Japón, el clima…y por último, el golpe que se asestó en su cabeza lo dejó inconciente. **-Grrrrr….¡Ya verás!-** Gruño el joven esposo entrando el también a destino.

…&&&….

El impacto de la onda de energía llegó a las espaldas del Lord escudando a Lin **- Qu..qu ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ! ¡VETEEE!- **La reprendió en medio de su desesperación tras recibir el doloroso ataque.

**-Lord Seshomaru, no me digas que invitaste a tu chica para nuestra charada. La atrapé porque sabía que vendrías por ella, pero la puse como alimento para la demonia abeja que estaba esperando bebés…qué raro, pensé que ya habían acabado contigo niña- **

**-Esposa- ** corrigió el Lord aún tendido en el suelo y abrazando a Lin.

**-¿Uh? ¿Esposa? Ups, eso explica tu favoritismo hacia la humana por sobre las otras…¡Un momento! ¿¡Todo este tiempo tenías una esposa y soy el último en enterarme! Mmmm… de haberlo sabido mucho antes, mis ataques hacia la aldea habrían sido más fáciles al poderte chantajear-** meditó Seol mirando el techo de la cueva**…- bueno, ya que no sucedió tal cosa, al igual pienso exterminarte junto a ella para que no sufra tu pérdida-** y arremetió otro ataque aún más fuerte que el anterior.

Lin se abrazó a Seshomaru cuando éste recibió también en su espalda el segundo impacto esquivando a la vez un tercero. Eso le había dolido al Lord…y mucho…

…&&&….

Refunfuñando sobre una cuñada ingrata, el moreno corría por los pasadizos de la enorme cueva. Los pies se detuvieron, cuando sus reflejos percibieron la presencia de alguien anciano atado en el oscuro rincón del recinto, siendo escasamente iluminado por la luz del atardecer **-¿Me…Mekomi?-**

La aludida levantó su rostro envejecido. La belleza que le acompañaba fué absorbida por Seol para obtener más poder. Lo único que conservaba de hermoso, eran sus prendas de fina costura. Agachó la mirada con vergüenza al saberse la verdadera identidad que ocultaba tras un lozano rostro juvenil. **– Cuando capturé a Lin, la traje aquí y la puse en prisión con el panal de abeja. Ella alcanzó a verme y luego me fuí después de abofetearle. Seol mandó a llamarme y tras una falsa sonrisa me aprisionó aquí, con la excusa de protegerme de los posibles ataques de Seshomaru…pero antes de irse tomó todo de mis poderes y conjuros. Sabía que si me mataba él perdería gran parte de su energía vital y quedaría débil…por eso me mantuvo viva…y de ser posible, me dejaría vivir por la eternidad en estas condiciones-** hizo breve pausa y confesó con humildad **–mi avaricia me ha llevado a la ruin. Mi protegido es ahora mi captor…irónico, ¿no?-**

La compasión pudo más que con el rencor. Inuyasha soltó a Mekomi de sus cadenas**. **Pero aún así…** - ¡Feh! Te lo merecías…muchas vidas se han sacrificado por tu avaricia- ** bufó con notable enfado.

**-Si quieres devuelta tus poderes, vas a tener que matarme-** decidió ella con convicción. Su orgullo prefería la muerte que mantenerse por el resto de su existencia como esclava de esas cadenas para complacer los caprichos de Seol.

**-Gracias pero paso-** restó importancia Inuyasha dispuesto a irse después de su labor de buen samaritano, pero la súplica de Mekomi se hizo oír por una segunda vez.

-Seol planea un ataque sorpresa para el Seshomaru. Un poderoso conjuro de mi creación que aprisiona a un youkai. Sólo al contacto de un humano el conjuro se anula. Debes matarme ahora si quieres salvar al Lord y debes recuperar a tus poderes para vencer a Seol. Sólo la estirpe del comandante puede hacerlo.-

**-No puedo matarte…no en esas condiciones… ¡no puedo sacar ventaja de los débiles! ¡MENOS DE UNA ANCIANA!- **

**-¿A quién llamas débil y anciano muchachito de pacotilla? ¡Y cuida de tus palabras cuando te dirijas a tus mayores!- **reprendió Mekomi -** ¡Y no estoy vieja!** - agregó -** Sólo… estoy ligeramente usada-**

**-Muuy usada diría yo…al igual, digas lo que digas no voy a hacerlo-**

Al verlo tan reacio en su decisión, Mekomi sacó la última carta para jugar **-Traté de matar a Aome para exprimirle sus poderes en más de una ocasión cuando la tuve como mi prisionera-**

Eso definitivamente cambiaba las cosas -¡**De acuerdo! …porque tú lo pediste…-**

….&&&&….

CONTINUARÁ...


	22. XX Intercambio part 2

**XXI Intercambio (Parte II) **

Había logrado apartar a su esposa del ataque. Estaba empezando a sentir que se agotaba, pero no podía rendirse cuando Lin y la aldea entera estaban en juego…

Esquivó por tercera vez un ataque…pero después de haber recibido los otros dolorosos e interminables veinte.

Sus vestiduras de tela fina estaban rasgadas. Aún tenía resguardando a Lin en su pecho. En varias ocasiones ella intentó zafarse pero él no lo permitió. No permitió que su esposa se separara un milímetro de él…y tampoco se permitió expresar dolor alguno para brindarle seguridad a Lin.

**-¡Suéltame…así no podrás luchar!-** Exigió la chica intentando por enésima vez buscar el inútil escape de la prisión de los brazos de su marido. Pero lo único que consiguió, fué que éste afirmara su agarre…otro poco más y creía que sus huesos se partirían **-¡Que me sueltes…por favor…déjame ir…es lo mejor!-**

**-Jamás-** emitió con tranquilidad mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Su desgastada espalda recibió otro ataque…él sólo cerró los ojos y reprimió un mueca de dolor y todo sonido que a este acompañara. La luz destellante proveniente de la agresión era cada vez más brillante y poderosa….Seol estaba poniendo todo de su empeño para torturarle hasta el final.

Temía que si la soltaba, no volvería a verla pero en algo tenía razón Lin; si quería ganar y ponerle punto final a la guerra, debía soltarla. Emitió una nube espesa de veneno dirigido a Seol y aprovechó la vista borrosa de éste para desaparecer junto a su esposa.

**-Vete-** le ordenó a ella tan pronto olfateó que al menos por unos segundos estaban seguros fuera de la vista de Seol **–busca a Inuyasha y vete-** la soltó de la prisión de sus brazos y le indicó la salida. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando sintió el menudo cuerpo de la chiquilla pegarse a su espalda.

Al voltear el Lord, ella vió las heridas que por culpa de su imprudencia tuvo que soportar él para protegerla. Las lágrimas de culpabilidad se agolparon en sus ojos desbordando compasión y dolor. Su ser, demandó pegarse a la espalda de Sesh, Seshomaru, el Lord, el ermitaño…su esposo **-me iré…por tu bien lo haré…pero sólo si prometes regresar a mí…te lo suplico…regresa a mí-** rogó entre sollozos.

Él giró sobre sus talones con radiante sonrisa para robarle un fugaz beso en los labios y decirle **-lo haré-** perdiéndose postreramente en el abismo para ir en busca de Seol. Ahora tenía un motivo más para ganar esa guerra…una poderosa razón…tal vez la única valedera para el Lord.

**-¡AHHHHHH! ¡MALDITOOOOO!-** Gritó encrespado de la rabia Seol para arrematar sobre el Lord tan pronto lo tuvo en su campo visual. El chistecito del veneno en sus ojos no había sido para nada gracioso.

Tal como lo esperaba el albino; la última jugada al energúmeno lo había enfurecido aún más. Recibió cien ataques en un solo golpe…pero el ojidorado se los devolvió el doble. Y así estuvieron jugando a matarse por un rato más.

Ya hastiado de la guerra quien se empeñaba en no revelar al ganador, Seol empleó la última embestida por cortesía del conjuro de Mekomi.

Esperando que éste se acercara a él un poco más, momento que no se hizo esperar, Seol lanzó sobre Seshomaru un extraño componente que nubló la vista dorada de su enemigo, paralizándolo de paso hasta dejarlo indefenso cual cachorro sin su madre.

**-Te creía más astuto Lord Seshomaru. Muy redondito caíste en mi trampa. Ahora sí no más juegos de niños-** informó a su espectador quién aún no se recuperaba del efecto del conjuro. En la palma de su mano estaba alistando a una prudente distancia otra esfera de energía…era pequeña pero poderosa…algo que llegara directo al corazón del albino. Relamiéndose los labios de placer al considerarse victorioso, no lo pensó más y lanzó la embestida…y su objetivo hubiera sido exitoso si un cuerpo menudo no se hubiera atravesado…

Sus ojos estaban recuperando la nitidez, pero luego vió a Lin frente a él mientras que una luz se estrellaba en la espalda de ella. No sabía cómo su esposa había llegado allí ni por qué no pudo percibirla a tiempo. Estaba tan absorto en la batalla, que sus cinco sentidos se enfocaron única y exclusivamente en el exterminio de Seol. Reaccionó cuando Lin calló sobre él, liberándolo de paso de la parálisis del conjuro del cual fué preso.

**-¿Li…Lin?-** La llamó tembloroso temiendo la cruda verdad que jamás aceptaría. Levantó el bello rostro para observarle. Un débil rayo de esperanza floreció en el corazón del Lord cuando vió las pupilas de ella tratando de abrirse. Se olvidó que la amenaza latente estaba a unos pasos cerca.

**-¡Ohhhh…qué tierno!-** Bufó Seol a oídos sordos porque el albino ya no le escuchaba **-no te preocupes Lord, te reuniré con ella pronto-** estaba preparando otra onda de energía, pero se sintió mareado y que sus energías descendía cada vez más **-Mekomi-** llegó el nombre a sus labios. Algo le había pasado a ella como para sentir una baja de poder. Dejó el Lord a su suerte y salió en busca de su prisionera aliada.

**-Mmjmm-** balbuceó Lin pero la coherencia de sus palabras no llegaron a los labios de ella. Seshomaru se quedó observándola rogando a que resistiera.

**-Shshsh…no hables pequeña…shshsh-** acariciaba los negros cabellos a la vez que le tarareaba una melodía que Lin le vivía cantando cuando cosechaban en el campo o miraban las nubes…odiaba el silencio que los acompañaba. Los párpados de tupidas y largas pestañas se cansaron de luchar y cedieron al sueño eterno… la vió sonreír por última vez al dibujarse mudamente en sus labios rosados el último **–te amo- **

El tarareo de la melodía del Lord también se había ido tras ella…el último suspiro…la última canción.

Las orbes dorada con esperanza aún buscaba el indicio de alguna señal de vida…esperanza… ¡cuánto aprendió de esa palabra y ahora la vivía en carne propia! Comprendió que las esperanzas no era de los débiles…la esperanza es de aquellos que anhelan gotas de rocío en el sediento y agobiado corazón.

La pequeña mano ya no se esforzaba para sujetar débilmente las vestiduras de su esposo…el aire ya no era bienvenido a su nariz por lo tanto ella ya no podría dar más suspiros…el color rosa de sus mejillas desaparecerían a los minutos para ser reemplazada por la odiada palidez púrpura azulada…ya no la escucharía tararear la melodía que él amaba…

La voz potente del Lord empezó a quebrarse…

**-¿Lin? ¿Lin?-** Palmeó suavemente el rostro de su esposa rogando poder despertarla con ello. Se había ido para convertirse en el dulce y doloroso recuerdo. En su mente se agolpó millones de imágenes de Lin junto a él corriendo, peleando, jugando, paseando en el campo, recostados en el césped, contando las estrellas…pero ya no se podía saciar de ello. No se podía saciar de los recuerdos. No se podía saciar del pasado. La ausencia de Lin ponía en vano su propia vida reduciéndola a mera existencia…

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHH….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…AHHHHHH…NOOOOOOOOOOOO…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-** Por toda la extensión de sus dominios se escuchó el alarido doloroso del desgarrado viudo.

Sonaba la melodía de un acongojado corazón…preludio de la soledad a la que una vez más estaba condenado vivir.

Lloró lo que nunca en su vida. Gritó el dolor que jamás había experimentado: La pérdida de un ser amado.

Cuando un cuerpo pierde una de sus partes, aprende a utilizar las restantes…pero cuando esas partes es el corazón y el alma ¿Cómo sobrevives?

…ya no pensaba con claridad…la razón se bloqueó tras los párpados de Lin. El poderoso youkai no toleró tal agonía ni estaba interesado en superarla. En medio de su aturdimiento, el Lord de las tierras del Este afiló sus garras y las clavó en su propio corazón con una sobre dosis de su mortífero veneno. Se dejó desangrar…

Un corazón enamorado siempre va en contra de la lógica y la razón…no da tregua para nefastos raciocinios y sumerge al dueño a la locura de su sentir…

….&&&&….

Por órdenes de Seol, un cúmulo de oscuras nubes se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia las laderas del Lord Seshomaru.

Los aldeanos, aún dentro del campo de barrera protectora corrían de un lado a otro debido al susto. Aome, Sango, Miroku y los demás guerreros se quedaron en la frontera del campo protector esperando el primer ataque…ataque que surgió en ese mismo instante…

La primera embestida de los demonios no surtió efecto ni daño alguno a los aldeanos debido a la barrera protectora, pero el enemigo no estaba conforme…

Diez ataques…

Mil ataques….

Y parecía que la barrera no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan pronto…

Ya se había perdido la cuenta de las embestidas por parte de los insistentes y furiosos demonios…y aunque la aldea entera se encontraba a salvo, las fuerzas del monje Miroku y la anciana Kaede pronto empezaron a menguar…

Horas después, la barrera protectora empezaba a debilitarse volviéndose cada vez más transparente…el ataque de uno de los miles de demonios alcanzó a herir de gravedad a Kouga.

**-¡Resiste Miroku y anciana Kaede!-** Animaban los chicos a la vez que atendían a Kouga. Pero eran concientes que las fuerzas de ellos pronto les abandonaría y quedarían a su suerte…por eso alistaron armas y mandaron a las mujeres y niños a esconderse en el interior del palacio.

**-E…eso..in…intentamos-** informó Miroku a sus camaradas. Tanto él como la anciana Kaede, estaban en los límites de sus ardores. Estaban sudando…sus músculos y sus mentes no daban para más…lamentablemente, la barrera protectora que los resguardaba cada vez era más reducida y debilitada…

Eran demasiados demonios para ellos…

…&&&&&…..

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Ni idea. Pero permitió que el calor de su propio cuerpo fuera abandonándolo con indeseable paciencia.

¡Qué lento era morir desangrado! ¿Hasta cuándo esperaría para reunirse con ella? Nunca perdió de vista el angelical rostro. Los párpados empezaron a hacerse pesados por fín…el ansiado momento había llegado…y habría cumplido con su objetivo si alguien no hubiera interrumpido el debido proceso…

**_-¿Qué crees que haces Lord Seshomaru?-_** Interrogó la conocida voz que generalmente vestía capa de mandril.

**-Morir**- respondió escuetamente restando importancia. Lin ya no estaba en sus brazos. Se encontraba arrodillado al lado del mismo lago cristalino de su visión de hacía tres años. Allí los árboles nunca envejecían ni caían sus hojas. La nieve no congelaba los huesos y las flores de Cerezo florecían en todo su esplendor. Pero el Lord no se tomó el trabajo de admirar la majestuosidad del paisaje. Su mirada yacía vacía y sin rumbo fijo.

**_-Debo llevarte con alguien. Ven.-_** pidió de manera cortés la voz. Seshomaru caminó obedientemente puesto que nada tenía que perder ahora.

Lo había guiado hacia el interior del bosque llegando a un palacio tapizado de oro refinado. La nieve, ahora era escarcha plateada que caía alrededor de ellos. Pero nada de esto lo contempló el Lord. Sus pupilas se conservaban fijas en la nada.

Llegaron al trono que se encontraba dentro del palacio. Habían tres sillas posicionadas allí pero el estruendo de voces uniformes no permitían conocer a sus dueños.

**_-Has aprendido la lección Lord Seshomaru-_** hablaron tres voces al tiempo y en eco.

**-Devuélvemela…te lo suplico-** rogó a los seres de tres voces que hablaban como si fueran uno **-ni aún en la muerte puedo hallarla-**

**_-¿Quién dijo que estabas muerto?-_**

**-Lo supuse-**

**_-Supones mal-_**reiteró el trío de voces para luego interrogar **_-¿tienes a alguien por proteger?- _**

El interrogante le había sonado paternalmente familiar. Por primera vez enfocó la mirada hacia el trono donde se encontraban las tres sillas de oro. Efectivamente los seres no se dejaban ver.

**_-Esa pregunta alguien se aventuró a decirla antes…pero nunca la respondiste-_**

No había espacio para dudas ni titubeos **_-_ahora sí. Sí tengo alguien por proteger… en realidad tengo a muchos por proteger-** respondió el Lord con convicción olfateando muy de cerca la solución a su agonía.

**_-Pues ahora no sólo tienes que proteger…también tendrás a muchos que salvar-_** Se escuchó esbozar una leve sonrisa por parte de ellos, a la vez que traía a la vista del Lord la herencia que el comandante había dejado para su primogénito y que éste rechazó mandándola al fondo del océano por no servirle en batalla. **_-¿La reconoces… Ermitaño?-_ **

**-Colmillo sagrado**- emitieron los labios del Lord sorprendido **-la creí perdida en la profundidad del mar-**

**-_Tú eras el que estaba perdido. Estabas perdido en la profundidad de tu altivez y vanagloria. Tómala, es tuya. - _**

Obedeció a la voz como buen niño. Se acercó a la herencia de su padre y con un haz de esperanza, los ojos dorados se iluminaron al tener en sus manos el arma sagrada.

**_-La necesitarás para ella…ve ahora…tienes una guerra que terminar_-** aportó la voz para dejarle ir.

Seshomaru se quedó observando la nitidez del brillo de su espada. Estaba absorto con la lucidez de ésta, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones…

**-Yo de ti, me apresuraría- **

El Lord giró para mirar a su locutor al parecerle familiar la voz. Vestía blancas vestiduras y su rostro mostraba la serenidad que él desconoció porque a la hora de su muerte sólo expresaba nostalgia y vacío.

**-Kohaku-** pronunció dudosamente la garganta del Lord.

**-Y … ¿qué esperas?-** Volvió a hablar el muchacho tomándolo de la mano para instarlo a correr por un camino muy diferente del cual anteriormente Seshomaru había atravesado.

No se detuvo a meditar el extraño encuentro con Kohaku. Corrió como cuando la gacela huye de su predador…

El paisaje a su alrededor no eran más que pinceladas fugaces de manchas borrosas. Habría volado…si tan solo pudiera hacerlo allí. Con la escasa paciencia, se fué acercando más y más hacia un claro que indicaba el final del camino…y en su mente, una y otra vez repetía un solo nombre **_–Lin-._**

Despertó en medio de un charco de sangre…su sangre. Había caído inconciente sobre el menudo e inherte cuerpo de su esposa. Se levantó para contemplar por última vez la palidez del rostro de ella. Posó su espada sobre el cadáver y vió a unos extraños seres merodeando alrededor de Lin.

**-Seres del más allá-** dijo para sí y se sorprendió el saber aquello. Tal vez lo supo por intuición o tal vez por lógica, el hecho era que debía eliminar a esos seres. Blandió la espada contra ellos y luego se quedó a la expectativa de los resultados.

Efectivamente, la chica empezó a removerse desde su lugar. Lentamente fué abriendo los párpados, pero antes de poder enfocar la nitidez de su mirada, unos labios se pegaron a su boca robándole literalmente la respiración.

…..&&&…

Tan pronto sintió la baja de poder, salió en busca de Mekomi abandonando la pelea con Seshomaru. Fué al lugar donde la había dejado bajo la prisión de las cadenas que se desataban al contacto con un humano puesto que tenía un conjuro. A nadie halló allí. Trató de localizarla por los alrededores sin suerte alguna.

**-¡MALDITA SEAAAA!-**

…&&&…..

Se dejó besar y abrazar de su esposo por indeterminado tiempo. Cuán grande fué el susto al ver el charco de sangre en el que nadaban.

No podía creerlo…Lin vivía. ¡VIVÍA! Y de paso él también lo hacía. Respiró profundamente para satisfacerse del aroma de su esposa. Al salir del ensueño, percibió el nefato olor de alguien, abrió inmediatamente los ojos, resguardó a la chica en el pecho y esquivó un ataque que provenía del colérico enemigo.

Sus movimientos ahora eran lentos. Después de todo, el atravesarse el corazón con una dosis de su propia garra venenosa no había sido buena idea al fin y al cabo. Pero eso ya no importaba. Con gusto lo volvería a repetir si con ello mantenía a salvo a Lin. Luego esquivó diez ataques más aguardando a su esposa en los brazos.

Estaba mortalmente agotado. El Lord no podía enfocar la mirada hacia el objetivo y ninguno de sus ataques logró llegar al blanco. No podía soltar a Lin por temor a perderla de nuevo, motivo por el cual, decidió recibir todos los ataques en su desgastada espalda.

**-Sesh…-** murmuró ella entre lágrimas siendo conciente del doloroso proceso que atravesaba su esposo. Aunque fué entrenada como guerrera, no podía intervenir en esta última batalla.

Estaba preparando el último ataque. El blanco estaba agotado y quieto **-perfecto**- sonrió para sí… pero una embestida proviniendo quién sabe de dónde arruinó su objetivo.

**-Creo que deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño-** habló un joven de blanca cabellera parecido al Lord con la diferencia de tener orejas de perro en la parte superior de la cabeza. Sonrió de medio lado al ser testigo de la confusión de Seol.

**-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- **

**-¿Eh? ¿No me reconoces? ¡Qué ingrato!-** y sin dar la exigida respuesta, embistió contra Seol.

El Lord suspiró aliviado al ver a su hermano transformado. Inuyasha le había salvado el pellejo…otra vez. Como humano o como híbrido, éste siempre terminaba protegiéndolo.

**–Idiota-** bufó por lo bajo cuando su hermanito se puso de fanfarrón a decir algo de patear traseros. Luego de ello, hubo más ataques, gases venenosos, destellos de espadas y todas esas cosas para hacer más emocionante dicha pelea.

….&&&….

El campo que los protegía pronto colapsaría. Las madres envolvieron a sus hijos. Las esposas besaron a sus esposos suponiendo aquello como la última caricia que se darían. Los amigos se abrazaron mutuamente. Y los guerreros estaban en la frontera de la barra protectora para culminar con la batalla que hacía más de tres años se había desatado.

Aome alistó sus arcos. Sango su hirarukotsu, Bankotsu y sus hermanos terminaron de afilar sus armas. El ex –comandante lobo relució el brillo de su espada y de paso le robó un beso a Ayame por si no volvía a verle en esta vida. En un ameno ambiente, habría rechifles y saboteos por todos…pero aquel último e inocente atrevimiento fué la más oportuna acción para hacer sonreír a los espectadores y aumentar las ganas de luchar y sobrevivir por lo que más querían en esta vida.

Los jóvenes guerreros y los súbditos del Lord Seshomaru enfocaron su mirada en el campo que había empezado a desaparecer.

…&&&&….

Seol había sentido por breves instantes una baja de poder, pero se recuperó al poco tiempo. Ahora estaba allí, frente a un híbrido de estirpe de dudosa procedencia, desde su punto de vista claro estaba.

**-Inuyasha…¡qué vergüenza! Jajaja ni aún con recuperar tus poderes puedes igualarme…híbrido-** le había lanzado una honda de energía mortífera que lo sacó de sus cabales sensoriales dejándolo como presa fácil. Quieto su blanco, preparó otra dosis de veneno con dedicatoria incluida…la dedicatoria de la melodía fúnebre…

Aún en medio de su agónico cansancio, apartó a Lin de sí, para correr tras Inuyasha…reconoció esa macabra sonrisa que Seol dedicaba antes de dar el golpe final.

Para cuando recuperó el dominio de sus sentidos, había sido empujado hacia un lado y en su lugar, el primogénito de la familia había recibido el ataque…

**-¡SESHOMARUUUU!-** Gritó cuando su hermano quedó colgando medio moribundo en el borde del precipicio. Inuyasha aún no se recuperaba del último golpe y en vano trataba de levantarse y Lin…Lin estaba a punto de lanzarse al mismo abismo por su esposo.

Seol estaba preparando el golpe de gracia, cuando sintió otro bajón de energía en su ser. Presintiendo de cerca a Mekomi, giró hacia un lado para observarla en un rincón, muy cerca del precipicio de la cueva. Ella se había herido a propósito una mano y esto lo sintió él.

**-¿Qué haces? Traidora-** le reclamó Seol.

**-Sólo bastó una gota de mi sangre en la espada del híbrido para que recuperara sus poderes junto al mismo dueño.- **

**-Lo suponía. Aunque Inuyasha fué un completo idiota. Habría tenido más ventaja sobre mí si te hubiera aniquilado-.**

**-Él no es como tú…ni como yo.-**

**-Ahórrate la sensibilidad. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo terminar un asunto-** para cuando iba a dar el golpe final, un ataque sorpresa recibió por parte del Lord quien supuestamente debería estar muriendo en el borde del abismo.

Sus ojos dorados estaban a punto de desfallecer, pero una resplandor puro y plateado se dejó ver **_–tómala-_** dijo la voz que acompañaba tal visión **-es un arma que no ha sido heredada por nadie más. Ha sido forjada de tu misma estirpe. Tu compasión y entrega incondicional ha forjado una nueva espada…una espada proviniendo de tu interior…-** y sin decir más, el arma levitó en el aire hasta que la mano del Lord se posicionó en ella. No esperando más, decidió estrenar el nuevo juguete.

Arrastró sus pies hasta la salvación de tierra firme. Seol había sido mordazmente herido.

Tirado en el piso y tratando de incorporarse, no sabía cómo explicarle a su cerebro lo que acababa de ver. ¿Ese era su hermano con una nueva y poderosa espada? No pudo hacer más interrogantes, porque Seshomaru lo sacó de sus cavilaciones…

**-Inuyasha…has los honores-** pidió el albino mayor terminando de salir del borde.

Entendiendo la petición de su hermano mayor, Inuyasha alistó su espada y dijo **-¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!-** exacto. El inconciente le había fallado **-¿Uh? ¿Qué dije?- **

**-Inuyasha… prohibido escuchar más leyendas sobre el Clan de la Luna junto a Shipo y Jakotsu-** reprendió el mayor con una vena saltarina en su cabeza.

**-El Clan de la Luna ¿Quiénes son esas?-** Instigó Seol cuando el bichito de la curiosidad le picó.

**-¡Qué te importa! ¡Ryuuren no Tessaiga!-** reponiéndose de la vergüenza anterior, terminó de dar los honores el menor. La energía de Seol empezaba a ser absorbida por el ataque nada convencional como los rayos y gases venenosos que éste solía lanzar.

Pero Seol de extraña manera, aún se aferraba a este mundo. Al ver esto Inuyasha, sonrió de lado y se dirigió a su oponente…

**-Oye Seol…te quiero confesar algo**- guardó instantes silencio aumentando el suspenso y luego cortó con el mismo **-no soy el único hijo del gran comandante-** y mirando a Seshomaru, dijo **-te presento a mi hermano mayor. El primogénito de la familia.-**

**-El comandante tenía dos… ¿hijos?-** en medio de su estado moribundo, alcanzó a sorprenderse por la maldita confesión que le cayó como descarga de millones voltios de rayos.

Abrazando a su hermano menor por los hombros, el Lord confirmó **-¡exacto!-** y luego blandió la espada una ultima vez para acabarle.

Algo no estaba bien. Seol aún no moría por más ataques que recibiera. Seshomaru vió al oponente ponerse de pie una vez más. Pero en esta ocasión, el susodicho estaba preparando una enorme esfera de energía que amenazaba con acabar la cueva y las tierras del Este por completo.

**-¿QUÉ SUCEDE? ¿POR QUÉ NO MUERE?-** Se exasperó Inuyasha al ver crecer el cúmulo de energía maldita que emergía de Seol.

Seshomaru meditó en breve para dar con la respuesta. Tomó su espada y laceró el brazo de Inuyasha para que la sangre de éste recorriera en el filoso metal. El interrogante nació en el albino menor y pronto llegó a la exacta conclusión del lamentable sacrificio.

De soslayo miró a Lin que aún estaba escondida observando la interminable batalla. Le había prometido a su esposa que volvería a ella…y ahora dudaba el poderle cumplir aquella promesa. Le dirigió una significativa mirada a la mujer de su vida, de su alma, de su corazón y giró sobre su eje para encaminarse directamente hacia el cúmulo de energía…

¿Qué se supone significaba aquella mirada? Pronto lo entendió. Él se estaba despidiendo. Su esposo no podría cumplirle la promesa de volver a su lado.

**-¡SEEEESSSSHHHHH!-** Gritó ella al encontrar la lamentable respuesta. Fué la misma mirada que Kohaku le dedicó en sueños para despedirse. El desespero la llevó a abandonar la protección de las rocas para salir tras el Lord.

**-¿QUÉ HACES?-** Le gritó Inuyasha cuando lo vió caminar hacia Seol a peligrosa cercanía. **-¡REGRESAAAA!-** Le exigió a los oídos sordos del Lord.

Si sólo con la sangre de la estirpe del comandante podría ponerle fín a esto, pues sangre daría como ataque final. No obstante, sólo se trataba un poco de la sangre de su hermano…por nada del mundo lo pondría en riesgo…pero la suya, la entregaría hasta la última gota de ser necesario.

Seol recibió un ataque cercano por parte de la nueva arma de Seshomaru. La garra venenosa se instauró en el corazón del Lord.

**-¡AHHHH!-** el grito doloroso del albino no se hizo esperar. Su espada la embadurnó de su mancha roja junto a la sangre de su hermano y la clavó también en el corazón de su oponente. Había surtido efecto. Seol ahora se debilitaba.

Forcejearon por breves segundos, e instantes después ambos cayeron al borde del precipicio…

Ambos estaban en descenso. Faltaba el golpe final. Se volvió a embadurnar de su propia sangre pero esta vez en sus garras y las clavó en Seol…

**-¡Mal…dito!-** masculló antes de cerrar los ojos el hermoso oponente.

**-Todo ha terminado-** susurró Mekomi aún al borde del precipicio. Observó a Inuyasha sujetando a Lin quien miraba hacia el abismo conteniendo las ansias de saltar allí mismo. La vaga esperanza de ver resurgir al Lord empezaba a escasear.

No esperando más, Mekomi decidió ponerle fin a su propia vida. Se lanzó al despeñadero de cabeza, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Cuando se aseguró de la muerte de éste, se dejó caer al antojo de la fuerza de gravedad. Había intercambiado su vida por Lin, por su hermano y por la aldea entera. Ya no habría más peligros latentes. De todo lo demás, se encargaría Inuyasha. Él se encargaría de la seguridad de su esposa…ponía entera confianza en ello.

Éste había sido el intercambio más costoso que el Lord de las tierras del Este había hecho en su vida. Entregar la vida por otros siempre será el intercambio más costoso a pagar.

Unos brazos femeninos envolvieron a Seol por la espalda. El Lord observó a Mekomi abrazando al cadáver de su creación, para luego verlos evaporarse como humo al viento.

**-Todo ha terminado-** volvió a repetir ella pero esta vez al Lord quien se empeñaba en caer hasta la profundidad del abismo. Mekomi utilizó lo último de sus fuerzas, para enviar de un solo empujó hacia arriba a Seshomaru. **–alguien tan bello como tú, no debería morir en medio de tanta oscuridad-** le dijo a modo de eterna despedida. Postreros segundos, los enemigos número uno de las tierras del Este se habían esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

…&&…

Ya se había desecho el campo de energía. Los demonios entraron al territorio de Lord y estaban a punto de dar la primera embestida, cuando la transformación de algunos de los aldeanos surgió de improviso.

Los aldeanos que en un pasado eran criaturas sobre naturales habían recuperado sus poderes. Kouga, muy satisfecho con el cambio, muy eufórico ordenó empezar el ataque hacia los enemigos….enemigos que desaparecieron como neblina. Seol había caído…y los demonios que a voluntad dieron de su sangre para revivirlo también.

El silencio acompañó a toda la aldea entera. No habían enemigos. Todos estupefactos, no daban con la razón ni la coherencia de tan fortuito hecho, hasta que el grito de júbilo de unos niños se escuchó por toda la aldea. Entonces los aldeanos fueron concientes por primera vez de la inminente victoria que les acompañaba.

…&&&….

….&&&&….

CONTINUARÁ...


	23. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Mekomi lo había lanzado hacia la superficie con lo último de sus fuerzas…y con las mismas fuerzas, el cuerpo del Lord fué a darse de coses contra las duras rocas **- Autch-** débilmente se quejó con su hermoso rostro atropellado.

**-¡Seeshh!-** se apresuró Lin a socorrerle. Pobrecito, el muy tonto no aminoró la caída como levitar o al menos caer de espalda para que el rostro no se achacara tanto…y ahora que recordaba, la espalda también se encontraba en deplorables condiciones.

**-Sí que tienes el coco muy duro-** echó en broma Inuyasha al tiempo que giraba el cuerpo de su hermano. Ahora estaba inconciente**. –Buen trabajo-** pronunció bajito para cargarlo en su espalda. Pero toda alegría y felicitación se fueron al piso con la siguiente queja **– ¡Ahh..mmhjum! Deberías bajar de peso Seshomaru…Lin…alista…a..Ah uh… ¡Rápido que me hernio!- **

Se recalca que aunque Inuyasha había recuperado sus poderes, estaba cansado, agobiado y herido al igual que el Lord. Por lo tanto, cualquier esfuerzo extra representaba para el albino menor un trabajo excesivo.

…&&&….

Los tres llegaron a la aldea sobre Ah-Uh. Fueron recibidos con panegíricos y aplausos. Los amigos no se sorprendieron de la transformación del híbrido.

Inuyasha bajó con cuidado a su hermano, quien fué recibido por Miroku, Kouga y Bankotsu. Lin acompañó a los chicos al interior del palacio para atender la heridas de su marido, mientras que Jaken lloriqueaba tras ellos gritando a todo pulmón **-¡AMO BONITOOOO!- **

La guerra había terminado y ahora estaba frente a la mujer de su vida. Esperó la cercanía de ella a su cuerpo para robarle un beso y finalmente acompañar a su hermano en la inconciencia del cansancio.

**-¡INUYASHA!-** Exclamó asustada Aome cuando su marido se desplomó en brazos.

**-Sólo necesita reposo. Ha sido una batalla a muerte, recuérdalo-** apareció Sango tras suyo para ayudarle a levantar a Inuyasha.

Iban a adentrarlo a la cabaña de Kaede, pero uno de los Súbditos de Seshomaru se acercó para informarles sobre la orden de atender al hermano del Lord dentro del palacio aún antes de partir al combate. Motivo por el cual, la recuperación del albino menor se efectuó allí mismo, bajo el mismo techo de su familiar.

**…&&&….**

Unas delicadas manos estaban atendiéndole las heridas. Habría dormido días, tal vez semanas, ¡qué más daba! Al igual, no pensaba levantarse pronto. Sintió que el delicioso perfume se alejaba, para dar ahora cercanía al olor del híbrido desdeñoso ese que no le dejaba en paz. ¿Acaso no tenía nada más qué hacer? Luego se preguntó el por qué lo había dejado entrar a su palacio…!Oh sí! Porque él también estaba muy herido…por eso y porque era su hermanito menor.

Inuyasha esperó hasta que Lin saliera de la habitación. Luego acercó su olfato a Seshomaru y lo examinó con su nariz. Arrugando el entrecejo lo miró acusatoriamente.

**-¿Qué… crees que haces?-** con los ojos cerrados preguntó el Lord ya harto del escrutinio olfativo del menor.

**-No finjas. Sé que ya estás recuperado. Pero te haces el herido para que Lin te atienda-** lo miró reprobatoriamente meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

**-Metiche-** masculló abriendo los ojos por primera vez.

**-Mentiroso-** devolvió Inuyasha.

**-Ve a olfatear a alguien más perro-**

**-Imposible. Tu olor es tan fuerte, que infesta toda la aldea-** se rascó una oreja diciendo aquello. Luego se volvió hacia su hermano y le preguntó **-¿temes que Lin cambie de opinión y te rechace ahora? –**interrogó el joven híbrido de forma inocente pero no por eso menos preocupante para el albino mayor y continuó** -Porque una cosa son los sentimientos de un humano cuando está en peligro y otra cosa, el quererlos enfrentar pasada la angustia del momento…pueda que Lin te haya aceptado allá en la cueva y que atienda a tus heridas porque se sienta culpable. Uhmmm… sí, yo también tendría miedo de ser mi caso… ¿En verdad temes tanto que te rechace?-**

**-¡Cállate!-**

**-Uuuuu…parece que sí-**

**-Híbrido-**

**-Cobarde- **

Y el par de hermanos reanudaron los lazos fraternarles con acechanzas indefensas como empujones, codazos, jalones de pelo, veneno en los ojos, colmillo de acero…

**-¡OYE! No te atrevas a blandir tu espada contra mí y en ¡mí! Palacio-**

**-Está bien. Para que no llores, te dejo sacar también a tu juguete nuevo. Te apuesto a que mi colmillo lo parte en dos de un solo golpe jajajajaja. Dame tu mejor ataque..Seshy…lalala..Seshy..lalala..Seshy…- **

Si antes medio lo aceptaba, ahora lo negaba rotundamente como su hermano**. -¡Idiota!-**

….&&&…

**-¡Autch! No era necesaria tanta violencia-** se quejó el menor con chichotes en su cabeza. Seshomaru no había tolerado el chistecito y lo mandó a rodar cuesta abajo por las escaleras de su palacio. No pudo lanzarlo por la ventana porque Inuyasha había incrustado en ella una pesada mesa de doscientos siglos de antigüedad. El Lord también le reclamó los daños de sus objetos personales.

Con su orgullo ofendido hasta la espinilla, se levantó y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermano **-¡para tu información, no me interesa luchar contra tu nueva espada! Me caías mejor cuando era ermitaño y mudo.. ¡jum..!-**

Iba a practicar el viento cortante contra la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, pero un gas venenoso emergiendo por las aberturas de la madera hizo correr a Inuyasha refunfuñando sobre un hermano asesino.

Burlándose de la huída del estimado híbrido dijo **-¡Feh! Te lo merecías**- dijo el Lord muy a lo Inuyasha. Cuando se percató del descache, se prometió largas vacaciones lejos de su hermano para recuperar su yo interior, pero menos insensible y egocéntrico.

**…&&..**

Los aldeanos eran libres de irse o quedarse en las tierras del Este. El Lord era más tolerable ahora.

Bankotsu y sus hermanos decidieron buscar nuevas aventuras en el continente lejano. Kouga decidió recorrer los campos para buscar a sus camaradas sobrevivientes llevando consigo a sus amigos y a su ahora prometida Ayame. Otros, como Inuyasha y los demás, prefirieron enraizarse allí mismo.

El Lord les abrió las puertas de sus tierras a los que habían sido esclavos, quienes llegaron al horizonte de las tierras del Oeste en busca de protección y un nuevo futuro.

La sonrisa de satisfacción adornó el rostro de alguien vestido de mandril. De la nada apareció al lado del lecho donde reposaba el Lord, quien no se sorprendió por la presencia de aquel…

**-¿Se te ofrece algo más…Naraku?-** Interrogó el Lord al susodicho, creyendo olfatear otra absurda petición como transformarse en cerdo u otra figura totalmente diferente a su naturaleza youkai.

**-No voy a transformarte en cerdo ni en ninguna otra criatura si es lo que te preocupa-** con carcajada se adelantó en informar Naraku.

**-Contigo nunca se sabe. Es bueno saberlo-** suspiró – **¿qué te trae por aquí?-**

**-A culminar con mi trabajo-** dijo con desdén que de alguna manera, dejó una espina de preocupante intriga en el Lord.

….&&&&….

**-A culminar con su trabajo-** repitió las misma palabras de Naraku para sí. Observó el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, para apreciar el tatuaje de tinta de oro que allí adornaba la amada alianza de su matrimonio con Lin. Cuando se había transformado en youkai, aquella marca desapareció anulando todo contrato nupcial que a ella lo unía.

**-Gracias-** musitó a la nada. Gratitud dirigida a Naraku quien se encargó de reafirmar las nupcias devolviéndole el sello de propiedad privada. ¡Cuánto lo había despreciado! por todo lo que le hizo, pero ahora lo agradecía infinitamente al obligarlo a pasar por ese camino porque allí conoció a su esposa y descubrió que siempre le fué imposible odiar a su hermano. El resentimiento pasado hacia él, no se debía más que a rabia porque el precio de la vida de éste fué la muerte de su padre.

El aroma de Lin se paseaba por los pasillos de su palacio. Le fascinaba perseguirla con su nariz. Para cuando ella entró a la habitación con vendas y hierbas medicinales, el Lord se encontraba sentado en su lecho mirando hacia la ventana. Claro, después de haber bajado la mesa que Inuyasha había lanzado para bloquearla impidiendo que éste le lanzara por allí mismo.

Tenía puesto su kimono. Ya no necesitaba de los cuidados del Lin, pero había fingido debilidad para disfrutar del tacto de las manos de ella en su piel por más tiempo.

**-No necesito de esas hierbas ni de las vendas-** le informó a su mujer. Inuyasha tenía razón; él tenía miedo a la nueva reacción de su esposa. Se viò en la necesidad despojarse de ese temor.

Depositando los implementos en la mesa cercana **-¿Te sientes mejor?-** preguntó ella con leve sonrisa.

**-Algo así-** respondió escuetamente sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. No lo demostraba, pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo al rechazo de su hembra. ¿Hasta a dónde has llegado Lord?

Lin se acercó a Seshomaru. El albino, al percibir la leve excitación de su esposa, la miró sorprendido. Ella haciendo caso omiso al expectante esposo, prosiguió a despojarle de sus prendas.

Él tan sólo se dejó hacer…y de manera gustosa…

Realmente era muy diferente al ermitaño de su devoción. Aquel era más delgado y éste más tonificado. La apariencia era diferente, no había duda. Pero quiso comprobar si con los besos sucedía lo mismo.

El beso fué tan repentino, que el Lord no había tenido tiempo de verlo venir. No obstante, lo disfrutó.

**-Eres tú-** musitó contra los labios de su esposo al reconocer los cálidos besos **–en verdad eres tú- **

Antes de continuar con la secuencia de caricias, el Lord se detuvo en seco. Tomó la mano izquierda de su esposa y a expectativa de ella, miró el dedo anular.

Lin dirigió la mirada hacia donde la tenía su esposo, y contempló el tatuaje de hilo fino que hacía de argolla matrimonial. **–volvió a parecer-** informó ella también tomando la mano izquierda de él.

Con las yemas de sus dedos, el Lord contempló embelezado el tatuaje del dedo de ella. Ya confirmándola suya, volvió a buscar los labios para demandar un beso…como también otras caricias…

Los rayos de la aurora los encontró durmiendo para envolver la desnudez con su tibio haz. En realidad, quien dormía era ella…él sólo se dedicaba a contemplarla y acariciar la tersa espalda femenina.

…&&&….

No acostumbraba a dormir. Un youkai en sí podía pasar días y hasta semanas sin dormir. Pero por el simple placer de sentir el calor de ella y la respiración del pequeño pelinegro en su pecho quien acababa de despertar, se daba a la tarea de recostarse junto a su mujer todas las noches aunque el sueño no lo visitara con frecuencia.

El agudo olfato percibió los pasitos de uno de ellos…su princesita se había levantado temprano para irlos a despertar. Giró la vista en dirección a la puerta esperando encontrarla…y allí estaba. El orgulloso padre hizo un gesto para silenciar la voz de la chiquilla de plateados cabellos y ojos dorados para que no despertara a mami quien aún reposaba plácidamente. Pues el bebé durmiendo en su pecho, había demandado atención exclusiva por varias noches seguidas.

Él, con algo de celos por el sentido posesivo del impúber, lo cobijó en sus brazos para que dejara dormir a su esposa. Luego salió al encuentro de la infante quien esperaba en la puerta.

**-Tío Inuyasha prometió llevar a Kyo, Keira y a mí al río a pescar. Pero debe ser temprano en la mañana porque los peces están durmiendo ahora-** informó la chiquilla tras colgarse de la pierna de su padre suplicando una especie de permiso.

**-Una condición- **

**-¿Cuál?-** Interrogó expectante la niña con no más de seis años de edad.

**-Sólo puedes ir con tu tío Inuyasha y con tus primos si llevas contigo a Seshy-** Señaló al infante de un añito en sus brazos. Exacto. El mismo apodo que odió hasta morir, lamentablemente tuvo que ponérselo a su pequeño tras haber perdido una competencia con Inuyasha sobre quién cocinaba mejor. Mmmm, no se comenta mucho al respecto, puesto que las de la idea fueron Aome, Lin y Sango y el par de orgullosos no podían quedarse atrás en el reto. Y en esa misma competencia, descubrió que Inuyasha preparaba un provocativo y delicioso estofado de jabalín, como también que su veneno mortífero, no servía como ingrediente secreto para la cena; motivo por el cuál, el Lord había perdido la batalla doméstica…y de paso una apuesta.

**-¡No quiero! Él es muy molesto y no deja hacer nada. Ni siquiera sabe caminar bien, mucho menos nadar-** se quejó la niña, cruzando los brazos.

**-Yuri. O llevas contigo a Seshy o no hay pesca-** exigió con seriedad a su hija. Pues hacía varias noches que la réplica suya versión chiquitolina no dejaba dormir a Lin tranquila ni a él disfrutar en sus anchas de la piel de su mujer. El que Yuri se llevara al hermanito por unas cuantas horas no le vendrían mal a la pareja quienes ya no disfrutaban de tanta privacidad desde que esos mocosos nacieron. Mocosos que adoraban por cierto. Es más, para el orgulloso padre, ellos eran los mocosos híbridos más hermosos del mundo.

**-Lo llevas-** le exigió con extraña paciencia. No quería que sus planes con Lin se arruinaran.

Rolando los ojos dorados y ladeando el rostro con vanidad y orgullo, la infante volvió a negarse **-no quiero-** de manera seca, fría e indiferente. Digna hija de su padre.

**-Esto es mal de familia-** suspiró ofuscado por lo témpano que podía resultar su hija. Desafortunadamente le pareció muy conocida aquella actitud. Y apelando al lado sensible de su pequeña, lado que posiblemente escasea por problemas de herencia genética de un youkai puro, insistió **–es necesario que compartas más tiempo con tu hermanito- **

**-Papá, pero si la última vez que me pediste eso, Seshy se fué rodando por un barranco y mamá se enojó conmigo y me castigó por ello- **

Aquello le trajo recuerdos de antaño. Gratos recuerdos de cuando él era humano y mandaba a rodar a Inuyasha a cuanta pendiente se le atravesara para que se callara la bocota. Luego se acordó que debía reprender a su chiquita.

**-Te lo merecías. Tu hermanito aún es muy pequeño y no puede volar como yo. Así que no lo vuelvas a intentar lanzar al abismo con tus primos-.** Reiteró el regaño de semanas anteriores. Qué suerte que sus hijos eran fuertes y resistentes como su padre. No obstante, sus sobrinos tampoco se quedaban atrás con dichas cualidades…lo único que le molestaba, era que Kyo y Keira fueran tan testarudos como su hermano.

**-Pero si cuando te pregunté si podía poner a prueba a Seshy, me dijiste que sí, lo botaste en mis brazos y luego saliste corriendo a donde mamá murmurando algo sobre fiesta privada para dos…jum…y no permitiste que yo participara-** hizo el reclamo con desgastada frialdad…y una vez más se repite: ¡Digna hija de su padre!

Tratando de evadir el asunto sobre la fiesta privada de aquella vez y que pretendía repetir en esa mañana, retomó la exigencia **-o lo llevas contigo o te quedas-** demandó tajante, inmutable y calculador. ¡Oh, sí! Qué grato era ser el Lord de las tierras del Este y el macho alfa de la casa.

No habiendo más posibilidades de escape de la responsabilidad de primogénita, la niña emitió el desanimado –**de acuerdo**- estirando los brazos para recibir al hermanito.

En esos momentos, el chiquillo había hecho unos sonidos extraños como gorjear inquieto en los brazos de su padre. Estaba suplicando misericordia a su progenitor en lenguaje de bebe híbrido. Y el muy calentongo botándolo otra vez en el regazo de su hija, el Lord trató de calmarlo diciendo **–tranquilo que tu hermana esta vez te cuidará muy bien-. **

Con inocente ilusión y la imaginación dinámica en full, a la chiquilla se le ocurrió preguntar a su padre**- antes de encontrarme con mi tío y mis primos… mmm..¿Puedo dejar que Seshy nade en la corriente de la cascada para ver si flota en ella?-**

**-Ajam- **y no escuchando más, el albino se apresuró a entrar a la habitación para no desaprovechar ni un solo minuto. Ahora sus cinco sentidos se concentraban en Lin.

…&&&….

Sintió el placentero cosquilleo de los besos de su esposo recorriéndole la espalda. Celestial amanecer que sólo lo encontraba en los labios de su hombre. Sonriéndole, ella giró hacia él para corresponder debidamente a la caricia.

Se estaban dando a la tarea de iniciar con la fiesta privada que toda pareja celebraba entre la intimidad de las sábanas, cuando el típico instinto maternal asaltó a la esposa **-¿Dónde está Seshy?-**

¡Mujeres! Sólo ellas tenían la maravillosa habilidad de interrumpir semejante momento placentero con preguntas que no venían al asunto. Empecinado en continuar con los labios pegados al cuello de su mujer, escuetamente murmuró –**mmmmmm…Yuri lo llevó a nadar a la cascada- **

Lin, reflexionando aquellas palabras (cosa que no hizo su esposo), detuvo las caricias abruptamente e interrogó **-¿la cascada Shiomy? ¿La empinada de diez metros de altura?-**

Por primera vez, el Lord meditó en el permiso que él otorgó a su hija. **-¡RAYOS!- y **dejando inclusa sus intenciones nada inocentes para con su esposa, de un brinco saltó hacia la ventana en busca de sus pequeños recordando no sólo el peligro que representaba la caudalosa cascada, sino también algo muy importante que pasó por alto por estar pensando con el cabezón de su entrepierna… también recordó que Seshy no sabía nadar.

**-….mmm….el título de Lord no le quitó lo tonto-** suspiró Lin en la cama mirando el techo y haciendo muecas de frustración al olfatear que tampoco intimidarían en ese día por culpa del par de chiquillos. Pero aún así sonrió ante la evidencia de saber que ella todavía podía hacerle perder la razón a su esposo, al punto de olvidarse de sus propios hijos. Sólo esperaba que Seshomaru llegara a tiempo antes de que Seshy se tragara toda el agua de la cascada en su primera clase de natación.

**FIN**

…&&…..

**PD:**

**-Dilo-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-No te hagas….dilo…quiero escucharlo-** insistió ella con pucheros. Estaba recostada en el pecho desnudo de éste.

Él rolando los ojos **– ¡Pero si ya lo sabes! ¿Por qué decir algo que ya sabes?-**

**-Porque me gusta escucharlo…y que yo sepa, ¡nunca lo has dicho!-**

**-Pero te lo he demostrado ¿no es suficiente con ello?-**

**-Las palabras complementan las acciones y las acciones a las palabras. Así que quiero escucharlo-**

Él, fingiendo querer dormir, recibió un codazo de su amada**…-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DORMIR! Al igual, sé que finges**-le reclamó ella.

Suspiró un **-¡de acuerdo! …etto…mmmmm…..-**

Y estaba a punto de llegarles navidad y un anciano loco de traje rojo sobre un trineo repartiendo regalos a todo el mundo….

-**No te escucho**- debatió ella después de ¿veinte minuto?

-**No presiones**- pidió el albino.

**-No te demores**- respondió ella.

-**No me hagas esa cara-** volvió a pedir él.

**-No te hago ninguna cara porque ésta es la única que tengo-** refunfuñó la joven esposa. Al ver que el cretino de su cónyuge fingía dormir otra vez, explotó lo que una mujer cuando es ignorada en su petición **-¡TONTO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE MI ESPOSO SEA UN IDIOTA INSENSIBLE! Simplemente no lo entiendo: te lanzas a protegerme de los ataques venenosos habidos y por haber, hasta me proteges de las hojas de los árboles que caen ¿pero no puedes hacerme una confesión tan sencilla? ¿Tanto pesan esas palabras que ni el Lord de la tierras del Este puede decirlas?-** con su feminidad dolida, la chica se arremangó las cobijas que le cubrían al cuerpo y se disponía a salir del lecho nupcial. Pero el rápido movimiento de su esposo, impidió dicha labor.

Al ver que su esposa tenía como objetivo salir, se apresuró a sujetarla de la cintura y aprisionarla bajo su enorme cuerpo -**¿A dónde crees que vas?-** Interrogó entre seriedad y diversión. Cuán aniñada podía resultar ella a veces…y eso funcionaba como afrodisíaco para el complicado albino.

**-¡HEY! ¡Suéltame! Es obvio que te pesa mucho decirlo, lo cual significa que yo también soy una carga para ti ¡QUE ME SUELTES!-** Gritó esto último al sentir los labios de su esposo posicionarse en el cuello para abrirse camino hasta sus pechos sin permiso alguno.

Lejos de intimidarse o siquiera sentir pena por el berrinche de su esposa, prosiguió con su labor apretando más el agarre. Al sentir que las fuerzas de la chica menguaban y daba paso a la excitación no pedida pero tampoco repelida, continuó hasta el límite del éxtasis para satisfacerla primero a ella antes que él.

Entre la saciedad y la sudoración, disfrutó de la entrecortada respiración de su mujer para besarla y susurrarle al oído **– te amo- **dijo por primera más no por última vez en su vida.

**-Ya lo sabía-** respondió ella con divertido desdén girándose de espaldas y fingiendo sueño –**quiero dormir-** completó cerrando los ojos.

-**Dilo-** carcajeó él.

**-¿Qué cosa?- **Bostezó la chica.

-**No te hagas-** continuó con el juego besando la tersa espalda femenina.

Y la indirecta invitación hacia otra ronda de juegos seductores, complació en excitación al hermoso albino con el reto proviniendo de los labios femeninos **-Oblígame**-

Y en ese mismo instante y por el resto de su vida, el Lord se daba a la tarea de obligar a su esposa a sonsacarle un **–te amo-** a punta de besos, arrumacos, mimos, embelecos y derivadas zalamerías.

…&&&&…

Ahora sí de verdad….FIN

..&&&...

¡UF! Ésta ha sido la entrega de regalos más larga y grande que he hecho en mi vida. Mi paisana hermosa, espero lo hayas disfrutado en leerlo tanto como yo en escribirlo (¡se me fueron 301 hojas en Word!). Doy gracias especiales a todos los lectores que me han acompañado durante el largo trayecto y me han dejado sus reviews. Leer las opiniones de ustedes ha sido lo más gratificante de mi labor. Me emociona saber que algunos le gustan mi trabajo y es un halago el entretenerlos por el tiempo que me permitan.

Sin decir más, gracias de nuevo y espero encontrarlos en una próxima ocasión. Bendiciones a todos ustedes.


End file.
